30 Días Para Llegar a Ti
by LC Rina
Summary: Y pensar que todo empezó con un fortuito encuentro y una servilleta que decía "Servicio de citas y cupido- Resultados en 30 días o le devolvemos su dinero"... Así empezaron los treinta días más largos y emocionantes de su joven vida. Hormonas desbordadas y cejas acalambradas. [AU]-[NanoFate]-[Plus Hayate]
1. Encanto

**Una de las cosas que me ha enseñado la vida es que todos necesitamos un bitchslap a veces. Y en varias ocasiones un autobitchslap es la mejor solución.**

**Estudiando Diseño aprendí muchas cosas, entre ellas; a dormir 4 horas diarias, que se puede vivir 6 meses con fideos instantaneos, mezclar redbull con coca cola no es una sabia idea y que esas cosas que nos hacen hacer para "soltar la mano" de verdad sirven. De los 300 bocetos que tenía que hacer a la semana, al principio ponía mucho empeño en los primeros y me atrasaba o no terminaba, después apresuré el paso y quedaban desastrosos, pero luego de un rato ya estaba acostumbrada y podía usar menos líneas en crear un buen ambiente.**

**Tomando estas dos cosas juntas decidí, al final, sí tomar este reto que había planeado hace años (después del fracaso de los Besos) para autobitchslapearme y sacarme este Bloqueo Emocional de escribir (se me olvidó como hacerlo)... Así que esperemos que al final quede algo digno.**

**Las reglas son:** basado en el reto de 30 días, la idea es escribir algo con una de las palabras de la lista y terminar en 30 días. Como ya había agarrado eso con los 30 Besos decidí que lo haría más interesante en tiempo real; vale decir, publico el fic un día Lunes 1 de Septiembre en el fic es el mismo Lunes 1 de Septiembre, martes 2, miércoles 3 y así. Tomando en cuenta que en Japon es verano, vuelta de vacaciones. Entonces el fic serán 30 días en total y la idea es hacer el progreso creíble.

**Mi meta actual (a largo plazo) es escribir cada día lo que pueda, publicar apenas esté listo un cap y llegar a tener al menos 10 este mes. Meta corta es, claramente, lograr publicar cada día. De no lograrse esto, me conformo con la primera y que se me quite el Bloqueo Emocional para poder volver a escribir como lo hacía antes.**

* * *

><p>Suspirar es el acto de aspirar aire prolongadamente y espirarlo emitiendo un sonido que denota pena, ansia o deseo.<p>

Además de ser una válvula de escape a la frustración, existen diversas creencias románticas en cuanto al acto en cuestión; como que es un beso que no se ha dado o es aire que sobra por alguien que falta. Ese tipo de cosas cursi.

Éste no era el caso de la joven que llevaba haciéndolo todo el día, qué más quisiera ella que suspirar por amor, pero no.

Ella suspiraba porque era lunes. Un horrendo lunes.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 1.- Encanto<strong>

**(Lunes)**

* * *

><p>El día había comenzado de lo peor.<p>

Volver de las vacaciones de verano nunca ha sido algo fácil, pero las cosas pueden empeorar notoriamente si —_sumándole al hecho de que despertarse se convierte en una odisea y levantarse en una tortura—_ tu reloj despertador decidió que era buen momento de quedarse sin baterías; tuviste que correr a mitad de camino a la escuela por perder el primer autobús; al llegar a clases descubres que tu profesora titular fue sustituida por encontrarse en su pre-natal y que el nuevo tutor —_de matemáticas—_ tiene una especial fijación contigo haciendo que resuelvas los ejercicios más complicados y además posee una increíble puntería con certeras tizas a quienes se quedan dormidos (_tú)._

_Suspiro._

Sí, el día no había iniciado placentero, pero no se quedaba ahí.

Imagina que a mediodía te das cuenta que no has llevado tu almuerzo y que no tienes a quien recurrir porque tus ricas amigas siguen disfrutando de vacaciones en algún lugar del mundo, tomándose una semana extra en la que tú estarás sola. No queda más que sumergirse a la masacre que significa intentar obtener algo del puesto de la cafetería, para que cuando por fin logres conseguir un pan resulte ser extra-picante, lo único que quedaba.

Encima está que las decisiones que tomas también resultan en algo negativo; optando por tomar el tren para llegar antes a casa y que ese fatídico día llegue a su fin desquitándote con la consola… Resulta en que un inconveniente los deja parados por media hora y pierdes la billetera al bajarte apresuradamente en la siguiente estación para terminar el camino a pie.

Luego de todo eso, lo único en lo que piensa una mente tan abatida es en dar un paseo por el parque esperando encontrar consuelo en el trinar de las aves revoloteando por los árboles, sólo para verse tan patéticamente sola y triste como cierta chica cobriza, en semejante estado deplorable, caminando en medio de parejas felices…

—Genial, ahora hasta mi narrador imaginario se burla de mí —bufó la joven, deteniéndose en seco.

Echó otra rápida mirada escaneando a su alrededor; el calor de verano que no cesa en Septiembre, el inicio del segundo semestre, vistosos colores, cielo despejado y una cálida brisa, daban un perfecto ambiente para que grupos de amigos y parejitas se pasearan por el lugar, exhibiendo su amor al mundo, con sobrenombres melosos, risitas tontas y helados compartidos, mientras personas solas como ella… Personas solas y en un día fatal como ella —_corrigió al ver su atuendo_—, anduvieran a suspiros y estornudos, con la ropa todavía mojada, rogando por llegar rápido a su ducha.

—¿Pero es que cuántas son las posibilidades de que recién entrando al parque la correa de un perro hiperactivo se me enrede en la piernas haciéndome caer en la pileta...?

Suspiró y retomó su camino.

Ya no se sentía tan abatida, ahora estaba llanamente molesta. Siempre es mejor cargarla con alguien más y ahora no tenía a nadie más que a las parejillas que rondaban.

Eso le recordaba lo que había sido el tópico de sus vacaciones: el amor, a propósito de los amores de verano.

Llega una edad en que el tema de "parejas y relaciones" se va haciendo cada vez más presente hasta un punto donde ya no puedes evadirlo más, por mucho que antes no te interesara. Ese tiempo le había llegado a sus, ahora, diecisiete años, casi terminando el instituto. Diecisiete años soltera y contando.

Las relaciones nunca fueron tema, había encontrado atractivos a chicos y chicas antes, pero nunca nada demasiado fuerte como para considerar en tener algo con alguien. Sin embargo, las cosas cambian, las personas cambian, las relaciones cambian,… El contexto cambia: De pasar de ser una chica que no necesitaba de alguien a su lado para sentirse acompañada, teniendo siempre a sus mejores amigas con ella… a ser el mal tercio en la recientemente evolucionada relación afectuosa de dichas amigas.

Y sí, resulta algo ridículo sentirse, de la noche a la mañana, sola por no tener pareja, pero ese no es el caso —_al menos no del todo—_. Resulta que estar en constante cercanía con ese brillo en los ojos, la comunicación de miradas y las sonrisas cómplices… Hace que uno se empiece a preguntar qué se siente.

Es normal ¿no?

Hace que uno empiece a preguntarse… a desear, enamorarse.

Aunque sea sólo por saber, por entender, por experimentar. Por satisfacer ese impertinente bichito de curiosidad.

_Otra mirada alrededor, nuevo suspiro._

Pero tampoco se puede ser tan optimista pensando que por sólo desearlo va a ocurrir. Claro que no. Al menos así lo probaban los hechos.

Tres veces en una de estas citas de grupo esperando conocer a alguien: sin resultado.

Decidir expandir horizontes y unirse a otro club para encontrar a alguien con gustos similares que te llame la atención: sin resultado.

Incluso llegar al grado de aceptar salir con prospectos que hasta tu hermana —_señorita que tiene un pésimo sentido en elegir novios, con una increíble habilidad de atraer patanes_— te presenta… hace que uno termine replanteándose ciertas cosas —_e ignorando por semanas a tu hermana—._

Replantearse, por ejemplo, que eso de que somos frutas y hay una media naranja esperando por ahí a todos es una vil patraña y hay personas que nacieron para estar solas, como una.

—…Eso suena enfermizamente triste —suspiró la joven ante su corriente de pensamientos.

Ciertamente, su mente tampoco se la estaba haciendo fácil en sobrellevar el día, pero después de tanta desventura no se le puede pedir mucho más. Al fin y al cabo era una simple adolescente y ver las cosas negras, con tantas hormonas fluyendo, resulta muy sencillo.

Después de todo, a los diecisiete tienes la opción de arrojar la carta "drama adolescente" a cualquier día de mal humor y dejarlo así.

Siguió caminando, arrastrando los pies, por los pasillos menos transitados del lugar, con la esperanza de que los corazones imaginarios dejaran de atormentarla y que algo, cualquier cosa, apareciera mágicamente para componerle su día.

_Miau._

—¿Eh?

Bueno, eso no estaba dentro de las opciones, cualquiera espera que de la nada tropieces con alguien que resulte ser tu príncipe azul, ya que estabas pensando en eso no hace mucho…

_Miau. Miau._

Pero un gatito atrapado en un árbol también puede resultar una manera de distracción.

_Miau. Miau. Miauuu._

…Y una forma de terminar el día con una buena acción, si eso hace que tan adorable criatura deje de llorar lastimeramente.

—Tranquilo, pequeño, ya voy por ti —aseguró con amabilidad. Nadie puede seguir enfadado después de ver a una criatura adorable a los ojos.

Sin embargo, por mucho entusiasmo que haya en la tarea, algunas cosas son más fácil decirlas que hacerlas, algo así como… todo en la vida, más o menos. Y si el contexto donde se desarrolla la situación tampoco es favorable, cuesta aún más.

Una vez que tocó la corteza con sus manos y miró hacia arriba, se dio cuenta de que la perspectiva de las situaciones cambia según desde el punto en que se mire, literalmente, y se preguntó cómo un animalito tan pequeño que con suerte está desarrollando sus garras pudo trepar tan alto —_otra pequeña fracción se preocupaba de cómo __**ella**__ treparía hasta ahí, pero era mínima—._

Analizó sus posibilidades: ropa mojada dificultando la movilidad, zapatos resbaladizos, poca fuerza en los brazos, ninguna rama al alcance…

—Por favor, estoy intentando hacer algo bueno —alegó al cielo, a nadie en particular—. ¿No puede aparecer un poco de ayuda milagrosamente… —miró hacia unos metros más allá—…aunque sea poco ortodoxa? —se encogió de hombros y se acercó a su solución.

No quiso pensar en lo divertida que debe haberse visto arrastrando un contenedor de basura hasta la base del árbol, teniendo que luchar con la poco cooperativa yerba, o en si un encargado la regañaría si la veía. El día ya era malo, no podía empeorar mucho más, lo siguiente que podría ocurrirle es que la tapa del basurero estuviera mala y una vez que se encaramara terminara metida en la basura.

…Cosa que no pasó, para su alivio.

Enfocó su concentración y sus esfuerzos en la rama que tenía más próxima y luego de unos cuantos saltitos fue capaz de encaramarse para empezar a subir, ya se preocuparía luego de cómo bajar. Una cosa a la vez.

—Hey, pequeño —saludó al llegar a una altura decente de la rama donde estaba el gatito.

—Miau… —comenzó a alejarse, temeroso.

—No, no, no temas, no quiero… —suspiró cuando el felino se puso lejos de su alcance—. Genial.

El cuadrúpedo no estaba siendo de ayuda, aunque irónicamente era ella quien quería ayudarlo a él, pero ya estaba ahí, no podía simplemente bajar _—en un arranque de frustración_— después de haber llegado tan cerca. Sólo era una rama más, unos cuantos metros más,… el perder la estabilidad de encontrarse de pie en una sección inferior, abrazada al árbol.

Con gran esfuerzo quedó a horcajadas en la rama y algo más temblorosa de lo que hubiera deseado se estiró para alcanzar al gatito.

—¡Te tengo! —exclamó triunfal, atrayéndolo hacia su pecho.

—Miau —maulló algo molesto el pequeño al sentir la ropa húmeda de la chica.

—Lo siento, sé que no te gusta el agua —se disculpó apenada—, ya nos bajaré de aquí… —miró al suelo—, de alguna manera…

Se acomodó el gatito en su suéter y haciendo acopio de valor se puso de pie para descender, pero no contó con que los zapatos escolares absorbían más agua de la que creyó; con un sonido viscoso su pie se resbaló y antes de tratar agarrarse siquiera ya se encontraba cayendo.

Lanzó una maldición mental al cielo, pensando que ese día era oficialmente el peor y que ahora para rematar terminaría con algún hueso roto. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y abrazó al gatito para protegerlo con su cuerpo.

Un grito. Un choque. Un sonido sordo. Un quejido. Y silencio.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados unos segundos más, sintiendo la brisa, el olor del pasto, buscando alguna zona adolorida… Al no encontrar ninguna que reclamara atención médica se extrañó, poco a poco relajó la presión que ejercía en sus párpados y los fue abriendo.

Pudo ver el cielo, las hojas menearse con el viento… ella no sentía dolor, aparte de los músculos reclamándole por un ejercicio al que no estaban acostumbrados.

Cayó del árbol, eso estaba claro, pero no estaba lastimada.

Y se encontraba misteriosamente cómoda, ¿desde cuándo el suelo era tan cálido y suave?

Otro quejido hizo que se pusiera en alerta. Ella no se había quejado, era otra persona y la voz provenía de su espalda.

Casi como si de un golpe de corriente se tratase, se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido; los brazos extendidos a sus costados y el cuerpo en el que se encontraba acostada así se lo confirmaba: había caído sobre alguien.

Intentó pararse tan rápido y torpemente que terminó cayendo nuevamente, esta vez de frente y sin el gato entre sus brazos —_que se escabulló a la primera que pudo._

Un bufido la hizo reaccionar, le había quitado el aire, otra vez, a la persona que usó como almohada.

—¡Di-di-discúlpeme! ¡No fue mi intención! ¡Yo…!

—Está bien —sonó una voz gentil y suave, dejándola con el resto de su disculpa atragantada.

La joven abrió los ojos y se encontró con un color muy inusual devolviéndole la mirada y una sonrisa que era… algo que nunca había visto.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?

Y ese tono de voz tan melodioso, junto con la expresión amable y los hipnotizantes ojos borgoña, la llevaron a una parte de su cerebro que desconocía, una especie de diccionario que empezó a trabajar solo, dándole las respuestas para entender lo que le estaba sucediendo.

_**Encantar**_ 1. _tr. Obrar por arte de magia; hechizar._

_2. Cautivar la atención de alguien por medio de atractivos naturales._

_3. Gustar mucho de algo o alguien._

_**Belleza **__1. f. Armonía y perfección que inspira admiración y deleite._

_2. Persona muy hermosa._

_**Encuentro destinado…**__ Se han encontrado varios archivos relacionados, ¿desea redefinir criterios de búsqueda?_

No, no era necesario, con lo primero ya tenía suficiente, había quedado _encantada_ por la _belleza_ de la joven que tenía enfrente y eso le impedía hablar o ser un ser humano pensante o medianamente operante.

—¿Señorita? —llamó la voz, para recordarle que debía volver en sus sentidos.

—Ah, yo… —se removió incómoda, dándose cuenta que seguía sobre la joven—. ¡Oh, perdona! Debo ser pesada…

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero por alguna razón sus músculos todavía no le respondían, su humanidad se sentía muy a gusto justo donde estaba.

—No, para nada —sonrió cálidamente—, es tan ligera como una pluma.

Antes de que la chica pudiera decir o (intentar) hacer algo más, la rubia se incorporó y sin estar muy segura de cómo pasó, lo siguiente que supo es que la joven estaba completamente de pie, con ella en brazos como si fuese una princesa y le sonreía con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—¿Lo ve? —comentó para demostrar su punto.

La pobre chica sintió que su corazón se aceleraba a una velocidad alarmante y que su rostro le ardía, seguramente debía parecer un tomate. Ahí descubrió que encantarse es una cosa, pero estar idiotizada era algo completamente diferente, y eso es lo que le sucedía. ¡Es que no era su culpa! ¿Qué pasaba con toda esa presencia que imponía la rubia? Esa aura tan… atrayente. ¡Casi podía ver flores crecer en el fondo al más estilo manga shoujo!

Trató de hablar, sin éxito. Quiso moverse, sin mayores resultados. Tuvo toda la intención de siquiera apartar la mirada para no desgastar a la joven, pero no llegó siquiera a terminar de procesar la idea antes de desecharla.

—¿No le pasó nada? —repitió, al no obtener respuesta.

Abrió la boca, sin emitir ningún sonido, cuando quiso intentarlo nuevamente un maullido se le adelantó.

—¡Kuroi! —exclamó la rubia.

Dejó a la chica con cuidado en el suelo, apoyada en sus pies que milagrosamente seguían teniendo fuerza para sostenerla y se agachó para tomar al gatito en brazos.

—Eres muy travieso —regañó con suavidad—, otra vez te me escapaste.

—Gato… —su voz salió casi como si no le perteneciera.

Repentinamente extrañaba el calor que irradiaba la rubia y no podía evitar sentir la presencia del felino inoportuna.

—Oh, gracias por ayudarlo —dijo amablemente—, aunque seguramente era puro teatro, este pequeñín es muy bueno trepando y puede bajar sin problemas.

—Ah…

Sí, definitivamente le estaba empezando a molestar el pequeño peludo que se restregaba alegremente contra el pecho de la joven.

Frunció el ceño.

Notó una pequeña diferencia entre la sonrisa que le había dedicado a ella con la que tenía ahora acariciando la coronilla del felino en sus brazos. Sus labios apenas estaban curvados pero su mirada era cálida, cuando le sonrió a ella su sonrisa era radiante pero en sus ojos no había ternura, sólo un matiz misterioso.

La rubia se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observada y la miró, sonriendo nuevamente. Nanoha pegó un respingo, y su corazón también. Nuevamente la calidez había abandonado casi por completo sus facciones, pero definitivamente era linda. Y sus ojos eran… sus ojos eran… Simplemente no podía dejar de contemplarlos.

La voz de la joven la trajo de vuelta de su ensueño.

—De todas formas, muchas gracias —tomó su mano y le dio un suave beso en el dorso—, es usted muy amable.

Pudo jurar que en ese momento se transformó en una tetera con vapor saliéndole de las orejas, pero seguramente eso solo pasó en su imaginación, así como todo este asunto; no podía ser más que un juego de su disparatada mente, no podía tener enfrente una persona tan despampanante como ella.

—N-no fue nada, ¡en serio! Y-y-yo… —se mordió el labio.

_Cálmate, una palabra a la vez, es sólo una top model que tienes enfrente, piénsalo de esa forma y podrás hablar_, le decía su conciencia, pero su lengua se negaba a cooperar.

—Oh, se me hace tarde —dijo mirando su reloj—. Ya debo irme.

—Ah, uhm, bueno…

—Ha sido un placer —hizo una pequeña reverencia—, que tenga un buen día.

Sonrió una última vez y se alejó sin que la cobriza pudiera lograr recuperar sus palabras. No supo su nombre, no dijo su nombre, no fue capaz de decir absolutamente nada, pero… ¿qué fue lo último que había dicho la rubia? Se preguntó, todavía con la vista fija donde se había perdido la dorada melena.

"Tenga un buen día", eso dijo…

Oh sí, era el mejor día de su vida, decidió con una sonrisa boba tomando con su mano la otra donde la rubia había posado sus labios y acercándola al pecho, donde el corazón le bailaba.

Nanoha Takamachi, diecisiete años, positivamente feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>"Encuentro destinado" todavía me parece super cursi lol pero este es un fic cursi con clichés después de todo. Este cap estaba escrito en mi agenda hace muuucho así que veamos a qué llegará el final. Ya tengo planeado más o menos qué va en cada cap, tendrá mucha (fanmade) Hayate y quiero aprovechar de experimentar para hacerlo divertido.<strong>

**La prueba de estadística me dejó agotada mentalmente. Quiero hacerme ovillo y dormir 3 días. Aunque se siente bien abrir la cuenta de nuevo después de tanto tiempo fuera, no solo escribiendo sino que también leyendo por las últimas veces que me pasé solo había adaptaciones y no he recibido ningún aviso de actualización de fics que seguía así que asumo no soy la única que se perdió por ahí xD**

**A cualquiera que pase por aquí: "Holi" :3**


	2. Repetición

**Interrupción del Autor:** _Buenas tardes, señores, señoritas y animales presentes. Siéntese, póngase cómodo y charlemos de la vida un segundo._

_Lo que llamo "Bloqueo Emocional" de escribir no es la falta de inspiración, la mía funciona a su muy especial manera, esa no me ha dejado, si nos referimos a las ideas y ganas de escribir. Lo que perdí, por tanto tiempo sin agarrar un lápiz o word, es la capacidad de transformar el torbellino de cosas en mi mente a palabras. Como cuando vuelves de vacaciones y te das cuenta que se te olvidó cómo escribir? Algo como eso. Por eso la idea de esta pequeña práctica que hasta el momento está resultando divertida para mí y (según sus comentarios) veo que para otros igual. Muy agradecida *bow*_

_Tomaré un momento extra para decir que _"**Stirring of The Wind**" _está a la mitad y promete ser bastante largo. Tal vez pueda aprovechar el feriado del 18 para dedicarle el tiempo que se merece, pero por ahora continuemos con esta nueva historia, _shall we_?_

**~Ninguno de los derechos es mío yadda yadda yadda~**

* * *

><p>¿Cuántas son las probabilidades de volver a encontrarte con una misma persona?<p>

Alguien a quien conociste por accidente, en un lugar cualquiera, sin saber su nombre, en una ciudad con 3.500.000 habitantes…

Si hubiera sido un encuentro en el tren las posibilidades aumentarían porque podría tratarse de una rutina. Incluso en alguna tienda, pues puede frecuentarla… pero en un parque, sólo por coincidencia…

Aun si visitaras ese mismo parque todos los días, por una cantidad determinada de horas, algo más o menos aceptable para no parecer tan desesperada, como por ejemplo d pm, ¿cuántos días o meses tendrían que pasar, considerando tus patrones actuales de suerte, para que ese milagro ocurriese?

Por más que le daba vueltas y añadía datos para tratar de sacar un cálculo efectivo que cumpliera sus expectativas, ningún resultado la dejaba conforme, seguían siendo demasiado remotos…

Tachó perezosamente el último porcentaje que había escrito en la hoja y se aproximó a la pizarra para resolver el ejercicio que le había sido ordenado.

Cuando tomó la tiza soltó un resoplido. Qué desconsiderados podían ser algunos profesores, ¿no se daban cuenta que estaba usando las matemáticas para algo más importante?

El trocito blanco en su mano comienza a desplazarse y su mente vuelve a irse al encuentro de una sonrisa cautivadora y bellos ojos borgoña.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 2. Repetición<strong>

**(Martes)**

* * *

><p>No es mucho lo que pide, se repite una y otra vez dando la tercera vuelta al parque, sólo un poquito, aunque sea una mínima fracción, de la suerte que le había otorgado la rubia ayer.<p>

Después de ese encuentro; se había pillado 500 yen botados, dinero que usó para comprar el último té con limón de la máquina expendedora; la habían llamado para decirle que su billetera se encontraba en la estación de policía y su madre había preparado su platillo favorito.

No pedía mucho, solo volver a verla, saber su nombre, un rencuentro. ¿Era eso mucho pedir?

_Suspiro._

Aparentemente sí. Ya no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba andando sin rumbo, buscando sin éxito alguna melena rubia.

Se dejó caer en una banca, soltando el maletín sin cuidado y se reprochó mentalmente.

¿Qué le sucedía? No había dejado de pensar en esa joven durante toda la noche, ni siquiera durmió, y en las clases estaba muy ocupada recordándola como para sentir sueño.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía de especial? ¿A qué se debía esa obsesión?

De que era bella, era bella, nada que decir. Alta, rubia, cabello largo, sedoso y brillante, buena figura, mirada atrayente, sonrisa cautivadora… Vestía un tanto extraño con ese delantal negro sobre su ropa, pero ¿era para tanto?

Ya ni se reconocía como la Nanoha Takamachi de hace apenas dos días, estaba actuando como una persona completamente diferente sin entender por qué.

Nunca, nadie, ni siquiera las súper modelos de la tv, la había puesto así… Tampoco es que se encontrara con súper modelos por ahí, pero se entiende la idea.

Era tiempo de poner las cosas en orden. Se había encontrado con una chica preciosa, ya. Había sentido admiración por ella, ya. Tanto que pensaba que sería bueno volver a verla, ya… Nada más. Era tiempo de aceptar las cosas como son y seguir adelante, después de todo sus posibilidades de encontrársela nuevamente, más el día siguiente de la primera vez, eran casi nulas.

_Miau._

—¿Eh? —abrió los ojos que tenía cerrados mientras dejaba fluir su corriente de pensamientos para encontrarse con un conocido gato negro—. ¡Tú!

Saltó del asiento y señaló al felino que pegó un respingo. Definitivamente ya no era la misma Nanoha Takamachi.

—Tú eres el gatito de ayer… Tú la conoces… ¡Tú puedes llevarme con ella!

Sí, era momento de aceptar la realidad, ¿a quién quería engañar? Si tenía una oportunidad de poder verla otra vez no la iba a desperdiciar, ya pensaría a qué se debía esa _necesidad_ más tarde.

Con ese pensamiento en mente salió disparada a perseguir al gato que comenzó a huir de la extraña humana —_también se preocuparía de dónde se había ido la Nanoha que conocía, junto con su orgullo tal vez, en otro momento._

—¡Espera! ¡No te escaparás!

Tal como se prometió; no dejó escapar al animal, así tuviera que saltar cercas, escalar murallas, meterse por algún conducto o arrojarse suicidamente al tráfico.

—Ha… ha… ¿Dónde se habrá metido? —jadeaba apoyada en sus rodillas—. Para ser tan pequeño corre muy rápido…

Un agradable aroma captó sus sentidos, el fuerte e inconfundible olor a café de grano mezclado con la dulzura característica de un pastel recién horneado. Gracias a la cafetería de su familia, este olor le era familiar, pero por alguna razón le resultaba más _intoxicante_. Casi inconscientemente, se irguió olfateando.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un barrio desconocido. Agradable, con construcciones antiguas y pequeñas, donde destacaban los ladrillos, un ambiente bohemio y acogedor, un lugar que parecía escaparse de la urbanización y las prisas del centro.

Paseó su vista por los bajos edificios que parecían sacados de un barrio antiguo de Londres, hasta llegar a una pequeña figura peluda a unos metros más adelante, observando expectante la puerta blanca de un local.

—¡Ahí estás! —exclamó sin reparos—. ¡Ven aquí, Kuroi!

El felino pegó un salto para luego salir corriendo y dar la vuelta en la esquina apresuradamente.

—¡Regresa! —exigió siguiéndolo, esquivando un cartel pizarra a su paso— ¡Tienes una deuda conm-MPHG!

Tan rápido iba y sin prestar atención, que terminó chocando con una persona que venía del otro lado. Para su fortuna, dicha persona fue lo suficientemente amable para sostenerla en sus brazos en vez de que saliera volando con la fuerza del impacto.

—Di-disculpe, yo… —trató de excusarse, apenada, pero sus palabras murieron en algún lugar—. _'¿Uh? Este aroma…'_

La joven cerró los ojos para disfrutar más del olor que desprendía la ropa de la persona, apoyándose más, inconscientemente, en su pecho. Algo en esa fragancia le resultaba tranquilizador y atractivo, estaba segura de haberla sentido antes…

—Hey, ¿estás bien? —llamó una voz, sacándola de su ensueño.

Casi como un resorte se separó de la persona, roja hasta las orejas de lo avergonzada que se encontraba. ¿Qué había sido esa imprudencia de su parte?

Buscó los ojos de la persona para disculparse adecuadamente y su corazón dio un brinco cuando sus zafiros se encontraron con dos rubíes. Dos largos mechones rubios descendían a cada costado de su delicado rostro, enmarcando sus finas facciones de piel tersa y pálida.

—¿Eh? —fue todo lo que le salió.

—Parecía que te estabas quedando dormida encima de mí —comentó la chica, en adhesión a su anterior pregunta. La joven se sonrojó de inmediato.

—Ah, eh, s-sí, lo siento por eso, yo… —balbuceaba trabajosamente.

—Está bien —cortó—, debo irme. Permiso.

Sin más, pasó a su lado y dobló en la esquina hacia la izquierda, la dirección en que ella venía.

Nanoha se quedó ahí de pie, aturdida, pestañeando sin comprender. Sin duda se trataba de la misma joven del día anterior, pero actuaba completamente diferente; fría, cortante, distante… ¿Dónde estaba su sonrisa encantadora, voz dulce y palabras amables?

Todavía sin salir completamente de su atontamiento, regresó sobre sus pasos —_más calmada—_ para seguirla. Cuando viró en la esquina se detuvo al darse cuenta que la joven no se veía por ninguna parte. Frunció el ceño, no podía haber desaparecido de la nada.

Siguió caminando lentamente, mirando a ambos lados, hasta que su vista se encontró con la melena rubia que buscaba a unos metros de distancia detrás de un ventanal. Estaba de pie junto a un mostrador, hablando con otra rubia mientras se acomodaba un delantal negro.

La joven pestañeó un tanto aturdida y observó con más detenimiento el lugar; varias mesas se disponían por todo el establecimiento hasta la salida, todas ocupadas, ya fueran parejas o grupos de amigos… más bien amigas, eran casi todas mujeres. Miró la pizarra de doble faz que tenía a un costado, ambas caras completamente cubiertas de letras y dibujos con tizas de diferentes colores. "Riot Force 6" rezaba arriba y a continuación decía "Sugerencias del día" donde resaltaba "Pastel de Zanahoria" y el dibujo de un conejo haciendo el signo de la paz. También había un dibujo de una taza humeante en una esquina.

_Café_, se dijo.

Volvió su vista al local e inhaló la esencia que provenía de su interior, un delicioso aroma a café. No era mucho de beberlo, pero sí le gustaba el olor, prácticamente se había criado con él.

Ahora entendía por qué la fragancia de la joven se le hacía familiar, el olor a café se había mezclado con su propia esencia creando ese aroma fuerte y dulce.

Todavía con la mirada fija en el interior, se adentró por la puerta y una campanilla sonó en su cabeza.

Debía pasar mucho tiempo aquí para que ese olor se le impregnara y este lugar definitivamente era una cafetería, eso quería decir que…

—¡Bienvenida a _Riot Force 6_! —saludó dulcemente la rubia, con una radiante sonrisa—. Siéntese y enseguida la atenderán.

—¿Eh? —La cobriza pestañeó y cuando sus ojos se encontraron vio su sonrisa morir.

Eso lo confirmaba todo, su rubia obsesión trabajaba ahí. Traía el mismo delantal negro que el día anterior, pero ya no portaba la encantadora sonrisa que la había cautivado, su mirada fría y distante la descolocó un poco, aunque de cierta forma la ayudaba a no distraerse como ayer en lo hermosa que era su sonrisa.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero la rubia se le adelantó.

—Oh, eres tú —dijo con el recuperado tono impersonal y rudo.

—Ah, sí, yo… —tragó intentando encontrar las palabras, todavía sorprendida—. Yo sólo…

—¿Deseas una mesa?

—Uh, n-no, gracias, no ando con dinero ahora… —respondió apenada.

—Entonces ya conoces la salida —declaró bruscamente, dándole la espalda—. Estoy muy ocupada.

Nanoha se quedó de una pieza, todavía a unos pasos de la puerta, viéndola alejarse, boquiabierta, confundida.

¿A qué se debía ese trato? Parecía como si la rubia la odiara, ¿le había hecho algo malo? Ella sólo quería hablarle, darle las gracias, saber su nombre,… acercarse a ella —_aunque éste era un punto que seguía en letra chica—._

—¿Testarossa, se puede saber a qué estás jugando? —regañó una mujer alta de cabello rosa, deteniendo a la rubia—. ¿Por qué tratas de manera tan hostil a una clienta?

—Ella no es una clienta —se defendió—. Es más, ella ya se iba —dijo con calma para seguir avanzando.

La peli-rosa miró a Nanoha, quien sintió que sus ojos, inexplicablemente, le ardían. Agachó la cabeza sin saber por qué de pronto se sentía tan triste y sola, tomando las palabras de la joven como un rechazo a una propuesta que ni siquiera había alcanzado a formular.

Una mano se posó en su hombro para hacer que alzara la mirada.

—Disculpa a Testarossa —pidió suavemente la mujer—. A veces es un poco idiota. —Nanoha observó tímidamente la espalda de la rubia—. ¿No serás, por casualidad, una de sus admiradoras?

—¿Eh? —miró con expresión confusa y sorprendida a la otra. _Otra vez solo un sonido y no _palabras, pensó, por un momento se preocupó de que su elocuencia la hubiera abandonado para siempre.

Una vocecilla alegre y cantarina sonó a un costado, llamando su atención.

—¡Fate-saaaan! —llamó una joven con la mano en alto—. ¡Ya estoy lista para ordenar!

—¡Enseguida voy! —respondió la rubia, atenta.

Nanoha pudo ver el aura antisocial de la rubia desaparecer en cuestión de segundos y remplazarla por una sonrisa cautivadora y un aire fascinante, que es el que ella le había visto ayer.

Lo que una persona normal hubiera hecho en esa situación es sin duda plantearse que la rubia era bipolar, quizás fruncir el ceño y sentir molestia por el trato que había tenido contigo, tal vez considerar el salir de ahí indignada o en casos más extremos el decirle un par de barbaridades a la cara, para quitar esa sonrisa —_que ahora sabía era—_ falsa de su rostro.

Lo que Nanoha hizo, sin embargo, fue seguir a la rubia con la mirada, todavía media ida, y repetirse mentalmente _"Fate… así que su nombre es Fate…"._

—Fate-chan… —susurró sin darse cuenta.

—Créeme, es mejor que ni lo intentes —dijo de pronto la mujer a su lado, recordándole su presencia.

La joven la miró sin comprender, pero antes de que pudiera agregar nada más, una mujer rubia de pelo corto que estaba en la caja la llamó.

—¡Signum, está listo el pedido de la 12!

—¡Voy! —respondió presta—. Con permiso —se excusó para aproximarse al mesón.

Nanoha la vio alejarse, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza con expresión confundida —_también estaba empezando a sentirse lenta de entendimiento._

¿Intentar qué? ¿A qué se refería? Lo único que había intentado cuando vio a la rubia era… Cierto, casi se le olvida.

Buscó a Fate con la mirada y la encontró hablando con unas chicas a unas cuantas mesas de distancia. La rubia les mostraba esa brillante sonrisa que le recordaba y las jóvenes le sonreían o reían bobamente. Alzó una ceja preguntándose en si ella se había visto así de ridícula cuando la conoció, esperaba sinceramente que no.

Ahora que la observaba como una espectadora podía notar que se trataba de un acto, un acto que el día anterior no se había visto tan falso. Aunque debía admitir que seguía desprendiendo esa aura encantadora y podría pasarse horas mirándola… Negó con la cabeza para despejarse, no era el momento para eso. La había logrado encontrar y había algo que tenía que decirle.

Se aproximó con cautela y esperó a que se alejara de esa mesa, con los pedidos tomados, para abordarla.

—Eh, Fate-chan, espera —llamó tímidamente, alzando una mano.

—¿Sigues aquí?

—Uhm sí —trató de ignorar el retorcijón que sintió por ese tono casi despectivo—, sólo quería decirte…

—Mira, ya te lo dije, estoy ocupada ahora —dijo con voz cansina—. Estoy trabajando, así que no tengo tiempo para niñitas ilusionadas, ¿entiendes?

—¿Q-qué? —No podía creerlo.

—Si ni siquiera vas a hacerte pasar por una clienta entonces no tengo por qué ser amable contigo —abundó secamente, cerrando sus ojos—. Retírate, por favor.

—No entiendo de qué me estás hablando… —le salió con voz entrecortada.

—Te estoy diciendo que_ —Se detuvo en seco al encontrarse con los ojos de la chica.

Fate se sorprendió al ver la intensa mirada de Nanoha, un destello de dolor y rabia en el azul de sus ojos que se había tornado de un tono púrpura. Sus pupilas se habían dilatado y unas lágrimas amenazan con escapársele. Había estado tan ilusionada de volver a encontrarse con la joven y resultaba de este modo. Creyó que la rubia se había molestado que invadiera su espacio o que se sintió incómoda viéndola como una acosadora que la seguía al trabajo, pero nada le daba derecho a tratarla de esa manera. Ella la había buscado con ninguna mala intención, la había encontrado nuevamente por suerte y sólo quería decir lo que su boca no le permitió el día anterior.

Su labio le temblaba y los ojos le ardían, pero no se permitiría derrumbarse por eso, era orgullosa y se sentía ofendida. Culparía más tarde a sus hormonas por las ganas de llorar.

—No entiendo de qué hablas, pero no te da derecho a tratarme así —reclamó con el ceño fruncido, conteniendo el llanto—. ¡Eres una persona horrible!

Dicho esto salió corriendo, todavía luchando por no dejar escapar ninguna lágrima, dejando a una rubia estupefacta.

Sin fijarse dónde iba, se lanzó a la calle.

Un estruendoso bocinazo la alertó del camión que ya tenía prácticamente encima, pero sus piernas se le paralizaron. Lo único que pudo hacer fue observar a la mole aproximarse…

Lo siguiente que supo fue que un agradable calorcillo la envolvió y el camión pasó sin contratiempos.

Otra vez ese aroma hechizante, ese calor reconfortante… No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que nuevamente estaba en brazos de Fate.

En un segundo intento por contextualizarse, se dio cuenta que estaban en la vereda contraria y que la rubia estaba apoyada en una muralla, donde había chocado después de tomar a Nanoha y sacarla del camino. Se apartó ligeramente para observarla y pudo notar una mueca de dolor, producto del impacto.

—¿Fate… -chan? —susurró sorprendida.

—¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! —le reclamó la rubia molesta—. ¡Podrías haber muerto!

—L-lo siento —se disculpó aturdida por verla tan enojada.

—Si te molestas conmigo, entonces grítame o pégame, pero no salgas corriendo sin fijarte en qué te podría pasar —exclamó severa.

Nanoha agachó la cabeza, apenada. No entendía por qué Fate estaba tan enojada, pero más que eso no entendía por qué la afectaba tanto, se sentía como una niña regañada.

Viendo el puchero de la otra, con los ojos llorosos nuevamente, la rubia suspiró, calmándose.

—¿No te pasó nada? —preguntó de pronto, más serena.

—¿Eh? —se sorprendió al ver la preocupación en sus ojos— No… Estoy bien —respondió atontada.

—Qué bueno —suspiró.

—'_¿De verdad se preocupó por mí?'_ —pensó al ver su expresión de alivio—. Uhm, gracias, Fate-chan.

—¿Uh? ¿Por qué? —la miró curiosa.

—Por haberme salvado —contestó sin entender el aturdimiento de la otra—, ya es la segunda vez… De hecho, eso era lo que quería decirte, agradecerte por lo de ayer…

—¿Ayer? —frunció el ceño y puso expresión pensativa—. ¡Ah! Tú fuiste la niña que bajó a Kuroi del árbol —exclamó recordando—. En ese caso sería yo quien debería agradecerte, no tú.

—¿Lo… habías olvidado? —preguntó confundida. Una parte de ella se sentía decepcionada de que no la recordara, pero la ignoró porque el ambiente era ligero y la chica le hablaba con naturalidad.

No era la rubia encantadora que atendía a las clientas ni era la muchacha descortés y ruda de hace un rato. Era una nueva faceta que tenía a Nanoha confusa y asombrada.

—Lo siento, tenía prisa, sólo había salido por un mandado del trabajo —sonrió de medio lado—. ¿Y por qué tenías que agradecerme?

—Porque me salvaste —repitió, sintiéndose como explicando lo obvio—, me atrapaste en la caída.

—Ah, no fue nada… —le restó importancia—. Espera, ¿quieres decir que eso es lo que habías querido decirme todo este rato?

—Pues sí…

—¿Y la razón por la que viniste hasta acá?

—Uhm más o menos… —se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Pfff eres un poco tonta —comentó para luego soltar una risilla.

Nanoha la miró sin acabar de creérselo, ¡otra vez la estaba insultando! Pero esa risa… era sincera y se escuchaba tan bien para su gusto que la dejó, aunque se estuviera burlando o lo que fuese, ese sonido le provocaba una sensación burbujeante en el estómago.

—La-la verdad es que también quería saber tu nombre, Fate-chan —reconoció ruborizada.

—Acabas de decirlo —observó, riendo otro poco—. En serio que eres rara.

—¡Mou, no te rías! —regañó con un mohín—. Me enteré por casualidad.

—Está bien —se irguió con una sonrisa—. Creo que al menos te debo eso —estiró la mano—, me llamo Fate Testarossa, ¿y tú?

—Nanoha —correspondió torpemente tomando la mano—. Takamachi Nanoha.

La joven cobriza sonrió abiertamente, la mano de Fate transmitía un calor único, era pequeña, delgada y suave, pero en su tacto podía notar la misma sensación que cuando la había abrazado: seguridad. Y además le estaba sonriendo, no era esa sonrisa despampanante que hipnotizaba, sólo una sonrisa, suave, pero sincera.

—Muy bien, Takamachi-san —dijo retirando la mano—. Ten cuidado camino a casa.

A penas la mano de Fate soltó la suya, Nanoha ya la extrañaba, pero el calorcito seguía envolviéndola.

Tal como había sucedido el día anterior, vio a la rubia marcharse, sosteniendo con su otra mano el lugar donde había estado el tacto de Fate, a una altura cercana a su pecho.

_Alguien que tiene un abrazo tan cálido no puede ser una mala persona._ Sonrió.

Y tal como había sucedido la primera vez, se sintió inmensa e inexplicablemente feliz, todo por un pequeño gesto de aquella desconocida.

Nanoha Takamachi, diecisiete años, vuelve a casa mientras tararea una canción.

Alcanza a avanzar un par de metros antes de que una figura le cierre el paso bruscamente.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Sabía usted...?<strong> _Que dos de los gatos más longevos del mundo tomaban café todos los días... Creme Puff y Perry (no el ornitorrinco) por si les pica saber más de la curiosa dieta de estos dos._

_Recuerdo que la idea se me ocurrió después de leer _**"Café** **Diabólico"**_ de Aya Oda, un regalo. Tampoco soy de tomar café pero disfruto el olor y podría aprovechar de ir tirando más de los datos curiosos que lleva mi ñoñería interna._

_Si ha disfrutado de la "Sugerencia del Día" (léase: capítulo), sírvase de dejar su comentario abajo y ojalá nos honre nuevamente con su presencia._

_(Oh sí, disfruto enormemente esto de los cafés pitucos (snob) en barrios estilo londinense lol Si no fuera tan torpe trabajaría en uno, palabra)._


	3. Un empujón

Media semana, ese lapso en el que sabes que ya no falta tanto para el fin de semana, pero todavía quedan un par de días por delante. Viéndolo optimistamente puedes sonreír diciendo "ya casi", por otro lado puedes suspirar pensando "todavía falta".

Sin embargo, la razón para que una joven cobriza saliera del baño tarareando animadamente una canción era otra. Había usado un par de horas de su noche para ayudar a su madre con un pedido de la pastelería y, aunque no lo había solicitado pero de verdad lo esperaba, le habían dado algo de dinero extra por ello.

Entró a su habitación con la sonrisa imborrable y arrojó la toalla que había usado para secarse el cabello a una silla, se acercó al espejo que reposaba en su escritorio y tomó el lazo que había dejado para hacerse su característica coleta ladeada.

El dinero no era lo importante, sino para qué lo usaría. Y ya tenía un muy buen destino planeado. Sonrió conforme con su peinado y se aproximó a la cama para ponerse el suéter que ahí descansaba. Ahora que tenía dinero, podía ir a cierta cafetería para ver a cierta joven rubia. Los pasteles y el café eran extras.

Mientras se abotonaba su última prenda de vestir, observó el papel que estaba en su mesita de noche, ese que había obtenido de su extraño encuentro la tarde pasada después de que Fate se fuera. En él sólo había escrito una dirección.

Tras unos segundos de silenciosa contemplación, cogió el papel y lo guardó en su bolsillo para luego salir del cuarto camino al instituto.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 3. Un empujón<strong>

**(Miércoles)**

* * *

><p>Hay días de clases que se hacen largos; éste se le había hecho eterno. Ya no podía esperar para pasarse por la cafetería donde trabajaba Fate, pero antes…<p>

Sacó el papel de su bolsillo.

Tenía otro encuentro al que asistir.

Una vez que llegó a la dirección que estaba anotada se planteó si entrar o no, ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí en primer lugar? Acudiendo a una cita con una extraña y encima —_sin saberlo—_ a una cafetería que se veía costosa.

Arrugó el papel y decidió que mejor se iría.

No alcanzó ni a darse la vuelta cuando algo le cayó sobre la cabeza tapándole la visión. Confundida, se quitó el pañuelo y miró hacia arriba. Ahí, apoyada en el barandal de la terraza del segundo piso, vio a la misteriosa y —_ahora podía decirlo—_ excéntrica joven castaña sonriéndole divertida mientras saludaba con una mano.

Suspiró y entró.

—Qué bueno que viniste, Nanoha-chan —saludó la chica cuando la cobriza llegó a la mesa—. Vamos, siéntate, el té que sirven aquí es muy bueno.

—En realidad, no vengo para quedarme —dijo Nanoha, dejando el pañuelo sobre la mesa.

—¿Ah, no?

—No, creí que sería rudo de mi parte no aparecerme, por eso vine —aclaró con calma—, pero, Yagami-san, no entiendo muy bien qué_

—Hayate —cortó la castaña—. Dime Hayate.

—No tenemos tanta confianza todavía…

Más bien era que no estaba segura de querer tener confianza con una persona tan extraña. La cual le mostró una sonrisa felina al contratacar:

—Pero a Fate la comenzaste a llamar "Fate-chan" apenas supiste su nombre.

Nanoha pegó un respingo, sonrojándose al instante, ¿cómo era posible que supiera eso?

—¿Te vas a sentar ahora? —ofreció nuevamente con una sonrisa significativa.

Casi a regañadientes, la cobriza accedió. No tenía más opción, por alguna razón se sentía en desventaja contra esta muchacha.

—¿Cómo supiste…?

—Oh, te sorprenderías la cantidad de cosas que sé —respondió con simpleza, la sonrisa siempre presente—. ¿Vas a querer té? ¿Alguno en especial?

—…_Oolong_, por favor.

Hayate llamó a la camarera, pidió el té para Nanoha y una rebanada de pastel.

Luego de que la mujer se fuera, entrelazó las manos a la altura del mentón y observó a la joven que tenía enfrente.

—Bien, a lo que nos concierne.

—Si querías juntarte en una cafetería, podría haber sido en la de Fate-chan —bufó la chica con un mohín.

—No creo que fuera conveniente —dijo simplemente.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Querías hablar de cómo conquistar a Fate delante de ella?

—¡Qué-! ¡Yo no quiero-! —exclamó poniéndose de pie, roja. Hayate se echó a reír— ¡Mou!

Se dejó caer sobre la silla nuevamente, molesta. Mirando de reojo a la castaña que seguía riendo, recordó su breve encuentro del día anterior.

-**Ayer-**

Había alcanzado a dar un par de pasos después de despedirse de Fate, cuando una figura aparece enfrente haciendo que se detenga. Era una persona un poco más baja que ella, con una capa que le ocultaba parte del rostro.

Nanoha se extrañó ante su presencia, no sabía de dónde había salido y no se explicaba por qué llevaba capa si no hacía frío.

—¿Qué…?

—Shhh —la silenció la extraña—. Aquí no.

Sin que pudiera reaccionar siquiera, la aparecida la tomó de la muñeca y la adentró a uno de los callejones, para luego encararla.

—¿Se puede saber qué pretendes? —exclamó Nanoha soltándose bruscamente. Preguntar quién era no le pareció lo más relevante en ese momento.

—Ayudarte —respondió tranquilamente la otra, descubriéndose el rostro.

—…¿Qué? —Ahora sí que estaba confundida—. ¿Ayudarme? ¿En qué? ¿Qué significa eso?

—Resultaste ser una chica muy habladora para alguien que se queda muda al ver a una joven con sonrisa matadora —sonrió de medio lado.

La quijada de Nanoha cayó con un ruido sordo, ¿se podía saber quién era esta extraña castaña? ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Qué pretendía? ¡Cómo sabía eso! ¡Qué hacía _ella_ ahí parada todavía escuchándola!

—Bueno, mi intención es justamente esa; ayudarte a conquistar a Fate.

Ahora a su boca abierta se le sumó un tic en la ceja y un sonrojo monumental, ¿¡pero quién rayos-!?

—¿¡Se puede saber quién eres tú!? —gritó casi sin voz—. ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso de co-co-co-conquistar?

—Déjame refrescar tu mente —sonrió con malicia—: rubia, alta, misteriosos ojos borgoña… —al ver la expresión de la chica su sonrisa se ensanchó—. ¿Me equivoco?

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! Quiero decir- ¡Sí, por supuesto que te equivocas! ¡Yo no quiero conquistar a Fate-chan!

—¿No?

—¡No!

—Por la forma en que actuabas a mi me parecía que sí… —Nanoha pegó un respingo. La joven sonrió internamente.

—Y-yo solo quiero ser su amiga —argumentó, sin saber siquiera por qué seguía la conversación.

—Su amiga ¿eh? —alzó una ceja divertida.

—Sí, amigas —aseveró obstinadamente.

—Bien, en resumen quieres acercarte a ella, ¿no? —la cobriza asintió antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía—. También puedo ayudarte en eso.

—¿Ayudarme…? —la castaña asintió—. ¿Cómo…? —se limitó a sonreírle—. ¿Quién…? —se apuntó con el pulgar.

—Hayate Yagami, a sus servicios… Takamachi-san.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —preguntó, ya casi sin sorprenderse, seguía demasiado aturdida por toda la situación.

—Lo tienes escrito en la maleta —apuntó la valija—. ¿Acaso sigues en pre-escolar?

Nanoha se sonrojó y ocultó el maletín tras su espalda, apartando la vista avergonzada. La castaña se echó a reír limpiamente.

—Eres bastante divertida —comentó—, esto será muy interesante…

—¿Eh?

—Hablaremos más mañana, ¿te parece? —Sacó una agenda y un lápiz del bolsillo y anotó algo rápidamente—. Nos vemos ahí a las 17:00, para esa hora ya deberías haber acabado las clases.

La joven tomó el papel y lo leyó; conocía la calle, no le quedaba muy lejos del instituto. Alzó la vista para ver a la castaña pero ésta ya se encontraba corriendo.

—¡Nos vemos mañana! —se despidió con la mano.

Nanoha alzó la ceja pensando que era la chica más extraña con la que se había topado.

**-Presente-**

Y ese pensamiento lo reafirmaba ahora, viéndola echarle azúcar a su té. Ya había perdido la cuenta después de la décima y la cucharita seguía en su ir y venir.

—¿Cuántas más pretendes echarle? —cuestionó sin poder ocultar su expresión asqueada.

—Me gustan las cosas dulces —se defendió Hayate. Revolvió con calma y dio un sorbo—. Ugh, demasiado dulce, me pasé por una —se quejó sacando la lengua.

Nanoha se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró cansada. Definitivamente no entendía qué estaba haciendo ahí.

—Si sigues suspirando así te harás más vieja, Nanoha-chan —bromeó la joven—. Algo me dice que no estás convencida de aceptar mis servicios.

—¡Ni siquiera sé de qué _servicios_ estamos hablando! ¡No entiendo absolutamente nada! —refutó. Ya sentía que estaba perdiendo los estribos, demasiadas emociones en muy poco tiempo.

—Oh, pero es muy simple, ya te lo expliqué —dijo calmadamente—. Mira, ten mi tarjeta.

Le extendió un trozo de papel que rezaba: "Hayate Yagami. Servicio de citas y cupido". Y en una esquina había una pequeña caricatura de la castaña con alas, arco y flecha.

Una gruesa gotita de sudor apareció en la cabeza de Nanoha.

—¿Broma?

—Me lastimas —se hizo la ofendida—. Por supuesto que es totalmente en serio, ¿por qué lo dudas?

—Para empezar… está hecho en una servilleta —apuntó Nanoha.

—¿Quién eres, del departamento editorial? —refunfuñó—. Dame una semana y las tendré impresas con bonitas terminaciones.

—Creo que eso es lo de menos aquí…

—Entonces no te quejes —le sacó la lengua.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué es este asunto de cupido? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido— ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con eso?

—Un cupido es quien une parejas…

—Ya lo sé y no lo necesito —interrumpió la cobriza, sorbiendo su té.

—¿Te gusta Fate?

Nanoha se atragantó con la repentina pregunta, sonrojándose al instante. Quiso negarlo de inmediato, pero no fue capaz. Trató de buscar alguna buena respuesta y volvió a fracasar, moviendo la boca sin emitir sonido. Finalmente, apartó la vista con expresión complicada.

—No sé cómo podría gustarme alguien que me trate así —argumentó, aunque no fuera necesario. Ni siquiera consideró pertinente mencionar que fuera alguien que apenas conocía.

—Yo tampoco me lo explicaría si ese fuera el caso —accedió Hayate, decidiendo ir por lo seguro—. El asunto es que dijiste que querías acercarte a ella ¿no? —La joven asintió casi imperceptiblemente—. ¿Por qué?

Esa era una buena pregunta, no había logrado respondérsela bien a sí misma todavía.

Se tomó unos segundos para contemplar su respuesta, ya que estaba ahí, que había decidido seguir la conversación, no le veía caso a mentir o formular algo que dejara a la castaña conforme. Rememorando su primer encuentro con Fate, con la mirada perdida, dijo:

—¿Nunca te ha pasado que conoces a alguien y sientes que esa persona va a significar _algo_ en tu vida?

Hayate la observó unos instantes y asintió con calma. Entendía perfectamente a qué se refería.

—Sí, me ha pasado dos veces —comentó—. Hmm no, creo que en realidad puedes decir que son tres —sonrió.

Los ojos azul lavanda miraron a Hayate con curiosidad. Nanoha se consideraba una persona empática en el pasado, sin embargo, ahora no tenía idea qué podía estar pasando por la cabeza de la castaña. No parecía estar mintiendo y no parecía ser una mala persona, pero algo —_por no decir todo—_ se sentía muy raro todavía.

—Te ves conflictuada, Nanoha-chan. —Apoyó la cara en una mano, sonriente—. Dime qué pasa por tu mente.

Nanoha se aclaró la garganta, sacudiendo la cabeza para deshacerse del ceño fruncido que no había sido consciente cuándo se formó. Aceptaba estar en lo que tal vez era la situación más extraña que había experimentado en su vida, pero por alguna razón esa chica, Hayate, resultaba alguien intuitivo y con quien era fácil hablar.

—Con lo que has dicho puedo asumir que conoces bien a Fate-chan…

—La conozco bastante bien, sí —Hayate asintió.

—Entonces no entiendo por qué quieres, uhm, como dijiste, "ayudar" a una perfecta extraña a acercarse a tu amiga —dudó un segundo, insegura de cómo explicarse—. Quiero decir, ¿no te preocupa que pueda ser una _stalker_ o algo parecido?

—¿Eres una _stalker_?

—No —negó con la cabeza—. Creo… —agregó en voz baja para sí, sonrojándose un poco. En realidad, su actitud hasta ahora le resultaba sospechoso hasta a ella misma, pero sí estaba segura de que no tenía ninguna mala intención.

Hayate no hizo esfuerzo por contener la risa, podía leer sus pensamientos perfectamente. Desde el principio había intuido que se trataba de una chica muy honesta y al parecer no se había equivocado.

—Tranquila, comparada con lunáticas que la han perseguido antes pareces inofensiva —le restó importancia con la mano. Nanoha alzó las cejas extrañada—. Oh sí, Fate ha tenido su historial de gente detrás de ella, muchas fans locas también —negó con la cabeza—. Aunque es entendible, cosa de verla, ¿no?

—Sí… —Al menos eso sí podía entenderlo.

—La cosa es que no me parece que tengas malas intenciones. Solo eres un poco rara —se encogió de hombros.

'_¿Yo soy la rara?'_ se cuestionó Nanoha con una expresión inexplicable. Sin embargo, a Hayate no pareció importarle su silencio, pues sonrió maliciosamente.

—O sea tienes que ser un poco rarita para que la actitud desagradable de Fate con los extraños no te desanime —explicó—. Después de cómo te trató, muchos se alejaría y eso es lo normal —se encogió de hombros—. Mi pregunta es: ¿por qué tú no?

Nanoha se repitió la pregunta mentalmente, ya sin siquiera preocuparse de pensar en por qué Hayate sabía tantos _detalles_, la verdad es que ni ella misma se lo explicaba. Miró el cielo, analizando un momento, recordando el rostro de la rubia, sus ojos…

—Creo que es porque su mirada me resulta misteriosa… —susurró—. Algo en sus ojos me atrae, es como si tuviera algo escondido en lo más profundo. —Se puso a juguetear con la cuchara en su té—. La primera vez que la vi, su sonrisa me llamó la atención, era radiante, pero me dio una sensación un tanto extraña —apoyó su mentón en una mano—, ahora sé por qué; era falsa.

Hayate se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes, el que aquella chica pudiera ver a través de la "sonrisa encantadora" de la rubia debía ser considerado un talento, cualquiera que la viera por primera vez simplemente quedaba encandilado —_el propósito con el que había sido perfeccionada tal sonrisa._

—Bueno, eso es lo que yo llamo "_Charming Mode_" —informó tranquilamente.

—¿Eh? —alzó la cabeza, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

—Creo que ya te diste cuenta que Fate-chan actúa muy diferente cuando se encuentra trabajando.

La joven rememoró la diferencia de actitud que había tenido con ella en la calle y la sonrisa y trato amable con las clientas —_una desagradable sensación se apoderó de su estómago ante el recuerdo_.

—Sí… —reconoció tratando de ignorar el malestar y esforzándose por no sonar enojada, que era cómo se sentía de pronto—, pero la primera vez que la vi, se comportó de esa misma manera y no estábamos en el café.

—Es que la _activación_ de esto no se limita a estar en el café —explicó—, sino con el delantal, ese es el truco. Cuando se conocieron ella andaba trayendo puesto el delantal.

Nanoha hizo memoria y se dio cuenta que la castaña tenía razón, pasando por alto el preguntarse cómo ella sabía eso —_veinte minutos de conversación y ya se había acostumbrado a eso_.

—Espera —frunció el ceño—, en el café se portó grosera aun con el delantal puesto.

—'_Esa es una de las razones por las que creo que tienes muchas posibilidades'_ —pensó para sí—. Para resumir: el "_Charming Mode_" de Fate llevó a _Riot Force 6_ a donde está ahora, pero como individuo ella no deja _entrar_ a nadie, no sé si me explico —se recostó en la silla cruzando las manos detrás de la nuca—. Cuando no está trabajando, Fate-chan es muy huraña, pero esto no le quita los fans porque la consideran como una "_Cool Beauty_". —Nanoha frunció el ceño—. La acosan mucho y a ella le molesta. Debió confundirte con alguna fan y por eso actuó así.

Takamachi pareció entender y Hayate entrelazó sus dedos en la mesa para mirarla con seriedad.

Mientras, Nanoha intentaba combatir el malestar que sentía, el pensar que las clientas que Fate trataba tan cordialmente fueran ahí sólo por verla —_omitiendo que es lo mismo que ella quería hacer—_, acompañado de imágenes mentales cortesía de su cerebro, le provocaba un retorcijón en el estómago.

La voz de Hayate la volvió a la realidad.

—Ahora que has escuchado más de la situación me gustaría saber qué es lo que te trajo aquí —señaló el lugar con la mano.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inclinó la cabeza—. Tú me dijiste que viniera aquí.

—¿No te enseñaron de chiquita que no te fueras con extraños? —rió.

'_¿¡Y ahora me sales con eso?!'_, Nanoha golpeó la mesa con ambas manos en una exclamación silenciosa, una gota de sudor formándose en su sien.

Suspiró para relajarse _—estaba segura que nunca había suspirado tanto como en los últimos tres días—,_ decidiendo que no le seguiría el juego a la castaña y respondería la pregunta original que ahora cobraba sentido en su mente.

_¿Por qué había accedido a tener esa conversación?_

—Ciertamente eres una persona muy extraña —comenzó con calma—, pero no siento que seas una mala persona —sonrió levemente—. Y aunque no entiendo por qué, no siento que seas alguien de quien deba desconfiar.

Hayate sonrió, esta Nanoha estaba resultando ser una persona más interesante de lo que había pensado inicialmente.

—Eres una buena chica —dijo convencida—. Que seas tan honesta es un gran plus, no creo que me arrepienta de confiar en ti.

Nanoha quiso preguntar a qué se refería con eso, pero la expresión de la castaña se tornó seria inesperadamente, descolocándola un poco.

—Sé que no me corresponde mucho decir esto —esperó que sus ojos se encontraran—, pero Fate-chan no es una mala persona, de hecho, en el fondo, es una chica muy gentil y de buen corazón. Discúlpala por ser una idiota… —hizo una mueca divertida y agregó—: la mayor parte del tiempo.

Nanoha asintió casi imperceptiblemente, lo sabía, sólo recordando el calor de los brazos de Fate podía estar segura, después de todo la había salvado dos veces sin darle mayor importancia al hecho.

—¿Vas a explicarme ahora cómo sabes todo lo demás? —cuestionó curiosa.

—Ya te lo dije: sé muchas cosas —sonrió la castaña ampliamente, ya estaba de vuelta la extraña Hayate.

Tomó el último sorbo de té por muy dulce que estuviera, pidió la cuenta y volvió a mirar a Nanoha.

—Si lo que quieres es ser su amiga —comenzó con reserva—, no podrás llegar a ella sin mi ayuda —declaró.

—¿Y cómo me ayudarías? —quiso seguir el juego alzando la ceja.

—Sólo tendrías que hacer todo lo que te diga —informó con solemnidad.

—Sólo quieres jugar conmigo —bufó Nanoha—. ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

—Nada, lo hago porque quiero.

—Ya… Sólo quieres jugar conmigo —repitió.

—Oye, me ofendes —se hizo la dolida—. Tengo mis razones, es verdad.

—¿Y cuáles sería_?

—Bien, la verdad es que sí puedes pagarme de una manera —interrumpió—. Encárgate de la cuenta que no traje mi billetera —sonrió apenada rascándose la nuca.

Nanoha miró la cifra y la mandíbula le cayó secamente, ¡así no le quedaría nada para ir al café de Fate!

Pasó su vista de la camarera que esperaba pacientemente, a la risita nerviosa de Hayate, quien sabía que la quería matar.

Refunfuñó algo entre dientes y llevó su mano al bolsillo. Despidiéndose mentalmente de su dinero.

—¡No puedo creer que ya no podré ver a Fate-chan hoy! —volvió a reclamar cuando salían— ¡¿Tenías que comerte dos de los pasteles más caros?!

—Ya, ya, tranquilízate, si lo que quieres es pasar a _Riot Force_ sólo para ver a Fate, hay otra mejor manera de hacerlo —sonrió al ver toda la atención de la cobriza puesta en ella—. Así estarías todos los días con ella —abundó.

—¿Cómo? —frunció el ceño, escéptica.

—Muy fácil, yo me encargo.

—…¿De verdad?

—Claro —soltó una risita al ver el brillo de esperanza en los ojos de la otra, sin quitar el puchero de los labios—. Sólo dime una cosa, ¿te interesa trabajar?

~O ~~O~~O~

_Respira profundo, un paso a la vez_, se repetía mentalmente.

Todavía no se acababa de creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Decidida, hizo sonar la campanita de _Riot Force_ al entrar.

—¡Bienvenida! —saludó una dulce voz familiar—. Oh, eres tú de nuevo.

No había rudeza en la frase, sólo pura sorpresa y confusión.

Nanoha casi estuvo feliz por eso, pero no dejaría que nada la desviara de su propósito. Ni siquiera Fate en su perfecto uniforme de policía…

'_Espera, ¿uniforme de policía?'_

Una rápida mirada de arriba abajo comprobó que sí estaba —_inexplicablemente—_ vestida de policía. _No, no, no hay tiempo para preocuparse por eso,_ negó con la cabeza, _concentrarse en la misión._

—No vine a hablar contigo, Fate-chan —se apresuró decir. Al darse cuenta de lo seca que había sonado quiso añadir algo más, pero la rubia no la dejó, sin prestarle importancia a su tono.

—¿Hoy sí vienes como cliente?

—Tampoco —negó, tragándose un gruñido al recordar su billetera vacía—. ¿Está Signum-san?

—¿Eh? —Alzó una ceja—. Sí, está por allá…

—Gracias —comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cabellera rosada—. Permiso.

—¿Uh? —se dio la vuelta sorprendida cuando Nanoha pasó a su lado sin más—. Oye, espe- ¿Qué-?

Nanoha no le prestó atención y se dirigió con paso seguro hacia la mujer. Hayate había sido muy enfática en que debía ignorar a Fate y concentrarse en lo suyo, mostrarse decidida. Y sí que lo estaba.

—Signum-san —llamó la cobriza al llegar a su lado. La mujer la observó.

—¿Si? —cuestionó—. ¿Tú eres…?

—Takamachi Nanoha —respondió la joven— y quisiera hablar con usted, por favor —agregó para no sonar tan demandante.

—Te escucho.

Este era el momento, no tenía que temer, Hayate dijo que estaría bien —_¿pero por qué confiaba en Hayate?_— y aunque fuera su primera vez y no tuviera la necesidad de hacerlo —_¿por qué lo estaba haciendo para empezar?_—, estaba decidida.

Aspiró profundo y miró a la mujer fijamente. Podía sentir que sus nervios aumentaban peligrosamente, amenazando con dejarla sin palabras —_no ayudaba para nada que la mujer fuera tan imponente y vistiera de oficial también._

—Yo vine porque… quisiera saber… yo… —respiró hondo y lo soltó de una vez—: ¡Quisiera trabajar aquí!

Se hizo un corto silencio. Fate, Shamal y Signum miraban a la cobriza, quien rogaba porque no se le notara lo nerviosa que estaba. La cajera la miraba sorprendida, la joven rubia lo hacía con extrañeza y la peli-rosa admiraba la determinación que brillaba en sus ojos.

—Contratada —dijo sin más.

—¿Eh? —exclamaron Fate y Nanoha al mismo tiempo.

—¿Contratada? —cuestionó la rubia.

—¿Así nada más? —abundó la cobriza.

—Eso dije —corroboró estoica—. Puedes empezar mañana mismo después del instituto, pero no puedes trabajar con uniforme escolar así que trae una muda de ropa contigo —informó—. Y ya que eres menor no puedes trabajar sin el permiso de tus padres, asegúrate de traer su consentimiento firmado o hacer que nos llamen.

—No creo que haya problema… —No podía creerlo.

—Muy bien, entonces —asintió—. Estarás en período de prueba por un mes con boleta de honorarios más propinas, después de eso hablaremos de un contrato. ¿Está bien para ti?

—Uh, sí —Todo estaba pasando tan rápido…

—Hey, espera un minuto —interrumpió Fate—. ¿Cómo es eso de que la estás contratando? ¡Se supone que no estábamos aceptando más personal!

—Siempre te estás quejando de que tienes mucho trabajo y te faltan manos —recordó la mujer.

—Bueno, sí, ¿pero por qué ella? —Nanoha no pudo evitar sentirse dolida—. Todas las personas que vienen son rechazadas… ¿Y no debería ser nuestra ineficiente jefa la que tomara esta decisión?

—Mientras ella no esté, yo estoy a cargo —rebatió con firmeza— y es una decisión tomada. Fin del asunto —sentenció.

—Pero_

—Teana podrá ponerte al tanto de las reglas y prestarte un uniforme —dijo Signum mirando a Nanoha, ignorando a Fate.

—¿Ah? —apartó la vista de la rubia para prestar atención a la mujer—. Ah, sí.

Signum llamó a otra camarera, una joven colorina, de estatura similar, con el cabello recogido en dos coletas. Aparentaba ser un poco menor. También en ese traje azul marino con gorra incluida.

—Teana, ella es Takamachi Nanoha, será la nueva empleada a partir de mañana —explicó Signum—. Explícale cómo funciona el local y muéstrale el lugar.

—Ah, mucho gusto —saludó la cobriza todavía algo aturdida—, puedes decirme Nanoha —agregó con una sonrisa.

—Igualmente, Nanoha-san —correspondió—. Ven conmigo, por favor.

Algo reluctante, Nanoha la siguió, todavía mirando de reojo a Fate que seguía con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué la aceptaste? —preguntó de nuevo la rubia.

—¿Por qué no quieres que lo haga? —contratacó la otra.

—No lo sé —desvió la vista—. Simplemente se me hace raro.

Signum suspiró.

—No te haría mal ser un poco más social, Testarossa.

—No quiero oír eso viniendo de ti —resopló—. Además ya te lo he dicho; estoy bien como estoy.

—Lo que digas… —Le tendió una libreta con expresión cansina—. Ve a tomar el pedido de la 7, te quieren a ti.

La rubia tomó la libreta sin objetar, entendiendo que Signum había dado la discusión por terminada, y se encaminó a cumplir con lo comandado.

La peli-rosa y Shamal intercambiaron una mirada, la rubia le sonrió paciente, pidiéndole silenciosamente que se relajara, porque aunque no lo mostraba, la mujer estaba dudosa. Miró a Nanoha que escuchaba atentamente a Teana y se preguntó si esa decisión había sido acertada y no traería alguna complicación o problemas innecesarios.

Una parte le decía que sí a eso último.

Ahogó un suspiro y volvió a trabajar.

Afuera, sentada en el pórtico del edificio de enfrente, una castaña observaba con una sonrisa lo que ocurría dentro de la cafetería.

Estaba animada, de eso no había duda, se sentía como la mente maestra detrás de un —_maquiavélico—_ plan. Y no podía estar más satisfecha con eso. A veces, se necesita de un pequeño empujón para que ciertas cosas tomen su curso, y ella era la persona indicada —_según ella misma—_ para cumplir con ese rol.

Nanoha Takamachi, una chica honesta y decidida. Sin duda esto sería interesante.

Soltó una risita divertida.

Hayate Yagami, diecinueve años, metiendo su nariz donde no la llaman.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Sabía usted...?<strong> Que la Imagen de Starbucks está basada en la novela Moby-Dick y que originalmente querían llamarla "Pequod" como el barco. ¿Cómo quedaría diciendo "¡Vamos a tomarnos un Pee-quod!" lol_

_Bueno, esto fue relativamente fácil de escribir, casi pura conversación aunque los diálogos no sean mi especialidad. Lo complicado fue cuidar de no revelar demasiado... Y también resulta complicado escribir a una Fate desagradable, pero bueno, todo sea por el bien del resultado final. Hmm yo creo que tardaremos al menos una semana en resolver algunas de las dudas de Nanoha (y que le vayan apareciendo más lol) que me imagino son las que algunos lectores también tienen. Por cierto, no creo que vaya a responder reviews esta vez, pero siempre los leo con una sonrisita (a veces de gato, a veces de perro y a veces de pájaro?) :3_

_Tal vez uno de estos días me de por hacer una summary digna, no lo tenía contemplado honestamente *shrug*_

__Si ha disfrutado de la "Sugerencia del Día" (léase: capítulo), sírvase de dejar su comentario abajo y ojalá nos honre nuevamente con su presencia.__

(Yep, voy a copy-pastear eso en cada capítulo~)


	4. Ambivalencia

**Post-it de Autor:** _Si alguien sabe cómo lograr que el condenado Fanfiction me deje las dos líneas de separación al principio sin borrarme una, se le agradecería el consejo._

**~Disclaimer de cap por medio: MSLN no me pertenece y bla bla~**

* * *

><p>Se sentía como una balanza. Una tan bien equilibrada que ante cualquier cosa, por mínima que fuese, se inclinaba hacia uno de los dos lados.<p>

Eran dos sentimientos tan opuestos y complementarios. Tan diferentes y a un paso de distancia del otro nada más, según dicen. Tal como no puede haber día sin la noche, no puede haber amor… ¿sin odio?

Por extraño que suene, esa era la realidad; amaba y odiaba a Fate Testarossa, por partes iguales.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 4. Ambivalencia<strong>

**(Jueves)**

* * *

><p>Bueno, tal vez "amor" y "odio" eran palabras demasiado fuertes —<em>aunque no ayudaba que sus emociones estuvieran al límite todo el tiempo para usar mejores términos<em>.

Si ayer se sentía nerviosa, no era por ir a pedir trabajo, aunque fuera su primer trabajo, técnicamente no era la primera vez que trabajaba —_justamente de mesera—_ puesto que ayudaba mucho en el café familiar; la razón era, cómo no, la rubia.

No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar dicha rubia a eso, pero en el momento no lo pensó, y el imaginarse conviviendo con ella diariamente fue suficiente para aceptar la idea de Hayate sin detenerse a razonar. Actuó por impulso, como ya era costumbre.

Hablar el tema con sus padres había sido otra complicación; el trabajar en otro lugar cuando ya lo hacía en el negocio familiar. Ni siquiera recordaba qué les había dicho para convencerlos, no estaba pensando, pero creía que iba por la línea de "madurez" y "dejar el nido". O algo por el estilo, poco importaba, la idea principal de todo es que trabajar ahí significaba ver a Fate —_aunque nadie tenía por qué saber esto._

Todavía estaba enojada, dolida y molesta consigo misma por el comportamiento de la rubia. Si Fate iba a actuar como si fuera una molestia cada vez que aparecía por ahí, ¿realmente valía la pena estar todos los días cerca de ella?

Esa era la razón para estar enojada consigo misma, por más que se decía que la joven era una tonta antisocial que mostraba aversión a la idea de incluir más gente en su círculo, que coqueteaba con la clientela —_ya sea conscientemente o no—_ como una estrategia de marketing y que no parecía para nada contenta con su presencia… Nanoha no podía evitar querer acercarse.

Estaba consciente de lo desagradable que podía ser y por eso la odiaba, pero la atraía —_no se puede negar lo innegable—_ sin saber por qué.

No le había mentido a Hayate; quería ser amiga de la rubia, pero la atracción que la joven ejercía en ella iba más allá de lo que una simple amiga pudiera provocarle. Trataba, por todos los medios, de convencerse que eso era producto de su aura seductora y que ella sólo era una _víctima_ más de sus encantos.

Aunque lo cierto era que Fate no utilizaba ningún tipo de encanto con ella, sino casi todo lo contrario. Se comportaba como una… tonta. Había cientos de descalificativos más para describir su comportamiento, pero ese era el único que la forma de ser y vocabulario de Nanoha le permitía utilizar.

No bien la veía, la máscara de sonrisa radiante desaparecía para dar paso a una expresión impenetrable. Podía sentirse dolida u ofendida por ello, y lo hacía, pero una parte suya le hacía pensar que debía sentirse **casi** especial, después de todo, era a la única que trataba así ¿no?

_Tonta Nanoha, tonta Nanoha_, se regañaba mentalmente cuando ese ínfimo pensamiento optimista trataba de anteponerse a la razón y sentir lógico.

Sacudiendo la cabeza y apartando la vista de la melena rubia, se enfocó nuevamente en lo que estaba haciendo… ¿Qué hacía antes de dejarse llevar otra vez por su necesidad de ver a la otra joven cada tanto? ¿Estaba por tomar una orden o ya lo había hecho? Soltó una risita nerviosa al percatarse de las extrañadas miradas de los señores en la mesa puestas en ella. Un rápido vistazo a su libreta —_y constatar que ya tenía algo escrito—_ la hizo inclinarse levemente, decir que ya venía y moverse a paso veloz para evitar avergonzarse más.

Mientras se acercaba al mesón para avisar del pedido, miró nuevamente en dirección a Fate, quien estaba recibiendo elogios de algunas chicas devolviéndoles una sonrisa, y bufó con el ceño fruncido. Tonta rubia que la desconcentraba aun sin saberlo.

Suspiró y esbozó una ligera sonrisa para dirigirse a Shamal.

—La orden de la 12 —dijo entregándole el papelito.

—Enseguida, ya está listo el de la 10 —informó sonriente.

Tomó el papel, se volteó, lo dejó en la ventanilla que daba a la cocina justo detrás del mesón de la caja y agarró los platos que ahí había para pasárselos a Nanoha.

—Te estás esforzando mucho, ¿eh, Nanoha-chan?

La chica le sonrió agradecida y se dio media vuelta con la bandeja alzada en una mano, sintiéndose satisfecha. Sin contar esos pequeños incidentes en que se quedaba perdida en sus pensamientos —_y en cierta persona—_, estaba cumpliendo bastante bien lo que se había propuesto al llegar; hacer bien su trabajo.

…para demostrarle a Fate que no era una chiquilla torpe como podía jurar que la rubia creía. Su mirada de "espero que no causes problemas" que le dio cuando llegó le parecía suficiente prueba.

Al principio, debía reconocerlo, se había sentido algo intimidada por las miradas de odio que recibía de las fans de Fate —_que eran algo así como casi TODO el lugar—_, pero después de un rato le había hecho caso al consejo de Teana y las ignoraba. Al parecer la chica de cabello anaranjado había pasado por algo similar cuando entró a trabajar, hasta que llegó Subaru y empezó a encaramársele, tacleándola con abrazos cada vez que podía, y la horda de "chiquillas ilusionadas" dejó de sentir la proximidad de la joven como una amenaza, por tanto los celos desaparecieron y con ellos el odio.

Celos. ¿Era esa la razón por la que la veían así? Pensaba Nanoha. ¿Sentían celos de ella por trabajar con Fate? ¡De qué! Si en toda la tarde no habían tranzado palabra y la rubia se la pasaba atendiendo a, en su mayoría, clientas (mujeres). Ella también había pensado que eso podría acercarlas, de alguna forma, pero de haber estado sentada en una mesa como consumidora al menos hubiera podido recibir una sonrisa —_aunque fuera una máscara—_ y palabras amables de Fate… Ella era la que debería estar sintiendo celos y no esas chicas que eran tratadas como princesas…

'_¡Momento!'_ Se gritó mentalmente, '¿C_elos? Oh no, no, todavía no llegamos a eso. No hay razón para sentir eso, no hay por qué darle más importancia de la que debería a esa tonta, desesperante Fate-chan. No tiene sentido. No me gusta tanto. ¡No me gusta!'_

Porque no puedes estar odiando a alguien y al segundo después querer de ella más de lo que te da —_porque te gusta—._ Porque eso sería muy bipolar y ella no lo era. No. Atracción es una cosa, porque de que era atractiva lo era y hechizaba al mundo con eso. Gustar, querer o —_Santa Margarita—_ amar, eran demasiado y no tenía nada que ver con lo que le pasaba con la rubia.

Se dio unos golpecitos en la frente con la bandeja que llevaba desocupada y al tener su campo de visión bloqueado terminó chocando con alguien. Por suerte iba lento, así que sólo se sintió como un ligero empujón en la espalda para esa persona.

Alzó la vista para ver de quien se trataba y con miedo comprobó que era la rubia, quien la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Tenía una bandeja alzada en una mano que recién había retirado del mesón, pero al parecer nada se había derramado. Sonrió nerviosa, disculpándose.

—Ten cuidado por donde vas —la advirtió—, podrías ocasionar un accidente.

—Sí… —asintió cabizbaja.

Fate se alejó sin decir más y Nanoha suspiró abatida. Las únicas palabras que habían cruzado en el día y sólo la había molestado, era como si no pudiera hacer nada bien.

No esperaba llevarse bien con ella desde el principio, pero al menos sí conversar tranquilamente como cuando se habían presentado y en cambio…

—Eh, Nanoha-chan, si estás libre —la llamó Shamal, insegura—, ¿podrías ir a botar la basura, por favor?

—Enseguida —asintió con una sonrisa amable. La rubia le agradeció y volvió a su puesto de cajera.

Suspiró nuevamente. Quizás había esperado demasiado de este día.

Observó a Fate sirviendo el pedido en una mesa próxima donde se encontraban dos chicas, reconoció el uniforme como el de un instituto cercano. Ambas, a cada lado de la mesa, no le quitaban los ojos de encima a la rubia y ésta les sonreía cortésmente.

Sin esforzarse demasiado pudo oír lo que decían.

—Fate-chaaan —llamó la de la izquierda con voz melosa—. ¿Por qué está esa chica nueva aquí? —Preguntó con el ceño fruncido, claramente refiriéndose a Nanoha—. Creí que no estaban contratando más personal.

—Es verdad, cada vez que hemos preguntado nos dicen eso —alegó la otra haciendo un mohín.

—Bueno, señoritas, son ordenes de la jefa, no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto —respondió tranquilamente la mesera, acostumbrada a ciertas conductas de algunas clientas.

—¡Pero no es justo! —reclamó la chica de la derecha.

—Cierto —secundó la castaña de la izquierda—, yo quiero trabajar junto con Fate-chan.

—Uhm —se tomó un par de segundos en pensar cómo llevar la situación—. No creo que eso sea conveniente —declaró al fin y antes de que pudieran protestar agregó—: tus manos no están hechas para este tipo de trabajo —le tomó una mano con delicadeza, mirándola directamente—, están hechas para la música —le sonrió, haciéndola ruborizar—. Además si estás aquí, no tendrías tanto tiempo para dedicarle a tu pasión… —abundó con tono pensativo—. Me sentiría mal por eso.

La chica se quedó prendada de la mirada de Fate sin poder emitir sonido, así que fue su compañera quien intercedió, no gustándole que la otra se llevara toda la atención de la rubia.

—¿Entonces vendrás a vernos como recompensa? —exclamó entusiasmada.

—Nuestra banda tocará en el Festival Escolar —explicó la recompuesta joven—. ¿Vendrás?

—Me temo que no sea posible, trabajo los siete días de la semana.

Fate les sonrió en disculpa y las chicas se quejaron. Nanoha no pudo seguir mirando, alejándose enfurruñada de ahí.

No podía creerlo.

¡Era una ligona!

Ahora entendía por qué el local estaba atestado de mujeres suspirando por la rubia, si ésta las engatusaba con… con sus palabras y gestos y encanto y todo! ¡Y ella…!

Ella estaba botando la basura…

Abrió la puerta de atrás casi de una patada y dejó caer las bolsas en el contenedor sin ningún cuidado.

—Tontas colegialas fangirls… — Bufó, cerrando el basurero con más fuerza de la necesaria—. Tonta Fate-chan…

Se recostó en la pared, lanzando maldiciones contra la inconsciente rubia.

Un sonido llamó su atención y la hizo observar alrededor.

Ya estaba atardeciendo y ese callejón no era muy luminoso así que le costó un poco encontrar la fuente. Cuando lo hizo, saludó con una sonrisa al pequeño.

—Hola, Kuroi —se agachó extendiendo una mano—. ¿Estás buscando a Fate-chan?

—Miau —maulló el felino, como asintiendo a la pregunta, mientras se acercaba con cautela.

Tras unos minutos de silenciosa contemplación, olfateándola cuidadosamente, dejó que Nanoha le acariciara la oreja y la joven pronto se vio rodeada de otros tres gatitos y un gato más crecido.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí? —cuestionó confundida por sobre los maullidos que exigían atención.

El mayor resultó ser una hembra bastante cariñosa que comenzó a restregarse contra su pierna ronroneando suavemente, mientras que uno de los pequeños se puso a jugar con uno de sus cordones. Los otros dos se acercaron a los pocillos que estaban junto a la entrada, dándole golpecitos con las patas al encontrarlos vacíos.

—¿Platos?

—¡Nya! —exclamó uno dando un salto hacia atrás cuando terminó por dar vuelta el contenedor de agua.

Había cinco pocillos en total, dos de ellos (incluyendo el que se dio vuelta) contenían agua, uno más grande que los demás del que la hembra pronto se puso a beber.

A Nanoha no le costó mucho deducir que alguien los alimentaba aunque fueran callejeros y que probablemente varios gatos venían con frecuencia, incluso más de los que estaban ahí ahora.

Sonrió al ver a Kuroi sentarse pacientemente junto a uno de los platos, moviendo la cola tranquilamente. El gatito parecía bastante reservado, sólo le había permitido tocarlo un par de segundos antes de alejarse y sin embargo con Fate había actuado muy cariñosamente.

¿Quizás era la rubia quien estaba detrás de todo eso?

Recordó la expresión en su rostro teniendo a Kuroi en sus brazos y llegó a la conclusión de que, muy probablemente, lo era.

Se puso de pie suspirando y sonrió con resignación, hace unos momentos estaba molesta con la rubia pero ya ni recordaba por qué. Definitivamente, avalando las palabras de Hayate, la chica en el fondo era una persona muy gentil.

Todavía con la sonrisa marcada, entró nuevamente al local, dispuesta a cumplir diligentemente con su trabajo.

Teana se había hecho cargo de tomar el pedido de una de las mesas a su cargo, Nanoha se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y tomó la bandeja del mesón ya con el encargo listo.

Por alguna razón se sentía mucho mejor y eso se reflejaba en su rostro, pero un pie cuidadosamente puesto en el instante preciso obstaculizando su camino hizo que todo se viniera a bajo —_literalmente—_ y ella terminara de bruces en el suelo. Afortunadamente nada se rompió, pero el pedido quedó esparcido en el piso.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio en el lugar antes de que algunos retomaran su conversación y los más curiosos intentaran hacer lo mismo sin apartar del todo la vista.

Nanoha, algo adolorida y sin entender bien qué había sucedido, alzó la vista para encontrarse con una sonrisa de suficiencia plasmada en el rostro de una colorina. Sin saber muy bien por qué, la sangre comenzó a hervirle.

—Nanoha-san, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Teana, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

—Eh, sí, yo sólo… —observó cómo la colorina volvía su pie discretamente bajo la mesa—… tropecé —finalizó mirándola desafiante, a lo que la otra le correspondió.

—¿Qué sucedió aquí?

—Ah, Signum-san —Nanoha apartó la vista de la mujer para dirigirse a la peli-rosa.

—Deberían tener más cuidado al elegir a sus trabajadoras, Signum-san —interrumpió la pelirroja—. No querrán que alguien torpe como ella desprestigie el buen nombre que tiene este lugar.

—_´¡Será una…!´—_gritó la cobriza mentalmente, mirando incrédula a la —_no había por qué ser respetuosa en su mente_— tipa.

—Afortunadamente —comenzó Signum, imperturbable como siempre—, ha sido un incidente sin mayor importancia, a cualquiera le puede suceder —aclaró mirándola fijamente, sin que la joven se atreviera a protestar.

—De cualquier forma, quisiera que me atendiera alguien más experimentada, como Fate-san —miró de reojo a Nanoha—. No quisiera acabar con mi pedido sobre mi blusa.

Nanoha tuvo que morderse la lengua para no contestarle antes de que Signum lo hiciera.

—Veré qué se puede hacer al respecto —accedió educadamente y luego miró a la cobriza con severidad—. Takamachi, quiero que te tomes un descanso. Teana te cubrirá.

—¿Qué? —saltó la chica— ¡Pero si no fue mi culpa! ¡Ella-!

—Nanoha-san —interrumpió Teana seriamente, haciendo que la mirara—. Yo me encargo.

La chica vio en la mirada de la más joven el consejo de que era mejor tranquilizarse y dejar las cosas así. Con gran esfuerzo se tragó sus palabras, pero no el ceño fruncido.

—Puede ser a causa de la fatiga —dijo de pronto Signum—, así que ve y descansa un rato. Yo limpiaré aquí.

En su tono de voz Nanoha supo que no había opción a réplica, así que apretando los puños se dio media vuelta para dirigirse al camarín, para encontrarse a Fate que se acercaba con expresión interrogante y tuvo que aguantar que la colorina la saludara con una sonrisa inocente como si nada hubiera sucedido.

—¿Testarossa, puedes hacerte cargo de esta mesa?

Escuchó preguntar a Signum antes de adentrarse en el pasillo que llevaba al vestidor con grandes zancadas, conteniendo su rabia.

No bien se hubo cerrado la puerta tras de sí, se arrancó el delantal sin ningún cuidado no pudiendo controlar su temperamento y lo arrojó contra la banca, ahogando un grito de frustración.

¡Dios, que estaba molesta!

Podía entender que fuera una clienta y que fuera su deber no perder la cortesía, ¡pero la tipa era una bruja! ¿No deberían prohibirle la entrada a gente como ella? ¿Y qué pasaba con ese total cambio de actitud con Signum o Fate? En especial con Fate. Era otra de sus locas fans seguramente. Eso sólo la irritaba más, habrá gente descarada en este mundo…

Golpeó ligeramente su cabeza contra su casillero, soltó todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones y dejó su frente apoyada, esperando que el contacto con el frío metal la ayudara a calmarse un poco.

—¿Cómo va tu primer día hasta ahora? —sonó una voz a su espalda.

—¡Kyaa!

Nanoha pegó un salto apoyándose de espalda contra los casilleros.

—Oye, vamos, que no asusto tanto —se quejó la castaña—. Y no hagas tanto ruido o nos pillarán.

—¿Ha-Hayate-chan? —preguntó perpleja, serenándose un poco al ver quién era—. ¿Qué estás haciendo acá?

—Vine a ver cómo te iba —respondió con simpleza.

—No… no me refiero a eso. —Trató de reorganizar sus ideas para explicarse lo más claramente posible—. Este es el camarín para empleadas.

—Pues sí, ¿qué pasa con eso?

—Que no eres empleada. — La actitud relajada de la otra no dejaba de sorprenderla.

—Por eso debes ser silenciosa para que no nos descubran —argumentó con naturalidad. Una gruesa gota de sudor surcó la cabeza de Nanoha

—¿Cómo entraste aquí?

Casi preguntó por preguntar, sabía que no obtendría respuesta y justamente así fue, Hayate se limitó a sonreír enigmáticamente y cambiar el tema.

—Entonces, ¿qué tal tu día?

La cobriza pasó junto a ella enfurruñada y se dejó caer en la banca, resoplando de mal humor al recordar lo ocurrido. Hayate la miró curiosa.

—Podría haber ido mejor… —La fulminó con la mirada—. No debí hacerte caso.

—¿Uh? ¿Por qué? —cuestionó con inocencia.

—Para empezar, Signum acaba de regañarme por culpa de una pelirroja que me hizo tropezar.

—Oh —exclamó con expresión avezada—, así que ya conociste a _ese _tipo de clientas —Nanoha frunció el ceño—. Quizás debí advertirte que no todas eran simples fangirls chillonas, también están las "brujas mojigatas".

—Sí, creo que debiste decírmelo —gruñó la otra.

—Lo siento, sé que puede ser duro –_y la verdad es que van a hacértelo duro al principio-_, pero te acostumbrarás, es parte del negocio.

—Podría hacerlo si al menos hubieras tenido razón en lo que me prometiste —refutó estrechando las cejas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Dijiste que esto me serviría para estar cerca de Fate-chan.

—En mi defensa, ella está a diez metros ahora… —Nanoha la amenazó con la mirada—. Bien, sin bromas, que malhumorada —suspiró—. Se ha comportado rudamente contigo todo el día ¿eh? —se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa conocedora. No era pregunta, era una afirmación.

—Ni siquiera me ha dirigido la palabra… ni me mira —rezongó mirando el suelo—. Es como si mi presencia le molestara o se esforzara en ignorarme completamente.

—Eso es natural. —Sonrió al ver la cara pasmada de Nanoha—. Es su mecanismo de defensa, se comportará así por un tiempo hasta que se acostumbre a ti. Ahora eres como un desconocido que está intentando invadir su espacio —Se llevó un dedo al mentón, pensativa—. Fate es bastante parecida a un gato en ese aspecto, muy precavida y casi desconfiada.

—Eso lo entiendo… más o menos —agregó bajito—, pero no es lo peor de todo. Son todas esas chicas… —encaró a Hayate con el ceño fruncido y un destello de frustración—. ¡Coquetea con el lugar entero!

Hayate rió de buena gana y Nanoha hizo un mohín.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Bueno, es que ese es su trabajo —explicó serena, pero casi vuelve a estallar en risa al ver la expresión incrédula de la cobriza.

—¿Ah?

La castaña sonrió incorporándose y le indicó que la siguiera mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

—Te contaré el secreto del éxito de _Riot Force_ —informó con solemnidad—, aunque tan secreto no es.

Nanoha siguió la instrucción silenciosa de Hayate, ubicándose junto a la ventanilla circular de la puerta de donde se podía apreciar el local.

—Es tan simple como eso —señala afuera—: las trabajadoras.

La sonrisa de la joven se ensanchó ante la expresión interrogante de la cobriza y continuó.

—La mayoría de hombres que vienen lo hacen por Signum —declaró señalando a la pelirosa—, es y se sabe sexy, además con esa actitud fría e inalcanzable tiene a más de uno fantaseando.

El tono burlón con el que lo dijo no le agradó de todo a Nanoha, pero al ver a un hombre que no le quitaba el ojo de encima a la mujer mientras se alejaba, con una sonrisa un tanto lasciva —_y desagradable_—, no le quedó más que concederle la razón.

—Teana también lo hace bien —prosiguió, ahora enfocándose en la pelirroja—, se ha ganado varios seguidores en la sección S&M. —Contuvo la risa ante la expresión alarmada de Nanoha, quien decidió que era mejor no preguntar—. Subaru está más especializada en el sector infantil y familiar, es como un niño más así que se lleva bien con los pequeñines que vienen a jugar con ella las tardes de fin de semana.

Por lo poco que había conocido a la energética joven podía decir que era una chica animada, un tanto infantil, pero que se comportó muy amable con ella dándole una entusiasta bienvenida.

—Shamal atrae a los nerd y hombres de mediana edad —apuntó sin mucho interés—. Tiene el estereotipo de buena esposa marcado en la cara, aunque pocos saben que en labores hogareñas es un fiasco.

Nanoha observó a la rubia cajera despidiéndose de unos clientes con su gentil sonrisa, ciertamente era una mujer de mediana edad bastante guapa, con un aire hogareño y maternal, podía entender a qué se refería Hayate.

La castaña carraspeó para llamar su atención y poder llegar a donde quería, la última de las meseras.

—Y por supuesto está la súper estrella y causa del posicionamiento de RF6 —manifestó con entusiasmo—, "_The Charming Blonde_" —quizás demasiado entusiasmo—, ¡nuestra Fate-chan!

La expresión de Nanoha era la de alguien que había corrido por horas, de pronto se sentía súbitamente cansada, como que no podía seguirle el ritmo a la castaña.

—Nuestra principal clientela son las chicas y Fate atrae a las chicas como si fuera el más exquisito chocolate en esos días del mes. —Nanoha se resistió de golpearse la frente con la mano—. No sólo jovencitas y escolares, sino que mujeres maduras también —continuaba animada—, pero además de ser encantadora y galante, ¡es una bomba sexy! (más con el traje adecuado) —agregó con una sonrisa felina—. Así que su popularidad tiene un gran número de adeptos en la población masculina de igual manera —finalizó con una amplia sonrisa.

La chica hizo una mueca. Todo lo que Hayate había dicho podía ser comprobado con una simple mirada a todas las miradas posadas en la rubia, no sólo eran colegialas con risitas bobas, también mujeres que le coqueteaban abiertamente y hombres que la desgastaban con los ojos.

De pronto sintió un nudo formarse en su estómago y apartó la vista. Hayate la observó y le sonrió de manera consoladora.

—¿Pero sabes? —dijo para llamar su atención—. Fate con suerte se da cuenta de la mitad de esas miradas en ella, más bien es poco de lo que se percata porque ignora a todo el mundo —sonrió de medio lado—. Es amable y todo lo demás, pero no hace nada para devolver el interés de las otras personas en ella.

Nanoha volvió a ver a la rubia y se dio cuenta que Hayate tenía razón; Fate parecía más concentrada en atender los pedidos de manera eficiente, yendo de una mesa a otra, que dedicarle mucho tiempo a cualquiera.

—Así que no te preocupes —le aseguró—. No es que Fate no tenga interés solo en **ti**, no tiene interés en **nadie** —concluyó alzando un pulgar.

—…¿Se supone que eso debe hacerme sentir mejor?

—Tranquila, confía en mí y dale tiempo.

—¿Qué razones tengo para confiar en ti?

—Ups —exclamó mirando por la ventanilla—, esa es mi señal de retirada —informó corriendo hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

—¿Uh? —Nanoha la miró aturdida—. Espe-

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Hayate ya estaba encaramándose en una escalerita dispuesta bajo una de las ventanas altas y colándose por la abertura.

Se escuchó un estruendo, una maldición y el grito de un gato. Una gruesa gota de sudor apareció en su sien.

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta revelando a Subaru.

—Oh, Nanoha-san —saludó—. ¿Estabas tomando un descanso?

—Eh, uhm… —asintió, agradeciendo que la chica no notara su turbación—. ¿Y-ya te vas, Subaru-chan?

—¡Sip! —asintió la muchacha acercándose a su casillero—. Ginga-nee llegará tarde hoy así que me toca preparar la cena —informó.

—Oh, ya veo… Bueno, hasta mañana —se despidió abriendo la puerta.

—Nos vemos mañana —correspondió agitando la mano.

Regresó a continuar con sus labores y su vista alcanzó a captar el destello de una cabellera dorada. Sin poder evitarlo, se encontró siguiéndola… La conversación con Hayate hizo eco en su cabeza y tuvo que darse palmadas en las mejillas para focalizarse. Rápidamente volteó en dirección contraria a la rubia para atender pedidos.

En ese momento se propuso otra meta; no volver a mirar a Fate en lo que quedaba de día, no quería ser como toda esa demás gente que iba ahí sólo a eso.

Su orgullo la ayudó muy bien durante un rato…

Sin embargo, al llegar el final de su turno, había fracasado miserablemente.

Tonta rubia con poder de atracción inevitable.

Tonta Nanoha que no podía resistirse.

Tontas hormonas. Debían ser hormonas. Siempre son las hormonas las responsable.

Mientras seguía murmurando ese tipo de cosas sin sentido, terminaba de guardar su uniforme que había tirado apresuradamente en su casillero designado en el bolso en que llevó la ropa para cambiarse al llegar.

No importaba mucho que hablara consigo misma o rabeara con quién sabe qué, pues era la única ahí y el vestidor estaba en un rincón bien escondido del local, junto a la bodega. Además, casi todos ya se habían ido y sólo quedaban un par de clientes que faltaban por pagar cuando ella decidió ir por sus cosas.

Se dejó caer en una de las bancas que ahí había y suspiró largamente, apoyando la cabeza en la pared. Miró el techo y llevó unos dedos al entrecejo para masajearlo. Había fruncido el ceño ese día más veces de las que podía recordar… así como se había encontrado sonriendo como idiota la misma cantidad.

—La ambivalencia de mis sentimientos por ella recorre la delgada línea entre el amor y el odio… —expresó en voz alta, con la vista perdida en alguna parte del cielo raso.

Después de un día de debate continuo con sus sentimientos, se sentía agotada. Todavía no estaba segura de si tomar ese trabajo había sido un error, pero sinceramente esperaba que no todos los días fueran así o no sabría cuánto podría soportar.

La puerta se abrió sacándola de sus cavilaciones y para su sorpresa no era otra que la misma persona que ocasionaba su tormento.

La rubia se mantuvo a medio camino entre Nanoha y la salida, mirándola sin pronunciar palabra. La cobriza, que se había incorporado un poco para que Fate no la viera prácticamente desparramada en la banca luciendo desesperanzada, también la miraba sin saber que decir.

—Vete a casa —dijo simplemente.

—¿Eh? —Nanoha frunció ligeramente el ceño, ¿la estaba echando?

—Te digo que ya puedes irte.

Se dio media vuelta para marcharse y Nanoha se puso de pie molesta, no iba a permitir que la echara así si había hecho bien el trabajo y encima había tenido que aguantar comentarios y demás de esas brujas. La rubia no podía tener quejas sobre su desempeño y ahora la iba a escuchar a ella y nada la iba a…

—Shamal ya está terminando de hacer caja y me toca cerrar a mí —agregó de pronto volteándose. Nanoha pestañeó confusa.

De acuerdo, tal vez sí podía hacer que se olvidara de su reclamo.

—Vi que te esforzaste mucho hoy —la cobriza abrió mucho los ojos—, no te exijas demasiado si estás cansada.

Ahora sí que no entendía nada, miraba a Fate como si se tratase de un bicho raro y ésta, a su vez, la miraba inexpresivamente.

—No sé la razón por la que no has dormido, pero deberías intentar descansar esta noche —prosiguió con naturalidad y señaló sus ojos—, ya tienes bolsas en los ojos.

Nanoha se llevó las manos a la cara y desvió la mirada, avergonzada. Fate volvió a llamar su atención y sus parpados se cerraron como reflejo al ver que algo se acercaba a su rostro, objeto que logró atrapar.

Con cuidado, bajó las manos a la altura del pecho y las abrió, sorprendiéndose al ver la envoltura dorada de un caramelo con baño en chocolate.

—Te dará energía para volver a casa, espero —comentó y comenzó a alejarse—. Buen trabajo.

La chica todavía no salía de su asombro y confusión, mirando alternativamente el dulce y la espalda de Fate que ya había llegado a la puerta, cuando posó su mano en el pomo, Nanoha la detuvo antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

—¡Fa-Fate-chan! —la rubia la miró—. Eh, ehm… yo… —bajó la mirada ruborizada—, gracias.

Fate la observó unos instantes sin decir nada, Nanoha se atrevió a devolverle la mirada —_tímidamente— _por un instante, pero sin levantar del todo la cabeza.

—Hasta mañana, Takamachi-san —dicho esto se retiró.

Nanoha se quedó con la vista fija en la puerta, con expresión perdida, todavía no acababa de entender lo que había sucedido —_esperaba que no se volviera costumbre_.

Se acordó del caramelo y volvió la vista hacia su mano.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios sin que pudiera evitarlo o se percatara siquiera, sólo fue consciente cuando se convirtió en una risita tonta, apretó el envoltorio y dio un giro en su lugar, todavía riendo. No sabía por qué, la felicidad simplemente hace que tu cuerpo se mueva solo, concluyó dejándose caer nuevamente en la banca, con una sonrisa tranquila y mirada soñadora al cielo.

Soltó todo el aire que había estado reteniendo sin darse cuenta y pronto su sonrisa desapareció para dar paso a otro entrecejo fruncido.

La verdad es que eso no ayudaba mucho a su situación actual, lo que había pasado era tan confuso y contrapuesto como su debate emocional del día.

¿Eso quería decir que Fate no la odiaba? ¿Le agradaba? ¿Se preocupaba por ella?

Trató de liberar toda su frustración en un suspiro. Efectivamente, no había estado durmiendo bien, de hecho, casi no lo hacía… desde que conoció a cierta rubia que no quería salir de su cabeza.

Miró el dulce en su mano y un suspiro abatido se le escapó.

¿Cómo esperaba que pudiera dormir ahora?

Nanoha Takamachi, diecisiete años, actualmente padeciendo insomnio.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Sabía usted...?<strong> _Que Coca Cola tiene una marca de café en lata llamada "Georgia" que para nosotros, los simples mortales occidentales, es difícil de conseguir?_

_Me tomare unos segundos para decirles a "**Sakuradakota**": you're a smart cookie ;3 y a "**Nutella**": gracias por sus animadas review. Fate sufre mucho en otros fics, a mí me gusta que Nanoha se gane lo suyo haha Sus personalidades medias OoC irán disminuyendo con el tiempo espero, menos Hayate, porque es _mi _Hayate y a ella no la cambio._

_Mantener la actualización diaria no es muy complicado la primera semana. Aunque me haya pasado la noche estudiando para el examen inesperado de hoy y todavía no termine el informe de mañana. Yo sé que es parte de un complot para que la gente tenga menos tiempo libre. Si llego al 14-15 sin quedarme atrás, le podré ver esperanzas al 30. De cualquier forma está resultando divertido hasta ahora 3_

_Siéntase libre de dejarnos su opinión en la casilla de abajo y visitarnos de nuevo~_

_(Hablar en plural suena cool)_


	5. Una sola noche

El trabajo de camarera no es tan difícil si tienes lo que se requiere para el cargo, se necesita de práctica, esmero y buena disposición. Básicamente se trata de tomar las órdenes, acarrear platos en bandejas y soportar a los clientes, siendo esta tarea, a veces —_como en el caso de Nanoha—_, la más complicada.

Si bien no es una tarea tan complicada, sobretodo si tienes experiencia, resulta agotadora, tanto física como mentalmente. Más si es un viernes en que lo único que deseas es llegar a tu casa y tirarte en tu cama.

Nanoha se sentó agotada en un banco alejado de todas las mesas y de ahí observó a Fate; la rubia seguía con su sonrisa característica atendiendo a un grupo de chicas universitarias y no se le veía para nada cansada.

Podía ser insufrible a veces, podía ser inentendible y arisca, pero Nanoha debía reconocerle que era muy trabajadora.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 5. Una sola noche<strong>

**(Viernes)**

* * *

><p>De todas las trabajadoras (incluida Signum), Fate era la única que no se tomaba descansos <em>—aparte de los minutos en los que salía a botar la basura que era el tiempo que, Nanoha estaba segura, usaba para alimentar a los gatos— <em> y no paraba de hacer cosas hasta que el último cliente se iba. Además era la que más trabajo tenía, puesto que muchos clientes iban exclusivamente por la rubia y pedían que fuera ella quien los atendiese.

Y Fate nunca se negaba, siempre sonreía.

Nanoha tuvo que aceptar que, aunque el saber que esa sonrisa no era del todo sincera le molestara un poco, era increíble que Fate pudiera mantenerla en todo momento, sin importar lo molestas e insistentes que pudieran ser algunas clientas o la cantidad de trabajo que tuviera en ciertos ratos.

Una cosa era indudable y es que Fate era muy buena ocultando sus sentimientos. Mientras trabajaba era como si no existiera un mundo además de eso.

Y mientras Nanoha la veía trabajar se preguntaba cómo sería la vida de la joven fuera de _Riot Force; _sobre su familia, su tiempo libre, sus aficiones, por qué trabajaría ahí a tiempo completo…

Ya conocía un poco más sobre sus compañeras de trabajo, especialmente de (y gracias a) Subaru, quien era una chica enérgica y conversadora que no perdía oportunidad en hablarle en cualquier rato libre.

Ella le había comentado que Teana había comenzado a trabajar ahí una vez que terminó la secundaria para ayudar en su casa, puesto que sólo eran su hermano y ella, y para ahorrar dinero y poder ingresar a una escuela de doblaje, siendo su objetivo convertirse en seiyuu. De cualquier forma iba a audiciones cada vez que podía y tenía confianza que se convertiría en una gran actriz vocal, había agregado la peli-azul.

Por su parte, Subaru sólo había llegado ahí siguiendo a Teana, tenía una familia numerosa y por el momento no sabía qué quería hacer, sólo tenía claro que quería estar junto a su amiga, según sus propias palabras.

También se había enterado de que Shamal, Signum y Zafira —_el cocinero—_ eran familia y que junto con Fate trabajaban ahí desde que se había abierto el local.

No había logrado enterarse de nada más con respecto a la rubia, ya que aunque tenía un buen trato con todas era una persona muy reservada, le había dicho Subaru. La única con la que hablaba más y parecía tener real confianza era Signum, pero no ayudaba en nada que la mujer fuera aun más escueta que Fate en su trato con los demás.

Nanoha hizo una mueca observando a la rubia llevar una bandeja en cada mano con gran habilidad.

Hasta el momento la joven seguía siendo un total misterio para ella.

Llevó una mano a su bolsillo y sacó el caramelo envuelto en dorado.

Lo único que sabía de ella era que en el fondo era muy gentil y se preocupaba por los demás, razón suficiente para que quisiera conocerla más, había terminado por concluir.

Al igual que el día anterior, la cobriza se concentró en hacer bien su trabajo, ya no sólo porque no quería que nadie se quejara de ella, sino porque ver a la rubia trabajando tan duro la incentivaba a ella también.

Incluso les estaba siendo más fácil sobrellevar las miradas y comentarios para nada discretos de _cierto tipo_ de clientas. Si Fate podía ignorar todas las miradas lascivas o ilusionadas que le tiraban sin ningún reparo, ¿por qué ella no podía hacer lo mismo con los celos irracionales de las, como había dicho Hayate, "brujas mojigatas"?

Si se concentraba en una tarea, podía realizarla muy bien.

Ayer todavía estaba muy abrumada _—y encantada por Fate—_ para procesar todo y focalizarse . Hoy se había convencido que Fate siempre estaba cien por ciento concentrada en su trabajo como para prestarle atención a la mirada de los demás o su propia presencia y al mismo tiempo, cada vez que la viera Fate estaría haciendo lo mismo que hacía cinco minutos antes; trabajando. No es como que verla cien veces al día ayudara a descubrir nuevas expresiones en su rostro, no con esta Fate al menos.

Tenía todo un mes —_y después tal vez más— _para ir descubriendo nuevas facetas de la rubia en pequeños momentos como el de anoche y eso era suficiente para Nanoha.

Si se calmaba, tenía la esperanza que todo iría bien.

Para eso de las 18:30, todavía portaba la sonrisa boba que se le había instalado y con ella se dirigió al mesón donde la rubia cajera le hacía señas.

—Nanoha-chan —llamó Shamal—, la máquina se está quedando sin rollo, ¿puedes ir a traerme más, por favor?

—Claro, ¿dónde hay?

—En la oficina del jefe; es la puerta que se encuentra por allá —señaló—, si no mal recuerdo se encuentran en el escritorio, en el cajón inferior. Al parecer Signum está ahí, ella puede ayudarte —le sonrió amablemente.

—De acuerdo —sonrió—, ya regreso.

Los primeros muy alegremente, sin embargo, cuando le quedaban un par de pasos por llegar, una extraña sensación la embargó. Quizás pueda ser ese instinto animal —_medio opacado—_ que todavía poseemos, ese que te avisa que algo está sucediendo.

Desaceleró y su sonrisa decayó.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y sonidos provenían del interior.

Repentinamente nerviosa, decidió que sería mejor tocar, pero una voz que se coló por la rendija hizo que se detuviera.

_Fate-chan_.

—Sí… Sí… —decía— Lo entiendo… —¿Sonaba apenada?—. Está bien, gracias por su tiempo.

Su curiosidad pudo más que ella y se aproximó cuidadosamente. Por la rendija de la puerta pudo ver a Fate colgar el teléfono y suspirar abatida.

—No van a darme el crédito —murmuró después de un rato y se recostó en la silla que había tras el escritorio.

Signum la contempló en silencio, dejándole el espacio que sabía necesitaba. No hizo ademán por intentar acortar la distancia física para consolarla. Fate no lo querría.

Tras estudiar un momento qué diría habló con calma.

—¿Es realmente necesario que hagas esto, Testarossa?

—Signum… —dijo mirándola con seriedad—, ya sabes por qué lo hago.

—No tienes que hacerte cargo de todo tú sola —refutó la otra, cansándose de la obstinación de la muchacha—. Sabes que si le dijeras a…

—No puedo pedirle ayuda —interrumpió—. No quiero causar más molestias.

—No _eres_ una molestia —Signum frunció el ceño. Uno de estos días podría darle un golpe o dos, a ver si así reaccionaba—. Entiéndelo.

—Este es un problema mío —rebatió obstinada—. Yo lo solucionaré de alguna manera —puntualizó, dando por finalizada la conversación.

—Testarossa…

La rubia ni siquiera se detuvo, se dirigió con paso decidido a la puerta y Nanoha se apartó simulando que se dirigía al camarín, pero no es como que a Fate le haya importado mucho encontrársela al salir.

Inmediatamente al verla cambió su expresión a la imperturbable de costumbre, pero Nanoha podía ver más allá de eso.

Fate estaba exhausta y complicada. Lo había oído en su voz. Había sentido su pesar.

Quería saber qué sucedía, quería ayudarla si podía, en lo que fuera.

En ese instante, al diablo se fueron todos sus pensamientos de calmarse y ser paciente. La preocupación estaba escrita en toda su cara y antes de poder detenerse habló:

—Fate-chan, ¿puedo…?

—Ahora no, Takamachi-san —cortó, pasando de largo—. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

_Claro, _sonó una voz en su mente, _¿qué esperabas? ¿Qué confiara en ti?_

Nanoha no le hizo caso, todavía mirando la espalda de la rubia alejarse. El rechazo de Fate no le había dolido. Estaba dolida porque había escuchado el sufrimiento de Fate-chan y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Al parecer la muy tonta, terca, testaruda de Fate-chan no estaba dispuesta a compartir sus preocupaciones ni con…

—¿Takamachi?

Signum. Los rollos. Trabajo. _Concéntrate._

—Signum-san… —la miró tratando de ocultar su turbación—. Uhm, Shamal-san necesita rollos para la máquina.

Si se percató de la extraña actitud de la cobriza o la para nada discreta mirada que todavía lanzaba en dirección a Fate, no lo demostró. Simplemente asintió y dijo:

—De acuerdo, espera un momento.

Una vez que entró, Nanoha aprovechó de voltearse para poder ver mejor a la rubia, todavía consternada.

~O~~O~~O~

Fate no había tardado nada en volver a portar su sonrisa de negocio con todas las clientas. Es más, para cualquiera, seguía siendo la misma de siempre, nada había cambiado desde su peculiar conversación telefónica.

Por otro lado, para Nanoha, que ahora sí no le había quitado la vista el resto del día, había varios detalles: Fate ya no miraba a nadie a los ojos, sonreía, sí, pero en ese simple gesto Nanoha podía jurar que era porque su mente estaba en otro lugar totalmente diferente. También, un par de veces, la había encontrado con la mirada perdida cuando le entregaba las órdenes a Shamal.

Y lo más preocupante de todo: parecía que había —_increíblemente—_ duplicado la cantidad de trabajo.

Antes era eficiente, pero ahora era como si quisiera sumergirse en hacer varias cosas a la vez. Atender a más personas al mismo tiempo. Tardarse menos en cada mesa. Llevar muchas bandejas a la vez —_Nanoha sabía que llevar cuatro en un recorrido era posible, pero jamás había visto a nadie hacerlo._

'_Si sigue así…'_ pensaba inquieta, '_Si sigue así terminará sin fuerzas'._

Claro que preocuparse tanto en Fate y olvidarse por completo de sí misma había truncado por completo sus planes de concentrarse en su trabajo…

Iba lento, distraída y había cometido varios errores.

En una ocasión estaba recogiendo las cosas de una mesa, pero apoyó por accidente un vaso sobre un cubierto y éste terminó cayendo de la bandeja.

Para su mala suerte, el sonido del cristal rompiéndose, resonó en todo el lugar.

—Takamachi-san —llamó Fate molesta—, pon más atención en lo que haces.

Nanoha hizo una mueca, eso sonó peor que cualquier reprimenda de su madre pudiera haberle dado.

Intentó volver a su espíritu del principio.

Después de recoger todos los trocitos de vidrio prácticamente volvió a su ritmo inicial para evitar molestar más a Fate, si no podía ser de ayuda, al menos evitaría ser una carga más. Sin embargo, nunca logró concentrarse del todo en lo que hacía, parte de ella seguía reproduciendo la expresión y voz de Fate en la conversación que había escuchado.

Aunque se repitió cientos de veces que no era su lugar el inmiscuirse, que Fate no apreciaría para nada su preocupación —_incluso pudiera molestarse por ello—_ y que en realidad no tenía nada que decir que pudiera ayudarla, no fue capaz de irse a casa con ese torbellino de emociones amenazando con provocarle jaqueca.

Así pues, se encontró ya sin uniforme y jugando con la hebilla de su maletín recostada en el muro junto a la salida. Esperando por Fate.

Súbitamente, con el nerviosismo a flor de piel, sus cordones habían captado su completa atención, mientras se repetía: '_Está bien, decidiste quedarte; tienes que estar preparada para el rechazo_'.

Pudo escuchar la voz de Fate despidiéndose y la campanilla sonando.

Se irguió como un soldado listo para la batalla.

—U-uhm, Fate-chan…

Aunque su voz decidió no acompañarla en esa contienda —_a penas y salió como un murmullo medio chillón—_, al parecer fue suficiente para captar la atención de la rubia.

Los ojos color vino, oscurecidos por la penumbra de la noche, se fijaron en ella. Y Nanoha supo que el nerviosismo prácticamente se le escapaba por los poros.

—Oh, todavía estás aquí —su voz se oía cansada y tenía expresión abatida.

Un nudo se formó en el pecho de Nanoha.

—Uhm, sí, yo…

Bajó la cabeza, no pudiendo encontrar más palabras.

¿Qué decir?

¿Qué hacer?

Se notaba que Fate estaba preocupada por algo —_no estaba segura de qué—_ y quería ayudarla, animarla… pero no sabía cómo. Sólo sabía que le molestaba verla así.

Escuchó un suspiro que la hizo pegar un respingo; la rubia ya se había aburrido de su repentina intromisión y posterior silencio.

Apretó los labios pensando que lo que le esperaba era algún comentario austero que le ordenara irse.

—Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa —dijo calmadamente.

Su expresión imperturbable había vuelto.

Nanoha abrió los ojos enormemente y la miró incrédula.

¿Qué era lo que había dicho? ¿La había oído bien?

Abrió la boca tratando de poner en palabras sus dudas, pero nada salió, todavía demasiado choqueada por el repentino ofrecimiento.

Aparentemente Fate notó su turbación y decidió explayarse.

—Ya es tarde y no es seguro que andes caminando sola a esta hora —se acomodó el bolso y cerró los ojos—. No era necesario que me esperaras —agregó cansina.

La chica se ruborizó al sentirse descubierta, ¿tan evidente era?

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar en nada más, Fate inició la marcha poniéndose a un costado de la calle.

—¿Tomas autobús o te vas caminando? —volteó a verla.

—Autobús —atinó a responder torpemente, todavía con las mejillas teñidas.

—De acuerdo, vamos —empezó a caminar tranquilamente.

Nanoha llegó a su lado de dos zancadas y la siguió esforzándose en imitar su paso relajado.

Relajada era la última palabra que pudiera usar para definirse en ese instante. Caminando lado a lado, quiso darle a Fate toda la distancia física que la calle les podía ofrecer y aun así sus hombros estaban a escasos centímetros —_benditas veredas estrechas._

Era ridículo pensar que solo por eso su corazón pudiera acelerarse… y otra vez la realidad probó su equivocación. Aunque se convenció que solo eran los nervios por haberse atrevido a esperar a Fate y meterse en sus asuntos. Adrenalina por la situación, nada más, ya pasaría.

Encontró su ancla a tierra en sus cordones nuevamente, concentrada en su vaivén ocasionado por el tranquilo paso impuesto por la rubia, sino estaba segura que cedería a alguna de las locas fantasías que se le pasó por la mente. Como por ejemplo: tomar la mano de Fate.

Para ofrecer confort, claro, no era que _realmente _ quisiera tomar la mano de Fate.

Tragó saliva.

O sea, solo habían pasado unos segundos desde que iniciaron la caminata, no podía ser que con eso solamente ya estuviera deseando cosas raras.

Más si su compañera parecía completamente imperturbable por su compañía.

Haciendo acopio de valor, posó la vista en la rubia.

Tras mirarla de reojo por unos momentos, enfocó su vista en el camino. Ya podían divisarse las luces del parque en la distancia.

Una idea se le ocurrió y volteó a ver a Fate.

—Uhm, Fate-chan —comenzó dudosa—, ¿está bien si… pasamos por otra parte y vamos a otra parada? —Fate la miró—. N-no queda muy lejos —se apresuró en agregar—, sólo son unas calles más.

—Está bien —accedió tras un silencio, volviendo la vista al frente.

La cobriza ahogó un suspiro de alivio y miró a otro lado con una mueca, preguntándose si siempre sería así de complicado hablar con la rubia; sintiendo miedo al rechazo y cuidando cada palabra por nervios a lo que pudiera decirle.

Sinceramente, esperaba que no.

~O~~O~~O~

Fate miró nuevamente a la joven que caminaba a su lado: era una chica muy extraña.

Habían caminado en silencio unos dos minutos y en ese lapso la cobriza había hecho más caras y gestos de los que le había visto a cualquier otro.

Parecía que había algo que quería decir pero no encontraba las palabras…

O tal vez solo tenía indigestión. Era difícil de saber.

Más por su incapacidad en relaciones sociales que porque la cobriza fuera una persona difícil de leer.

_Takamachi Nanoha._

No, ella era una de esas personas que llevan las emociones plasmadas en la cara, aunque no sean conscientes de ello.

Cuando la vio ahí en la calle, tenuemente alumbrada por las luces que salían del local, era simplemente _**obvio**_ que la había estado esperando. Lo tenía escrito en su rostro.

De cierta manera le recordaba a un cachorro. Se veía tanto como un cachorrito perdido, esperándola a la salida…

¿Por qué la había esperado?

Prácticamente estaba temblando de nervios ahí —_porque no podía ser frío, en una noche así—_. Si tanto miedo le daba andar en la calle de noche, entonces no debería…

_Ah,_ se detuvo a pensar un momento, _¿nervios?_

Volteó hacia su acompañante y la vio morderse el labio, contrariada, _nerviosa_.

¿Era eso? ¿No hablaba porque estaba nerviosa? ¿Por ella?

Bueno, no es que se hubiera portado muy bien con la pobre chica tampoco…

Es decir, ese día que la vio entrar en la cafetería después de habérsela pillado en el callejón, prácticamente había desquitado su rabia —_de todos los inconvenientes que tenía_— con ella.

¿Qué mejor desquite que una de estas "chiquillas ilusionadas" que la seguían a todas partes y tantos problemas le han ocasionado?

Tenía toda la pinta de ser una de ellas.

Y al final resultó ser una buena chica que solo quería…

_Oh, Dios_, suspiró, _me porté como una idiota._

Bueno, si la chica no iba a hablar, bien podía hacerlo ella.

—Takamachi-san —empezó insegura.

La chica pegó un saltito y Fate frunció ligeramente el ceño. _Vamos, _pensó, _tampoco es que vaya a morderte._

—Yo quería… disculparme contigo.

Nanoha la miró extrañada. _Tiene un "por qué" escrito en la cara._

—Por cómo te traté al principio —ofreció—. Te confundí con una chiquilla molestosa y actué mal. —Inclinó un poco la cabeza—. Lo siento.

'_Una fan'_, tradujo Nanoha en su cabeza. No podía decir nada —_porque su lengua se había enrollado en sí misma y no estaba funcionando—_ así que solo asintió.

—Luego, cuando dijiste que querías darme las gracias… —negó con la cabeza—. De verdad hubiese entendido si me hubieras dado aunque sea una cachetada —puso expresión pensativa—. La esperaba, de hecho.

Nanoha sonrió, sintiéndose relaja de pronto. Un ambiente ligero envolviéndola.

Fate seguía mirando al frente, pero parecía estar tan relajada como ella.

—¿Puedo confesarte algo? —preguntó tímidamente.

—Uh-hum —asintió la rubia, la ilusión de una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Sí se me pasó por la cabeza el golpearte —reconoció con un sonrojo, volviendo la vista a sus zapatos.

Para su total sorpresa; Fate rió.

'_Y que suave risa_' se dijo, _'_linda también'.

En absoluto burlesca, eso era bueno ¿no?

—A eso me refería cuando dije… —se detuvo, recordando algo—. Ah, debería disculparme por eso también.

Nanoha inclinó la cabeza. Lo que sea que detuviera esa risa no lo valía, nada valía esa risa.

—¿Por?

—Cuando te llamé "tonta"…

La cobriza frunció el ceño.

¿De qué estaba hablando?

Que Fate siguiera riendo era lo más importante ahí, no le gustaba para nada esa expresión contrariada que llevaba ahora.

Fate debió malinterpretar la situación, porque repentinamente lucía nerviosa.

—No me refería a eso, en realidad… —continuó apurada—. No soy muy buena con las palabras —agregó—; quería decir rara.

¿Fate nerviosa?

Ohh, eso también valía la pena. Nanoha sonrió.

—Nyahaha también me llamaste rara. —Se llevó una mano a los labios para evitar reírse de cómo se veía Fate ahora.

—No, no, no rara —Indudablemente nerviosa—. Extraña. —Negó apresuradamente con la cabeza— ¡No! ¡Diferente! —Se golpeó la frente con la mano, derrotada—. Diferente en el buen sentido… Ugh…

Nanoha decidió que ya era mucha tortura, aunque no entendiera la razón de Fate para atragantarse así con las palabras —_a estas alturas no era nadie para juzgar eso._

—Tranquila, Fate-chan, no me ofendí —le aseguró con una sonrisa amable. No pudo evitar soltar una risita ante la cara de completa derrota que portaba Fate—. Aunque es curioso que seas tan mala socializando…

Concluyó que ese debía ser el problema; Fate no sabía tratar con la gente de manera natural.

Y sin embargo flirteaba _naturalmente_ con docenas de chicas y chicos todos los días.

Sintió un gruñido nacerle en la boca del estómago y juntó las cejas.

—Coquetear es más difícil y te sale muy bien —se le escapó sin poder evitarlo. Tampoco pudo ocultar muy bien la rabia que sentía de pronto.

—Ah, es que… como que fui _entrenada_ para eso —susurró.

Nanoha se giró casi completa como si tuviera un resorte y a su vez Fate volteó la cabeza para que la chica no viera su sonrojo.

_Qué tontería_.

Tantos años creando la fachada perfecta no podían irse al traste por la aparición de esta extraña muchacha.

No tendría ningún sentido. Si no fuera porque le recordaba a un cachorrito, probablemente ni siquiera pudiera hablarle con normalidad.

Era culpa de estar tan cansada, por eso había bajado sus defensas. Si no fuera un día tan malo, si no estuviera tan abatida, ni siquiera estarían teniendo esta conversación. Estaba segura.

Inspiró profundo y cerró los ojos. Debía calmarse.

No sabía si la chica la había escuchado o no, pero el tema debía cambiarse para retomar el control.

—Ehem —carraspeó—. También debo reconocer que al principio tenía mis dudas con que fueras contratada —admitió—, pero llevas solo dos días y has probado adaptarte muy bien.

Nanoha pareció aceptar el cambio de conversación, avergonzada por el elogio —_era un elogio ¿no?_

—Bueno, eso es porque mi familia tiene una pastelería con un pequeño café —comentó, volviendo a jugar con la manilla de su maletín—. He ayudado ahí desde que era pequeña.

—Oh, ya veo.

Silencio.

Algo había cambiado, el ambiente seguía siendo ligero pero Fate aparentemente había vuelto a su postura estoica.

Nanoha se negaba a aceptar eso. Era la conversación más larga que habían tenido, la estaba disfrutando, no quería que terminara tan pronto.

—Podrías… —empezó insegura—. Podrías ir un día —soltó—. Mi mamá hace el mejor pastel de chocolate de la ciudad —sonrió, esperando ocultar las ansias.

—No sé… —Fate pudo ver las orejas y cola imaginarias decaer en ese momento—. Eso podría considerarse traición a _Riot Force_ —sonrió de medio lado.

La cobriza trató de sonreír también, apreciando la broma, pero Fate notó claramente la decepción en sus ojos.

—Aunque no creo que haya problema en uno de mis días de "civil" —ofreció antes de poder pensarlo.

Orejas y cola se alzaron iluminando la expresión de la chica.

—¡Claro! —Su sonrisa era radiante—. Es el Midori-ya —aclaró—. Queda cerca de la estación que está en la bahía, yo vivo por ahí.

Se sonrojó al instante, agachando la cabeza.

_Ya que estamos, aprovecha de darle tu dirección, _ se regañó mentalmente, _¿Qué pasó con lo de llevar las cosas con calma?_

—Me pasaré cuando pueda —escuchó decir a Fate.

La miró ilusionada y la vio asentir, confirmando sus palabras.

Sonrió alegremente.

Con una confianza renovada, apresuró el paso; ya habían llegado al parque.

—Takamachi-san, ¿por qué entramos al parque? —cuestionó la rubia mirando alrededor, al darse cuenta que la chica no parecía tener intenciones de rodearlo.

Nanoha se tomó unos segundos para responder.

—Hay algo que quiero mostrarte —dijo al fin, sin voltear.

Fate frunció ligeramente el ceño con la vista fija en el cabello cobrizo de la joven que iba delante, pero decidió seguirla.

Tras unos minutos de caminata, llegaron al centro de la plaza donde se encontraba una gran pileta rodeada de bancas. Nanoha la rodeó y subió las escaleras para llegar al sobre nivel que había en uno de los extremos, Fate observó que el parque continuaba más allá, pero la chica se detuvo y volteó a ver la pileta.

—¿Takamachi-san? —preguntó nuevamente. Deteniéndose a su lado.

—Estamos en la hora —sonrió entusiasmada mirando su reloj—. Fate-chan —la miró decidida, todavía sonriendo—, cierra los ojos.

Fate frunció el ceño. _Muchacha extraña._

—¿Por favor confía en mí? —pidió con ojos brillantes y orejas gachas.

Ok, tal vez sería buena idea que dejara de verle orejas peludas imaginarias, eso podía considerarse raro también.

Cerró los ojos.

—¿Podrías decirme para qué al menos?

—Confía en mí —repitió, más segura.

En ese momento sopló una leve brisa, cálida y refrescante como solo el verano puede ofrecer.

Le encantaban las noches de verano. Eran cálidas y agradables. Solo llevaba una ligera chaqueta sobre la blusa, pero sentía un calorcillo recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

También podía sentir el calor de la chica que estaba a su lado y eso que ella andaba con pura camisa.

—Ya puedes abrirlos —anunció Nanoha.

Justo cuando lo hizo, Fate vio desplegarse ante ella un espectáculo de luces y colores.

Chorros de agua salían de todas partes y en el aire parecían serpientes de arcoíris danzando en la superficie. Las luces se reflejaban como estrellas en cristal y en ese instante sintió que la vida era bella.

—Es hermoso… —susurró. Completamente absorta en el desfile secuencial de colores.

Nanoha sonrió complacida, volteando a mirar la función también.

—Lo descubrí hace un tiempo cuando estaba teniendo un pésimo día —comentó—. Al salir del instituto me puse a caminar sin rumbo, buscando un lugar donde refugiarme y me pillé caminando por este parque —sonrió con el recuerdo—. Sin querer me encontré con esto —hizo un gesto de mano señalando la fuente completa— e inmediatamente me hizo sentir mejor.

Fate apartó la vista de la fuente y miró a Nanoha, por alguna razón sentía que esta conversación era exclusivamente para ella.

—Se convirtió en mi pequeño secreto —continuó, mirando el reflejo de tonos azulados que estaba ahora—. Cada vez que estoy triste o tengo un mal día me gusta venir aquí.

Agachó la cabeza, apenada.

—No sé qué te habrá pasado, Fate-chan, pero pensé que tal vez esto…

Se mordió el labio y sacudió la cabeza.

Fate guardó silencio, esperando que la chica encontrara las palabras que buscaba.

—Quería animarte —reconoció, girando hacia la rubia.

Tenía una sonrisa tímida y expresión avergonzada.

—Quería compartir esto contigo, Fate-chan.

Fate podía jurar que jamás había visto un azul tan especial como el de los ojos de Nanoha en ese momento.

Apartó la vista un instante, sobrecogida por esa mirada.

Con la brisa de verano en su espalda, el espectáculo de luces a un costado y esa sonrisa cariñosa dirigida a ella, sintió un agradable calor expandirse por su pecho. Olvidándose por un momento de todo lo malo.

Su boca se abrió, preparándose para liberar lo que sentía.

Buscó los ojos de Nanoha.

Destellos de todos colores iluminaban su rostro, tornando el azul en un lavanda.

"_Muchas gracias, Takamachi-san"_

Nanoha vio los labios moverse y las palabras le llegaron a un diferente ritmo.

Todo sonido a su alrededor cesó en el momento que su corazón se detuvo.

Por un momento olvidó dónde estaba o qué hacía ahí.

Por ese precioso instante solo importaba la bella joven que tenía enfrente y le sonreía.

_Fate estaba sonriendo._

Sus labios apenas estaban curvados, pero sus ojos brillaban con una calidez que sentía que la estaba envolviendo.

El calor se expandió desde sus mejillas —_que ardían—_ a todo su cuerpo. Hasta su pecho y su corazón, que empezó a bombear con fuerza.

Era una sonrisa sincera.

_Fate-chan me está sonriendo._

Y simplemente así, en una sola noche…

En una cálida noche de verano, bajo un suave manto de estrellas, envuelta en una danza de luces de colores…

Nanoha Takamachi, diecisiete años, _se enamoró_.

* * *

><p><strong>Chan chan!<strong>

**¿Sabía usted...?** _Que su servidora, Rina, adora las cosas brillantes- fuentes con luces? Viajaría a Ucrania solo para ver la **Fuente Roshen en Vinnytsia**, una de las más espectaculares del mundo (la del fic es más sencillita though)._

_Como mi propio lugar de escape es una pileta así, esa escena era una de mis favoritas a escribir y creo que eso motivó a que el capítulo se escribiera solo y quedara largo. Quería llegar ahí. Y cuando lo hice me atolondraron las palabras porque no sabía cómo expresar la sensación de "la vida es bella" que me dan esas luces lol_

_Bueno, gracias por la visita. Sírvase a dejarnos su opinión y esperemos que regrese nuevamente ;3_


	6. Imitación

Era un día radiante. Había dormido con suerte dos horas, pero no le importaba.

Fate la había llevado a casa, Fate le había sonreído, Fate le había mostrado un poquito de la verdadera ella…

Estaba feliz, estaba entusiasmada,… Estaba enamorada.

Lo único que quería era llegar pronto al trabajo para ver a la rubia —_aunque no hubiera abandonado sus pensamientos en toda la noche—_, saludarla con todo el ánimo que tenía y estar junto a ella todo el día sonriendo como idiota —_que ya era inevitable_.

¿Entonces por qué las cosas acabaron así?

Ya había sido suficientemente malo que se pasara la mañana en el instituto luciendo como un gato enjaulado —_tonto sistema escolar japonés—,_ pero ni eso se comparaba a lo que había sucedido después.

Le había costado un mundo aguantarse las ganas de correr al café —_para no parecer desesperada, por supuesto, dignidad ante todo—_, mirando el paisaje y saludando animales en el camino con la esperanza que los minutos pasaran más rápido, lo cual no había durado mucho, pues al divisar el parque de anoche ya se encontraba trotando hacia _Riot Force_, hacia Fate.

Incluso había llegado antes de su turno… Jadeante y sonriente.

Sólo para recibir un: "Lo siento, Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan ya se fue, hoy trabaja medio turno."

* * *

><p><strong>Día 6. Imitación<strong>

**(Sábado)**

* * *

><p>Todos los destellos que parecía estar arrojando cuando llegó, se transformaron en un aura sombría con las palabras de Shamal, quien intentó hacerlo sonar lo menos devastador posible con una sonrisa apenada, sin efecto.<p>

La rubia se sintió mal por la chica. Tan pronto la vio entrando por la puerta, jadeante —_seguramente por correr hasta ahí—_ pero con una enorme sonrisa y sus brillantes ojos escaneando el lugar, buscando a alguien, supo inmediatamente de quién se trataba. Y también supo que le tocaba a ella darle las malas noticias.

Lo que no esperaba fue que se sintiera como decirle a una niña que su mascota favorita se había ido a una granja en el cielo…

Tuvo que ahogar una risita al ver a la cobriza arrastrando los pies hasta el camarín.

Cuando Hayate le habló de ella había dicho que era una chica honesta, adorable y fácil de leer; no podía estar más de acuerdo.

~O~~O~~O~

Nanoha había llegado justo cuando iniciaba la hora de almuerzo, una de las más concurridas del día, y se había dado cuenta que la clientela era muy diferente a la de días de semana.

Ayer, antes de irse, Teana le había entregado una copia del menú que cambiaba los fines de semana, especialmente pensado en los niños y familias que ahora poblaban el lugar.

Sonrió al ver las caritas regordetas y sonrientes de los pequeños que pasaban viendo el mostrador de pasteles con ilusión.

Pensando que eso le serviría de distracción, se terminó de abrochar el delantal y se dispuso a cumplir con su trabajo.

Trabajo que ese día le estaba pareciendo particularmente divertido; risas de niños, playeras chorreadas de mostaza y regaños gentiles de madres, le parecían un mejor panorama que las "brujas" —_ahora todas eran brujas, no solo las malas_— que iban a visitar a Fate.

Aunque pensar en eso le hacía sentir más la ausencia de Fate…

Sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió a la pequeña que le agradecía por su sándwich. Le gustaban mucho los niños y algún día esperaba compartir la relación que ella tenía con su madre con un pequeño ser humano.

¿A Fate le gustarían los niños?

Se sonrojó al instante y sacudió con más fuerza la cabeza.

¿En qué estaba pensando?

_Trabajo, trabajo._

Si bien decidió que definitivamente era más entretenido con chiquitines ahí, se dio cuenta de dos factores importantes; tanta energía reunida en un mismo lugar podía resultar agotador para los que se vieran involucrados en el mismo espacio… y extrañaba terriblemente a Fate.

Constantemente su mente divagaba a una pileta de luces y una bella —_oh tan bella—_sonrisa.

_Tonta noche perfecta. Tonta —_hermosa_— Fate-chan._

Después de dos horas que se le hicieron particularmente atareadas, el local ya estaba empezando a vaciarse, entrando en la segunda "pausa de afluencia" del día.

Mientras limpiaba una mesa, notó cómo Subaru se despedía animadamente de un niño que le gritaba desde la puerta "Nos vemos pronto, onee-chan" y sonrió.

Hayate tenía razón: Subaru había sido la estrella del día, los pequeños la adoraban y elle era la única con energía para compararse a ellos.

_Hayate-chan…_

Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y revisó los mensajes.

El primero que le había mandado la castaña el día anterior decía: _"Recuerda tomarte las cosas con calma y esperar. Piensa en Fate como un gato huraño que necesita acostumbrarse a los extraños"_ e incluía el emoticon de un gatito.

Rió incómoda. Había intentado hacerle caso al principio pero luego… Tal vez al final del día no podía considerarse como que se hubiera tomado las cosas con calma.

Siguió pasando por los textos y recordó que todavía no le había respondido el de esa mañana: _"No te olvides de avisarme de cualquier avance"._

_Avance…_

Con la vista fija en la pantalla, su mente viajó por los eventos del día anterior; una suave brisa de verano, un espectáculo de luces, una hermosa sonrisa…

Sin fijarse en lo que ponía, muy ocupada en su recuerdo, su pulgar se deslizó por las letras y sin detenerse a considerarlo oprimió "Enviar".

Devolvió el móvil al bolsillo de su delantal para seguir con su tarea.

~O~~O~~O~

Diez minutos más tarde ya había terminado de desocupar las mesas que le correspondían y se dirigía a la cocina con la última bandeja de platos vacíos cuando su celular empezó a vibrar incesantemente.

Llegó al mesón donde se depositaba toda la loza sucia y aprovechó de revisar el aparto para descubrir que tenía una llamada perdida de Hayate y un nuevo mensaje.

-["_Sal a botar la basura_"]-

Confundida, pero extrañamente acostumbrada a las rarezas de la castaña, detuvo a Teana quien se dirigía a la puerta con un par de bolsas y se ofreció a hacerlo ella.

No bien la puerta estuvo cerrada, un par de manos la agarraron firmemente de los hombros y arrastrándola un poco más al callejón —_sacándole un gritito en el proceso—_ la obligaron a darse la vuelta.

Una exaltada castaña la fulminó con la mirada.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué significa esto?! —exclamó, prácticamente enterrándole el celular en la cara.

Nanoha pestañeó rápidamente para tratar de enfocarse en lo que estaba sucediendo, pero todo lo que atinó a procesar fue que tenía una pantalla duplicándose frente a ella.

—Uh, no puedo ver… —apuntó torpemente.

—Oh, cierto. —Alejó un poco el teléfono— ¡Esto! —Volvió a gritar alterada, sacudiendo el aparato— ¡El texto que enviaste! —Puso expresión de reproche— ¿Te importaría leerlo en voz alta para mí?

—Uhm…

Parte de Nanoha pensaba que nunca lograría entender a esta chica, ¿por qué estaba tan molesta ahora?

Otra parte, una más grande, decidió que no entendía que rayos estaba sucediendo pero que seguiría el juego para ver si algo se aclaraba.

—"Creo que me enamoré de Fate-chan" —leyó.

Tardó dos segundos en procesarlo y se sonrojó al hacerlo.

—Muy bien, ahora… —Hayate se lo acercó más— analízalo.

—… —Nanoha apartó la mirada, sintiéndose mucho como un niño que había hecho una maldad, sin saber por qué.

Sin esperar realmente una respuesta, Hayate elevó nuevamente la voz:

—¿¡No te parece que hay una o dos cosas que están mal ahí?!

—… —Nanoha la miró tímidamente, confusa y avergonzada —_de su admisión, no del sentimiento ahí plasmado._

—"Enamorar" y "Fate-chan" —contestó la castaña—. No puedes enamorarte de Fate-chan —exclamó exasperada—. No, _**no debes**_enamorarte de Fate-chan.

Ahora sí que estaba llanamente extrañada.

—Pero si tú eras la que decía que yo-

—¡Era una broma! —Extendió las manos al cielo— ¿Es que no reconoces una broma cuando la oyes, mujer? —Le salió con una voz curiosamente chillona— ¡No puedes enamorarte de alguien a quien casi ni conoces! —la agarró de los hombros con fuerza, mirándola fijamente—. Nanoha, reacciona. Yo sé que en esa cabecita de pollo tuya hay un cerebro operante que sabe que enamorarse de Fate-chan es una mala idea.

Nanoha pestañeó un par de veces, obligándose a prestar atención. Hayate la miraba con una intensidad y seriedad que resultaban abrumadoras, pero lo que estaba diciendo no le hacía sentido.

—¿Idea? —Repitió— ¿Crees que fue algo que se me ocurrió hacer? —Frunció el ceño—. Puede que no sepa mucho del asunto, pero estoy segura que no funciona así.

Su voz sonó serena, pausada, segura e insólitamente descubrió que en ese instante era así como se sentía: segura.

Hayate se mantuvo en silencio por un instante, abriendo mucho los ojos en realización, aflojando el agarre que tenía en Nanoha.

—¿Entonces es cierto? —La soltó, dejando caer sus manos a los costados— ¿_**Crees**_ que estás enamorada de Fate-chan?

Nanoha desvió la mirada, ¿tenía que seguir repitiéndolo?

Había escrito eso con un remolino de emociones desatándose en su interior y su razón nublada por un recuerdo que le quitaba el aliento y aceleraba su latir.

—Pienso que exageré un poco —reconoció sonrojándose—. Tienes razón y nadie puede enamorarse así de fácil —apartó la vista, contrariada.

Dejó que las palabras se las llevara el viento y con renovada convicción miró a Hayate directamente.

—De lo que sí estoy segura es que me gusta bastante —declaró.

Hayate se quedó callada un momento, estupefacta. Los ojos de Nanoha no demostraban ni una pizca de duda o remordimiento por lo que había dicho.

_Esto no puede ser._ Apartó la mirada, no pudiendo sostenérsela.

Negó con la cabeza._ No, no, no_. Esto estaba mal, **muy** mal.

Se apoyó en uno de los contenedores verdes, pasándose una mano por el cabello, mirando el suelo.

Nanoha podía sentir el pesar de la castaña. Nunca se imaginó que una persona que parecía tan relajada ante la vida pudiera lucir tan tensa.

Y no entendía por qué.

—No le veo lo malo… —dijo con cautela.

—Es que es contraproducente —comentó Hayate sin ser consciente.

—¿Qué?

Frunció el ceño. ¿Había oído bien?

Hayate negó con la cabeza, recuperando la compostura, enfocándose en el ahora.

—Lo que quiero decir es que es una pésima idea —la miró, abatida, sonriendo a pesar de eso.

—No entiendo por qué te afecta tanto… —prosiguió Nanoha—. Tú querías que me acercara a Fate-chan, tú dijiste-

—Ya sé, ya sé —la detuvo con una mano—. Como amiga —puntualizó—. _Tú_ dijiste que como amiga, pero esto… —suspiró—. Ya sabía que sentías atracción —continuó más para sí—, eso no debía ser problema, una ilusión… ¡Pero esto! —Señaló a la pobre confundida Nanoha con ambas manos—. No esto, no en serio. Nunca en serio.

¿Sonaba triste? ¿_Hayate_ sonaba triste?

¿No debería ser ella, Nanoha, la que estuviera triste por sentir lo que sentía por una persona que apenas sabía que existía?

—Hayate-chan…

—Necesito un café —declaró poniéndose de pie—. ¿Podría recurrir a sus servicios de mesera? —sonrió de medio lado.

_Fin de la discusión._

Nanoha pudo concluir eso de sus palabras y gestos, de manera tan rotunda que la cobriza no encontró manera de contradecirlo. Sintiéndose perdida de pronto, se acercó a la puerta.

—Eh, Nanoha-chan…

—¿Hm? —volteó, sorprendida al ver una sonrisa divertida.

—Tal vez quieras deshacerte de esas primero —señaló sus manos.

La chica siguió con la vista dónde apuntaba Hayate y se dio cuenta que todavía tenía las bolsas de basura en su poder.

Soltó una risita nerviosa y con un ligero tono rosa cubriendo sus mejillas, las depositó en su respectivo contenedor.

—Nos vemos adentro. —Escuchó decir a la castaña, pero cuando se volteó ya no había nadie.

A cada nuevo encuentro, Nanoha se convencía más de que era la chica más extraña que había conocido en su vida.

Negó con la cabeza y entró.

~O~~O~~O~

_Definitivamente la chica más extraña._

—Tienes que estar bromeando… —dijo con una gotita deslizándose por la nuca.

—¿Qué? —Cuestiono la chica parada en la entrada—. Es para no levantar sospechas.

Nanoha pensó que una joven encapuchada y con una máscara de mapache que le cubriera la mitad del rostro era algo para levantar sospechas… De cualquiera.

¿Pero ella qué sabía? Estos días sentía que no sabía nada en absoluto.

—Recuerda que estás haciendo de mi camarera —murmuró Hayate.

—Ah… —suspiró—. Por aquí, por favor —indicó con la mano.

Se dejó guiar por la castaña a la mesa más recóndita del lugar, una de las mesas con sillones dobles pegadas a la pared, donde tomó asiento en el sillón que daba a espalda a la oficina del jefe.

Posteriormente fue a la cocina por las dos tazas de café que ordenó y al volver, se la encontró mirando a todos lados, destrozando un envoltorio de pajilla sin mucho cuidado.

_Completamente sospechosa._

—Aquí tiene sus dos tazas de café, _señorita _—informó, cumpliendo su papel—. ¿Hay algo más que pueda ofrecerle? —preguntó depositando las tazas frente a la castaña.

Hayate empujó una de las tazas hacia el otro extremo de la mesa y la miró sonriente:

—¿No te vas a sentar conmigo? —Nanoha dudó—. Sabes que el cliente siempre tiene la razón, ¿no?

Decidiendo que era mejor no discutir con ella, Nanoha escaneó el local y al comprobar que solo habían dos o tres clientes que ya habían sido atendidos, se sentó.

—No te leíste el manual de reglas de _Riot Force_, ¿cierto? —acusó Hayate, mirándola con falsa seriedad.

—¿Uh?

—El manual de reglas sobre la relación con el cliente —ofreció—. Es muy importante así que asegúrate de estudiarlo hoy, ¿ok?

Nanoha asintió un tanto perdida, no sabiendo bien qué decir.

La conversación en el callejón todavía le daba vueltas y un gran número de preguntas se formaban en su interior, pero sabía que Hayate no tenía intenciones de contestar ninguna, así que solo la miró echarle azúcar a su café en silencio.

—Entonces… —comenzó la castaña, revolviendo después de la octava cucharada— Cuéntame todo lo que pasó ayer.

La cobriza la observó sorber su café con una sonrisa, con la máscara todavía puesta casi podía verle un 3 invertido en vez de labios humanos.

Nanoha le relató todo el día, desde que había escuchado la conversación telefónica —_sin divagar mucho en los detalles—_, hasta la sonrisa en la fuente. Después de eso, la despedida con Fate en la parada del autobús, donde le aseguró que no era necesario que la acompañara más allá de eso, y el camino a casa se sentían como un sueño.

Durante todo el relato, Hayate la escuchó con una expresión solemne, sorbiendo su café pausadamente.

Ahí, Nanoha descubrió que al contárselo a alguien más y escucharse a sí misma hablando de ello, estaba cada vez más segura de lo que la rubia despertaba en ella. Ya habiendo descartado la palabra "amor", "atracción" se había vuelto la nueva ganadora.

—Bueno —dijo Hayate, bajando su taza vacía—, entonces Fate se disculpó y te sonrió.

Nanoha asintió confirmándolo. Todavía le costaba creérselo.

—¡Excelente! —La animada castaña estaba de vuelta—. Ya tenemos dos pasos ahí —señaló—. Sigue así y cumpliremos la meta en menos del tiempo estipulado.

—¿Qué tiempo?

—¿Siquiera leíste mi tarjeta de presentación? —Frunció el ceño—. Lee la parte de atrás.

—¿La servilleta? —preguntó insegura—. Uh, la boté.

—¿¡La botaste?! —exclamó—. ¡Qué cruel eres, Nanoha-chan! —lloriqueó—. Y yo que atesoro tanto el papel que me diste con tu número…

—Yo no te lo di —objetó Nanoha—. Tú me quitaste el teléfono y te anotaste como contacto aprovechando de sacar mis datos.

—Cierto, pero aun así deberías haberlo conservado como un recuerdo de ese día —bufó— ¡Porque en el futuro lo recordarás como el día del resto de tu vida!

Nanoha pasó la vista desde el dedo que la apuntaba hasta la expresión seria de la castaña.

—Uhm, ¿qué quiere decir eso?

Un momento de silencio. Hayate volvió a sentarse.

—No estoy segura —reconoció—, pero suena bien.

Nanoha apoyó la frente en su mano, repentinamente cansada.

—De cualquier forma —Hayate se cruzó de brazos—, era importante —sacó de su bolsillo otro papel y se lo pasó—. Ahora revisa bien.

—¿Cuántas más de estas servilletas tienes?

—¿Quieres dejar de fijarte en detalles? —resopló—. Mira el reverso de una vez.

La cobriza releyó el asunto de "Servicio de Cupido" y al darlo vuelta se encontró con un "Resultados en 30 días o le devolvemos su dinero" con unos corazones distribuidos alrededor.

—… —Nanoha lo leyó otra vez— ¿Qué dinero?

—¡En serio, olvida los detalles! —Hayate le quitó el papel—. Tu período de prueba aquí son treinta días de igual manera y nada nos asegura que seguirás después de eso —señalo seriamente—. Si no logramos un progreso significativo en ese tiempo, se acabó —sentenció—. Si te conviertes en clienta de Fate, _nunca_ te verá como algo más que eso.

Nanoha se irguió, sorprendida por la finalidad de esa declaración.

—De verdad, léete el manual —le recordó la castaña—. Ahí está todo eso.

—¿Cómo sabes…?

—¡Hayate!

—¡Eek! —de un salto, la joven se preparó para salir corriendo, pero una mano la agarró de la capucha, ahorcándola.

—¿De verdad creías que este tonto disfraz serviría para esconderte? —reprochó una voz que hasta Nanoha le dio miedo.

—Si-Signum _cof cof…_ —Hayate miró nerviosa a la mujer que todavía la tenía agarrada—. No hay necesidad de ser tan bruta…

—¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido? —Si Nanoha creyera a Signum capaz de tal cosa, hubiera jurado que había gruñido—. Ya van a ser tres semanas sin que te aparecieras para cumplir con tus obligaciones.

—Oh, jeje, ya sabes… Estando por aquí y por allá… No exageremos las cosas tampoco —levantó el índice con una sonrisilla—. Por algo tú estás a cargo, Signum.

—**Tú** eres la jefa, Hayate —puntualizó la peli-rosa—. No puedes eludir tus deberes.

—¿Jefa? —Sonó la voz extrañada de Nanoha— ¿Tú eres la "Jefa Desaparecida"?

—Hyahaha —rió nerviosa la castaña—. Verás, es una historia simpática…

—Takamachi —la voz la hizo saltar.

—¿S-sí?

—Vuelve al trabajo.

—¡S-sí! —por inercia se puso en posición de firmes.

—¿No cumples tus funciones pero sí distraes al personal? —le arrebató la máscara de un solo movimiento—. Ahora mismo te harás cargo de las cosas que se han acumulado en tu ausencia.

—¡Nanoha-chan, sálvameeeeeee! —gritó dramáticamente Hayate, siendo arrastrada por la capa hasta la oficina.

_Ni en broma te salvaría_. Signum daba miedo.

La puerta se cerró de un portazo. Nanoha tragó saliva.

—Lo siento, Hayate-chan…

—No te preocupes por ella —sonó una voz a su lado que la hizo sobresaltarse.

—Shamal-san… —Se relajó al ver la sonrisa amable.

—No tardará mucho —aseguró—. Signum no lo sabe, pero Hayate ha estado viniendo en las noches para evitar que el trabajo se acumule. Además de estar haciendo otras cosas —sonrió.

Nanoha asintió sin saber por qué. Simplemente ya no podía seguirle el ritmo a las cosas, cada día pasaba algo que la sorprendiera más que el anterior.

—A propósito Nanoha-chan —dijo de pronto—, ya llevas unos días aquí pero todavía no has probado nada del menú, ¿verdad?

—Uhm, no… —miró su taza de café a la cual no le había dado ni un sorbo. Ya estaba fría.

—Eso no puede ser —regañó gentilmente—, si trabajas en un negocio debes conocer sus productos —sonrió—. Siéntate y te traeré algo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ah, pero Signum-san…

—No te preocupes —le aseguró—. Aprovecha de descansar ahora que está tranquilo. Teana y Subaru tienen todo cubierto.

Shamal tenía esa aura tranquilizadora y a la vez autoritaria que la hacía ver muy maternal. Cada una de las cosas que Hayate le había dicho sobre las trabajadoras resultó ser verdad.

Asintió lentamente, sentándose con cierta reserva.

Vio a Shamal dirigirse a la cocina y su vista se desvió a la puerta cerrada del fondo.

_Así que Hayate-chan es la jefa…_

Con eso un par de cosas ganaban sentido, pero a la vez surgían nuevas dudas.

¿Por qué no le había dicho desde un principio?

No se sentía con el derecho de sentirse traicionada por una persona que conoció solo hace unos días, pero lo cierto es que tal vez estaba confiando en Hayate más de lo que debería.

La voz de Shamal la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Aquí tienes. —Puso un plato y una taza frente a ella—. Me parece más de las personas que toman té —comentó.

—Ah, sí, gracias —sonrió.

Miró el plato que tenía una simple tarta de piña, no era una de sus favoritas y sin embargo se veía tentadora.

Tomando la cuchara, probó el primer bocado y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. Miró nuevamente la tarta en el plato, saboreando el trocito que tenía en la boca.

—Delicioso… —susurró fascinada.

Se llevó otro trozo a la boca, más grande.

_Realmente delicioso._

Tanto como las cosas que preparaba su madre… o incluso más —_aunque esto no pudiera decírselo nunca a su progenitora._

A simple vista se veía como una tarta de piña cualquiera, bien hecha y presentada, pero al deshacerse en la boca tenía un sabor diferente a todas las demás tartas de ese tipo que había probado, algo que no era capaz de identificar.

—Es una receta de Hayate-chan —le informa Shamal, llamando su atención—, siempre pone un ingrediente inesperado en todo lo que hace, dice que el factor sorpresa es lo importante —rió bajito.

—¿Una receta de Hayate-chan? —repitió sorprendida.

—Sí, ya sabes que ella es la jefa y dueña de este local ¿cierto?

—Uhm… —asintió con una media sonrisa, en realidad se acababa de enterar pero qué más daba.

—Me alegro mucho que Hayate-chan esté haciendo nuevas amigas —sonrió cariñosamente—. Es tan reservada que a veces nos preocupa… —se llevó una mano al rostro pensativa.

¿Hayate-chan, _reservada_?

Nanoha frunció el ceño, pensando en la animada castaña que se había metido de lleno en su vida.

¿Segura que hablaban de la misma persona?

Shamal rió con la cara que puso Nanoha. Una chica tan honesta y abierta seguro le vendría bien a Hayate. _Y a la obstinada de Fate._

—Hayate seguramente no te ha dicho nada al respecto, ¿me equivoco?

Nanoha negó suavemente, comiendo más de la tarta sin darse cuenta.

La sonrisa de Shamal se tornó nostálgica y se sentó frente a la muchacha.

—Mientras Hayate-chan terminaba sus estudios obligatorios tomó un curso de repostería y uno de negocios —comenzó, como una muestra de confianza hacia la cobriza—. Una vez que se graduó, le pidió ayuda a su abuelo para abrir esta cafetería, con un plazo de un año para pagarle el préstamo inicial o debería renunciar y dedicarse a seguir estudiando.

Nanoha se sorprendió —_tomando de su té— _pero no dijo nada, dispuesta a aprender más de su nueva… ¿amiga?

_Al menos ella ya podía considerar a Hayate su amiga._

—Durante ese primer año fue Hayate-chan quien se dedicó a hacer todos los pasteles y dulces —sonrió—. _Riot Force_ se volvió rápidamente popular, así que pudo cumplir con el trato que tenía, pero su abuelo seguiría figurando como el dueño hasta que Hayate cumpliera 18 años —hizo una pausa—. Después de eso, como cada vez se necesitaba más personal, se dedicó a enseñar sus recetas a los demás cocineros y ya hace más de un año, cuando asumió completamente el mando, que no se mete en la cocina.

Miró por un momento lo que quedaba de bizcocho en el plato y su sonrisa decayó, mostrando una expresión melancólica.

—Estos pasteles sin duda son deliciosos, pero son sólo una imitación de lo que Hayate-chan puede hacer…

Suspiró y la miró, ya con su habitual sonrisa.

—Algún día pídele que te prepare algo y verás a lo que me refiero.

Nanoha le devolvió la sonrisa por cortesía y asintió.

Tomó otro bocado y se dedicó a disfrutarlo.

Aparentemente, las meseras no eran la única razón por la que el café se volvió tan popular.

Justo en ese momento, Hayate se acercó a ellas arrastrando los pies con expresión cansina.

—¿Te regañaron mucho? —rió Shamal.

—Como por tres horas… Esa Signum es una fiera —se quejó la castaña.

—Solo han sido unos diez minutos —aclaró la rubia.

—¡Pues parecieron tres horas! —bufó—. ¿Se puede saber por qué no fuiste en mi rescate?

—Estaba ocupada charlando con Nanoha-chan —señaló a la chica que estaba terminando de comer.

—Aha —alzó una ceja— ¿Y asumo que estaban hablando de mí?

—No sé qué te hace pensar eso —sonrió inocentemente la mujer.

—Que soy tu tema favorito de conversación —se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo con suficiencia.

Shamal iba a responder, pero la campanilla de la entrada sonó avisando la llegada de una pareja que se dirigía al mesón

—Oh, esa es mi señal de partida —anunció, despidiéndose con la mano.

Hayate la miró feo y luego volteó a ver a Nanoha, quien la estaba observando con el ceño fruncido.

Suspiró y se dejó caer en el sillón.

—No me mires así… Con una persona enfadada por día me basta.

—Me dices que confíe en ti y por alguna razón lo hago —objetó Nanoha—, ¿pero qué razones tengo para confiar en ti?

—No es como que te hubiera mentido —dijo tranquilamente—, omitir información no es exactamente una mentira.

—No estás respondiendo mi pregunta.

—Cualquier cosa que diga no serviría de nada si no confiaras en mí en primer lugar —argumentó con una media sonrisa—. Lo único que necesitas saber de mí para estar tranquila es que mis amigas son lo más importante para mí y jamás haría algo para traicionar su confianza —dijo firmemente.

_Amigas._

Así que Hayate también la consideraba una amiga, sonrió Nanoha.

—Lo mismo conmigo —asintió.

—Bien —sonrió la castaña—. Entonces estamos en la misma página.

—Uh-uhn —asintió, sorbiendo su té—. Así que eres la jefa, ¿eh?

—Así que Shamal te estuvo hablando de mí, ¿eh? —rebatió con una sonrisa.

—Un poco, sí —aceptó—. De cómo se creó el local y eso. Ningún secreto embarazoso si es lo que te preocupa —sonrió pícaramente.

—Seguramente te contó mal la historia —le restó importancia con la mano—. Con sentimentalismos y cosas innecesarias.

Tomó una cuchara y la apuntó a Nanoha.

—Déjame que te explique —comenzó con solemnidad—: Hace mucho tiempo había una chica con un sueño —apuntó la cuchara al cielo—. Un sueño maravilloso —enfatizó con sentimiento—: ¡tener un café lleno de hermosas _maid_! —Alzó el puño, mirando el techo— Y ese sueño hoy en día es casi una realidad con todas ustedes, mis lindas _maid —_extendió los brazos señalando todo el local.

—¿_Maid_? —Repitió extrañada— ¿Esto es un café _maid_?

Hayate sintió la tentación de reír. La chiquilla esta podía ser adorable, se dijo.

—Nanoha, mi pobre inocente —negó con la cabeza—, no sé cómo no te has dado cuenta que el delantal, la coronilla y el collar que llevas como uniforme están diseñados a partir de esa idea —señaló sonriente—. Claro que, si por mí fuera, todas estarían usando esos trajes tan _moe_… —se encogió de hombros y a regañadientes agregó—: Estúpida democracia.

Nanoha pestañeó confusa, observándose el delantal como si lo viera por primera vez.

—Como sea —prosiguió la castaña—. Lo importante aquí es discutir sobre el asunto de Fate-chan —recordó—. Prometí que te ayudaría a acercarte a ella y eso haré, sin importar lo que hayas dicho hoy.

_Ya recogeremos los platos rotos luego_, pensó.

—Lo primero que debes saber de ella es que es una incauta con los animales —declaró—. ¡En cualquier momento tendremos que abrir un orfanato de gatos y perros callejeros en el callejón de atrás!

Nanoha rió suavemente. Sabía que Fate estaba detrás de eso.

—Oh, pero si lo que te interesa son detalles jugosos —sonrió maliciosamente— puedo decirte que Fate tiene un lunar en un lugar muy sexy.

Complacida, vio a Nanoha ponerse roja como un tomate.

—También es importante que sepas que Fate-chan tiene- ¡Ugh!

Ni Hayate ni Nanoha se dieron cuenta del manual enrollado que golpeó a la castaña en la cabeza hasta que escucharon el golpe.

—¿Se puede saber por qué andas hablando de mí, pequeña cotorra? —reprochó una voz en su espalda.

—¡Fa-Fate-chan! —Nanoha se puso de pie, desconcertada y emocionada.

—Dios, ¿se puede saber por qué el mundo anda tan agresivo hoy? —se quejó la castaña, dedicándole una mirada indignada a la rubia—. Ni siquiera le estaba hablando de secretos de estado, como los lugares donde te dan cosquillas-¡Hyah!

Esta vez el golpe resonó por todo el lugar.

Nanoha hizo una mueca de dolor, sintiendo simpatía por la castaña.

—¡Que dejes de hablar de mí!

—¡Y tú deberías dejar de copiar los hábitos agresivos de Signum! —reprochó Hayate sobándose la cabeza, levantándose para encarar a Fate.

La cobriza, al ver la interacción entre ambas y la familiaridad con la que se trataban, sintió como una bombilla imaginaria se ilumina en su cabeza…

—Uhm, podría ser que ustedes dos… —señaló a ambas, pasmada—… sean…

—Oh sí —asintió Hayate—, permíteme presentarte a una de mis esclavas personales, Fate-ch-¡AUGH!

Un golpe tan fuerte como el anterior dejó a la castaña gimoteando teatralmente.

Lo que a Nanoha le impresionó fue que Fate ni siquiera parecía molesta al propinarle los golpes, seguía en su postura imperturbable y lo hacía con tal naturalidad que dejaba en claro que estaba habituada a detener las habladurías de chica con ese método.

—Ehem, entonces… —Hayate se irguió con parsimonia, señalando a Fate con una mano—. Esta señorita aquí presente es Fate-chan, mi amiga de la infancia —presentó, todavía con lágrimas de cocodrilo—, es un poco bruta, antisocial y fría pero así la queremos… la mayor parte del tiempo.

—No agregues cosas innecesarias —regañó la rubia, aparentemente acostumbrada.

—Oh, así que era eso… —susurró Nanoha.

Fate la miró extrañada y ella negó fervientemente con ambas manos.

—Dime, querida Fate-chan —interceptó Hayate—, ¿qué te trae de vuelta por aquí? Creí que todavía estarías trabajando —miró su reloj.

—Terminamos antes hoy —dijo calmadamente—. Así que aproveché de venir por las cajas que llegaron el otro día.

—¿Cajas?

—De materiales —informó, apuntando con el pulgar a las cosas apiladas junto a la salida que Zafira había llevado discretamente—. Al menos cinco son tuyas. Lo sabrías si te dignaras estar aquí cuando debes.

—¿¡Llegaron?! —Exclamó entusiasmada— ¡Oh, déjame ver, déjame ver!

—No tan rápido —la detuvo agarrándola del gorro—. Perdiste tu oportunidad, ahora me las llevaré con el resto de cosas.

—¿Qué resto de cosas? —frunció el ceño.

—Los materiales para el estudio —señaló el tarro de pintura en su mano izquierda y mostró el manual "Hágalo Usted Mismo" en la otra.

—Ohhh, eso —se rascó la nuca—. Lo había olvidado.

—No sé por qué no me extraña —suspiró la rubia—. Como sea, aprovechando que tengo tiempo libre me llevaré las cosas a casa —avisó—. Signum dijo que el abuelo llamó y quiere que le tengamos la renovación lista para cuando llegue.

Nanoha y Hayate se congelaron en su lugar.

—Fate-chan eres una tonta… —masculló la castaña golpeándose la frente.

—¿Uh?

_A casa_, repetía Nanoha en su mente una y otra vez. _A casa._

¿Quería decir eso que vivían juntas? Esa simple frase denotaba mayor familiaridad que simples amigas de la infancia.

—Date cuenta de lo que dices, tonta cerebro de pájaro —replicó Hayate. Nanoha ya no estaba escuchando.

—¿Qué fue lo que dije? —preguntó extrañada, inclinando la cabeza.

—Nanoha-chan —llamó la castaña tronando los dedos frente a la chica—. Oye, reacciona —la meneó ligeramente—. Te aseguro que sea lo que sea que estés pensando: ¡no es eso!

La cobriza no estaba escuchando, demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza obstaculizando la entrada de sonidos.

—Rayos, esto no está funcionando —suspiró Hayate—. Dame tu mano, Fate.

—¿Para qué?

—Cállate y ayúdame.

Antes de que Fate pudiera replicar nada más, Hayate le tomó la mano derecha, le quitó el manual y la posó sobre la cabeza de Nanoha.

—Tranquila, tranquila —canturreó, palmeando la cabeza de la cobriza con la mano de Fate—. No pasa nada —dijo como quien tranquiliza a un niño asustado.

Nanoha pareció reaccionar ante el contacto y logró enfocar su vista en los curiosos ojos borgoña que tenía puestos en ella.

—¿Estás bien, Takamachi-san?

—¿Fate-chan? —Se dio cuenta que tenía la mano de Fate sobre su cabeza y se sonrojó, desviando la vista a sus zapatos— U-uhn… —asintió cohibida.

—Ok, eso fue fácil —comentó Hayate soltando la mano de su amiga—. No sé si ella es muy fácil o tú tienes poderes mágicos.

Fate la miró con una ceja alzada, retirando la mano del suave cabello de la chica, sin comprender nada de lo que decía. Hayate simplemente negó con la cabeza, resignada a su densidad innata.

—Bueno, Fate-chan, que bueno que volviste —cambió el tema—. Nanoha-chan, aquí sentada, quería decirte algo —la señaló con la mano extendida, sonriendo de lado a lado.

—¡¿Eh?! —exclamó la otra ruborizándose.

Miró a Hayate incrédula, sin entender lo que pretendía con eso y la sonrisa pícara de la castaña no le ayudó mucho a tratar de figurarse algo.

—Oh, ¿qué cosa? —preguntó la rubia curiosa.

—¡Eh! —Prácticamente saltó, levantándose de la mesa y quedando frente a Fate—. Eh, pues… yo… uhm…

Trató de buscar ayuda en Hayate con una rápida mirada, pero la muy condenada se estaba analizando las uñas mientras silbaba inocentemente.

¿Qué quería que dijese?

¿Esperaba que le dijera a Fate los sentimientos que creía tener?

¡¿Ahora?! No, no, no, definitivamente eso no era una opción.

—Uhm, se me olvidó nyahaha —dijo al fin con expresión apenada.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa con eso? —se extrañó la rubia—. Si era importante deberías recordarlo —comentó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—No, no, no era tan importante —negó con ambas manos, todavía nerviosa. Fate seguía sin convencerse.

—¿Por qué no le das tu número? —Sugirió Hayate—. Así si se acuerda es cosa que te envíe un mensaje.

Nanoha volteó tan rápido la cabeza que pudo jurar escuchar un crujido. En serio, ¿qué pretendía la castaña? ¿Quería ver cuánto soportaba antes de causarle un paro cardiaco? ¿Acaso no pensaba que Fate podía molestarse?

Esa última idea se la replanteó: no, Hayate no pensaba, eso parecía claro.

Fate miró a Hayate por unos segundos y ésta simplemente le sonrió, guiñándole un ojo sin que Nanoha lo notara.

_¿En serio?_ Se preguntó la rubia. Qué historia tan mala se había inventado para llegar a eso.

¿Qué propósito podía tener?

Volteó a mirar a Nanoha, quien estaba muy ocupada observándose los cordones mientras jugaba con sus pies. Ayer había hecho eso varias veces también.

Parecía una chica totalmente inofensiva.

_Oh bueno,_ suspiró, _¿qué mal puede hacer?_

—¿Eso estaría bien? —preguntó tranquilamente.

Nanoha levantó la cabeza, incrédula.

Fate la miraba con su calma habitual, no parecía molesta ni en contra de la idea de ninguna manera.

Miró a Hayate quien le asintió con una sonrisa, haciéndola sonreír también, y luego volteó a la rubia entusiasmadamente.

—¡Sí! —Se tuvo que morder la lengua para no agregar nada innecesario, tratando de controlar su excitación en la voz.

—Te aviso que no lo uso mucho —añadió Fate—, pero de cualquier forma —miró a la castaña—, Hayate —hizo un gesto de cabeza—, dáselo tú, yo ya me voy.

—Yes, sir —respondió con saludo militar.

—Ah y dame las llaves de tu auto —extendió la mano.

—¿Ehh~? —su rostro se desfiguró— ¿Por qué? —exclamó.

—No puedo manejar sin ellas —contestó con simpleza y antes de que Hayate añadiera nada—: Sí, pretendo llevármelo y dejarte a pie. Toma bus, no muerden. No, no tengo cambio, pídele a Shamal. Y es en pago por andar hablando de mí.

Hayate alzó el índice y abrió la boca en señal de querer refutar algo, pero al no encontrar ninguna otra objeción, se rindió y sacó las llaves de su bolsillo a regañadientes.

Nanoha pestañeó sorprendida, admirando la relación de ambas. Definitivamente Fate estaba acostumbrada a tratar con la castaña, quien sumisamente le estaba extendiendo la mano con el juego de llaves en ella.

—¡¿Solo tenemos unos meses juntos y ya quieres luchar por la custodia de mi bebe?! —retiró la mano antes de que Fate las tomara.

Bueno, tal vez no _tan_ sumisamente.

—No seas melodramática —resopló la rubia—. ¿De verdad piensas que quiero andar conduciendo _eso_ por la ciudad?

—Fate-chan… —la miró impactada—. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de nuestro bebé?

A estas alturas, Nanoha solo sentía ganas de reír observando a las dos amigas interactuar. Se notaba que Fate hacía un gran esfuerzo por no dejarse llevar por las ocurrencias de la otra.

—…Como sea —le arrebató las llaves. Se giró para dirigirse a la salida y antes de irse volteó el rostro para decirle—: Lo cuidaré, ¿ok?

Hayate sonrió complacida.

—Nanoha-chan, ¿por qué no ayudas a Fate-chan a llevar las cosas al auto? —Preguntó recobrando su sonrisa inocente—. Te vendrían bien un par de manos extra ¿no? —dijo esta vez mirando a Fate.

—Deja de ofrecer a otras personas por tu cuenta —reprendió otra vez con expresión cansina.

—Eh, no… no es molestia —intervino Nanoha tímidamente—. Me gustaría ayudarte.

—No es necesario —declinó la rubia—. Son unas cuantas cajas nada más, algo pesadas, pero puedo sola.

—Entonces es más rápido entre dos —rebatió la cobriza obstinadamente—. Insisto.

Fate contempló a Nanoha un momento, intrigada por el súbito cambio de tímida a decidida en un segundo. Esta chica era un caso curioso.

Miró a Hayate, quien mantenía esa eterna sonrisa boba de falsa inocencia.

Suspiró.

—Está bien —accedió y comenzó a caminar. Nanoha sonrió radiante y la siguió.

La castaña soltó una risita, muy entretenida por la situación.

A simple vista, la escena de ambas chicas alejarse, con la rubia un poco por delante y la cobriza mirándola de lado con una sonrisa, parecía como si Fate fuera un amo un tanto indiferente y Nanoha un cachorro que la sigue a todas partes meneando la cola, pero en el fondo Hayate sabía que Fate podría haber seguido negándose y no acceder a nada. Incluso dar su número de teléfono tan casualmente no era algo común en ella.

Estas cosas, que parecían no tener mucha importancia, confirmaban su teoría de que a la rubia la presencia de Nanoha no la incomodaba.

_Y que no le es indiferente tampoco._

—Hayate —llamó una voz a su costado.

—Oh, Signum —volteó a ver a la mujer.

—¿Puedo preguntar ahora por qué me pediste que contratara a Takamachi? —cuestionó con la vista fija en las chicas que ahora estaban tomando un par de cajas.

Hayate la imitó y observó a sus amigas —_al menos ya podía considerar a Nanoha como una también—_. Una sonrisa algo triste se formó en su rostro.

—Signum, ¿hace cuántos años conozco a Fate-chan? —preguntó de pronto. La peli-rosa la miró, sabiendo que no esperaba una respuesta—. Casi de toda la vida —continuó— y ya han pasado varios años desde que Fate-chan se encerró en esa tonta coraza… —resopló.

Dejó que su mente se diera un viaje al pasado, tan lleno de cosas que no quería recordar ahora.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo único que quiero es que mi mejor amiga vuelva a sonreír como antes.

—¿Y crees que Takamachi puede lograr eso? —Alzó una ceja intrigada.

—No sé —reconoció la otra—, pero al menos hace un buen trabajo acercándose a ella —agregó sonriente.

La mujer volvió a mirar por la ventana afuera, donde Fate parecía estar regañando a Nanoha por haber tropezado.

Ella también quería volver a ver la sonrisa sincera de Fate, tener a la antigua rubia de vuelta, cosa que ya parecía un recuerdo muy lejano…

Pero si Hayate creía que aquella joven podía hacerlo, ella no tenía razones para dudar; Confiaría en Hayate aunque eso sólo acarreara más problemas por delante.

Suspiró.

Signum Yagami, los años que indiquen su apariencia, preparándose mentalmente para lo peor.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Sabía usted...?<strong> _Que los americanos compran $40 billones en tazas de café al día? Si alguna vez han entrado a un Starbucks a eso de las 9 de la mañana esto resulta fácil de creer._

_Oh gosh, por un momento pensé que no lo terminaba. Sabía que aunque tenía una idea de qué cosas trataría cada cap en el proceso saldrían más, pero nunca creí que se me fuera tanto la mano lol Ni siquiera tenía pensado poner el punto de vista de Fate tan pronto pero así se dieron las cosas. Oh well, no es que sea malo._

_Espero que este capítulo no tenga problemas de continuidad con todas las veces que me distraje..._

_Gracias por sus comentarios y visitas. Por favor siga con nosotros en este delicioso trayecto~_

_(Elegí una tarta de piña porque no es de mis favoritas o hubiera pasado página y media describiendo su sabor. Igual me dio hambre lol)_


	7. No tiene sentido

**Del Autor para usted:** _Bueno, hemos llegado al domingo y con esto se da por finalizada la primera semana. Yay!_

_He decidido hacer algo simpático para **"premiar" a las personitas que pasen por aquí,** lean esto y dejen sus comentarios (¿cómo saber a quien premiar si no?). O por simple diversión, cómo quieran verlo. So- la llamada de esta semana es para_ **"MR(s) NUTELLA"**, _una de las primeras review y quien sagradamente (?) ha leído y comentado todos los capítulos hasta ahora. Se agradece :D__  
><em>

_Su **premio** es, como no puedo entregar nada que no sea virtual y ya que estamos en medio de una historia aquí, una Petición al Autor. Puede pedir lo que se le antoje: qué le gustaría que escriba, en qué desearía que me enfoque más, alguna escena en especial o alguna pregunta que quiere que responda... Por supuesto que también pueden ser no relacionadas con el fic pero la idea es hacer algo didáctico. Hasta puede ser una petición para otra historia, no sé, lo dejo a la imaginación._

_Siempre y cuando esté dentro de mis capacidades lo haré, si no se lo haré saber y puede pedir otra cosa. Cada semana tomaré a alguien nuevo y el anterior tendrá hasta entonces para hacer su petición o se va al agua :O_

_Weno, dicho esto: ¡seguimos con lo nuestro!_

**~MSLN tristemente no me pertenece y todo lo demás~**

* * *

><p>Hay veces que un solo suceso puede definir el resto del día.<p>

Pueden ser cosas buenas o malas. Puede ser alguien o algo. Puede ser algo raro, inesperado e incluso inexplicable.

Su suceso ocurrió justo después de entrar corriendo _Riot Force_, llegando tarde por haberse quedado la noche en vela escribiendo y borrando textos para Fate-chan _—sin haber encontrado el coraje para mandar ni uno solo, claro._

_Genial, _ se había reclamado al ver la hora en su despertador. Era su primer día de turno completo y llegaba tarde. En ese momento había tomado eso como un augurio de un mal día. De hecho, esperaba un regaño al llegar y sin embargo lo que recibió fue:

—¡Buenos días, Takamachi-san! —Le saludó una bella sonrisa enmarcada en cabello dorado y ojos borgoña a juego.

Una sonrisa dirigida a ella.

Nanoha decidió, en ese preciso instante, que sería un día muy extraño.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 7.- No tiene sentido<strong>

**(Domingo)**

* * *

><p>La cobriza, aturdida, miró a ambos lados para ver si no se había confundido y el saludo iba dirigido a alguien más.<p>

—¿No eres una persona muy mañanera? —bromeó la rubia.

Nanoha negó lentamente con la cabeza, mirando a la chica que tenía enfrente como si le hubiera crecido un cuerno y orejas de conejo.

—Uhm, no, es sólo que hoy…. Quiero decir anoche…

Una risita hizo que se sobresaltara.

—Tranquila, a todos nos pasa a veces —sonrió—. Hasta Hayate-chan se queda dormida por pasarse la noche jugando y ella es la jefa —se acercó para susurrarle—. Solo procura que Signum no se dé cuenta porque puede ser un poco gruñona al respecto —le guiñó un ojo.

—Uh… sí…

La vio alejarse, analizando cada centímetro de su cabeza en busca de alguna herida visible o contusión. En busca de cualquier signo que indicara que se había golpeado la cabeza y ahora era una Fate totalmente diferente.

Había mencionado a Hayate y Signum así que al menos amnesia no tenía, pero…

La voz de Shamal llamándola la sacó de su cavilación.

Sacudió la cabeza para focalizarse; era hora de trabajar.

~O~~O~~O~

El día se pasó prácticamente volando.

Como ya era costumbre, entre pedido y pedido Nanoha le lanzaba una miradilla inocente a su rubio interés y cada vez que lo hacía notaba que algo andaba mal.

En un día cualquiera, Fate nunca hubiera notado sus miradas o no las hubiera ignorado, pero hoy, en un par de ocasiones que descubrió a Nanoha viendo en su dirección, le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa.

Y con cada nueva sonrisa aumentaba la extrañeza de Nanoha.

_Me sonrió de nuevo_, se dijo llevándose una mano al pecho.

Observó cómo la rubia entregaba los refrescos a unas niñas sentadas cerca de la entrada con una sonrisa amable. Una de las chicas tomó un sorbo del suyo y dijo:

—Uh, yo pedí una soda de dieta…

—Oh, ¿en serio? —Tomó el vaso, riendo avergonzada—. Disculpa, enseguida te la cambio.

Ok, eso todavía más extraño, frunció el ceño Nanoha.

¿Fate cometiendo un error?

A la clientela no parecía importarle el singular comportamiento de la joven; Las chicas simplemente rieron comentando lo linda que era.

Nanoha las fulminó con la mirada casi por inercia, aunque no sintiera la rabia que normalmente sentía cuando miraban a la rubia y hablaban de sus atributos.

También había notado con cierta sorpresa que, si bien seguía recibiendo atención por parte de muchos, hoy había menos gente que coqueteaba abiertamente con ella…

¿Sería porque era domingo? Se preguntó pensativa. ¿Un aburrido domingo donde todos los pervertidos —_como ella había catalogado a todos—_ decidían quedarse en casa?

Suspiró derrotada, no había forma de que pudiera entenderlo.

De pronto, caminando a una mesa que la llamaba en la esquina, sintió una brisa levantando su falda e inmediatamente se cubrió la retaguardia con ambas manos, sonrojándose intensamente.

—Disculpe, señor —escuchó una fría voz a su espalda—. No está permitido tocar a las trabajadoras.

Nanoha se dio vuelta para encontrarse a la rubia agarrando la mano _—que estaba a la altura de su falda—_ de un hombre medio inclinado en su asiento, mirándolo con reproche.

—Ah, no, yo no estaba intentando… —intentó defenderse.

—Le recuerdo que tenemos reglas muy estrictas para esta clase de comportamiento. —Hizo un gesto de cabeza a Shamal.

—¡Oh, no! ¡De verdad! —Exclamó mirando alarmado la puerta de la cocina—. Sólo quería sacarle un hilo que tenía colgando de la falda…

—¿En serio? Qué gentil de su parte —sonrió tan amablemente que necesariamente debía ser sarcasmo—. Entonces deje que lo escoltemos _gentilmente_ a la salida.

Un par de pasos, tan pesados como mazos golpeando el suelo, resonaron por el lugar.

Zafira, el reservado cocinero al que Nanoha todavía no había oído pronunciar ni una palabra, se paró junto a ellos con expresión sombría. Mirando al hombre que seguía siendo firmemente agarrado por la rubia como quien mira a un insecto caminar junto a su zapato.

Nanoha notó en ese instante que el hombre, robusto y de quijada firme, debía medir al menos dos metros.

_¿Siempre fue tan alto?_ Se preguntó sorprendida _¿O simplemente será que ahora da miedo?_

Si la mirada de pánico del hombre en la silla servía de algún indicativo, el cocinero definitivamente se veía aterrador. Alto, intimidante. Claro que las botas militares, los musculosos brazos que dejaba ver la sudadera y la expresión ceñuda podían ayudar enormemente al efecto.

—Usted viene conmigo —dijo con voz hosca, posando su mano en el hombro del sujeto con más fuerza de la necesaria.

El hombre supo que era mejor no discutir y lo siguió obedientemente a la salida. Temblando como jalea.

La rubia suspiró.

—Lamentamos esa interrupción —habló para todos, animadamente—. Por favor sigan disfrutando de su tarde en _Riot Force_.

El silencio que se había hecho presente en el local se disipó de inmediato y todos volvieron a lo suyo, charla y cubierto sonando por el lugar.

—Takamachi-san —miró seriamente a la cobriza.

—¿S-sí?

—Debes poner más cuidado, siempre habrán pervertidos como esos que quieran aprovecharse de la nueva linda camarera. —Negó con la cabeza y le sonrió—. Aunque eso es lógico con lo guapa que te ves con ese atuendo.

Nanoha se sonrojó involuntariamente.

—Es adorable que seas distraída e inocente, pero —le dio un toque en la frente con el índice— ten más cuidado, ¿ok?

La cobriza asintió torpemente, llevándose una mano a la frente.

Una vez que la rubia se alejó lo suficiente, se llevó la mano al pecho.

_Extraño…_

_¡Momento!_ Exclamó su cerebro. _¿Fate notó lo que llevas puesto? ¿Fate acaba de elogiar tu atuendo? ¿Dijo que eras linda?_

Nanoha se rascó una mejilla sonrojada, poniéndole atención al ritmo de su corazón.

_Muy extraño…_

Y en ese momento, Nanoha llegó a una conclusión que podía explicar la situación:

_Estoy soñando._

Porque no había forma de que todo eso estuviera sucediendo en verdad.

Sacudió la cabeza y siguió con su camino; sueño o no, al menos debía terminar el día de trabajo.

~O~~O~~O~

Después de ese incidente el resto del día fue bastante normal o al menos normal para la rareza del día en general.

Casi como para reafirmar su teoría de que ese día no podía ser más extraño…

_Sacó su teléfono._

Hayate no le había enviado ni un solo texto en todo el día.

No es que estuviera esperando importantes noticias o algo por el estilo, sino que la castaña había demostrado ser adepta a mensajes _random._ Como prueba tenía un video de un gatito tirando de la cadena del inodoro recibido a las 4 am.

_Guardó el teléfono._

A esas alturas ya nada podía sorprender a Nanoha.

Ni siquiera ver a la rubia riendo con Subaru o hablando animadamente con Shamal.

Todo se sentía tan irreal que ya no le importaba.

Para cuando estaba terminando de cambiarse, dando por finalizada su jornada, estaba decidida a no dejarse sorprender por nada más que pudiera suceder en ese insólito domingo.

Cerró tranquilamente su casillero y al salir del camarín se topó con la rubia que había estado ocupando sus pensamientos desde que la conoció.

—Oh, Takamachi-san —sonrió—. Buen trabajo hoy.

—Gra-gracias…

Bien, sí, todavía podía extrañarse lo suficiente para quedarse sin habla.

—Hayate-chan tenía razón sobre ti. Me alegra que te contratara —le da unas palmaditas en el hombro—. Buenas noches, que descanses.

Sin decir más, pasó por su lado cerrando la puerta, dejando a Nanoha perdida.

De alguna manera logró llegar a la salida del local —_milagrosamente encontrando su voz para despedirse de todos en el proceso—_ y dejó que la brisa de la noche se llevara sus preocupaciones.

Cuando estaba llegando a la esquina su celular vibró. Miró la pantalla que indicaba un mensaje nuevo.

_Hayate-chan._

-["_¿Qué tal tu día?"_]-

Nanoha repasó mentalmente todo lo sucedido, pensando sobretodo en la actitud de la rubia.

Tecleó distraídamente la respuesta y lo guardó.

-["_Muy, muy extraño_"]-

Alzó la vista a las pocas estrellas que iluminaban el cielo nocturno, repitió la despedida de la rubia en su cabeza, llevando la mano al pecho con el ceño fruncido.

'_Me trató bien todo el día, pero mi corazón no se aceleró… ¿Seré una especie de masoquista?'_

Negó fervientemente con la cabeza, sin estar dispuesta a que sus pensamientos tomaran un rumbo extraño —_suficiente con los eventos del día_— y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos para caminar tranquilamente a la estación.

Nanoha Takamachi, diecisiete años, no entiende absolutamente nada.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Sabía usted...?<strong> _Que los mosquitos tienen 47 dientes y son las hembras las que pican? Cuando lo hacen, inyectan un poco de su saliva en la herida y esto provoca la irritación y la hinchazón, así que si amanecen con la típica manchita roja ya saben que es porque tienen baba de bicho en su sistema D: (Es aburrido hablar de un solo tema y anoche una bitch alada se entretuvo con mi brazo)._

_Capítulo corto pero necesario. El "build-up" tardará hasta el 11-12 más o menos así que las dudas puede que no se resuelvan hasta entonces o más allá ;3_

_Btw, no soy fan del angst innecesario y no creo saber escribir un angst digno de "aaaangst!", so descuiden que no tengo intenciones de hacer sufrir a nadie en esta historia innecesariamente, todos tendrán una razón para hacerlo (?) lol Nanoha está muy feliz en su burbuja del primer sweet-innocent-love como para preocuparse en nada más que actuar como una torpe adolescente enamorada xD (a los 17 apenas nos estamos acostumbrando a "domar a la bestia", las hormonas, después de todo, si no es que más). But you'll see._

_Pase, lea, comente y visítenos de nuevo~_

_(Odio el horario de verano, simplemente ODIO el horario de verano *portazo*)_


	8. Cinco minutos

**Yummy yummy yummy I Got Love in my Tummy...**

_A la señorita **Nutella** agradecerle nuevamente por sus comentarios y que nos alegra que esté disfrutando la historia, don't worry que Nanoha tendrá su buena recompensa y disfrutará bastante en el futuro ;D Por otro lado, lo que dijo me dio varias ideas y todo puede suceder de cierta manera si no le importa esperar :3_

_¡A esto me refería con hacerlo divertido e interactivo! Creo que fue una buena idea lo de las peticiones, ahora ya quiero llegar al otro domingo..._

_Oh y en la noche pretendo alargar un poco el capítulo 7, no cambiaré nada, solo agregaré un par de cosas que se me pasaron así que no es necesario que lo relean si les da pereza, don't worry._

**_~Shall we continue?~_**

* * *

><p>Muchas cosas pueden pasar en cinco minutos; el término de una vida, el inicio de otra.<p>

También su percepción puede variar, pueden ser largos, agotadores y tortuosos, como los últimos minutos antes del receso para almorzar… o pueden pasar volando como los minutos de repaso antes de un examen.

Incluso pueden entrar en esa categoría donde el tiempo es relativo y todo es posible, como los "cinco minutos más" después que suena el despertador. Minutos que se disfrutan segundo a segundo aunque sepas que son efímeros.

Nanoha estaba experimentando todo eso en estos preciosos pero complicados minutos.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 8.- Cinco minutos<strong>

**(Lunes)**

* * *

><p>Todo había empezado con un brazo apareciendo inusitadamente en su camino, volteando todo el contenido de la bandeja en su blusa.<p>

Esto prueba que las cosas pueden cambiar en solo unos instantes; en un segundo iba en dirección a entregar un pedido a la mesa 5 y al siguiente tenía café helado escurriéndose por una de sus prendas favoritas. No es que normalmente pusiera mucha atención a lo que usaba, pero al ver a cierta rubia siempre tan arreglada había empezado a poner más esmero a la hora de vestirse.

Ella no había sido la única damnificada, sin embargo, pues el culpable, un flacucho joven con tal vez demasiado gel en el cabello, tenía toda la manga izquierda de su blanquísima camisa manchada de jugo de naranja y pegada a su cuerpo. Manga a la cual no le estaba prestando atención por estar demasiado ocupado disculpándose atropelladamente, rojo como un tomate.

Nanoha no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente a pesar de lo ocurrido. El pobre chico era un manojo de nervios, aparentemente estaba en una primera cita y estaba en medio de una torpe explicación, haciendo exagerados gestos de mano, cuando Nanoha pasó por su lado. Quedó completamente mortificado, no solo su historia había sido interrumpida sino que había logrado avergonzarse todavía más delante de su cita, quien hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos por no largarse a reír.

La cobriza le aseguró que no había problema, le instó ir al baño a arreglarse y que ella limpiaría por mucho que el chico se ofreciera a hacerlo.

Subaru, quien había visto todo, se ofreció a hacer el trabajo para que Nanoha también pudiera ir a limpiarse.

Agradeciendo su amabilidad con una sonrisa le dijo que tardaría un par de minutos.

Así fue que una tarea que no debía tomar más de cinco minutos se convirtieron en los cinco minutos más largos de su vida después de que Fate entrara con la misma intención que ella.

El primer minuto había transcurrido con ella avergonzándose tanto o más que el pobre chico de antes…

—¿F-Fate-chan? —tosió, instintivamente cubriéndose el pecho semi-descubierto. Sólo había desabrochado dos botones pero por alguna razón se sentía expuesta.

—Oh, Takamachi-san, no era mi intención asustarte —respondió la rubia, un tanto sorprendida de encontrarla ahí—. ¿Qué sucedió?

Mientras preguntaba, se apresuró a llegar a su casillero para ocultar su ceño fruncido a la cobriza; parte de ella se preguntaba por qué le preocupaba.

—Uh, un accidente… Un chico un poco torpe, haciendo gestos de brazo completo… Yo no estaba prestando mucha atención además.

Tampoco como que estuviera prestando atención a sus propias palabras, más ocupada de analizar el atuendo de la rubia… A toda ella, en realidad.

_Y ahí va de nuevo el corazón a mil._

Era como si ayer no hubiera sucedido en absoluto.

Fate era la misma Fate que conocía. Y Nanoha volvía a ser la atolondrada que era cerca de ella.

—¿Qué te pasó a ti, Fate-chan? —preguntó al notar las manchas en su pantalón, tan ajustado y perfecto-para-ella pantalón.

—Un amigo de Kuroi —explicó desabrochando su blusa—. Una mezcla de Labrador y Colley que le gusta chapotear en las piletas, arrastrarse en el pasto… y restregarse en las piernas de las personas —añadió con una leve sonrisa, señalando las manchas.

Nanoha apartó la vista inmediatamente, atragantándose con su propia saliva al ver el sostén de Fate, quien se quitó la blusa sin ningún pudor.

_W-wow_, se dijo sintiendo que las mejillas le ardían, _qué…adulto._

Nanoha se giró completamente y casi enterró la cabeza en su casillero para evitar imaginarse viendo a la rubia en una revista, vistiendo el conjunto completo.

Miró su propio sujetador una vez que terminó de desabrocharse tímidamente la blusa; uno simplón, color rosa pálido que se consigue en cualquier centro comercial.

Hizo una mueca.

¿Cómo podía compararse eso con la lencería de Alta Costura que llevaba Fate?

Era un sujetador gris se satín con motivo floral y encaje negro; parecía sacado de uno de los catálogos más atrevidos de **_Victoria Secret_**.

Le echó una mirada de reojo a la rubia, sintiendo cómo se le subía la sangre a la cabeza.

_¡Diablos, TODA ELLA parece sacada de un catálogo de Victoria Secret!_ Gritó mentalmente.

Eso dio paso a los siguientes tres minutos que se podía clasificar como un "arranque hormonal desmesurado".

Sin poder evitarlo, volteó solo para encontrarse con la rubia bajándose los pantalones y se giró tan rápido para evitar tener una plena vista de la situación que el cabezazo que se dio contra la puerta semi abierta de su casillero bien pudo dejarle una contusión craneal.

—¿Takamachi-san? —llamó extrañada la rubia.

Nanoha volteó ligeramente, riendo avergonzada mientras se sobaba la frente, procurando mantener los ojos cerrados.

No podía permitirse una vista completa. Solo la imagen de Fate sin camisa vista de perfil se había grabado para siempre en su memoria, algo más allá de eso podría ocasionarle un daño irreparable en su ritmo cardiaco —_o al menos eso pensaba._

—¿Estás bien? —escuchó una pizca de preocupación en el tono.

—Sí, yo solo… —Así que abrió los ojos para calmarla—… Ah —Y su cerebro dejó de hacer conexiones neuronales coherentes.

_¡OH. POR. DIOS! _gritó una vocecilla que no podía ser suya en su cabeza _¡SÍ está vistiendo la tanga a juego!_

—_¡Novinada!_ —exclamó girándose, haciendo que Fate alzara una ceja curiosa.

_No se te vaya a ocurrir voltear de nuevo_, le advirtió su cerebro. Ya podía sentir su corazón latirle en la garganta y el calor de su cara expandirse por todo el cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando pensar en lindos animalitos para calmar su respiración y no empezar a sonar como un Bulldog asmático.

Entre los animalitos que salieron en el bosque de su imaginación apareció un pequeño mapache.

"_Hey, Nanoha-chan"_

Y ese mapache tenía la voz de Hayate.

"_¿Por qué no aprovechas de comprobar si lo que te dije es verdad?"_

No, no, no, imaginación. No vayas ahí. No recuerdes esa vergonzosa conversación del sábado.

"_Ya sabes, uno de los detalles jugosos que se te di después de que Fate se fue"_ El mapache sonrió, casi podía ver la picardía en esos ojos redondos. "_Sobre la marca de nacimiento de Fate con forma de panda justo A.Q.U.Í" _se señaló la cola.

NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO...

—Hey…

—¡Uwaaaaaah! —saltó al escuchar la voz de Fate en su oído.

Sintió el frío material metálico de los casilleros pegarse contra su espalda y vio a Fate retroceder un paso, asustada.

—Solo quería saber si estabas bien… —comenzó la rubia, todavía sorprendida—. Estabas sujetándote la cabeza y sacudiéndola con fuerza… Pensé que podías tener jaqueca —explicó—. ¿Necesitas algo?

_Necesito dejar de pensar en tonterías como una marca de nacimiento en forma de panda, para empezar._

—N-no, e-estoy bi-bi-bien —_Excelente_. _Simplemente excelente._

—Bueno. —Señaló la blusa manchada que ahora estaba tirada en el suelo— ¿Tienes otra muda de ropa?

—Uh, n-no… —Esta, al menos, era una conversación que podía tener.

_No mires bajo el mentón. Simplemente NO mires bajo el mentón…_

—Ok, entonces puedes usar la mía —Le entregó su blusa.

—¡QUÉ!

—No puedes trabajar con uniforme escolar —le recordó, regresando a su lugar—. Y no queremos que andes semi desnuda por ahí —sonrió de medio lado—, sería mala publicidad para el local.

—Pe-pero tú…

—Tengo la ropa que uso para correr —dijo poniéndose un top negro—. Se vería extraño si no uso el conjunto completo.

Solo en ese momento Nanoha se dio cuenta que ahora llevaba un short azul marino con franjas negras, muy corto y muy ajustado —_no es que importe, claro._

—Es mejor que lave esto o será imposible quitarle las manchas luego —comentó la joven para sí, inspeccionando su pantalón.

Nanoha la siguió con la vista hasta el lavamanos que estaba en una esquina.

_Y su top es ridículamente ajustado también, parece que los pechos le van a explotar…_

Se tapó la cara con la blusa que tenía en las manos.

_Ok, ¿quieres recuperar la cordura?_ Le reprochó su cerebro. _¡Entonces deja de pensar en los pechos de Fate! ¡Deja de pensar en Fate!_

Nanoha sintió el aroma que desprendía la blusa inundar sus sentidos, relajándola al instante.

_Huele a Fate-chan…_

Tal vez no era la mejor manera de dejar de pensar en Fate, pero al menos ya no sentía que su corazón fuera a escaparse del pecho.

Escuchando el agua correr y el sonido de restriego del pantalón, Nanoha se puso la prenda con sumo cuidado, como si temiera romperla.

Le quedaba un poco grande y las mangas algo largas, pero era muy suave y todavía se sentía el calor de la persona que la había estado usando.

_La blusa de Fate-chan…_

Se acarició una manga, sintiendo la delicada textura contra su piel.

La misma tela que antes tocaba el cuerpo de Fate ahora estaba tocando el suyo…

La sangre se le agolpó en la cabeza y rápidamente se llevó una mano a la nariz, temiendo que fuera escapársele por ahí.

_¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Acaso estas cosas pasan en la vida real?_

Si seguía pensando lo que estaba pensando seguramente descubriría si era cierto o no.

Inspiró profundo, contuvo el aire unos segundos y lo soltó pausadamente.

Repitió el proceso un par de veces hasta sentir que su sistema circulatorio volvía a la normalidad —_con una menor acumulación de calor en el rostro solamente_.

Ya podía imaginarse a Hayate revolcándose de risa en el suelo si alguna vez le contaba de esto…

_Hayate._

Ella tenía gran parte de culpa de la dirección en la que se dirigían sus pensamientos ahora, estaba segura.

Nunca antes había sentido atracción física por nadie y ahora, repentinamente, estaba pensando en marcas de nacimiento con forma de panda en la parte baja del cuerpo…

Algo estaba mal con eso.

Bueno, al menos ahora podía decir que era una saludable adolescente con todos los problemas hormonales que eso conlleva, pero…

_Aquí pasó al último minuto, el minuto de contemplar a Fate y todo lo que eso desencadenaría._

Fate-chan era más que solo un "alborotamiento" hormonal, ¿cierto?

Observó a la rubia de arriba abajo, viéndola restregar su pantalón eficientemente con sus delicadas manos —_manos de largos y finos dedos con tan perfectamente cuidadas uñas._

Sin duda era guapa, atractiva… sensual. _Se sonrojó._

Pero también tenía ese porte elegante y aire misterioso —_tan alta y tan misteriosa, sí._

¿Y ese pelo? Largo, brillante, sedoso… Lo que daría por enredar sus dedos en él.

Claro que también estaban sus labios y su nariz y sus ojos…

_Oh, esos ojos…_

Esos ojos eran los que habían iniciado todo esto.

Y los labios lo habían rematado al formar esa hermosa —_y oh tan perfecta—_ sonrisa.

Para qué hablar de su suave voz, su exquisito aroma o el calor que desprendía.

Cada vez que estaba cerca de Fate, cada vez que miraba a Fate, cada vez que simplemente _pensaba _ en Fate—Se sentía perdida.

Completamente perdida; desorientada en qué hacer, insegura de sí misma, avergonzada de sus pensamientos y totalmente absorbida por la presencia de la otra joven.

Ya no se reconocía. No sabía quién era ella ni lo que esperaba, lo único que sabía es lo que quería.

_Quería a Fate._

Se dio unos golpecito en la frente con el puño cerrado.

El que estuviera pensando todas esas cosas ahora era básicamente culpa de Hayate, se repitió. Hayate y lo que habían hablado la noche anterior.

"_¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_" había comenzado en una de sus conversaciones telefónicas. "_¿Por qué te gusta tanto Fate?_" su tono no denotaba malicia alguno, solo simple y seria curiosidad. "_Quiero decir, entiendo por qué yo la quiero, pero cuando te conocí ya estabas babosa por ella y sólo la habías visto un par de veces, sin mencionar que no fue precisamente agradable contigo…_" hizo una pausa pensativa. "_¿Eres masoquista?"_

"_¡No lo soy!"_ había exclamado sonrojada, procurando sonar molesta. _"Aunque igual me lo he preguntado últimamente…"_ agregó bajito.

"_¿Entonces?_"continuó, imperturbable. "_¿Es sólo algo físico?_"

Nanoha se había tomado unos segundos para responder, planteándose la pregunta.

"_Uhm no creo…_" había dicho al fin. _"Bueno, Fate-chan es m-muy gu-guapa pero no se trata solo de eso… Ni siquiera sé de qué se trata en verdad_" reconoció. "_Cuando la vi me encantaron sus ojos y su sonrisa"_ había continuado_,_ metida en sus pensamientos,_ "era deslumbrante pero no sentía que fuera sincera… Pienso que si sonriera de verdad sería algo increíble"_ dijo con fuerte convicción._ "Y yo quiero… Siento que quiero estar cerca de ella, para verla sonreír"_ declaró sonrojándose entera_. "Tal vez esto no tenga mucho sentido para ti…" _agregó insegura, como nunca había sentido nada por nadie, nunca había hablado de ese tipo de cosas con nadie.

"_Créeme, te entiendo_"le había asegurado Hayate, "_mejor que nadie_"concluyó suspirando.

Pudo imaginarse claramente el brillo en los ojos de Hayate y la sonrisa apenada que le había visto por un fugaz momento el sábado por la tarde. No necesitaba cuestionarse si decía la verdad, sabía que estaba siendo sincera. Y que de verdad la entendía.

¿Pero qué tanto la entendía?

¿Acaso Hayate sentía _exactamente_ lo mismo que ella?

Ese pensamiento hizo que se preguntara el verdadero significado de sus palabras y todo lo que no le hacía sentido en su comportamiento…

Aunque también la ayudaba a sentirse más cómoda conversando de ello, sintiendo que tenían cierto grado de confianza mutuo.

"_¿También te gusta…_"se mordió el labio "_…alguien?"_ había cambiado en último segundo.

"_No estamos hablando de eso_"contestó restándole importancia. "_Hablamos de ti y lo que Fate te provoca"._

"_Nunca me dijiste por qué estabas tan en contra…" _probó.

"_Lo único que diré con respecto a tu situación actual es que si vas a huir, hazlo ahora que todavía puedes, porque una vez que empieces a conocer bien a Fate sólo te enamorarás más y más de ella"_ había dicho con una seguridad difícil de cuestionar._ "Lo sé"._

"_Eso es… ¿Cómo una advertencia o algo?"_

"_Tómalo como un hecho_" sentenció. "_Hasta ahora más que nada has visto lo malo y aun así –_aunque esto no logro entender bien por qué_- la quieres_" suspiró. "_Puedo decirte, de muy buena fuente, que ella es una persona increíble_". Podía sentir a Hayate sonriendo del otro lado de la línea. "_Y no lo digo por alardear de mi mejor amiga, ya que la chica me ha causado más problemas y ganas de matarla que nadie…_"

Nanoha había asentido sin saber por qué, sabiendo que Hayate no podía verla, pero queriendo mostrar lo atenta que estaba a sus palabras.

"_Piensa qué pasaría si llega a abrirse a ti, mostrarte todo lo bueno y dedicarte esa sonrisa que tanto quieres ver…_"

Y así lo había hecho.

"_Te advierto que es bastante complicada_" prosiguió después de darle un momento de reflexión, "_así que si pretendes seguir adelante, probablemente será un dolor en el trasero por algún tiempo_". Nanoha soltó una risita nerviosa. "_¿Te gusta de verdad o sólo es un capricho? Piénsalo, antes de que termines cayendo sin darte cuenta siquiera y sea demasiado tarde para remediarlo"._

Aunque todavía no entendía la preocupación de Hayate al respecto, sabía que no lo decía para asustarla. Una parte de ella intuía que era para saber qué tan seria era Nanoha por lo que sentía hacia su mejor amiga.

Y otra parte sentía que era por su propio bien, por cuidarla.

¿Cuidarla de qué?

Fate había terminado de lavar su pantalón y lo había dejado colgando del lavamanos. Al tenerla nuevamente cerca, Nanoha sintió su corazón martillarle con fuerza.

_Cuidar de un corazón roto, tal vez…_

Vio a Fate tomarse el pelo en una coleta.

_Si ya se me estruja el corazón cuando la veo…_

Fate se puso el delantal, la coronilla y se ató con cuidado el lazo al cuello.

_Siento que me ahogo cuando pienso en ella…_

Observó su expresión serena y postura relajada.

-_"¿Te gusta de verdad o sólo es un capricho?"_

Oyó la voz de Hayate en su mente, haciendo eco en todo su ser.

—M-me gustas —soltó cuando Fate ya estaba llegando a la salida.

Fate se detuvo, la mano suspendida antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta.

Se hizo el silencio, la cobriza ni siquiera podía oír su respiración —_más tarde descubriría que no había estado respirando en ese momento._

Por unos segundos que a Nanoha se le hicieron eternos, Fate siguió dándole la espalda.

Tragó saliva, esperando.

Cuando Fate se volteó, tenía la misma expresión calmada de siempre, su mirada impenetrable.

—Oh —dijo tranquilamente— ¿En serio?

—En serio —asintió sosteniéndole la mirada.

—A penas me conoces.

—Lo sé, pero… me gustas —repitió más decidida—. De verdad.

Si no hubiera estado tan concentrada en Fate en ese momento, no hubiera notado que la rubia se mordió ligeramente el labio y desvió la mirada por una fracción de segundo.

Cerró los ojos y sin que Nanoha se diera cuenta en qué momento o cómo ocurrió, ya se encontraba casi pegada a ella, con el aliento cosquillándole en el oído

—Entonces tendrás que quererme más que nadie —susurró con un tono ronco que le erizó los cabellos—, sin importar qué, hasta la muerte.

Nanoha tragó saliva, sus ojos abriéndose a lo máximo de su capacidad.

Cuando Fate se separó, la sonrisa que le dedicó no podía ser descrita de ninguna manera más que _matadora_.

—Si no es así —continuó—, no me conformaré.

Con un elegante giro que hizo menear su coleta, se dirigió a la puerta y salió decididamente, dejando a una estupefacta Nanoha atrás.

Nanoha sentía su corazón galopando en su garganta, las manos le sudaban y sus piernas comenzaron a temblarle, amenazando con dejarla caer.

_Cayendo…_

Eso describía perfectamente la situación.

Sin fuerzas para resistirse, se dejó caer en una de las bancas, mirando fijamente la puerta.

_Cinco minutos_, se dijo_, _en sólo cinco minutos su mundo se había dado vuelta_._

Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en uno de los casilleros, repasando lo que había sucedido.

Se declaró.

La primera declaración de su vida.

A una persona que había conocido hace una semana.

Esta persona no la rechazó.

Esta persona era Fate.

Fate, calmada e impenetrable, quien no la había rechazado. Si es que algo, solo la había agarrado y la había dejado caer en el mar de emociones que desataba en ella y que se había intensificado en unos instantes.

_En solo **cinco malditos minutos**._

Con la fragancia de Fate y el calor de su blusa todavía envolviéndola… Un extraño pensamiento cruzó por su mente.

_Los lunes no son tan malos después de todo._

Nanoha Takamachi, diecisiete años, completamente perdida.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Sabía usted…? <strong>Que dentro de las razones que pueden provocar una hemorragia nasal (que no pienso nombrarlas todas) la presión arterial causada por la excitación no es una de ellas? Se desconoce el verdadero origen de esto en el manganime, pero ciertamente es una manera más jocosa e inocente de representar la excitación en un hombre que la que de verdad ocurre y por adherencia se pasó a la mujer. El dato curioso de esto es que la hemorragia nasal se llama **Epistaxis** que significa "fluir gota por gota"._

_Ahahaha este capítulo inicialmente sería super corto pero al empezarlo a escribir se me fue de las manos. El asunto del camarín y cambiarse de ropa salió de la nada, pero fue divertido escribir a una Nanoha siendo atormentada por sus hormonas. Me divierte tanto escribir a una Nanoha atolondrada que ni siquiera me detengo a pensar en lo OoC que pueda ser (ya habrá otros fics para fijarse más en el canon lol), puesto que es chistoso que se preocupe por tonteras. Como dicen; los adolescentes se preocupan por puras... Y hoy puedo decir que en parte es cierto, aunque me negué siempre a aceptarlo, también fui una de las que en el colegio le dio importancia a cosas que hoy es como Pfff srsly? jaja_

_Lo **interesante** y **práctico** de las series (llámese fics multi capítulos en el este caso) es ir interrelacionando todos los capítulos y que en conjunto se forme la montañita de cómo va una historia (build-up, preparación de climax, uno o más climax y los descansos entre ellos y resolver las cosas), así ciertos detalles, situaciones o comentarios pueden ser tomados en futuro y puestos de otra manera. Como en Harry Potter 7 cuando detalles insignificantes del libro uno en adelante de pronto eran importantes y todo estaba conectado lol_

_La parte del principio del chico con gestos de mano volteando una bandeja es una anécdota, aunque yo tuviera el buen tacto de no reírme (después de que ayudamos a limpiar, claro) jajaja_

_Bueno, pase, lea, deje su comentario y esperamos que nos visite nuevamente~ También esperamos que **hitohira** se recupere pronto, un saludo por ahí._

_(Srsly, qué pasa conmigo y el plural?)_


	9. Vuelta atrás

**Nota:**_ ¿Les dije que lo que dijo Fate lo saqué del manga que les comentaba, "**Café Dabólico"**? ¿No? Ok, tenganlo en mente._

_Curiosamente esto de volver a escribir diariamente me hizo volver a mis hábitos de dormir cuatro horas y despertar como lechuga lol_

**~MSLN es de sus respectivos autores etc etc etc~**

* * *

><p>Nanoha estaba descubriendo algo que muchos sabían antes que ella; la incomodidad que viene con una confesión.<p>

Desde que se le escaparon esas palabras a Fate en el camerino había estado totalmente inquieta.

Y roja.

Ya estaba pensando que tendría que acostumbrarse a ese permanente tono sonrojado en su cara, pues no pasaban cinco segundos sin que las palabras de Fate se le repitieran y la sangre se le subiera a la cabeza como consecuencia.

Su madre le había hecho tomarse una taza de _Tamagozake_ antes de acostarse, preocupada de que pudiera coger un resfriado por el color de su cara y el hecho de que no quisiera comer sus hamburguesas.

Tirada en su cama, observando el techo con mirada perdida se preguntó si habría cometido un error.

_Si pudiera volver en el tiempo…_

¿Qué haría?

* * *

><p><strong>Día 9.- Vuelta atrás<strong>

**(Martes)**

* * *

><p>Nanoha estaba inquieta, cada vez que alguien pasaba a su lado volteaba a ver si era Fate, ya no la buscaba con la mirada, ahora simplemente parecía esperar que apareciera de cualquier lado.<p>

Ayer la rubia había actuado como si no hubiese pasado nada, como si Nanoha nunca se hubiese declarado y ella no hubiera dicho lo que le dijo.

Y hoy la había saludado normalmente, como si nada.

La cobriza había decido evitarla por un tiempo, hasta lograr regular el latir de su corazón sin estar en su presencia —_temiendo que pudiera terminar desmayándose—, _pero Fate le aparecía en todos lados, donde sea que mirara ahí estaba.

Ya creía que se estaba volviendo paranoica.

—Entonces, para iniciar esta reunión… —empezó Hayate revolviendo su café—. Hagamos un resumen de lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora.

Saltona estaba al menos, eso era un hecho.

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó la otra extrañada.

—Uh, na-nada.

—Nanoha-chan, una persona que esté sentada como si esperara porque la lleven a la silla eléctrica y que salta ante cualquier sonido… —comentó—, no entra en mi definición de "nada" —dijo sarcástica.

Nanoha intentó relajarse en el asiento, podía sentir que estaba tensa pero nunca se imaginó que tanto. Llevó sus manos a la taza que tenía enfrente para entretenerse con algo en vez de tenerlas estrujando sus rodillas.

—Lo siento —se disculpó sin mirarla—. ¿Qué decías?

Hayate la observó con cautela, llevaban un rato ahí sentadas, en los "15 minutos de descanso obligatorio para tratar asuntos importantes" que ella, como la jefa, le había otorgado y en todo ese tiempo Nanoha lanzaba miradas indiscretas a cualquier parte del local —_aunque estaba segura que Nanoha no se daba cuenta—_, coincidentemente al lugar donde se encontrara Fate, como si un radar subconsciente se lo indicara. Cada vez, Nanoha se sonrojaba y se hundía más en su silla.

Suspiró, bueno, si la chica no quería hablar de lo que sea hubiera sucedido todavía, ella no tenía problema en esperar.

—Decía que pasaremos nota de los eventos recientes —abrió su libreta—. Las cosas van así: encuentro, rencuentro, caramelo, caminata a la parada del autobús, parque, pileta, sonrisa, saludos y finalmente —hizo un movimiento circular con el lápiz sobre el papel—: blusa.

Apuntó la blusa perfectamente lavada y doblada que reposaba junto a Nanoha.

—Uhn —Nanoha vio cómo seguía dando trazos—. ¿Realmente estás escribiendo eso?

—No —respondió con naturalidad—. Dibujo un ciervo llegando a la luna en patines voladores.

Dio vuelta la libreta para que Nanoha pudiera ver. Eran trazos rápidos pero certeros y los ojos del ciervo reflejaban vida —_y sí, tenía patines voladores._

—Wow, eres buena —comentó sorprendida.

Hayate le dio un golpecito en la cabeza con la libreta, haciendo que cerrara los ojos por reflejo.

—Concéntrate —esperó que la mirara—. Bien, ahora parece más enfocada —sonrió y se cruzó de brazos—. Conmemorando el hecho de que llegué a un consenso con esta insana idea tuya de enamorarte…

—Que no es una idea… —reclamó débilmente.

—Como sea —la ignoró—. Ya que decidí apoyarte con la idea si es que pretendes seguir con ella…

—Uh, sobre eso…

—Debo decir —continuó suntuosa—, que has progresado bastante en poco tiempo y si sigues así… —la miró fijamente— ¡podrás llegar a la confesión perfecta! —exclamó alzando ambas manos. Nanoha permaneció en silencio—. ¿Qué?

—Uhm, como que… —se rascó la mejilla nerviosa—… eso ya lo hice…

Hayate sintió que un pollito pasó por su cabeza dejando puntos suspensivos. Cuando llegó al diez explotó.

—¿Hiciste _WHAT?_ —se puso de pie golpeando la mesa.

Nanoha agachó la cabeza, sonrojándose.

—Por qué- por qué- por qué —se palmeó la cara dejándose caer en la silla para concentrarse—. ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

—¿Le dije que me gustaba?

—No si eso ya lo asumí —se palmeó la frente—. ¡El punto es por qué lo hiciste! ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir hacer eso?

—Creo que no pude evitarlo… —hizo un puchero—. ¡Fue culpa tuya por decir todas esas cosas!

—¿Dije qué? ¡Yo te dije que era como gato huraño al cual tenías que darle su espacio y acercarte con CALMA! —se exasperó— ¡¿Qué parte de esto es _calma_?! ¡Acabas de retroceder ochocientos tres pasos!

—Creí que dijiste que llevaba un par de pasos…

—¡Por eso! —se levantó de un salto— Ahora estás en números rojos, nena —la apuntó— ¡Saca la cuenta!

—Señoritas —se escuchó una voz mortalmente seria a su lado. Hayate se encogió—. Lamento decirles que están causando demasiado alboroto y molestando a los demás clientes —Signum señaló a su espalda todas las miradas curiosas que estaban atrayendo—. Tendré que pedirles que se retiren.

—¡Pero Signum-!

La peli-rosa frunció el ceño acallando inmediatamente a Hayate.

Nanoha tragó saliva, temiendo lo que podría venir.

~O~~O~~O~

Cinco minutos más tarde ambas estaban en la cocina, paradas lado a lado, con sus manos metidas en agua jabonada, tallando platos.

Hayate seguía con un puchero, lloriqueando por el chichón que tenía en la cabeza.

Nanoha se mantuvo en silencio, dando vuelta en su cabeza la reprimenda que le había dado la castaña.

¿O sea que de verdad había cometido un error?

_Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo…_

—Así que —empezó Hayate, concentrada en los platos— ¿le dijiste a Fate que te gusta?

—Uh-hum —asintió, mirando el agua.

—¿Así nada más?

—Sip.

—Dios, debes haberle causado muerte cerebral —comentó divertida.

La cobriza frunció el ceño, peleando con una terca mancha de salsa, recordando la reacción de Fate.

—Lo dudo —dijo al fin—. Siguió como si nada después de eso.

—Hmm cuéntame exactamente qué pasó —pidió calmadamente.

Nanoha recontó todo lo que la vergüenza le permitía decir, omitiendo las partes embarazosas como su súbito interés por la mancha de nacimiento de Fate, pero obligada a incluir la respuesta de la rubia a su declaración, logrando tartamudear solamente en unas cuantas letras —_lo consideró un logro._

—Pfff —Hayate volteó la cabeza, conteniendo la risa para no herir los sentimientos de Nanoha.

_Por Dios que es idiota_, se rió internamente al imaginar a su amiga con su sonrisa de conquista diciendo eso. _¡Eso lo sacó de uno de mis mangas!_

Sería mejor no decirle a la pobre chica…

Observó a Nanoha que de pronto lucía apenada, claramente la situación la estaba molestando.

Dejó de lavar la fuente que tenía en sus manos ahora y le dio un golpecito con el codo a la cobriza para llamar su atención.

—Nanoha, linda, mírame —pidió. Sus ojos se encontraron—. Eso no es algo que una persona en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales respondería a una confesión. Puede que sea idiota, pero ni ella llega a tanto.

—¿Uh? —se sorprendió por la sonrisa de Hayate.

—Fate no tomó tu confesión en serio —anunció—, por eso te dijo algo así.

—… —Eso no la hacía sentir realmente mejor.

—Ponte en su lugar —suspiró—. De partida es difícil de creer una declaración así hacia una persona que apenas conoces. Ni tú misma sabes bien por qué sientes eso —apuntó—. Además es Fate, quien está tan metida en esa reclusión suya de alejar a todo el mundo que la sola idea de que alguien quisiera ser su amiga siquiera le resulta ridícula.

—Ya veo… —Regresó su atención a los platos.

—No es tan malo —le aseguró—. Míralo así; no retrocediste ochocientos tres pasos después de todo —bromeó intentando animarla, pero Nanoha ya no la escuchaba.

Hayate contempló un momento lo que diría, quería hacer sentir mejor a Nanoha, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que no le correspondía revelar todos los pormenores de la vida de Fate.

—¿Sabía que el tiempo es circular? —dijo de pronto—. A veces puedes estar experimentando algo en el pasado que habrías experimentado en el futuro o estás recordando algo que ya sucedió pero que todavía no has visto.

—¿Qué?

La castaña rió divertida.

—¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste sobre conocer a una persona y sentir que significaría _algo_?

Nanoha miró a Hayate. La castaña tenía una sonrisa serena en el rostro a pesar de estar restregando firmemente el fondo de una olla. Asintió confundida.

—Yo sentí eso con Fate —dijo distraída—. Apenas la vi supe que sería mi mejor amiga. —La miró con una gran sonrisa—. Me pasó contigo también.

—¿Yo? —pestañeó extrañada.

—Aha —asintió seriamente—. Cuando te vi interactuando con Fate tuve la sensación de que significarías algo en nuestras vidas —se encogió de hombros—. Creí que podríamos ser buenas amigas, no sé por qué.

Nanoha tragó pesadamente, conmovida por la simpleza con que Hayate dijo eso.

—Lo que quiero decir con el asunto del tiempo es que tal vez nos hayamos conocido en otra vida, porque siento que esto es lo que tenía que pasar —sonrió—. Siento que éramos amigas de antes de conocernos, solo que no lo sabíamos todavía.

—Yo también siento lo mismo —dijo, por fin sonriendo abiertamente.

Con Nanoha sintiéndose mejor consigo misma y la vida en general, ambas siguieron con su deber.

—A todo esto, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó de pronto.

—Trabajo acá, soy la jefa —respondió serena—, ¿lo olvidas?

—¿Por qué mandan a la jefa a lavar platos?

Hayate la mira incrédula, como recién dándose cuenta del hecho, luego vuelve la vista a los platos con el ceño fruncido.

—Esa es una muy buena pregunta…

Nanoha rió de buena gana y Hayate pronto se le unió.

—Eres tan extraña —Nanoha negó con la cabeza, divertida.

—¿YO la extraña? —frunció el ceño.

—Sí, la persona más rara que he conocido —asintió seriamente.

—Mira quién lo dice —bufó la castaña.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —fingió un puchero.

—Eres una adolescente —respondió como si eso lo explicara todo—. ¿No deberías estar preocupada de "¡oh no, me gusta otra chica!" o "esta chica no se interesa por mí buh buh"? —Sobreactuó—. Ya sabes, drama juvenil —se encogió de hombros.

La verdad es que no se le había pasado por la cabeza, pero cuando lo pensó no le costó encontrar una explicación

—"Algo que se siente tan bien no puede estar mal" —citó.

Hayate la miró curiosa, dejando de lavar.

—Lo dijo una amiga —sonrió gentilmente—. Cuando les contó a sus padres que si algún día se casaba sería con una chica y no con uno de los pretendientes que le presentaban, ellos se opusieron a la idea y trataron de convencerla que no era correcto —dijo seriamente—. Ahí ella les dijo que algo que se sintiera tan bien no podía estar mal, sin importar lo que los demás dijeran.

—Vaya —silbó asombrada.

—Uhn —asintió Nanoha—. Suzuka-chan es alguien impresionante.

La expresión de orgullo en Nanoha hizo que Hayate se preguntara si ella también se vería así cuando hablaba de Fate —_desechando la idea al instante._

—Ella también me dijo —cambió la voz para intentar imitar la de su amiga—: "¿A veces no te pasa que lees algo y piensas que los personajes están sufriendo sin ninguna razón, que solamente están siendo idiotas por ser idiotas, se reprimen por prejuicio, orgullo, obstinación y varias razones que podrían solucionarse hablando? Yo no quiero ser así".

—¿Y qué hizo? —preguntó curiosa.

—Fue y se declaró a Arisa-chan.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Resultó que Arisa-chan si era una de esas idiotas que se deja llevar por cosas además de lo que siente —rió—, pero eventualmente aceptó lo que sentía también.

—Tus amigas son raras —declaró al fin Hayate.

—Acabas de aceptar que eres rara —sonrió triunfal.

—_Touché —_concedió—. ¿Entonces asumo que ese modelo de honestidad emocional es el que sigues?

—Uh, ahora que lo dices… —lo pensó—. Supongo que sí —reconoció reflexiva—. Cuando Suzuka-chan me contó de lo que sentía sonaba tan segura y decidida… —recordó—. No había forma de que no pensara que querer a alguien, sin importar el género o las condiciones, es algo completamente _natural_ y _simple_ —comentó encogiéndose de hombros—. Claro que cuando se declaró las cosas se complicaron por un tiempo, pero ella nunca dudó de lo que sentía y al final todo salió bien.

Hayate decidió no comentar nada, pues sabía que había personas que podían vivir su fantasía en la realidad _—así como sabía que otras tantas vece no había forma de combatir la realidad—._ Prefería sentirse feliz por los afortunados en vez de concentrarse en la injusticia del asunto.

—Entonces supongo que son muy abiertas con su relación —dijo al fin.

—No lo niegan, pero tampoco hay razón para divulgarlo. —Hizo un gesto de disgusto—. Nuestros compañeros siguen haciendo ruidos con sus axilas cuando usan el traje de atletismo —negó pesadamente—, no es la clase de persona a las que quieras hablarle de sentimientos profundos.

—Tienes razón —rió.

Por un momento, solo se dejaron envolver por los sonidos de la cocina y el tallar de las ollas.

Aunque el pesar que había sentido en el pecho todo el día se había aligerado, pensar en Suzuka y Arisa solo había logrado que pensara con mayor seriedad en ella y Fate.

Hayate había dicho que Fate no se había tomado su confesión en serio…

¿Eso era algo bueno o malo?

Había estado pensando que si pudiera retroceder el tiempo… Tal vez se hubiese tapado la boca para no decir nada. Esperar.

¿Pero de verdad quería eso? ¿Ignorar lo que sentía y fingir que nada pasaba?

Inconscientemente, lo único que había deseado esos días, muy ligado a sus ganas de acercarse a Fate, era que la rubia reconociera su existencia.

Ese era el primer paso para acercarse a ella después de todo, ¿no?

Sin embargo, ahora se encontraba deseando algo todavía más ambicioso: que Fate aceptara sus sentimientos.

No pedía que los regresara —_al menos no tan pronto—_, pero sí que los tomara en serio.

Suspiró, complicada.

¿Siquiera ella misma quería tomarlos en serio?

Una parte suya que cada vez se hacía oír con mayor fuerza le decía que era mejor dejar las cosas hasta ahí. Buscar solo la amistad de Fate y así descubrir la profundidad de sus sentimientos antes de saltar a una conclusión que la había llevado a actuar por impulso.

_Pudiese no ser nada serio al fin y al cabo…_

Nanoha volteó a ver por la ventanilla donde se entregaban las órdenes —_al_ _escuchar por sobre todo el ruido de la cocina una voz que llamó su atención_— y notó que Fate se acercaba a la caja junto con un chico de cabello oscuro. Sorpresivamente, el joven era más alto que Fate y bastante guapo también.

_¿Por qué vienen caminando tan juntos? _Bufó _¿Acaso el chico tiene su mano en el hombro de Fate-chan?_

Al llegar frente a Shamal, Fate se dio vuelta impidiendo que Nanoha pudiera ver su rostro mientras el joven reía palmándole la cabeza.

_¿Con qué __**derecho**__ hacia eso?_ Frunció el ceño. _¿Por qué Fate le permitía tantas familiaridades?_

Decidiendo que no podía quedarse con esa duda, tomó a Hayate del hombro, sacudiéndola con fuerza.

—Hayate-chan, Hayate-chan- Oh, lo siento —se disculpó al ver que había mojado su camisa—. ¿Sabes quién es ese chico con Fate-chan?

—¿Hm? —miró por la ventanilla—. ¿Quién?

—El chico que… Ya no está —susurró, tanto Fate como el muchacho habían desaparecido.

—Tal vez era solo un cliente —se encogió de hombros, tomando otro plato.

—No creo, él… Olvídalo —negó fervientemente. Ella también quería olvidar lo que había visto.

_¿Llegaría el día en que podría tomarse tal confianza con Fate?_

Miró a Hayate quien había empezado a tararear una canción.

Por alguna razón no le costaba para nada imaginarse a la castaña tomándose tales libertades o más con su rubio interés.

Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, ya estaba preguntando:

—Hayate-chan, ¿hace cuánto que conoces a Fate-chan?

Hayate no se sorprendió en absoluto por la repentina pregunta de Nanoha. Desde que había descubierto su relación con Fate y el café, sabía que estaba hecha un mar de dudas y hoy había notado que estaba llegando a su límite.

Ya que había decidido confiar en ella, le contaría todo lo que considerara conveniente.

_Fate siempre se enojaba conmigo por cualquier cosa de todas formas._

—Nos conocemos desde que se mudaron aquí —miró pensativa el techo por un momento— Hmm serán unos trece a catorce años.

—Wow, eso es mucho tiempo —comenta sorprendida, mirándola un instante antes de regresar al fregadero.

—Sep, toda la vida —coincidió.

—¿Dijiste que se mudaron? —Se atrevió a continuar— ¿Fate-chan no es de aquí?

—Nació en Italia, no recuerdo bien dónde —hizo una expresión reflexiva. Otra vez la cobriza la miró desconcertada.

—¿Italia? —parpadeó un par de veces y volvió su vista al plato que había dejado de fregar—. Eso explica su apariencia.

—Y su encanto —agregó Hayate con una risita ante el sonrojo de Nanoha—. Según mi abuelo y Precia-san, su padre era así.

Nanoha abrió la boca como queriendo preguntar más, pero al final solo asintió. Volvió su vista a los trastes y siguió con su tarea.

Hayate la miró de soslayo enjuagando otro plato; su ligero puchero decía claramente que quería saber más pero no se atrevía a preguntar.

Para ser una chica que parecía estar tan segura de lo que sentía, podía actuar tan insegura como cualquier adolescente embelesada. Aunque claro que también podía ser considerado _cortesía_ el no hacer preguntas muy personales.

Sonrió.

—Nuestras familias se conocen hace años —continuó tranquilamente, notando que la chica le ponía toda su atención aun sin mirarla—. Precia-san, la madre de Fate, y mi abuelo eran amigos desde jóvenes, ambos científicos en diferentes áreas.

Dejó un último plato en la ruma que tenía a su izquierda, se secó las manos en su delantal y tomó un paño para ponerse a secar mientras seguía con la historia.

—Precia-san viajaba mucho por trabajo y por cosa de un proyecto llegó a Italia. —Puso el plato seco en el mesón. Nanoha seguía lavando—. Ahí conoció al Sr. Testarossa quien también estaba involucrado en ese proyecto. Se enamoraron y se casaron, fue todo muy rápido y romántico, dicen —rió. Nanoha sonrió—. Precia-san se quedó a vivir allá y un par de años después nació Fate-chan.

—¿Por qué se mudaron? —no pudo evitar preguntar la cobriza, mirándola mientras se secaba nuevamente las manos en el delantal.

—Durante los primeros años Precia-san se dedicó a su rol de madre, pero su trabajo era muy demandante y creyó que lo mejor era volver a Japón, donde tenían más amigos —sonrió ampliamente cuando dijo—: Ahí es donde entra mi abuelo. Fate-chan y yo teníamos unos cinco años en ese entonces. Ella era tímida y adorable —dijo con expresión soñadora, que rápidamente cambió a un puchero de enfado—, nada que ver con la arisca gruñona de ahora.

Nanoha soltó una risita y dejó el plato que estaba secando en el mesón, dándose cuenta que se estaba demorando demasiado en eso.

—Nos llevamos bien desde el primer momento y nos convertimos como en una gran familia —agregó con una sonrisa nostálgica—. Entramos a la misma escuela primaria y luego de clases, Shamal y Signum "cuidaban" de nosotras —enfatizó haciendo comillas con los dedos—. Precia-san dejó de viajar tanto -_a eso se dedicaba más el Sr. Testarossa por eso no lo recuerdo mucho_- pero salía tarde del trabajo, así que estábamos todo el día juntas y algunas noches hacíamos pijamadas —se quedó un momento en silencio con una sonrisa—. Más que mi mejor amiga, Fate-chan es como mi hermana.

La cobriza sonrió ante el cariño en las palabras de Hayate, se notaba que quería mucho a la rubia y por lo que había visto, tenía la corazonada de que para Fate era lo mismo.

Inconscientemente volteó su cabeza hacia la ventanilla que daba al local y su sonrisa decayó cuando una rubia apareció en su rango de visión.

De verdad quería conocerla, quería ser su amiga…

Se preguntaba cómo hubieran sido las cosas si se hubieran conocido en el tiempo que Hayate le contó, qué tipo de niña era Fate, sus gustos, sus manías, sus miedos, qué tanto había cambiado…

Sacudió la cabeza y se centró en su tarea de seguir secando.

Sinceramente esperaba que Hayate se equivocara en eso de que declararle sus sentimientos a la rubia había perjudicado su avance, pero si era la castaña quien lo decía…

—Me gustaría volver atrás… a esos días…

Nanoha levantó la vista para encontrarse con la sonrisa nostálgica de Hayate, su mirada perdida en alguna parte del pasado. No sabía qué decir, la añoranza en la voz de la chica la había dejado curiosa y extrañada, Hayate no parecía del tipo de persona que se apegaba al pasado de esa manera.

La castaña, percatándose de la mirada de Nanoha en ella, rápidamente puso su cubierta de bromista riendo de buena gana, negando con la mano.

—Nada, nada —frunció el ceño—. Era todo más simple entonces, tonteando todo el día en vez de hacer estas cosas —suspiró dramáticamente—. Bueno, qué se le va a hacer —se encogió de hombros—. Si no se trabaja, no se come —canturreó tomando una ruma de platos para llevarlos al estante donde se guardaban.

La cobriza la vio alejarse intrigada, al parecer la joven dueña del café era una persona más complicada de lo que denotaba a simple vista.

—¡Nanoha-chan, date prisa que pareces tortuga! —Llamó su atención—. La próxima vez que me manden a fregar trastes pediré que no sea contigo y que a ti te manden a los baños —amenazó divertida.

—¡Ya casi estoy lista! —exclamó instantáneamente. Por muy bromista que pudiera ser, sabía que algo de verdad había en esa amenaza.

Decidió terminar rápidamente con eso y concentrarse en sus tormentosos pensamientos después.

_Sin embargo_, se dijo mirando a la castaña, _Fate-chan no es a la única que quiero conocer más_… _Espero que todas podamos ser amigas._

Sonrió y dejó el último plato seco en el mesón, para luego unírsele a Hayate en la tarea de guardarlos.

—Signum, Shamal y Zafira tienen el mismo apellido que tú, ¿cierto? —preguntó al llegar a su lado.

—Aha, es un local familiar como podrás ver —bromeó—. Aunque sea un poco difícil de notar con Signum mandándome a la cocina como esclava.

—De verdad eran bastantes cosas que lavar… —comentó mirando la ruma con una gotita de sudor.

—Normalmente no es tanto, podría jurar que cada vez que Signum me manda a fregar trastes las cosas se multiplican inexplicablemente —bufó—. Estoy segura que debe tener una bodega llena de platos sucios para agregarlos a mi castigo.

—Cuando le pedí el empleo de verdad creí que ella era la jefa —dijo pensativa—. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que eras tú. —Comenzó a ordenar los vasos en la alacena.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse de la expresión boquiabierta que Hayate puso, dejando un plato a medio camino de su lugar.

—No sé por qué todos dicen eso —alegó, depositando el plato—. Solo porque Signum ande por la vida ordenándome cosas no significa que se ella quien _manda._

—Claro, porque no tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra…

—Graciosa —reclamó—. Shamal dice que solo anda muy metida en su papel de hermana mayor y es su forma de mostrar afecto —resopló—. Yo pienso que disfruta ordenándome cosas.

El puchero de Hayate fue más de lo que pudo resistir y Nanoha se largó a reír.

Poco a poco iba dejando de preocuparse si había cometido un error o no. Si era mejor ignorarlo. Si fuese mejor haberse quedado callada…

_Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo… Probablemente terminaría haciendo lo mismo._

No podía evitar querer lo que quería.

No podía evitar sentir lo que sentía.

'_Algo que se siente tan bien no puede estar mal'_ se repitió.

Pudo ver su sonrisa en el reflejo de la puerta de vidrio al cerrarla. Era una sonrisa radiante.

"Cuando quieres a alguien, se siente tan bien que a pesar de los dolores que eso pueda causar… te sientes feliz igual"

Ahora podía entender mejor a lo que se refería Suzuka cuando le dijo eso.

El recuerdo de la sonrisa de Fate disipaba momentáneamente todas las dudas que pudiese tener al respecto.

—Ah, por cierto, Nanoha-chan —dijo de pronto la castaña— ¿Qué hay de tu familia?

—¿Eh? —alzó una ceja confundida. Hayate sólo mostró una de sus sonrisas despreocupadas.

—Sí, ya te conté un poco de la mía, así que háblame de la tuya —respondió con simpleza—, quiero conocerte un poco más.

La cobriza sonrió ampliamente con ojos brillantes y las mejillas adquiriendo un ligero tono rosa.

—Bueno, soy la menor de tres hermanos… —comenzó, colocándose a su lado para asistirla con la loza que iba en el compartimento más alto.

Era como si se encontraran solas en la cocina. Los cocineros enfocados en lo suyo, la voz de Shamal encargando los pedidos se oía de vez en cuando, el barullo del café que se colaba por la ventanilla amortiguaba las voces de las dos jóvenes que se entretenían conversando mientras hacían lo suyo.

Sin darse cuenta, el tiempo seguía transcurriendo y los platos seguían llegando, pero ambas estaban muy divertidas como para notar la cantidad de trabajo que estaban realizando.

Nanoha Takamachi, diecisiete años, con grandes esperanzas en el futuro porvenir.

* * *

><p><em>*<strong>Tamagozake<strong> es la medicina casera típica para el resfriado en Japón._

_**¿Sabía usted…** Que el primer relato de viajes en el tiempo se llama "**El reloj que marchaba hacia atrás**", publicado en 1881**?** _

_De los cuentos que existen de viajeros en el tiempo, como el popular de Rudolf Fenz, ninguno se prueba cierto y hasta el momento la única partícula que han podido mandar al pasado fue un protón, pero sin importar lo que diga la universidad de Maryland yo sigo creyendo que algún día existirá un Delorean que nos ayude a saltar por los años hmph._

_Hay un FF llamado "**La Batalla de las Antorchas"** que me recuerda a la historia de "**Los Fantasmas de Versalles"** por alguna razón, recomiendo leer ambas btw._

_Tal vez debería dejar un poco de la ñoñería interna, well, adentro. Basta que un compañero diga una tontera como "las abejas comen miel y viven forever" para que me ponga a pensar en el ciclo de vida de las abejas y me muerda la lengua para no empezar una discusión innecesaria sobre la vida en un panal… Creo que no superaré ese comentario próximamente lol._

_Gracias por sus comentarios, a veces pienso que puede ser latoso leer todos los días para algunos pero me alegra que se estén divirtiendo con esto tanto como yo :3 (La única resentida es mi cachorra que le gruñe al computador por acaparar todo mi tiempo libre lol)_

_Pase, siéntese, disfrute su café, deje su critica y regrese nuevamente~_


	10. Uno tras otro

***Cof cof*:**

_Chiquitibum ala bim bom ba- Rina, Rina, Rah Rah Rah~_

_Una vez me dijeron que uno tiene que echarse porras cuando siente que hizo algo bien. Creo que lograr mi cometido de al menos **diez capítulos** entra en esa categoría :D_

_¡Aquí es donde empieza lo bueno!- Y las cosas se complican xD_

_Tengo la ensalada de frutas tropicales en mi cabeza (cuadernos, guías, libretas, servilletas…) con escenas que tengo que ordenar y estoy segura que muchas se contraponen a otras y que creo que terminaré haciendo capítulos muy largos con muchas cosas. Esto de que el cerebro se active y deje la empanada con los planes iniciales… A veces tengo una idea y cuando empiezo a escribir otra cosa pasa lol Será divertido ver en cómo resulta todo. Esperamos nos acompañes hasta ahí (mi cerebro y yo) :3_

**~MSLN le pertenece a quien le pertenece~**

* * *

><p>No podía evitar abrir sus ojos de vez en cuando y echarle una fugaz mirada a la ventanilla para ver si por casualidad aparecía una melena rubia.<p>

Hayate le había ordenado que los mantuviera cerrados mientras le espolvoreaba el rostro, así que cuando sintió a la castaña removerse en el banco frente a ella inmediatamente los cerró para evitar otro regaño; es que no podía evitarlo, le resultaba raro haber llegado antes que Fate —_quien se había pedido unas horas libres para hacer trámites._

Por suerte, al parecer Hayate había terminado con el polvo, pues sintió un último tope de la esponja y a su amiga decirle que ya podía mirar.

Se sentía un poco nerviosa ante los contemplativos ojos de la castaña, tenía una mirada de concentración absoluta y eso resultaba desconcertante. Tras unos segundos de pensarlo, Hayate le informó que no quería usar mucho maquillaje en ella y se volteó al bolso de cosméticos para tomar los implementos que usaría.

Nanoha asintió por inercia. Al instante siguiente, sintió el pincel con solo brillo deslizarse por su labio inferior.

Por una razón que no lograba entender, el curioso revoloteo que había estado sintiendo en su estómago desde que Hayate la arrastró al camerino se estaba intensificando.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 10.- Uno tras otro<strong>

**(Miércoles)**

* * *

><p>Le había costado mucho escabullirse del instituto ese día, no por culpa de las clases, ya que su última clase se había suspendido porque el profesor estaba con licencia y no alcanzaron a conseguirle un remplazo.<p>

La culpa recaía en sus dos mejores amigas que habían regresado precisamente esa mañana de sus vacaciones y se habían rehusado a dejarla partir tan fácilmente, al menos no sin unas respuestas y Arisa autoimponiéndose de chaperona.

Después de lo acontecido a la hora de almuerzo no hubiera podido esperar otro resultado, a decir verdad.

Estaban disfrutando de una agradable brisa comiendo en el jardín mientras Arisa le contaba sobre su viaje, cuando de la nada Suzuka gritó "¡Oh, por Dios!" asustándolas, "Nanoha-chan, dime quién es" había agregado dejándolas más extrañas y finalmente había hecho que la cobriza se atragantara con su arroz al exclamar animadamente "¡Nanoha-chan por fin encontró a alguien!" juntando sus manos con emoción.

Todavía el solo recordarlo la hacía sonrojar.

Por supuesto que de nada le había servido clamar inocencia, con los años se había acostumbrado a la habilidad de Suzuka de leer la mente de las personas pero aun así no dejaba de sorprenderla a veces. En ningún momento ella había mencionado algo sobre todo lo que había ocurrido mientras sus amigas no estaban: ni de su nuevo trabajo ni Hayate… ni Fate. Había decidido contarles, un poco al menos, después de escuchar a sus amigas acerca de sus vacaciones, pero después de la exaltación de Suzuka le resultó imposible intentar guardar silencio.

Las preguntas llovieron y si bien se rehusó obstinadamente a no relevar nada sobre su _posible_ atracción hacia cierta rubia, el brillo conocedor en los ojos de Suzuka le indicaba que ya sabía todo lo que ocultaba.

Por otro lado, Arisa se había quedado con la práctica versión de que ahora tenía un trabajo en un café donde todas eran muy amables, que la jefa era una excéntrica pero buena persona con la que había tranzado amistad y que estaba esta chica, Fate-chan, de la cual quería hacerse amiga pero ella no parecía interesada.

Con la astuta expresión de Suzuka todavía grabada en su mente después de haberlas convencido —_principalmente a Arisa_— de que tenía que ir a trabajar y podía llegar allá perfectamente sola, se había empezado a sentir culpable en el camino. Sin importar cuánto se repitiera que no había mentido, sabía que había omitido un detalle _algo_ importante.

Aunque después de la reacción de Arisa ante "esta tal Fate que no te merece si no quiere ser tu amiga", estaba segura que si le contaba que se había declarado a "esa tal Fate" y había sido, de cierta manera, rechazada… El "olvídate de esta chica" de Arisa ganaría más peso.

Y no quería que nadie le dijera que se olvidara de Fate.

Ya tenía suficiente consigo misma.

~O~~O~~O~

Por fortuna, al llegar al café todas sus preocupaciones se habían desvanecido en un solo instante.

O más bien en una sola calva.

—Pfff nyahaha —intentó controlar la explosión de risa que le dio al ver a su jefa—. ¿Qué haces vestida así, Hayate-chan?

—Hoy es miércoles —dio como toda explicación.

—¿Y qué pasa con eso?

Hayate rodó los ojos y señaló paseando la mano por el local donde todas estaban vestidas utilizando algún tipo de Kimono.

_Oh, cierto_.

Los "Miércoles Especiales" eran los días de cosplay; leerse las reglas le había servido de mucho para entender por qué Fate _—y todas—_ estaba vestida de policía el día que fue por el empleo.

—Eso no explica por qué tú andas así —sonrió divertida.

A diferencia de las demás que andaban con la vestimenta tradicional femenina, Hayate era la única portando la versión masculina, con _hakama_ incluido, además de tener esa calva falsa que terminaba en cola de caballo y un bigote.

—Quería andar con _katana_ —explicó casualmente, agarrándose el cinturón que sostenía el arma de utilería—. Además no tenía intenciones de andar así —señaló hacia el camerino.

Nanoha observó a Subaru avanzar a tropezones vistiendo la versión más informal y simple. Atrás de ella iba Teana con expresión de reproche, llevando elegantemente el clásico ideal para la ceremonia del té.

—¡Hayate-san, es imposible moverse con esto! —alegó afligida.

—Deja de quejarte, adrede te dieron un _komon_ porque sabían que no serías capaz de lucir los otros.

—¡No sé de qué hablas, Tea!

Su amiga suspiró cansada y la tomó de la mano para guiarla en su andar.

—Será mejor que solo te encargues de repartir los dulces de cortesía por hoy —anunció—. Yo tendré que cubrirte de nuevo.

—¡Por eso eres la mejor, Tea!

—¡Kyah!

Varios rieron divertidos al ver a las dos chicas caer de bruces con la tacleada que le dio Subaru a la colorina por la espalda.

Nanoha se llevó una mano a la boca, ahogando una risita, para evitar avergonzar más a las chicas.

—No sé de qué se quejan todas —bufó Hayate—, si los hice con materiales muy ligeros para que no anduvieran como salchichas rostizadas —miró en dirección a la caja—. Shamal es la única que sabe usarlos bien.

La cobriza pudo observar que Shamal vestía una sobria versión negra de uno de los modelos más conservadores, reservado para mujeres casadas. Supuso que Hayate lo había elegido con la intención de acentuar la "perfecta imagen de ama de casa" de la que le había hablado, con muy buenos resultados hay que destacar.

Era la única que lo portaba con naturalidad, pues hasta Signum se mostraba incómoda en su atuendo púrpura, un kimono que se usaba para ceremonias nupciales si no mal recordaba.

—Espera —frunció el ceño—. ¿Tú los _hiciste?_

—¿Te sorprende mi genialidad? —Sonrió con soberbia—. Soy una chica de muchos talentos, Nanoha-chan, acéptalo.

Nanoha no iba a darle esa satisfacción —_si bien lo aceptó al instante—_, aunque pudiera ver el brillo bromista en sus ojos.

—¿Yo también tendré que usar uno? —dijo en cambio.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó entusiasmada—. Tengo algo especial reservado para ti —la tomó de la mano—. Vamos, vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer.

—Hayate-chan, ¿podrías quitarte la peluca? —Aguantó otra risa—. Me distrae de tomarte en serio.

—No te preocupes por detalles —reprochó—. Como tuve poco tiempo para hacer el tuyo, ¡tendré que hacer magia contigo!

~O~~O~~O~

Entre media hora y cuarenta minutos más tarde, haciendo su aparición del camerino, Nanoha estaba empezando entender a qué se había referido la castaña.

Sintiéndose algo incómoda, su sonrojo no se hizo esperar cuando varias miradas se quedaron clavadas en ella.

Se sentía rara, al ver su reflejo en el espejo había podido jurar que se trataba de otra persona.

A pesar de eso de eso, de verdad esperaba que cierta rubia lo apreciara aunque fuera una pizca de lo que algunos clientes lo estaban haciendo.

"_Dije que te ayudaría con Fate"_ había dicho Hayate guiándola al camarín, _"y tú quieres conquistarla"_. Sintió que negarlo hubiera sido inútil. _"Aunque tienes mucho a tu favor, es momento de empezar con la ofensiva"_ la sonrisa maliciosa de Hayate la había puesto nerviosa.

Y sus nervios no habían hecho más que aumentar minuto a minuto.

—¡Oh, que buen momento! ¡Fate-chaaaan~!

Con esas simples palabras de Hayate, el revoloteo en su estómago se transformó en un remolino que le hizo sentir nauseas.

—¡Fate-chan, Fate-chan! ¡Mira esto! —Llamó emocionada la castaña— ¡Ta-chán~!

Extendiendo los brazos como para enmarcar a la chica, Hayate hizo que Fate la viera.

Nanoha llevaba una preciosa _Yukata_ de tonos rosas, salpicada de algunas estrellas. El ligero maquillaje le otorgaba una apariencia menos infantil, resaltando sus ojos de tal manera que lucían más lavanda que azules y el cabello cuidadosamente tomado en un elegante moño la hacía ver unos centímetros más alta.

Con una tímida mirada y las mejillas sonrojadas se encontró con los ojos curiosos de Fate.

—¿Por qué estás vestida así? —preguntó la rubia. El que Hayate llevara calva y bigote no le había parecido extraño en absoluto.

—Uhm, hoy es el día de vestimenta tradicional —responde cohibida.

—Ah —asiente tranquilamente—, lo había olvidado.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que Hayate, quien había estado con sonrisa de gato, explotó.

—¡¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?! —vociferó exasperada.

—¿Qué más quieres que diga? —cuestionó Fate extrañada.

—¡Fate-chan, te odio! —Lloró en la pared—. Después de todo lo que me esforcé para hacer que Nanoha-chan se viera tan bien…

—Oye, suena feo si lo dices así —se quejó Nanoha.

Fate, viendo intrigada a la castaña sumirse en uno de sus actos de depresión extrema, pareció notar algo.

—Ah, Takamachi-san —llamó.

—¿S-si?

—Creo que te llaman por allá —señaló una mesa detrás de la chica.

—Oh… —volteó—. Ya voy —con una última mirada a Fate, se alejó.

Cuando Nanoha ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no oírlas, Hayate la encaró.

—Eres un demonio ¿cierto? —La agarra de la solapa—. ¡Me engañaste toda la vida y en verdad eres un demonio!

—¿De qué estás hablando? —frunció el ceño.

—No puedes ser tan cruel —alegó más seriamente—, lo menos que podrías haber hecho era decirle que se veía bonita o que le quedaba bien —le dio un golpecito en la frente, usando su dedo medio y pulgar—, algún cumplido, tonta.

—¿Ah? —se llevó una mano a la frente, confundida—. Pero es vergonzoso decir cosas así —se quejó—, yo no…

—Lo haces todo el tiempo con las clientas —interrumpió Hayate, cruzándose de brazos.

—Eso es diferente —alegó Fate—, es…

—Por trabajo, lo sé —suspiró cerrando los ojos—. Es cuando entras en ese modo y bla bla —se masajeó el entrecejo, sintiéndose cansada.

_Tal vez fue un error entrenarla para eso_, se dijo la castaña.

Volvió a mirar a Fate con el regaño presente en su expresión.

—Sin embargo, ser amable no te cuesta nada —reprochó, agarrándola nuevamente—, porque no puedes negar que se ve linda —dijo firmemente, como retándola a contradecirla.

Se quedaron sosteniéndose la mirada.

Fate lucía imperturbable, aunque Hayate la tuviera tomada del cuello de la camisa y la estuviera mirando como si hubiese cometido un pecado imperdonable.

Tras unos momentos de silencioso análisis, viendo más allá de los ojos de Fate —_hacia su interior_—, Hayate la suelta y con los ojos medio cerrados señala a su espalda.

—Ve a cambiarte.

—Detesto tus trajes.

—Y yo a ti.

La rubia pasa a su lado soltando un "hmph" y Hayate le sacó la lengua.

—Será idiota —bufó frustrada.

Decidiendo que lo mejor sería dedicarse a tomarle fotos a sus queridas conejillas de india —_llámese personal—_ se dio media vuelta para ir por su cámara, pero repentinamente recordó algo y miró al camerino.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dio paso en su rostro.

_Oh sí, definitivamente tengo que ir por la cámara._

~O~~O~~O~

Nanoha estaba atendiendo una mesa, apenada por los elogios de las señoras, cuando la puerta del camarín se abrió de un golpe.

Volteó sorprendida, como todos los demás, y se quedó boquiabierta con lo que vio.

Fate estaba vestida en su kimono, pero era un kimono mucho, mucho más corto que los demás, cubriendo solo hasta donde una minifalda lo haría. Unas largas medias negras cubrían casi por completo sus piernas, haciendo lucir toda su longitud. Un muy prominente escote otorgaba una excelente idea de lo que la tela cubría y el color rojo intenso de ésta la hacía ver todavía más…

Nanoha se forzó a detener ese carril de pensamientos y concentrarse en algo más sorprendente —_ya que Fate siendo sexy era un hecho indiscutible a esas alturas._

¿La estoica Fate estaba molesta?

—¡Hayate! —gritó, su voz sonando extrañamente aguda.

Un flash la dejó ciega por unos instantes.

—¿Se te ofrece algo, mi querida Fate-chan? —sonrió satisfecha, tomando la foto de revelado instantáneo de la cámara.

—¡No puedes pretender que use ESTO! —exclamó agarrándose el kimono, tapándose al segundo después al ver que había agrandado el escote.

—No veo qué tiene de malo —dijo inocentemente.

—Parece más lencería que kimono —alegó.

—Hmm ahora que lo dices, _puede_ que haya estado mirando un catálogo de lencería provocativa al diseñarlo —comentó pensativa.

—Ya deja de hacerte la inocente y dame el traje real —le dedicó una mirada asesina—. No puedo usar esto en público.

—Está bien, está bien —levantó las manos defensivamente—. El real está en el casillero junto al tuyo, pero —señaló con su pulgar a su espalda— ya usaste este en público.

En ese instante, Fate se dio cuenta que todas las mesas tenían las miradas en ella, todos en absoluto silencio. Pegó un gritito y se escondió en el camarín cerrando de otro portazo.

—Bueno, ese fue el show especial de hoy —dijo Hayate para todos—. No olviden que en un rato más tendremos las fotografías de muestra en el mural para que puedan hacer sus pedidos —informó con una sonrisa radiante—. ¡Sigan disfrutando de un delicioso momento en _Riot Force_!

Se reanudaron las conversaciones, algunas voces de hombres y mujeres sonando más animadas que antes.

Nanoha pensó fugazmente que era una lástima que Fate fuera a cambiarse, pero al darse cuenta que no era la única pensando así, viendo las miradas lujuriosas que algunos seguían tirando en dirección al camarín, cambió totalmente la idea.

Al fulminar con la mirada a unos chicos que estaban comentando del atuendo de la rubia de manera no tan inocente, se le ocurrió que hubiera sido mejor si solo ella hubiese estado ahí para ver a Fate, nadie más.

_No, no_, le reprochó su cabeza, _querías olvidarte de Fate de esa manera, ¿recuerdas?_

Se mordió el labio, complicada.

Es cierto que había estado pensando que sería mejor si solo buscaba acercarse a la rubia como amiga. Más todavía después de reunirse con Arisa y Suzuka esa mañana, pensando en lo genial que hubiera sido poder asistir al instituto con Fate, conversar de algún programa de televisión rumbo a clases, sentarse junto a ella en el aula, compartir un _bento_, estudiar juntas, caminar juntas a casa…

Pensaba que si al menos solo pudiera ser su amiga, si eso fuese más fácil que intentar algo más, entonces estaría bien, pero…

Luego Fate aparecía y…

Gritó internamente, dándose de coscorrones.

Tenía que olvidarse de eso, de alguna manera debía lograrlo, era mejor si se olvidaba.

Irguiéndose decididamente, se dirigió donde Shamal a encargarle el pedido de la mesa que había estado atendiendo.

~O~~O~~O~

Fate volvió a aparecer rato después, empujada por Hayate quien al parecer había entrado con ella al camerino, vistiendo un kimono tradicional, aunque casi tan llamativo como el anterior.

—Tiene que ser una broma —resopló indignada.

—Nu-uh, este si es el bueno —le confirmó Hayate—. Todavía no cumples los veinte pero eres soltera y te luce.

—¡Hayate, no puedo atender así!

Alzó los brazos para mostrar todo el largo de las mangas que casi tocaban el suelo y tirándose de la estola que llevaba colgada al cuello.

—Buuuueno, puedas quitarte esto —le sacó la estola— y darme el bolso que es solo un accesorio, por lo demás te quedas así.

Fate murmuró algo inentendible y se alejó dando pesados pasos, aunque firmes y precisos, luciendo espléndidamente el exuberante traje.

_Bueno, esto también está bien_, decidió Nanoha. La rubia se veía bien con cualquier cosa.

Cuando apartó la vista de Fate y se fijó en Hayate, se dio cuenta que la castaña la había estado observando detenidamente.

Inclinó la cabeza extrañada.

Lo que le extrañaba ya no era el atuendo de Hayate —_al cual inexplicablemente se había acostumbrado—_ lo extraño era que Hayate le sonreía; no una de sus sonrisas pícaras, maliciosas, despreocupadas o todos los demás matices que le hubiera visto. Era una sonrisa simple, sin segundas intenciones.

—¿Qué? —preguntó al fin.

Hayate se aproximó.

—Estaba pensando que de verdad te ves muy bonita —dijo con simpleza—. En realidad, **eres** linda, pero ahora se aprecia más.

Nanoha se sonrojó por la naturalidad con que lo dijo.

—Se aprecia más porque tú lo estás apreciando más —prosiguió—. Y así es como quiero que siga a partir de ahora, ¿ok?

La cobriza la miró intrigada.

—Sé que ahora _sabes_ que te ves hermosa —rió bajito por el sonrojo de la otra—. Quiero que recuerdes ese sentimiento.

Le guiñó un ojo y pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

—Cuando estás cerca de Fate actúas toda insegura y avergonzada —sacudió la cabeza—. Está bien que te atolondres un poco cerca de la persona que te gusta, pero eso es muy diferente a perder todo dejo de confianza —se alejó para mirarla fijamente—. Tienes que confiar más en ti.

Nanoha pestañeó sorprendida.

—Tienes que dejar de ser un saco de nervios cerca de Fate —se llevó las manos a la cintura—. Si de verdad quieres que te tome en serio debes mostrarte más decidida, confiando en lo que quieres, como cuando hablas conmigo —la señaló—. ¡Ya te dije que ahora vamos al ataque!

La chica tragó saliva, sintiéndose nerviosa de pronto.

—Paso a paso —se encogió de hombros—. Parte por dejar de acomplejarte por lo que sea que te acompleje y sé tú misma, no pienses que Fate va a estar juzgándote palabra por palabra.

Era extraño, pero la seguridad con la que hablaba Hayate lograba contagiarla.

—Está bien… —sonrió gentilmente Nanoha—. Gracias.

—Para eso estamos —le palmeó el hombro—. Por cierto que puedes-

—¡Haaa~yaaa~teeee!

Una figura apareció de la nada, tacleando a la castaña en el estómago y dejándola sin aire.

—Vi-_cof- _Vita-chan —tosió adolorida—. Te he dicho que tienes más fuerza de la que aparentas. —Inspiró profundo—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica de largas trenzas pelirrojas que había aparecido, apartó la cabeza del pecho de Hayate y miró hacia arriba con una sonrisa.

—Vine a ver a Hayate —dijo todavía abrazándola por la cintura.

—Eso es muy lindo, Vita-chan —le puso una mano en la cabeza—, pero no olvides tus modales y saluda a Nanoha-chan.

—¿_Nantoka_? —volteó confundida.

—Nanoha —corrió la cobriza, inclinándose para sonreírle amablemente—. Mucho gusto, Vita-chan.

—¿Qué edad tienes? —preguntó cejijunta.

—¿Eh? —pestañeó extrañada—. Diecisiete…

—¡Entonces no me trates como una niña! —Gruñó molesta— ¡Tenemos la misma edad!

—¿Eehh? —Nanoha se echó para atrás, entre asustada y sorprendida.

—Vita-chan, te he dicho que no le andes gritando a la gente —reprochó serenamente la castaña.

—Pero Hayate… —la miró apenada.

—No es culpa de Nanoha-chan que seas una _loli_ —asintió circunspecta.

—¡Hayate!

Las castaña rió evitando los golpes de Vita y luego la apresó abrazándola por la espalda. La pelirroja se sonrojó y se cruzó de brazos, pero se dejó abrazar sin problemas.

Nanoha ocultó una risita divertida.

—Vita-chan es mi hermana menor —presentó la castaña—. Vita-chan, ella es Nanoha-chan —le sonrió a la chica en brazos—. Ella es mi nueva empleada y amiga, así que llévense bien.

—¿Tú eres la nueva empleada? —la miró con enfado.

—¿S-sí? —No entendía qué le había hecho.

—¡Hayate, ella tiene mi misma edad! —Alegó— ¿Por qué ella puede trabajar aquí y yo no?

—Porque tú quieres dejar el instituto para trabajar aquí y ya te dije que no.

—Pero no es justo —siguió la chica, molesta—. Ustedes dieron exámenes libres en preparatoria…

—Sí, pero tú no tienes la cabeza para eso —le dio unas palmaditas consoladoras—. Además qué imagen le daría al local si contrato a una _loli_, no quiero atraer esa clase de pervertidos —finalizó con seriedad, aunque una sonrisa se escondía en su mirada.

—¡Cállate!

Nanoha las observaba con una sonrisa, ella era la menor así que sabía lo que era estar en la posición de Vita siendo la molestada y aunque se llevaba bien con sus hermanos, la diferencia de edades que tenían no les permitía tal grado de cercanía.

—Cómo te decía, Nanoha-chan —continuó Hayate mirándola—. Puedes conservar el traje después de hoy.

La cobriza pestañeó extrañada.

—¿Es que no lo sabes? —Bufó—. ¿Trabajas aquí y no sabes que Hayate vende sus trajes después de exhibirlos? —Se cruzó de brazos—. Es el propósito de los "Miércoles Especiales".

—¿En serio? —preguntó sorprendida.

—En realidad me gusta molestar a Fate y Signum obligándolas a usar cosplay —se encogió de hombros—, pero es una buena fuente de ingresos también —hizo el signo de la paz—. Yo veo a lindas modelos exhibiendo mis trajes, atraen la atención de los clientes, ellos las admiran y después quieren conseguir lo que usaban —sonrió triunfal—. Todos ganan.

—¿Segura que quieres dárselo, Hayate? —preguntó Vita desconfiada—. Te quedó muy bonito.

—Claro que sí, lo hice especialmente para Nanoha-chan —explicó—, no me gustaría que nadie más que ella lo use —negó con la cabeza—. Con las fotos es suficiente ganancia.

—¿Fotos?

—¿Tampoco sabes eso? —gruñó Vita—. Siempre se toman fotos de las "modelos" y se ponen en el mural para que los clientes puedan comprar copias —resopló—. No sabes nada de eso y aun trabajas aquí —miró a Hayate—. ¿Por qué yo no puedo trabajar aquí si sé todas estas cosas?

—Ya te dije… —suspiró—. Si quieres ayudar, mejor anda a ayudarle a Shamal —le dio un empujoncito—. Ya sabes que hoy tiene mucho trabajo con el asunto de las fotos además del resto.

Cuando Vita se mostró reticente, agregó:

—Si lo haces bien hoy prepararé tu plato favorito.

—¡Está bien! —asintió entusiasmada.

Para ser alguien de su edad, pensó Nanoha, actuaba bastante como la niña que parecía.

—Discúlpala, es gruñona por naturaleza —se disculpó la castaña.

—No hay problema —sonrió Nanoha—. Te quiere mucho.

—Supongo, es que soy tan adorable —bromeó—. Bueno, me iré a tomar más fotos de las chicas. Sigue con lo tuyo que luego te toca a ti.

—Muy bien, jefa —saludó.

Hoy cumplía una semana trabajando en _Riot Force_, había muchas cosas que le quedaba por aprender y mejorar todavía, pero cada día se convencía más de que era un lugar divertido donde estar.

Rió al ver a Signum golpear a Hayate con un menú por intentar tomarle una foto en un ángulo raro.

Y aunque la jefa era un poco _—muy—_ excéntrica y las obligaba a hacer cosas vergonzosas como usar cosplay cada miércoles, sentía que no podía tener una mejor.

~O~~O~~O~

Fate se veía espectacular, no había forma de _no_ notarlo.

Su kimono era azul marino lleno de flores, puntos y mucho colorido. Todo en perfecta armonía para hacerlo llamativo pero no repelente visualmente. Además llevaba un poco de sombra en los parpados y lápiz labial, resaltando sus perfectamente delineadas facciones.

Seguía llamando la atención de todos pero al menos ya no mostraba tanta piel. Lo único que quedaba a la vista era su cuello, al tener su largo y hermoso cabello recogido en un peinado tan vistoso como el de Nanoha.

Nanoha se dio cuenta de que nunca había considerado los cuellos antes, pero que de pronto los estaba encontrando una parte muy atractiva de la anatomía.

Más bien un cuello en particular. Uno largo, pálido y de porcelana, fino y delicado…

—Oye, ya sé que se ve espectacular, pero que no se te caiga la baba —escuchó el tono bromista de Hayate a su lado, sobresaltándola y haciendo que se lleve una mano a la boca.

_No había baba._

Hayate rió divertida, ocasionando un puchero en Nanoha.

—La estabas desgastando con la mirada —continuó divertida—. Deja un poco para los demás.

Comentarios como esos causaban una oleada de inseguridad atravesar a Nanoha.

Hayate era muy honesta con sus palabras pero sus sentimientos eran un completo misterio.

Un misterio que de cierta manera atormentaba a Nanoha. Si Hayate podía entender tan bien cómo se sentía, eso podía significar…

Se mordió el labio, vacilante.

—Hayate, chan —habló sin pensar—, sobre la persona que te gusta…

—¿A qué viene esto de pronto? —alza la ceja.

Si había una posibilidad de que significara lo que pensaba, necesitaba saberlo.

—¿Quién es?

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—Puedes confiar en mí —se apresuró en decir—, tú estás intentando ayudarme con Fate-chan, así que si hubiera algo que yo pudiera hacer para-

—Ya dije que no quiero hablar de eso —insistió cortante. Recuperando su postura relajada al instante siguiente—. Además, no hay nada que pudieras hacer.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo no soy la persona adecuada para ella.

Otra vez estaba ahí la postura tensa, la mirada sombría.

No duraba más que un segundo, pero era suficiente para que Nanoha sintiera una punzada en su pecho.

Hayate llevaba algo que no quería compartir, podía entenderlo_, _si es un peso que se carga por mucho tiempo se vuelve muy difícil confiárselo a alguien más _—eso le había dicho su madre una vez._

Como amiga, quería esperar a que estuviera lista para decírselo, no quería forzarla a hablar, pero las dudas que eso generaba eran más fuertes que ella.

—¿Todavía crees que enamorarme de Fate-chan sea un error?

—Totalmente —respondió serena.

Nanoha hizo una mueca, cabizbaja.

Hayate suspiró y le puso una mano consoladora en el hombro.

—No es por lo que piensas —aseguró, aunque ni siquiera la misma Nanoha sabía bien lo que pensaba—, es cosa mía con el asunto de enamorarse, no le des importancia.

—¿Cómo quieres que no le de importancia? —la miró afligida—. Si tú…

—Nanoha, lo único que debe importarte es lo que tú sientes —dijo tranquila—. Ayer lo dijiste con la historia de tu amiga; no porque los demás crean que estás cometiendo un error debes dejarte influencia por eso —sonrió—. Si tú sientes que está bien y no le haces mal a nadie, entonces todo está bien.

—¿Lo que decías antes de confiar más?

—Exacto —asintió complacida—. Si tú confías en que lo que sientes es verdadero, esos sentimientos serán reconocidos eventualmente.

—No sé cómo hacerlo si mi cerebro está constantemente diciendo una cosa muy diferente a mi cuerpo —hizo un puchero—. Soy un lío…

—Jaja no, eres normal —le sonrió gentilmente—. Los sentimientos y la razón nunca se han llevado bien, es muy difícil que congenien —suspiró dramáticamente—. Peor cuando las hormonas están metidas alterándolo todo.

Nanoha se puso de un carmín intenso, agachando la cabeza, mientras Hayate reía a su costa.

_Es una chica adorable_, pensó la castaña.

—Si decides qué es lo que quieres y crees que lo que sientes está bien —continuó—, lo mejor que puedes hacer es convertir a tus sentimientos en tu razón de actuar —alzó el pulga—, así no habrá problema.

Tras considerarlo un momento, Nanoha frunció el labio pensando que sí hacía algo de sentido.

—Eso suena como un buen consejo…

—Oye, viene de mí —exclamó con soberbia—. Y para tus hormonas… —sacó algo de su bolsillo— te doy esto. Es exclusiva-no a la venta.

Nanoha sintió la sangre agolparse en su cabeza y a su corazón, hormonas o lo que sea, alborotarse.

Era la foto de Fate con el kimono corto, en un ángulo que hacía ver al escote más tentador.

Avergonzada y molesta comenzó a darle coscorrones a Hayate —_aunque igual le arrebató la foto para guardarla en la cinta de su Yukata._

—Mou… —se quejó todavía apenada.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre lo que sentí cuando nos conocimos? —Nanoha asintió, dubitativa—. Estoy segura que Fate sintió lo mismo —le aseguró serena—, aunque sea muy idiota y obstinada para aceptarlo.

Sin más que decir, se alejó dejando a Nanoha sola con sus pensamientos.

~O~~O~~O~

Había sido un día agotador y demandante, seguramente tendría que llegar a ponerse banditas en los pies por andar en sandalias todo la tarde. Sin embargo, lo había pasado particularmente bien ese día.

El café se lo pasó lleno y todos parecían estar divirtiéndose.

Hasta hace poco había terminado la subasta que se había hecho para la venta de los trajes; el que se fue a un precio más alto —_por supuesto—_ fue el traje de Fate, que para molestia de Nanoha había sido comprado por una de sus fans que iba casi a diario.

_Seguramente la vería aparecer usándolo uno de estos días._

Nanoha bufó terminando de deshacerse el peinado, dejando su cabello suelto y ondulado, seguramente le tardaría un rato volver a su liso habitual.

Había considerado una lástima deshacerse de un traje que le quedaba tan bien a Fate, pero Hayate le aseguró que no era el mejor; le había hecho a la rubia otros más espectaculares y esos sí los conservaba pues eran para su uso y no venta —_todavía le asombraba el talento que tenía la castaña como costurera._

Igual había conseguido varias fotos para el recuerdo, algo así como la colección entera de Fate y fotos de las demás chicas que usaría para mostrárselas a su familia y amigas _—las de Fate eran de uso personal._

Se dejó caer en la banca, exhausta, sacándose las sandalias para masajear sus pies.

_Definitivamente necesitaría banditas._

Sonrió, pensando que si todos los miércoles serían así, tendría que dormir bien los martes.

Antes de la venta de los trajes se había hecho un sorteo donde Hayate se había parado en la pequeña tarima —_que posteriormente usaría para hacer modelar a las chicas en la subasta_— y había sacado dos números de una tómbola; uno para número de mesa y otro de asiento. La persona que salía seleccionada podía elegir como premio cualquiera de los trajes y un postre.

La ganadora había sido una señora que se pasaba por ahí cuando menos tres veces a la semana y había elegido el kimono de Shamal.

Fue un día largo pero muy divertido y provechoso: Sus amigas habían regresado por lo cual los recesos se le harían más llevaderos, todos los clientes habían sido muy amables ese día, había aprendido más de los pasatiempos de Hayate gracias a Vita y Shamal —_resultando que se le daba bien todo tipo de manualidades—_, había obtenido una preciosa Yukata que usaría en el festival del próximo mes, pudo ver una nueva expresión en Fate y había probado uno de los postres especiales del día que declaró como su favorito hasta ahora.

Lamentablemente no había pasado mucho tiempo con Fate y tuvo que aguantar que coquetearan con ella más de lo normal, pero haberla visto en Kimono era más que suficiente —_y tener las fotos de evidencia de que había sido una imagen real._

_Un día __**casi**__ perfecto._

La puerta se abrió de pronto y vio a Fate aparecer en el umbral.

El revoloteo que había sentido en su estómago esa tarde había vuelto con toda su fuerza.

Por un breve instante, se sintió cohibida nuevamente, pero el recuerdo de lo que había dicho Hayate le ayudó a encontrar sus palabras.

—Ah, Fate-chan —saludó— ¿Ya terminaste tu turno?

—Ya casi.

—Ya veo…

_Paso a paso_. Al menos ya era capaz de hablarle sin tartamudear o sonrojarse o desviar la mirada, no podía esperar convertirse en una gran conversadora de la nada.

Algo era algo.

Se quedan un momento en silencio, hasta que es Fate la que desvía la mirada, sacando algo de su bolsillo para luego aproximarse a ella.

Fate se paró frente a la cobriza.

Nanoha miró directamente a los ojos borgoña y le pareció que de pronto ya no eran tan inexpresivos —_aunque podía ser cosa suya._

El revoloteo se transformó en un remolino.

—Toma —dijo extendiendo el brazo—. Hoy cumples una semana trabajando acá, así que es un obsequio por hacer un buen trabajo —explicó calmada—, aceptando las extrañezas de Hayate y todo eso.

En su mano tenía enrollado un bonito listón, blanco y azul, sus colores favoritos.

El remolino se disipó en un hormigueo que se extendió por todo su cuerpo, hasta la punta de los dedos.

Nanoha lo sigue mirando incrédula, sin atreverse a tomarlo.

—Como siempre estás usando coleta y ya que vistes mucho esos colores… pensé que… —Con la otra mano se enrolló un mechón de cabello en el dedo— Uhm ¿no te gusta? —preguntó insegura por la falta de respuesta.

Esto hizo reaccionar a Nanoha quien negó fervientemente y la miró. El hormigueo había entumecido sus piernas impidiendo que se pusiera de pie aunque quisiera intentarlo, así que tuvo que conformarse con estirar una de sus manos también entumecida.

—M-me encanta —lo tomó con cuidado—. Muchas gracias, lo usaré todos los días.

Estaba segura que tenía la sonrisa más boba de la vida, pero qué importaba— ¡Fate le había dado un regalo!

Por su parte, Fate, al ver la expresión de completa felicidad de la otra chica por algo tan simple como un listón, no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

_Ahora SÍ que es el día perfecto_, pensó Nanoha fascinada por ver sonreír de nuevo a la rubia, no tan espectacular como el otro día, pero era una sonrisa de todas formas.

Ni siquiera se sentía nerviosa bajo la intensa mirada de Fate, tenía un listón que la aferraba a la idea de que si ese momento era un sueño, _rayos_, lo disfrutaría mientras durara.

—Aunque el peinado de hoy también te quedaba bien —comentó de pronto Fate—, creo que definitivamente te ves mucho mejor con el pelo suelto.

Nanoha se sonroja y mira al suelo, sin saber qué decir.

_Diablos, tenía que ser un sueño._ _Seguro que se quedó dormida después de dejarse caer en la banca._

Preocupada por ver cómo los dedos de sus pies se enroscaban y estiban, Nanoha no notó que Fate también se sonroja un poco al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Dispuesta a salir de ahí en ese instante para evitar decir otra tontería, Fate retrocede un par de pasos.

El error que cometió fue seguir mirando a Nanoha; la joven ahora estaba jugando distraídamente con el listón entre sus manos, mirando sus pies. Sus mejillas estaban de un tono rosa que iba muy bien con su vestimenta y sus ojos brillaban como lo habían hecho esa noche en la pileta.

"_No puedes negar que se ve linda"_ sonó una vocecilla en su cabeza.

Hizo una mueca, este no era el momento para pensar en eso. Algo así era…

"_No te cuesta nada ser amable"_

Contó hasta cinco y cerró los ojos, derrotada.

—Uhm sobre la yukata…

Aunque lo había dicho muy bajito, Nanoha fue capaz de escucharla y al darse cuenta que Fate seguía ahí, siendo sueño o no, reaccionó para contestarle.

—Creo que no es lo mío al final, ¿uh? —se rasca tímidamente la mejilla, mirando el lindo traje que Hayate había hecho.

—No… —murmuró—. Te… —carraspea para recuperar la voz—. Te veías muy bien.

—¿Eh?

_Si esto es un sueño voy a odiarme._

Levanta la cabeza sorprendida y roja hasta las orejas, pero Fate ya estaba de espalda.

La escuchó carraspear nuevamente y la siguió con la vista en dirección a la salida.

—Te dejo que te cambies tranquila —dijo al llegar a la puerta, sin voltearse—. Nos vemos.

La puerta se cerró con un suave _clic_ y Fate ya no estaba.

Pasados unos segundos el pitido que sentía en sus oídos desde que la sangre se le había acumulado en la cabeza comenzó a disminuir y de pronto fue consciente de la fría superficie de las baldosas en la planta de sus pies.

Sintió arder sus heridas nuevamente y curiosamente eso la hizo feliz, pero no encontró la fuerza para poder sonreír. Todavía consternada por lo que había sucedido.

_No fue un sueño._

Uno a uno sus intentos por acercarse eran bloqueados…

_De verdad pasó._

Pero al mismo tiempo, una a una, sus ganas por dejarlo…

_Miró el listón en sus manos._

Con el más mínimo gesto…

_Lo lleva a su pecho, cerrando los ojos._

Desaparecían por completo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Sabía usted…<strong> _que el **Kopi Luwak** era el café más caro del mundo hasta hace poco? Éste era un café que se obtenía del excremento de la **civeta**, bajo serias condiciones de maltrato animal en el sudeste asiático y costaba 500 USD el kilo. La civeta se alimenta de los mejores granos o cerezas de café y tras ser procesar las bayas en sus intestinos expulsa los granos que se toman para someterlos a un proceso de tostado y todo eso produciendo un café considerado el mejor… Hasta hace poco (como dos o tres años). Puesto que llegó el **coatí** en la Amazonía peruana que tiene la ventaja de alimentarse del café de mejor calidad del Perú. El proceso es similar al de la civeta, pero el resultado se valúa en 1.400 USD el kilo._

_El **capítulo 11** es largo, lo estoy cercenando y armando el puzzle de cosas porque tiene mucha información. Dije que el build-up duraría los primeros 10-11 capítulos, hoy marcó el paso para el desarrollo (?) así que, **sakuradakota,** tal vez mañana se respondan varias de tus dudas xD_

_Desafortunadamente aquí las cosas se vuelven inciertas, al menos en tema de ritmo de actualización, seguiré intentando el asunto diario pero ya he descuidado lo suficiente algunos deberes a los cuales tengo que dedicarles más tiempo (damn you, real world). Aunque la historia verá su final, por supuesto, yo también tengo ganas de eso :3_

_Esperemos haya disfrutado de su visita, deje sus sugerencias y regrese nuevamente~_

_(Debería dignarme a hacerle un summary...)_


	11. Blanco y Negro

**Comentario:**_ ¡Buenas noticias, señoritas! Me enfermé así que pasaré la tarde escribiendo, durmiendo tomanto tecito y rogándole a mis tripas que se queden en su lugar lol Con algo de suerte el capítulo 12 podrá estar entre hoy y mañana :D_

**~Inserte disclaimer aquí~**

* * *

><p>Una de las cosas buenas de inicio de semestre son las juntas de maestros para organizar las próximas actividades que tendrán lugar, hablar de los avances de los alumnos o lo que sea que hicieran en esas reuniones, lo importante de ello es que significaba un día sin clases.<p>

Una de las cosas malas de un día sin clases es que tu madre te use para recados.

Nanoha estaba ansiosa por pasar todo el día en el café, sintiendo que las cosas mejoraban con Fate, pero su plan se vio truncado cuando su madre la recibió al pie de la escalera con una lista de mercadería y una amplia sonrisa.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a casa por el tranquilo paseo marítimo, se repetía que esa situación no era tan mala puesto que todavía era temprano y alcanzaría a llegar a la apertura del local. Y al ver a una bella joven rubia sentada en una banca de la pequeña placita más adelante se convenció que definitivamente no había sido una mala idea pasar por ahí.

Sonrió y alzó una mano para saludarla, pero se detuvo al ver a un joven aproximarse a la chica y entregarle uno de los crêpes que llevaba en las manos, cosa que la rubia agradeció con una sonrisa que Nanoha no le había visto, haciendo que su propia sonrisa se esfumara y su mano cayera a un costado.

El joven castaño le dijo algo que la hizo reír, sentándose a su lado.

Unos huevos que se escaparon de la caja se rompieron al estrellarse la bolsa de compras contra el suelo, justo en el momento que Nanoha vio al chico inclinarse para besarla y que la rubia le correspondiera.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 11. Blanco y Negro<strong>

**(Jueves)**

* * *

><p>Cinco pares de ojos miraban expectantes a la joven castaña frente a ellas, quien portaba un semblante inusualmente serio. Shamal, Fate, Teana y Subaru estaban sentadas en una de las mesas con sillones, mientras que Signum estaba parada a un costado de brazos cruzados. Hayate se mantenía con los ojos cerrados en el banco posicionado frente a todas.<p>

—Entonces… —comenzó Fate, cansada del silencio—. ¿De qué se trata esta "importante reunión", jefa?

—Esto ES importante, Fate-chan —alegó Hayate, no pasando por alto el tono de la rubia—. Tenemos que hablar sobre los trajes que necesito confeccionar para…

Tomó el block de dibujo ubicado en el atril a su lado y lo abrió revelando una ilustración que hizo a las cuatro ocupantes de la mesa alzar una ceja.

—¡…"El Día Especial Rangers" del próximo mes! —proclamó con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Eso es todo? —cuestionó la rubia chica después de un corto silencio.

—¿Cómo que "_eso es todo_"? Necesito tiempo para hacer los trajes ¿sabes? —refutó con cierta molestia—. Tenemos que decidir qué Ranger será cada una.

—¿Seremos _Power Ranger_? —preguntó Subaru, un tanto emocionada con la idea.

—Por supuesto que no —negó Fate.

—Por supuesto que _sí_ —sentenció Hayate.

—No me voy a vestir así.

—¿Por qué Rangers?

—Porque últimamente empecé a verlos de nuevo y no me pude resistir —reconoció la castaña, decidiendo contestar a Teana e ignorar a su rubia amiga.

—¿Por qué siempre se te ocurren las cosas más extrañas y vergonzosas?

—No seas tan llorona, Fate-chan —resopló Hayate—, y acepta que igual terminarás usando un traje de látex.

Justo cuando Fate estaba por debatir, la puerta se abrió revelando a una alterada cobriza, cuyos ojos con un peligroso brillo se posicionaron inmediatamente en cierta dueña.

—¡Hayate-chan!

—¡Nanoha-chan! —Correspondió la chica, tratando de imitar su exaltación—. ¿Qué sucede?

—¡¿Cómo es posible que no me dijeras?! —se acercó a grandes pasos.

—¿Decirte qué? —preguntó confusa y ligeramente preocupada al ver, junto con el evidente enfado, cierta tristeza reflejada en los ojos de Nanoha.

¿Era acaso ese brillo acuoso lágrimas formándose?

—Decirme que… que… —cerró inmediatamente los ojos al recordar la escena del parque.

—¿Takamachi-san? —llamó cierta rubia, tratando de que su voz no reflejara preocupación.

La aludida levantó la cabeza para que sus ojos se cruzaran con los carmesí de Fate, pero se arrepintió al instante, apartando la vista y mordiéndose el labio para contenerse.

Ahora Hayate estaba segura, las lágrimas pronto serían visibles.

—¡Oh, Nanoha-chan, lo siento! —exclamó de pronto—. Lamento no haberte comentado de esta reunión especial, pero como trabajas sólo medio día pensaba decirte en la tarde, tampoco es para ponerse así —Se puso de pie y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, guiñando un ojo ante la extrañada expresión de la chica—. Vamos a mi despacho y te pondré al día sobre estos eventos.

Las otras cinco ocupantes del local vieron como su excéntrica jefa prácticamente arrastraba a Nanoha a la puerta del fondo, empujándola por la espalda.

~O~~O~~O~

Una vez que la puerta estuviera cerrada, Hayate suspiró y encaró a la cobriza.

—Bien, ahora sí —se apoyó en el borde de su escritorio, mirándola—. Dime qué sucede.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —preguntó la otra débilmente, mirando el suelo.

—Insisto, ¿decirte qué?

—¡Que Fate-chan ya tenía pareja! —clamó con lágrimas amenazando por caer.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —frunció el ceño confundida.

—¡De ese chico castaño con el que estaba en el parque!

Hayate se quedó callada un momento, sorprendida y tratando de procesar esa información hasta que al final le hizo sentido y agachó la cabeza con una media sonrisa que Nanoha catalogó, extrañada, de triste.

—Oh, así que la viste —dijo la castaña suavemente, con cierta amargura.

—Pues sí que la vi… y más de lo que quería —comentó, recordando el beso con pesar.

Para aumentar su sorpresa ante la actitud de Hayate, la chica suspiró largamente y se acercó a su silla donde se dejó caer pesadamente.

—Ese chico que viste es Tiida Lanster y no es el novio de Fate-chan —informó con calma.

—Pero si yo los vi besán-

—Es el novio de Alicia-chan —finalizó, dejando a Nanoha a media frase.

—¿Alicia-chan?

—Partamos del hecho de que Fate tiene una gemela y fue a ella a quien viste. —Sintió tentación de reír ante la cara de la chica, pero frunció el ceño insegura—. ¿En serio no te habías dado cuenta? Trabaja aquí los domingos.

El dolor que sentía en el pecho se evaporó al instante, dejando paso a una sorpresa absoluta.

Eso explicaba el extraño comportamiento que había notado ese día, resultó que Fate no había sufrido ninguna lesión cerebral ni ella lo había soñado; solo se trataba de una persona idéntica _—físicamente—_ a la rubia.

De pronto algo la hizo fruncir el ceño.

—¿Por qué no la mencionaste antes? —preguntó inquisitiva—. Cuando me hablaste de la familia de Fate-chan, no dijiste nada de una hermana.

—Bueno… —se removió en su silla, desviando la mirada—. Resulta algo complicado hablar de ella…

—¿Por qué? —Ladeó la cabeza— ¿No se llevan bien?

—Es mi otra mejor amiga.

—¿Entonces?

—¿No crees que haces muchas pregunta?

—…Lo siento.

Hayate se arrepintió al instante al ver a Nanoha agachar la cabeza apenada, no había pretendido sonar tan brusca, pero últimamente su aguante había llegado al límite y le estaba siendo difícil controlar sus reacciones ante el tema.

Suspiró, frotándose la sien con dos dedos. Tenía que calmarse, no podía desquitarse con Nanoha ni con nadie.

—No, está bien, te estaba molestando —ríe, aunque suena falso—. Pensé que te darías cuenta —se encoge de hombros—, después de todo son totalmente diferentes… Bueno, no físicamente, pero… —hace un gesto de mano— ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Sí… —asintió bajito, recordando ese día con una mueca.

—¿Qué? —Volvió su sonrisa divertida— ¿También te enamoraste de ella?

—¡Hayate-chan! —Se sonrojó al instante— ¡Claro que no! —negó efusivamente—. En ese momento creía que era Fate-chan y estaba confundida de por qué era tan amigable, pero nada más —dijo con finalidad.

—¿Oh, en serio? —Alzó una ceja maliciosa— ¿No te enamoraste de ver esa linda sonrisa en el rostro de Fate?

—Esa no era Fate-chan —frunció el ceño molesta—. Estaba extrañada por su actitud pero no… sentí nada con ella.

La expresión reflexiva de Nanoha comprobaba que no solo estaba diciendo la verdad, sino que ella misma no se había logrado explicar eso hasta ahora.

Fate le gusta por ser Fate, no por _verse_ como Fate.

—…Nanoha-chan —llamó suavemente haciendo que la mirara—. ¿No serás de casualidad masoquista?

—¡Hayate-chan! —regañó, aunque ella misma lo había pensado.

—Bueno —decidió dejar eso de lado— que sepas que tienes que pasar por la aprobación de Alicia primero si deseas salir con Fate-chan —dijo con tono burlón—. Aunque Fate parezca la mayor, Alicia es su querida onee-chan y ella hará el papel de los padres sobreprotectores con las citas de su hermanita.

La frase de "salir con Fate-chan" tuvo el efecto esperado haciendo sonrojar a la cobriza y tal vez bloqueando sus canales auditivos para el resto. Hayate rió, haciendo un gesto para que se sentara en la silla de frente, lo cual Nanoha hizo.

—Son muy cercanas ¿cierto? —preguntó después de una pausa.

Nanoha se llevaba bien con sus hermanos, pero no se imaginaba cómo sería tener una gemela.

—Por supuesto, después de todo son… —Hayate se calló, mordiéndose la lengua.

Vio a la cobriza ladear la cabeza en duda, inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante, expectante.

Al ver esos ojos mostrando ese brillo tan inocente que tenían, Hayate se convenció una vez más de que la cobriza era una buena chica. Su interés por Fate era genuino y había demostrado ser muy considerada al no agobiarla con preguntas respecto a Fate o ella misma, aunque sabía que había cosas que se moría por saber. Sabía que si en ese momento decidía no seguir con la conversación, Nanoha lo aceptaría.

Nanoha era una buena chica que confiaba en ella y quería ser su amiga.

La castaña suspiró, Fate no era la única que tenía que aprender a confiar en más personas…

Hayate le había dicho que también quería ser su amiga y esta era una buena forma de empezar.

—_Sólo se tienen a ellas_ —dijo al fin.

La cobriza, quien ya se había resignado a que Hayate no seguiría hablando, se extrañó por el tono y mirada triste con la que habló y prefirió darle el silencio que al parecer necesitaba.

—En parte, fue por Alicia-chan que Fate cambió tanto… —continuó cabizbaja—. Y por la que trabaja tanto.

—¿A qué te refieres? —no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Fate-chan tiene otro trabajo, por eso Alicia la remplaza los fines de semana —entrelazó sus manos frente, su mirada perdida en otro lado—. Ella se hace cargo de la mantención de ambas, así que es la única forma.

—¿Qué? —Frunció el ceño extrañada— ¿Por qué Fate-chan carga con esa responsabilidad?

—Porque es una idiota cabezota —resopló con frustración, regresando al presente.

Se rascó la cabeza exasperada y suspiró para concentrarse en la chica que tenía al frente; era momento de contar una historia de la que no se había hablado en años.

—Los padres de Alicia-chan y Fate-chan murieron hace mucho tiempo… —empezó, forzándose a no revivir ninguna memoria en su mente—. Ambas quedaron huérfanas a los once años y entonces mi abuelo, como su padrino, se hizo cargo de ellas —informó con calma.

Nanoha quedó petrificada en su lugar, si bien la muerte no le era un concepto ajeno no podía imaginarse cómo se sentiría perder a un padre, mucho menos los dos. Y a tan corta edad…

Se negaba a sentir pena por Fate, sabía que ni la rubia ni Hayate apreciarían eso, pero le dolía saber que hubo un tiempo en el cual Fate hubiera experimentado tanto dolor.

—Cuando eso pasó, Fate-chan cambió… —continuó la castaña—. Fue extraño que la pequeña llorona y sentimental no derramara una sola lágrima —sonrió tristemente—. Alicia estaba deshecha y Fate creyó que debía ser fuerte por las dos, encerrándose en esa coraza que conoces ahora.

Asintió débilmente, poco a poco la actitud de la rubia comenzaba a tener sentido. A veces, cuando se sufre una decepción muy grande, las maneras de sobrellevarlo pueden ser tan diferentes como la noche del día.

—Mi abuelo se convirtió en su tutor legal hasta que ambas cumplieran la mayoría de edad y por un tiempo vivimos todos juntos —sonrió débilmente, bajo otras circunstancias esa hubiera sido la mejor experiencia de su vida—, pero apenas dejamos la escuela ellas insistieron en ir a vivir por su cuenta, diciendo que no querían abusar de la generosidad de mi abuelo —suspiró abatida, cerrando los ojos.

Fate siempre había tenido inconvenientes con sentirse una carga para el resto y eso no había hecho más que intensificarse después de la muerte de los señores Testarossa. Hasta el día de hoy no había sido capaz de conversarla que ni ella ni Alicia fueron, eran o serían una molestia para quienes se preocupaban por ellas.

Siempre había admirado su determinación y la fortaleza que mostraba ante las adversidades, pero otras tantas solo quería darle con un mazo en esa dura cabeza suya.

—Verás, Fate-chan es una idiota —sentenció con finalidad enfocando su vista en un lápiz que tenía cerca.

En cualquier otro momento, Nanoha hubiera reído por la férrea certeza con la que Hayate pronunció esas palabras. Ahora solo estaba interesada en dónde las llevaría eso en la conversación.

—Te conté que los padres de Fate eran científicos y viajaban mucho, ¿cierto? —Nanoha asintió—. Ambos estaban cansados de ver cómo se les pasaba la vida, perdiendo tanto tiempo con sus hijas por culpa del trabajo —carraspeó para evitar que su voz flaqueara al continuar—. Decidieron crear su propia empresa para que así -_aunque igual tuvieran mucho trabaj_o- pudieran pasar todos los días con Alicia y Fate y el señor Testarossa no estuviera a cientos de kilómetros gran parte del año.

Hizo una pausa, masajeándose en entrecejo.

_Rayos,_ recordarlo estaba siendo más difícil de lo que pensaba.

El día que les habían informado sobre ese plan, Alicia y Fate habían estado tan entusiasmadas que Hayate soltó unas lágrimas de felicidad por ellas, porque sabía que aunque disfrutaran pasando tanto tiempo con su familia no podían evitar extrañar a sus padres.

¿Por qué las cosas tuvieron que salir tan mal?

—Era un proyecto muy grande, sería revolucionario… —sonrió melancólica—. Tuvieron que invertir mucho dinero y pedir un préstamo millonario, pero las cosas se veían prometedoras —se forzó a tragar un nudo que se le había formado en la garganta—. En el último viaje que hicieron… El último que harían para cerrar un trato y firmar con unos inversionistas… Se supone que después de eso se dedicarían a hacer surgir la empresa que recién estaba naciendo… —le estaba costando trabajo formar las oraciones—. Fue un día caluroso y había llovido mucho… había mucha niebla… Hubo un gran accidente en la carretera… —Apoyó su frente en una mano con pesar—. Lo que se suponía sería un nuevo inicio para la familia Testarossa se convirtió en su fin.

Los ojos de Nanoha comenzaban a arderle, Hayate se veía completamente abatida, no podía imaginarse cómo habrían sufrido Fate y Alicia con una noticia así.

Después de una pausa para recuperar su voz y calma, Hayate continuó:

—Alicia y Fate perdieron todo ese día, no solo a sus padres —dijo mirando a Nanoha—. El banco y los inversionistas se quedaron con todo; la casa, el dinero, la empresa que habían iniciado… —negó con desprecio—. Éramos unas niñas así que no entendíamos mucho de cómo funcionaba el mundo de los adultos, pero fue como si todo el mal que la vida tenía para ofrecer nos hubiese golpeado directamente en el rostro…

Nanoha apretó con fuerza los puños, sintiendo profunda rabia con cualquiera que hubiese estado involucrado en el despojo que las chicas habían sufrido.

—Lo único que quedó fue una cuenta de ahorros que tenían para los estudios de Alicia y Fate y algunas cosas de valor que mi abuelo logró recuperar de la casa y oficina —suspiró—. Una vez que terminamos la secundaria Ali y Fate-chan anunciaron que no asistirían a preparatoria, que querían empezar a trabajar y vivir por su cuenta —se recostó en la silla—. Por su puesto que mi abuelo se negó al principio y hubieron ciertas discusiones al respecto…

La cobriza pensó en sí misma hace un par de años; era una chica sin preocupaciones ni ninguna clase de expectativa, entró en preparatoria sin segundos pensamientos ni tener una idea qué haría al salir del instituto. Por otro lado, Fate y Alicia habían decidido arrojarse directamente al mundo laboral, a convertirse en adultas independientes.

—Para hacer una historia larga, corta —continuó la castaña—: las tres terminamos preparatoria mediante exámenes libres, el dinero de los ahorros fue usado para adquirir un pequeño departamento, Alicia y Fate se fueron a vivir solas e iniciamos este negocio —extendió sus manos.

—¿_Riot Force 6?_ —Hayate asintió.

—El "6" en el nombre es por las seis personas que estábamos al principio: Ali, Fate-chan, Signum, Shamal, Zafira y yo. Aunque mi abuelo me ayudó con el papeleo, nosotros hacíamos todo el trabajo —se encogió de hombros—. Al cumplir dieciocho el negocio pasó a mi nombre, Ali quiso asistir a la universidad y Fate-chan decidió seguir trabajando para poder costearlo.

_Por eso Fate-chan se esfuerza tanto_, se dijo Nanoha, _ella se siente responsable por el bienestar de su hermana y suyo._

La vida de Fate debía ser muy complicada…

Súbitamente recordó la extraña llamada telefónica que había escuchado.

—Fate-chan es una tonta obstinada que se niega a aceptar ayuda de nadie —dijo como leyendo sus pensamientos—. Se ha forzado a ser la responsable y el sustento de ambas porque cree que su único deber es cuidar de su hermana —suspiró—. La peor parte es que al morir sus padres se forzó tanto a no sentir que la tierna y gentil chica que era se escondió tras esta fachada de frialdad y hasta se convenció que ella es así… —hizo una mueca—. No quiere a nadie más cerca, no quiere sufrir.

Sus dudas comenzaban a disolverse poco a poco, el comportamiento de Fate cobraba sentido, pero al irse algunas dudas sólo aparecían más preocupaciones.

—Hayate-chan… —dijo casi sin voz— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho esto antes?

—No es algo que se diga así de fácil —sonrió de medio lado—. Además no creo que me corresponda contarlo… —apartó la mirada—. Esperaba que fuera Fate quien lo hiciera, pero como están las cosas ahora… —se encogió de hombros—. Simplemente se dio.

—Entiendo… —asintió débilmente.

Por la mirada gacha y postura tensa de Nanoha, para Hayate era claro que se estaba consumiendo en angustia y malestar por lo que había escuchado.

No pudo evitar sonreír con cariño al darse cuenta que aunque Fate no estuviera dispuesta a preocuparse por sí misma, delante suyo tenía una chica que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo con creces.

—Yo de verdad creo que tú puedes ayudarme a que Fate-chan se abra de nuevo a las personas, Nanoha-chan.

Nanoha alzó la cabeza sorprendida, olvidándose por un momento de sus preocupaciones.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Porque a diferencia de sus fans, tú sientes real interés por ella —sonrió dulcemente—. Además, lo vi ese día —agregó—; el día que nos conocimos, Fate-chan sonrió de verdad, por eso me acerqué a ti. —Ahora se mostraba más animada de nuevo—. Sonrió pero contigo no estaba en su _Charming Mode_ —rió un poco—, por raro que suene el que fuera tan fría contigo es una buena señal, pues no era un acto, sino que la "Fate real" —hizo una mueca—, Fate de ahora al menos.

La cobriza se sonrojó levemente, la posibilidad de que Fate llegara a confiar en ella se abría ante ella.

Quería ver sonreír a Fate, quería que fuera feliz… Pero ahora tenía un nuevo propósito; ella quería contribuir a esa felicidad de alguna manera.

Se llevó inconscientemente una mano al lazo que tenía sujetando su cabello, sintiendo una sensación de certeza apoderándose de ella. Asintió con determinación, haciendo a Hayate sonreír.

—¿Te sientes mejor para regresar con las demás? —Preguntó mirando su reloj—. Ya es hora de abrir y todavía no terminamos la reunión…

Ambas dejaron el despacho sintiendo que un nuevo tipo de conexión las unía; un sentimiento mutuo por el bienestar de cierta rubia.

Cierta rubia que movía incesantemente un pie, sentada en el mismo lugar en que la habían dejado.

—Oh, ahí vienen —comentó Subaru.

Fate volteó inmediatamente, incorporándose, sin poder ocultar del todo su ansiedad. Hayate sonrió con malicia.

—¿Estabas preocupada, Fate-chan?

La rubia no se molestó en dignificar eso con una respuesta, simplemente dirigió su vista a Nanoha que parecía sumida en sus pensamientos. Frunció el ceño preguntándose qué le había pasado y qué tanto habían estado hablando.

—¿Te sientes mejor, Nanoha-san? —preguntó Teana llamando su atención—. Parecías muy alterada cuando llegaste.

—Oh, sí, disculpen nyahaha —rió nerviosa—. Es que… uhm… Son esos días del mes —se sonrojó inmediatamente al darse cuenta que soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió. Al menos parecía que las demás se lo había creído.

—Yeah, nada serio, ya nos encargamos de eso —apoyó Hayate—. Continuemos con lo nuestro —juntó sus manos.

—En realidad, Hayate-chan, ya es hora de abrir —dijo Shamal mirando la puerta—. Hay algunos clientes esperando.

—Yo puedo hacerme cargo de eso —ofreció Fate al ver la cara de cachorro abandonado de Hayate—. No me interesa ser parte de tus descabelladas ideas —añadió con simpleza.

—Voy a hacer tu traje extra apretado —amenazó la castaña.

Nanoha miraba intensamente a Fate, preguntándose con mayor fuerza qué es lo que habría dentro de esa coraza. La historia que Hayate le había contado todavía tenía a su corazón contraído y al ver a la rubia una poderosa necesidad de transmitir lo que sentía se había apoderado de ella.

Cuando Shamal y Fate se estaban alejando para empezar la jornada laboral, llamó sin pensar:

—Fate-chan…

La aludida se giró y al instante siguiente se vio envuelta por un cálido cuerpo aprisionando el suyo. Sorprendida, miró a la cobriza sin entender qué sucedía, alejando un poco sus manos como con miedo a tocarla.

Nanoha se había lanzado a abrazar a Fate enterrando su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia, acercándola firmemente de la cintura a su cuerpo por un segundo antes de soltarla, alejándose cabizbaja y sonrojada.

—¿Eso por qué fue?

No podía esperar que no preguntara, pero no tenía una respuesta para ello. Había actuado por impulso y ahora no sabía cómo explicarlo.

—Le aposté a Nanoha-chan un par de brownies a que no se atrevía a hacerlo —dijo calmadamente la castaña—. Creo que esta vez me equivoqué —se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

Todavía extrañada, pero aceptando la explicación de Hayate, Fate se retiró para atender a los clientes que Shamal ya había dejado entrar.

Nanoha miró agradecida a su nueva amiga y ésta le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa cómplice.

~O~~O~~O~

La reunión estaba resultando ser más complicada de lo que habían esperado, Hayate normalmente tomaba las decisiones respecto a los cosplay por su cuenta, pero en algunas ocasiones pedía la opinión de todas para que fuera más una experiencia en conjunto que solamente una orden de su parte.

En esta ocasión tocaba decidir qué color de _Ranger_ sería cada una.

Hayate se había sentado en una esquina tomando notas de lo que se discutiera; por unanimidad se había decidido que Shamal vestiría de verde y —_tras un debate que se prolongó un poco más de lo esperado_— que Teana sería el amarillo.

—¿Nanoha-san no debería ser el rojo, como el líder? —Decía Subaru—. Honesto y valiente. —Nanoha, sentada junto a Hayate, se sonrojó—. Ella no se deja intimidar por las clientas más… Uh, aterradoras. —Todas tenían sus propios términos para definir a las "acosadoras" de Fate.

—Creo que el azul le quedaría mejor —comentó Teana—. Va con sus ojos.

—Ah, yo creo que Nanoha-chan se vería muy linda de rosa —opinó Shamal que había llegado para zanjar la discusión sobre Teana—. La yukata de ayer le quedaba muy bien.

—Signum será el rosado —informa Hayate sin apartar la vista de su libreta.

—¡¿Qué?!

Todas se sorprendieron al ver a la impasible Signum, que no había aportado más que dos palabras hasta entonces, perder su postura firme.

Hayate la miró sonriendo con malicia.

—¿No te gusta mandarme a acostar temprano aunque ya no sea una niña? —Levantó el mentón, altanera—. _Payback._

Para desgracia de Signum, Shamal y Subaru apoyaron la moción entusiasmadamente así que la decisión fue tomada sin que ella pudiera replicar.

Con Fate había resultado mucho más simple, apenas se dijo su nombre todas —_excepto Nanoha—_ dijeron "negro" al mismo tiempo, incluso la peli-rosa.

—No solo porque sea sexy —le explicaba Hayate a Nanoha—, sino porque tiene esa aura… —se agarró el mentón, pensativa—. Esa aura como del rival que luego se vuelve amigo, como _Duskmon_ —apuntó triunfal.

—Creo que ahora estás mezclando series… —comentó Teana con una gotita de sudor.

—¡Bueno, pues no puede ser el _White Dino Ranger_! —alegó la castaña.

—Yo creo que a Fate-chan sí le viene el blanco —dijo Nanoha bajito.

—¿Uh? —Hayate la miró incrédula—. ¿_Por qué_?

Nanoha estaba como ida, mirando fijamente a la rubia que atendía una mesa cercana.

Fate estaba ayudando a una ancianita que había olvidado sus lentes en casa a leer el menú, se había inclinado para hablarle más cerca del oído porque al parecer también tenía problemas de audición. Tenía una sonrisa gentil y expresión serena en su rostro, sin impacientarse aunque tuviera que repetir las cosas tres veces.

La cobriza había descubierto con el paso de los días que Fate se portaba especialmente amable con los niños y personas de edad. Tenía una paciencia y disposición que no podían ser fingidas. Un par de veces había visto que niños la ensuciaban y ella no se molestaba para nada. También la había visto en ocasiones escuchar atentamente alguna historia de un viejito mientras le tomaba el pedido. Incluso ayer…

Ayer tuvo la oportunidad de verla consolando a un bebé mientras la madre se limpiaba el plato de papilla que el niño le había dado vuelta encima. El infante se había dejado consentir por los mimos de Fate y dejó de llorar, riendo al tiempo que le agarraba la nariz, ocasionando que la rubia también riera.

En ese momento Nanoha había pensado que Fate realmente era una persona muy amable desde el fondo de su corazón… compasiva… tan hermosa…

—¿No es ese el color de los ángeles? —murmuró distraída.

Hayate la miró boquiabierta, no podía creer que de verdad haya dicho algo así.

—Oh-ho~ —No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestarla— ¿Podrías repetir eso más fuerte? —Formó una sonrisa de gato acercándose a ella—. Creo que no lo capté del todo.

—¿Uh? Yo tampoco escuché.

Nanoha regreso a la realidad para encontrarse con las miradas curiosas de Subaru y Teana, quienes habían estado metidas en una discusión sobre rivales de serie que vestían de negro.

Shamal había regresado a atender la caja y Signum había decidido irse a trabajar al escuchar la palabra "sexy".

Sintió el calor extenderse desde sus mejillas a todo su cuerpo y su estómago enredarse en sí mismo. ¡No podía creer que siquiera hubiera pensado eso!

—¡Na-nada! —exclamó con una voz demasiado aguda para ser suya.

Hayate se largó a reír al ver a la pobre cobriza encogerse en su asiento como si quisiera que el sillón se la tragara, desconcertando más a las otras dos empleadas.

_Cielos_, la chica estaba más allá de salvación… ¡Estaba completamente perdida!

—Bueno, ya pueden ir a trabajar ustedes dos —dijo Hayate limpiándose una lágrima—. Ayuden a Signum y Fate —se puso de pie instando a la cobriza a hacer lo mismo—. Nanoha-chan y yo tenemos cosas que hablar.

Teana y Subaru asintieron y se apresuraron a ir por sus uniformes, si bien las mesas que se encontraban en el ala oeste estaban cerradas para para exhibir los kimonos "de descarte" que Hayate había confeccionado, las cosas todavía podían ponerse frenéticas llegada la hora de almuerzo.

Hayate agarró el atril y se dirigió a su despacho guiando a Nanoha tomada de la mano, pues al parecer ésta seguía demasiado consternada para llegar ahí sola.

—¡No puedo creer que de verdad hayas dicho eso! —rió Hayate cerrando la puerta.

—Yo tampoco… —Nanoha seguía con la mirada perdida, pero de alguna forma logró llegar a la silla.

—Es como la cosa más vergonzosa que he escuchado pfff —la castaña intentó contener la risa, sentándose despreocupadamente.

—Ugh dímelo a mí —exclamó la cobriza apoyando los codos en el escritorio para esconder la cara entre sus manos.

—¿Esto quiere decir que ya estás totalmente consciente de lo que sientes por Fate? —Preguntó con sonrisa amable— ¿Sin segundos pensamientos?

—Parte de mí pensaba que es mejor olvidarme de eso… —reconoció descubriéndose el rostro—. Pero es más fuerte que yo.

Nanoha cruzó los brazos sobre la superficie de madera y apoyó su mentón en ellos.

—Estás totalmente perdida —proclamó Hayate.

—Sí…

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Quiero que sea feliz —respondió al instante—. Quiero verla sonreír…

Tenía la mirada fija en un pequeño muñeco de nieve que había sobre el escritorio, su voz sonaba distante.

—Como lo hace con los niños y los abuelitos… y los gatos —Empujó suavemente la figurita con el índice—. Quiero que me sonría a mí también… —suspiró— Quiero _hacerla_ sonreír.

—Ahí suena un poco egoísta —comentó divertida.

—No puedo evitarlo —Nanoha hizo un puchero.

—En realidad, eso es exactamente lo que quería oír —Nanoha la miró—. Te daré un arma secreta —Alzó el índice.

—¿Arma secreta? —se incorporó ligeramente.

—Sí, el punto débil de Fate. —le guiñó.

—¿Punto… débil? —Abrió muchos los ojos— ¡Se me había olvidado!

Hayate miró extraña cómo Nanoha tomó el bolso que había tirado a un lado de la silla cuando entró hace rato y sacó un envase plástico mediano, ofreciéndoselo.

—¿Qué es esto? —lo tomó confundida.

—Es un regalo —sonrió—. Me has ayudado mucho y hasta me diste esa linda _yukata_ —se rascó una mejilla—. También quería hacer algo por ti.

—Awww, esto es muy… ¿Galletas? —exclamó al abrirlo.

—Shamal-san me dijo que las galletas son TU punto débil —explicó sonriente—. Dijo que es lo único que no preparas y por eso no está en el menú —agregó reflexiva.

—Ya veo… —Dejó el recipiente en el escritorio—. Así es cómo empieza…

Nanoha ladeó la cabeza al verla ponerse de pie, apoyando el dorso de sus manos en la espalda baja mientras miraba una fotografía de su familia que tenía colgada en la pared, sumamente seria.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Uno de mis subordinados revelándose en mi contra —dijo solemne.

La cobriza le arrojó a la cabeza un borrador que tenía cerca, haciendo que se girara para ver su mohín. Hayate rió y se sentó nuevamente para tomar una galleta.

—¿Segura que no me quieres envenenar para quedarte como capitana de este barco? —preguntó con el inicio de una sonrisa en los labios.

—Solo cómete la galleta —bufó.

Hayate sabía que no podía ser crítica con las galletas; era lo que más amaba en la vida. Incluso las galletas desabridas de trigo le resultaban deliciosas, pero estas _de verdad_ estaban buenas.

—¡Wow! —gimió— ¡Las amo!

—Nyahaha me alegro que te gustaran —sonrió complacida.

—¿Tú lash hichistez? —Ya parecía un Hámster con la boca llena.

—Mi madre me ayudó, ella es la que me enseñó a cocinar.

—¿Seguro que querías dármelas a mí y no son un regalo que no te atreves a darle a Fate? —preguntó con ese brillo pícaro en sus ojos.

—¿Uh?

—Por el listón —señaló su cabeza.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —se llevó la mano a dicho listón.

—Fui yo quien la desvistió ayer, ¿recuerdas?

Un temblor recorrió todo el cuerpo de Nanoha, erizándole los cabellos y dejándola con un tic en la ceja.

Hayate sintió que de pronto la temperatura de la habitación había bajado un par de grados y descubrió que hasta Nanoha tenía un límite de qué tan lejos podía llevar sus bromas.

—Uh, eso sonó mal, déjame corregirlo —rió nerviosa—. Quería decir que mientras la ayudaba a ponerse el kimono lo encontré en su bolsillo.

—Oh, ya veo. —Relajó la postura de sus hombros.

—Por la clase de persona que eres creí que querrías darle un regalo también —apuntó más tranquila.

—Pues… en realidad —se sonrojó—… Quería pedirte ayuda con eso —murmuró apenada.

La castaña suspiró aliviada, podía que Nanoha tuviera el bichito de los celos incorporado en su sistema pero al menos era fácil regresarla a la normalidad.

—Entonces el arma secreta será perfecta —sonrió—. Ahora que sé que sabes cocinar, resulta una excelente idea. —Tomó su libreta y un lápiz—. Puede ser un poco difícil pero si lo haces bien estoy segura que funcionará.

Al negarse a contestar cualquier otra pregunta solo dándole una misteriosa sonrisa, Nanoha decidió rendirse y dejar que terminara con lo que sea que estuviera escribiendo tan entusiasma.

Mirando alrededor se dio cuenta que era la primera vez —_técnicamente la segunda—_ que entraba en el despacho de Hayate. Era un lugar acogedor y con las cosas bien distribuidas, tal como el café.

Todos los muebles eran de caoba, había adornos de todo tipo y los estantes estaban llenos de libros. También había dos maniquíes de costura junto a una mesita abarrotada con telas en una esquina.

Su escritorio tenía una gran cantidad de lápices y marcadores de colores perfectamente ordenados en sus cajas protectoras y varios bocetos regados. La enmarcada sumía que era de la inauguración de Riot Force, con los seis miembros originales frente a la puerta. En las paredes había unos cuadros más, los que más llamaron su atención fueron una en que estaba Hayate en medio de dos rubias casi idénticas —_salvo por el color de sus listones y ropa—_ y otra donde estaba Hayate con su familia; todos los miembros que conocía —_incluidas a las gemelas_— y un hombre mayor, ni padre de madre por lo que podía ver.

No estaba segura de qué era, pero algo se sentía raro en el ambiente… El silencio se prolongó unos segundos hasta que decidió romperlo.

—Hayate-chan —llamó todavía mirando la foto—. Háblame de tu familia —pidió.

—Ya la conoces —respondió sin apartar la vista de su libreta.

—¿Por qué son todos tan diferentes?

—Bueno, tenemos el mismo apellido y somos familia, pero no nos relacionamos por sangre.

Nanoha asintió tranquilamente, dirigiendo su mirada a la castaña que seguía escribiendo para mostrarle que tenía su atención.

—Mi abuelo trabajaba en el escuadrón médico de la milicia —comenzó—, por años estuvo de voluntario trabajando en varios países y se encontraba con muchos niños huérfanos. —Nanoha se sorprendió—. Así fue que adoptó a Shamal, Signum y Zafira —se detuvo un momento mordisqueando el lápiz pensativa—. Vita y yo también fuimos adoptadas pero sí nos relacionamos sanguíneamente.

—¿Qué pasó con tus padres?

—Según sé, mi padre era un sobrino lejano de Ojii-chan y mi madre murió cuando yo nací. —Volvió a escribir—. Mi padre se casó nuevamente y así nació Vita, pero cuando ella todavía era una bebé nos quedamos huérfanas —miró a Nanoha cortando la disculpa que sabía iba a decir—. Ojii-chan era el único pariente y decidió hacerse cargo de nosotros —se encogió de hombros—. Como era tan pequeña realmente no recuerdo nada antes de mi vida viviendo con Ojii-chan y las chicas, ellos son mi familia —sonrió cariñosamente—. La verdad es que la mayoría de mis recuerdos parten después de que Ali y Fate-chan llegaron a nuestras vidas.

Nanoha asimiló la historia con una gran sensación de alivio al saber que Hayate aceptaba su pasado con esa naturalidad tan suya, pero aun así algo se sentía raro…

No fue hasta que la castaña regresó a su labor de escribir calmadamente que entendió qué era.

—Lo sabía —acusó de pronto Nanoha.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la otra extrañada, mirando a ambos lados como esperando encontrar algo.

—Estamos hablando.

—¿Uh? —la miró extrañada.

—Estamos hablando con seriedad —se explayó—. Estás seria —continuó asombrada—. Ni bromeando ni tonteando ni molestando a alguien por más de dos minutos… —frunció el ceño extrañada—. Estás muy tranquila.

—Pfff ajajaja —rió de buena gana—. Definitivamente debes tener algo de masoquista si prefieres que esté molestándote —le sonrió divertida.

—Ahora ya volvemos a la normalidad —suspiró.

—Lo cierto es… —miró las fotografías que estaban en su pared— que no puedo evitar hacer el tonto delante de Fate.

Nanoha dejó de respirar por un segundo, sintiendo el cuerpo enfriarse.

Apretando la quijada se forzó a controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo, ya había estado pensando bastante en esto y había decidido que estaría dispuesta a aceptar la respuesta, sea cual sea.

—¿Entonces sí te gusta Fate-chan?

Hayate le sostuvo la mirada seriamente, haciéndola tragar saliva pero negándose a apartar la vista.

La castaña podía sentir la ansiedad de Nanoha emanar de su cuerpo, se notaba que estaba nerviosa por su respuesta, sin embargo, tenía una mirada decidida y receptiva.

—Puedes confiar en mí —le aseguró sinceramente—. Guardarse algo por mucho tiempo puede ser doloroso y tú… —buscó las palabras adecuadas—. Tú ya estás cansada de eso, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué harías si te dijera que me gusta Fate? —preguntó en vez de responder.

—No lo sé… —reconoció cabizbaja—. Pero te escucharía —volvió a mirarla—. Te escucharía y te apoyaría tal como lo haces conmigo.

La honestidad y genuina preocupación en la mirada de Nanoha terminaron por romper su barrera autoimpuesta de silencio, definitivamente ya estaba cansada de no poder decir nada.

—Je, no podría estar enamora de las dos a la vez —le dedicó una sonrisa tan triste que Nanoha sintió su corazón estrujarse.

Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que lograra asimilar sus palabras y cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar ocultar la sorpresa.

~O~~O~~O~

Nanoha seguía sin palabras, demasiado consternada para poder intentar hablar siquiera. Ya había intuido que lo sea que Hayate tuviera dentro no era para tomarlo a la ligera, pero esto era más serio de lo que se había imaginado.

Al ver a la castaña todavía afligida por lo que le había dicho, casi se sintió mal por hacerla hablar —_se notaba que no estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo._

Se puso de pie decidida y caminó hasta la castaña, poniéndose detrás de su silla.

—Hayate-chan…

—¿Eh? —miró hacia arriba extrañada.

—Gracias por habérmelo contado —susurró abrazándola, cerrando los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas se escaparan.

Hayate sintió que los ojos le ardían y una sensación agradable se extendía por su pecho. El abrazo de Nanoha era cálido y reconfortante, se sentía muy parecido al de Fate aunque el tipo de fortaleza que irradiaban era diferente.

—¿Quieres hacer que me enamore de ti? —rió luchando contra el nudo en su garganta.

—Voy a dejar de tomar en serio todo lo que digas desde este momento —sentenció calmadamente Nanoha.

—Bueno —sonrió—, porque iba a decirte que tus pechos en mi nuca me están molestando.

Nanoha se incorporó como un resorte, tapándose la delantera con un sonrojo que le llegó hasta las orejas.

—Mentira —le guiño un ojo alzando el pulgar—. Tienes buenos pechos para ser una niña todavía.

—¡No eres mucho mayor que yo!

—Error, soy toda una exitosa empresaria —sonrió triunfal—, eso me convierte en toda una adulta y pone a años luz de diferencia.

Al menos con la primera parte no podía discutir, así que se conformó con mirarla enfadada haciendo un mohín.

—Quite ese puchero, pequeña Nanoha-chan. —Arrancó la hoja de la libreta—. O no le daré esto.

—¿Vas a decirme que es eso?

—Es la receta para ganarte el corazón de Fate-chan —le guiño.

—¿Uhm? —la tomó—. ¿_Esto_? —preguntó extrañada, tampoco era algo que se sirviera en el café.

—Es un súper secreto así que no lo vayas a divulgar —informó seriamente—. Te daré el día libre para que puedas practicar en la cocina hasta que te salga bien.

Nanoha la miró sorprendida y Hayate se puso de pie para guiarla a la puerta empujándola por la espalda.

—Nadie más conoce la receta pero Zafira la probó una vez —dijo sonriente—. Tiene una excelente memoria y los sentidos tan desarrollados como un animal de caza —rió—, pídele que lo pruebe y no regreses aquí hasta que te dé el visto bueno, ¿entendido?

—Uhm, pero Hayate-chan…

—¡Sin peros! —reprochó—. Te dije que es hora de ponerse agresiva —la señaló—. ¡Te ganarás a Fate-chan dándole con algo que no sepa qué la noqueó!

Por alguna razón, Nanoha se imaginó lanzándole un enorme rayo de energía color rosa.

—No así —rodó los ojos. Nanoha se sobresaltó, considerando la posibilidad de que Hayate pudiera leerle la mente—. Solo haz lo que te digo y ve a la cocina.

Nanoha miró la receta que tenía en sus manos y le sonrió a su amiga.

—Como usted diga, jefa.

—Ahora nos estamos entendiendo —Hayate le regresó la sonrisa dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Hayate la vio salir con esa expresión tan animada suya, sonriendo, su entusiasmo le resultaba contagioso… Ese amor tan inocente y entregado de Nanoha le resultaba una distracción más que suficiente de sus propios sentimientos.

~O~~O~~O~

La castaña se pasó la tarde en su despacho trabajando en los diseños de los trajes, después de unos cuantos bocetos ya tenía una idea más o menos clara de lo que quería hacer.

Los "Miércoles Especiales" eran lo que le causaban más diversión y siempre se pasaba mucho tiempo en eso pues quería que todos los trajes fueran únicos, llamativos y que encajaran a la perfección con la persona que lo usaría. Para ella era algo muy serio.

Ni siquiera cuando tocaron la puerta apartó su mirada de su cuaderno.

—Pase —dijo distraída, pensando que podría ser Nanoha.

Una rubia apareció en el umbral de la puerta, mirándola de brazos cruzados con el ceño fruncido.

—Hayate, ¿te quedarás a vivir aquí como ermitaña?

—Alicia-chan… —alzó la cabeza extrañada— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Mou, ¿acaso fue tan mala mi imitación de Fate? —exclamó haciendo un mohín.

—No, simplemente no puedes esperar que **yo** las confunda —respondió con simpleza, regresando a su diseño.

—Tienes un punto —sonríe acercándose al escritorio—. Ya iban a ser tres semanas que no te veía —comentó con un dejo de reproche—. Estaba empezando a creer que querías evitarme.

Hayate resistió la necesidad de removerse, culpable, en su asiento. Aunque no pudo evitar que la sonrisa le saliera más como una mueca.

—He estado haciendo varias cosas… —Al menos eso era verdad—. De trabajo y eso, ya sabes.

—Uh-hum —asintió cariñosamente. Sin importar lo que los demás pensaran, ella sabía que Hayate podía ser una trabajólica— ¿Qué haces?

—Trabajo.

—¿Cosplay? —se acercó con su sonrisa todavía presente, sabía que sólo habían dos cosas que podían hacer que Hayate se concentrara de esa manera; comida y cosplay. La castaña asintió—. ¿Participaré esta vez?

—Sabes que los Días Especiales son los miércoles —le recordó—. Tú estás en clase.

—Awww ¡pero yo también quiero usar uno de tus trajes! —lloriqueó, abrazándose al cuello de Hayate por detrás.

Se quedó unos momentos abrazada a ella, mirando por sobre su cabeza cómo los trazos, seguros y delicados, se transformaban en una perfecta imitación de la realidad en papel. Una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. Le encantaba ver dibujar a Hayate.

—Alicia —llamó la castaña todavía concentrada en lo suyo.

—¿Hmm? —murmuró contenta.

—Tus _boobies_ me están despeinando.

A diferencia de Nanoha, Alicia no se apartó, si es que algo solo apretó más el agarre sonriendo divertida, pero antes de poder contestar una voz la hizo mirar hacia la puerta.

—Onee-chan, te dije que no la molestaras mientras trabaja —regañó Fate.

—¡No la estoy molestando! —se defendió—. ¿O si, Haya-chan?

—Tienes a Tiida-san esperándote —suspiró su hermana.

—Oh, es cierto, pero-

—Ya ve, Alicia-chan —cortó Hayate poniéndose de pie—. No dejes a tu novio solo —sonrió tranquila—. Veré qué puedo hacer con tu petición.

Alicia la miró indecisa, sin querer marcharse, pero entendiendo que Hayate estaba ocupada en ese momento.

—¿Lo prometes? —preguntó esperanzada.

—A estas alturas deberías saber que esos ojos de cachorrito no sirven conmigo… —rodó los ojos la castaña— pero sí.

—¡Yay, eres la mejor! —la abrazó.

Hayate hubiera deseado que el abrazo durara menos tiempo para que el perfume de Alicia no se le quedara impregnado en la ropa y la nariz como lo hizo, sin embargo, lo correspondió sin mucho ánimo y la vio salir con una gran sonrisa pegada en el rostro, fingiendo desinterés.

—Sigue siendo una niña —se quejó Fate siguiendo a su hermana.

Una vez que se quedó sola, su cara de póker desapareció. Sonrojándose notoriamente, apoyó su frente en la mano y suspiró con todo el peso del mundo encima.

—La vida no puede ser tan cruel… —murmuró—. _Ella_ no puede ser tan cruel.

Ya no sabía de qué le había servido escabullirse del trabajo tanto tiempo para evitar toparse con Alicia, lo único que había ganado eran los reproches de Signum y las miradas condescendientes de Fate, quien había decidido apoyarla avisándole a su hermana que Hayate estaba ocupada.

Sabía que lo único que mantendría a Alicia a raya un rato sería saber que la castaña estaba ocupada trabajando. Y así lo había hecho, enfrascándose en ese nuevo proyecto, no solo para que su _coartada_ fuera verdadera sino para intentar olvidarse un rato de sus sentimientos.

Y sin embargo solo bastaban un par de segundos para que todo dejara de tener sentido de nuevo…

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse suavemente.

—Hayate —llamó la voz preocupada de Fate.

La aludida alzó la mirada sin preocuparse en ocultar su aflicción, pero le sonrió comprensiva al ver la cara culpable de su amiga.

—Lo siento, intenté detenerla…

—Está bien, Fate-chan, no es tu culpa —negó despreocupadamente con la mano.

—Sabes lo que pienso de esto —dijo seriamente.

—Lo sé, ya lo hablamos. —Tomó nuevamente su cuaderno—. Y no tengo nada nuevo que agregar.

—No tengo idea qué decirte o qué poder hacer para-

—No necesito que digas ni hagas nada, Fate-chan —la cortó con una sonrisa amable—. Tampoco te pido que elijas entre Alicia o yo, así que quita esa cara.

—Bien —suspiró—, porque no querría tener que hacerlo.

_O más bien no podría._

La sonrisa de Fate era comprensiva, aunque Hayate sabía que no comprendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. _Diablos,_ ni ella misma lo entendía del todo.

Fate se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio, viendo trabajar a Hayate en silencio por un rato. Cuando dio vuelta la hoja para iniciar otro boceto, habló:

—Hayate, si yo empezara a salir con alguien… No he mencionado a Nanoha —agregó al instante, ahogando el comentario de la castaña—. ¿No te sentirías sola?

La castaña se había estado mostrando tan decidida a que Fate se abriera a más personas —_en especial desde la llegada de cierta cobriza—_, a que hiciera nuevas amistades y tal vez encontrara a alguien a quien querer, que Fate había empezado a cuestionarse qué pasaría con ella si es que eso sucedía.

—¿Pero qué dices, Fate-chan? —la miró alarmada—. Por supuesto que-

—No tienes que fingir —suspiró cansada de su negación—. Fue lo mismo cuando Alicia empezó a salir con Tiida-san —la miró seriamente—. Y no solo porque por ello te dieras cuenta que estabas enamorada, sino porque fue como perder una de tus mejores amigas, ¿no?

Hayate se removió incómoda en su asiento.

—Ese pensamiento es un poco tonto y caprichoso, ¿no crees? —Sonrió de medio lado—. No es como que perdiésemos a Alicia.

—Vamos, yo también estaba ahí, ¿recuerdas? —Frunció el cejo—. Los primeros meses tenía suerte de toparme con Onee-chan en casa… —suspiró y le sonrió indulgente—. Y sé que sentiste eso porque yo sentí lo mismo.

Hayate suspiró recostándose en su silla, alzando la vista al cielo con mirada perdida.

—…Supongo que desear volver a esos tiempos donde las tres jugábamos juntas sin preocupaciones es egoísta.

—Creo que sí.

Pasaron un momento en silencio, con un nivel de entendimiento entre ellas que resultaba reconfortante.

—Fate-chan —dijo cerrando los ojos—, son mis mejores amigas y más que nada quiero que sean felices.

—No existe deseo sin egoísmo —le recordó la rubia.

—Tonta regla del blanco y negro… —resopló.

Las dos se miraron con una sonrisa que pronto se transformó en una risa.

A muy temprana edad habían aprendido que no existe lo bueno sin lo malo y viceversa, lo cual aprendieron a aceptar rápidamente. No existía algo completamente perfecto, pero siempre intentaban buscarle lo bueno a la vida, casi como un método de defensa muy bien entrenado.

—Vamos por un helado —decidió Fate.

—Al menos siempre tendremos los helados~ —canturreó Hayate poniéndose de pie para seguir a Fate.

—Creo que siempre te tendré a ti molestando —rió la rubia, demasiado acostumbrada a la idea como para pensar diferente.

—Hasta el infinito —la tomó del brazo sonriente— y más allá.

Fate imitó su sonrisa. No podría desearlo de otra manera.

~O~~O~~O~

Nanoha se acercaba al despacho de Hayate con pasos ansiosos y un hormigueo en su estómago al cual estaba empezando a acostumbrarse.

Miró el envase que llevaba seguramente agarrado con sus dos manos, preguntándose nuevamente si la elección en la decoración había sido correcta —_la única cosa que Hayate había escrito "a tu imaginación"._ Le tardó unos cuantos intentos hacerlo bien, pero cuando por fin Zafira le sonrió asintiendo al probar la última tanda sintió que acababa de aprobar un examen de grado.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y Hayate y Fate aparecieron riendo abrazadas. Se detuvo al instante.

—¿Takamachi-san? —dijo extraña la rubia— ¿Sigues aquí? Creí que hoy salías antes —miró fugazmente a Hayate y luego a la cobriza—, no te sobre esfuerces.

—Ah, no, estaba en la cocina… —inspira profundo—. Haciendo esto —le ofrece lo que llevaba en las manos con las mejillas rojas.

—Es… ¿para mí? —se señaló asombrada.

—S-sí, si lo quieres —sonrió tímidamente— ¡Es en agradecimiento por lo de ayer! —Señaló su listón—. Y como regalo atrasado de cumpleaños.

—¿Cómo sabes que mi cumpleaños ya pasó?

Hayate miraba sonriente a la chica, el que solo le haya tomado una tarde conseguir la aprobación de Zafira significaba que era rápida en aprender y —_mira el envase con el logo de la cafetería donde iban cómodamente arreglados cuatro cupcakes—_ tenían muy buena pinta. La castaña siempre había creído que decorar un cupcake decía mucho de una persona, por la libertad que se tenía para eso y las posibilidades casi ilimitadas. Estos cuatro, con una suave cubierta de glaseado y trocitos de nuez, se notaba que serían tan dulces como la chica que los había preparado.

—¡Qué estás esperando! —Interrumpió Hayate—. ¡Pruébalo, pruébalo! —Toma uno y se lo mete a Fate en la boca, haciendo que la rubia se atore.

—Cof cof ¡Hayate qué-! —se detiene y sorprende al sentir algo, da otra mordida para degustarlo con más cuidado y lo observa con detenimiento—. Esto es… ¿un cupcake de banana?

Mira extrañada a Hayate que simplemente le sonríe abiertamente alzando los pulgares y luego a Nanoha que tenía la vista en el suelo, jugueteando tímidamente con sus dedos.

Aunque no fuera tan delicioso como los que hacía Hayate, sin duda era la receta de la castaña, la _receta_ _**secreta**_… que por alguna razón había decidido compartir con esa chica.

Observó fijamente a Nanoha, haciéndola sentir más nerviosa por ello, pero aun así levantó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Fate, interrogantes y curiosos.

—¿F-Fate-chan?

La rubia cerró sus ojos, recordando cómo había nacido esa "receta especial". El que Hayate la compartiera con Nanoha…

Abrió los ojos para mirar los azules de la chica, inocentes y amigables, viéndola con curiosidad.

_Sólo podía significar que esa chica era muy especial._ Suspiró con una leve sonrisa.

Si eso era lo que su amiga castaña pensaba, lo menos que podía hacer era reconocer a la cobriza como tal.

—¿Takamachi-san…? —llamó suavemente, todavía mirando la pequeña tarta.

—¿S-si?

—Si tienes tiempo ahora… —se llevó una mano a la nuca— ¿Quieres ir por un helado?

Nanoha pestañeó sorprendida, ¿había escuchado bien?

—Como gracias por esto —Sintió la necesidad de defenderse Fate. Nanoha niega con una mano.

—Eh, no es necesario que- _Auch_.

Se sobó la frente donde le había dado un pequeño proyectil de goma, Hayate la estaba reprochando claramente con la mirada.

—Quiero decir —carraspeó—. ¿En serio?

—Solo si quieres —se encogió de hombros la rubia—. Yo invito.

—No tienes por qué…—Nuevo proyectil—. Me encantaría —sonrió nerviosamente—. Pe-pero la próxima vez invito yo —declaró sonrojada. Dando a entender que esperaba que hubiese una "próxima vez".

—Bien —accedió, por ahora—. Hayate…

—Por mí no se preocupen, vayan, vayan —apresuró—. Signum te cubrirá y yo me encargo de cerrar, así que adelante —le dio un empujoncito por la espalda—. Diviértanse.

La rubia la miró extrañada, insegura, ella pensaba que irían las tres pero la sonrisa alentadora y el guiño que le dedicó su amiga la hicieron consciente de sus intenciones.

Fate le sonrió con resignación y decidió no insistir, por esta vez le haría caso a Hayate. Le tendió el envase a la castaña para que lo guardara.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó a la entusiasmada cobriza.

—¡Sí! —exclamó alegremente, siguiendo a Fate de cerca.

Hayate las ve marcharse con sentimientos encontrados, pero eso fue lo que ella había decidido, así que tendría que aceptarlo.

En la puerta, justo antes de salir, Fate le lanza una última mirada y le sonríe dulcemente.

_Hasta el infinito y más allá._

Suspiró y decidió regresar a su despacho, recordando cómo había nacido esa receta.

_**~~Demasiados años atrás~~**_

_Dos niñas observaban las nubes bajo la sombra de su árbol favorito del jardín. Habían estado en silencio un buen rato, simplemente contemplando el cielo._

—_Ne, Hayate… —llamó tímidamente la pequeña rubia—. Si te conviertes en pastelera, ¿eso quiere decir que todos probarán tus recetas?_

—_Pues claro, esa es la idea —la miró interrogante— ¿Por qué?_

—_Uhm, no, es que… —se sonrojó— ¡Yo también quiero que lo logres y seas famosa y todos sean felices con tus dulces!_

_La castaña sabía que había más ahí de lo que estaba diciendo, podía leer a esa boba niña como un libro abierto, aunque ella se esforzara en ocultarlo todo._

—_¿Pero? —Vio a Fate esconder la mirada avergonzada, mientras jugaba con los dobleces de su ropa, cosa que hacía cada vez que quería algo pero no se atrevía a pedirlo—. Fate-chan, soy tu mejor amiga, sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras —le posó una mano sobre la suya—. Incluso si es una petición egoísta —le sonrió con cariño._

—_Ah, sí… —asintió con una leve sonrisa—. También quiero que todos prueben tus recetas y vean lo buena que eres pero… me hacía… un poco feliz… —se rascó una mejilla nerviosa— ser una de las pocas que tuviera ese privilegio hasta ahora._

_Hayate se sonrojó ante el cumplido y la ternura de Fate, esa niña terminaría matándola de un ataque de adorabilidad uno de esos días… _

_Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no estrangularla con un abrazo de oso y tratar de responderle seriamente, pero no pudo evitar abrazarla por el cuello y controlando la voz chillona que le salía ante esas situaciones:_

—_Aww, Fate-chan, por supuesto que no te quedarías sin ese privilegio —exclamó— ¿Acaso creías que no haría una receta solo para ti?_

—_¿Eh?_

—_¡Pues claro! —se puso de pie animadamente—. ¡Una súper receta mega especial e hiper deliciosa! —Fate inclinó la cabeza dudosa—. Será una receta secreta, sólo para ti._

—_¿En serio?_

—_¡Yep! —asintió alegremente, haciéndola sonreír—. Como tus favoritos son los cupcakes tiene que ser un cupcake, pero… uhmm… —Pone expresión pensativa y luego mira a su amiga intensamente._

—_¿S-si? —Hayate la analizaba de arriba abajo._

—_¡De banana! —declaró al fin— ¡Será un cupcake de banana!_

—_¿De banana?_

—_¡Como tu pelo! ¡La banana es amarilla como tu pelo! —Rió infantilmente agarrando un mechón—. Tiene que ser algo que recuerde a ti, así será de banana._

—_¿Me estás comparando con una banana? —hizo un mohín._

—_Oye, yo no soy la que tiene una capa de crema de limón en la cabeza._

—_¿No puede ser limón en vez de banana?_

—_Nop, ya me decidí —Tomó el meñique de Fate con el suyo—. Será nuestro secreto, _**nuestra**_ receta secreta —prometió sonriente—. Sólo de las dos._

_Fate sonrió con un tierno sonrojo y asintió animada. _

_El viento arrastró las infantiles risas de las niñas, inocentes y despreocupadas, añorando el futuro como solo un niño lo puede hacer._

_**~~Presente~~**_

El lápiz que había estado plasmando esa escena con distraídos trazos, cayó suavemente en el escritorio cuando la mano que lo sostenía se fue a entrelazar con su opuesta tras la cabeza de su dueña.

Hayate sonrió con nostalgia recostándose en su silla, sin duda esos eran los buenos tiempos y ahora podía sentirse un poco solitaria pero…

La imagen en su mente de la pequeña niña rubia se contrapuso con la Fate de hoy en día.

También se le pasó por la cabeza la brillante expresión cariñosa de Nanoha. _Pura e inocente, como un niño._

_Ver sonreír a Fate de esa manera de nuevo…_

Cerró los ojos con expresión serena.

Valía la pena, aun si no era ella quien la hacía sonreír.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Sabía usted...<strong>_ que los **cupcakes** normalmente se confunden con los muffin o magdalenas pero los tres presentan muchas diferencias? La más notoria en cuestión de apariencia, más allá de la manera o lo que se use para su elaboración, sería que los cupcakes siempre se decoran, no así los muffin y magdalenas. Los origenes del cupcake se remontan por allá en el 1800 y antes se les decía **1234 cake** como una forma fácil de recordar las medidas de los ingredientes. En algunas partes se les llama **Fairy cake** 8D_

_Entonces el **capítulo 11** quedó largo como dije, aunque era inevitable porque si hubiese un capítulo **clave** sería este lol Luego tendré que revisar la narrativa y eso pero las escenas que están son las que se quedan. Por favor recuerden que es el capítulo del **jueves** porque será mencionado varias veces más adelante._

_Daré las gracias a **nutella, sakuradakota **y** hitohira** por sus siempre fieles comentarios y la bienvenida a **AiemVela **y** Shirei-kan** y cualquier nuevo lector que ande por ahí. Thank you very much *bow*_

_Esperemos que haya disfrutado de su visita, por favor déjenos sus sugerencias y vuelva nuevamente~_

_(Y solo por hoy se pueden llevar un brownie de cortesía :3)_


	12. Última palabra

**Post-it:** Sí se pudo.

El dinosaurio que vive en mi estómago se portó bien y me dejó escribir, además ya está más tranquilo. Aunque ayer me puse a escribir cosas de más adelante preguntándome cómo llegaría a la parte importante de este capítulo y al final resultó que al empezar a escribir se dio natural lol

Antes lo consideraba como el fin del "build-up" pero ahora me gusta llamarlo **"el detonador"** (xD). Y aunque no es domingo, siento que la semana ya terminó para mí así que llamo a **Sakuradakota** para que haga su Petición al Autor!

**~Sha la la la~**

* * *

><p>No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo llevaba repasando la misma frase mientras golpeteaba el lápiz contra su cuaderno, abierto y en blanco.<p>

Se recostó en la silla y suspiró mirando al techo.

No le molestaba tanto la idea de pasar una tarde estudiando. Lo que la molestaba es que por estar estudiando no vería a Fate.

Fate, con quien ayer había comido un helado. Fate, quien se estaba abriendo un poquito a ella. Fate, a quien no se podía sacar de la cabeza.

Fate… ¿Qué estaría haciendo?

Un golpe en su puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Exclamó que estaba abierto —_haciendo como que resolvía un problema por si se trataba de su madre_—, pero en vez de entrar, tocaron otra vez.

Extrañada fue a abrir.

—Hola…—saludó la misma Fate desde el otro lado de la puerta.

_¡PAF!_

Y el resto de sus palabras fueron acalladas por un portazo.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 12.- Última palabra<strong>

**(Viernes)**

* * *

><p>Nanoha seguía con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro y mirada insípida.<p>

Estaba en su casa, estaba estudiando para el examen de mañana —_o intentando hacerlo—_, en su cuarto… No había forma de que Fate estuviera al otro lado de su puerta. Debía ser una alucinación provocada por estar pensando que no la vería en todo el día.

Tocaron nuevamente, más suave esta vez y al menos eso la hizo reaccionar de que había alguien esperando que le abriera.

Para su sorpresa, esa persona seguía siendo la rubia.

—Fate-chan… —susurró perpleja— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hayate me mandó —respondió simplemente.

No confiaba en que su imaginación fuera tan buena como para crear una alucinación tan real, imitar tan bien el sonido de esa suave voz, crear un atuendo tan perfecto o simular esa fragancia tan suya que estaba haciendo que se sintiera mareada.

_Fate realmente estaba ahí._

—Uhm —alzó una ceja, Nanoha parecía paralizada— ¿Puedo pasar?

La boca de Nanoha se abrió sin emitir sonido, prolongando el silencio un par de segundos más.

Sacudió fuertemente la cabeza, forzándose a reaccionar. _Fate le estaba pidiendo entrar en su cuarto._

—Ah, claro, pa… —Terminó de reaccionar— ¡Fate-chan! —puso una cara de terror.

Fate se vio recibiendo un nuevo portazo que la hizo retroceder un paso.

—¡ESPERA! —escuchó una voz que sonaba media desesperada adentro.

Por al menos quince segundos se quedó mirando el letrero de "Nanoha" que colgaba frente a ella, escuchando con una gotita de sudor como parecía que una estampida estaba pasando por la habitación de la chica.

La puerta se abrió de par en par, revelando a una jadeante y sonrojada cobriza, extendiendo un brazo invitándola a pasar.

—Fate-chan, qué sorpresa —dijo como si nada—. Por favor pasa.

La rubia entró, mirando alrededor suspicaz.

Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, la cama sin ninguna arruga, los libros perfectamente apilados en el escritorio y hasta parecía que la mesita de centro relucía como recién aseada.

Miró a Nanoha quien todavía se esforzaba en lucir impasible aunque claramente recién estaba recuperando su aliento y una ceja se alzó al notar que vestía diferente: la primera vez —_y segunda—_ que abrió traía una camiseta holgada, buzo y el cabello enmarañado, pero ahora portaba una linda blusa, falda blanca y su característica —_y perfectamente hecha—_ coleta ladeada.

—No era necesario… —comentó con una gotita de sudor.

Nanoha desvió la mirada con un puchero al verse descubierta. Sabía que no era _necesario…_

—Pe-pero es la primera vez que alguien que me gusta entra en mi cuarto… —murmuró. Más para ella que para Fate.

Sin embargo, la rubia la escuchó sin problemas y se generó un silencio incómodo entre ellas.

La cobriza carraspeó para romperlo, rascándose distraídamente la nuca.

—Adelante —señaló la mesita de centro, invitándola a sentarse.

—Tampoco estoy muy familiarizada con recibir gente en mi habitación —empezó Fate, sentándose en uno de los cojines—, pero creo que cerrar la puerta en la cara –_dos veces-_ puede ser considerado algo rudo.

—Uhm, lo siento… —se disculpó avergonzada, aunque la sonrisa que amenazaba con formarse en los labios de Fate mostraba que no estaba molesta.

De hecho, ahogó una risita.

—E-entonces… —Evitó distraerse con esa risa— Decías que Hayate-chan te… ¿mandó?

—Sí, dijo que pediste la tarde para estudiar para un examen y me mandó a ayudarte —se encogió de hombros.

—Ayudarme… —repitió extrañada— ¿A estudiar?

—Tutoría —asintió calmada—, dijo que _no dabas una_ en química —agregó socarrona.

—¿Y acaso tú sabes mucho? —se cruzó de brazos con un mohín.

—Hago clases particulares —sonrió con suficiencia.

Nanoha relajó los brazos, pestañeando sorprendida. ¿Entonces ese era su otro trabajo?

—¿Te vas a sentar? —preguntó Fate divertida por su perplejidad.

La cobriza obedeció al instante, sentándose en el puesto frente a Fate en una perfecta postura japonesa, mirando a la rubia como si todavía no terminara de creerse la idea de que estaba ahí.

—Ehm… ¿Takamachi-san?

—¿Sí?

—Necesitamos libros y cuadernos para estudiar.

—Sí… —asintió distraída. Fate alzó una ceja, haciéndola sacudir la cabeza— ¡Digo sí!

Se puso de pie de un salto y se acercó al escritorio para recolectar rápidamente todo lo que podrían necesitar, regresando torpemente a la mesita.

Fate aprovechó ese pequeño intervalo para observar más detenidamente el cuarto de la cobriza: aparte de lucir demasiado ordenado para parecer natural, se veía como el típico cuarto de una escolar; con unos cuantos poster de grupos musicales en las paredes, un par de estantes, un pequeño equipo de música con varios CD's apilados alrededor, el escritorio, la cama…

Dejando los cuadernos en la mesa, Nanoha notó que la mirada de Fate estaba fija en una esquina de su cama. Extrañada, siguió la línea visual para pillarse con su conejito de peluche tirado en el suelo.

—_¡Por Dios, Copito-!_ —siseó sonrojándose. De un rápido movimiento lo tomó y lo escondió detrás de la almohada.

Escuchó a Fate reír bajito y se volteó a medias.

—¿Te gustan los peluches, Takamachi-san?

—Ahm… —contestó insegura.

—No tenías que esconderlos —dijo casualmente.

—¿No te parece infantil? —Sacó al conejito de debajo de la almohada.

—De pensar así ya me hubiera ganado el odio de Onee-chan y Vita —rió—. _Copito_ parece un buen compañero de cuarto.

Nanoha sonrió enormemente, dejando el peluche en su lugar habitual junto a su cama, pidiéndole una silenciosa disculpa —_junto con los demás peluches que había arrojado a su closet en su arranque de nervios._

Se sentó junto a Fate abriendo su cuaderno.

—Lo es —confirmó seriamente—, es muy callado, nunca deja sus corbatas tiradas por ahí y sabe escuchar —sonrió—. El pingüino por otro lado…

—¿Es de la clase que tira fiestas cada vez que sales? —ofreció divertida—. Onee-chan dice que está segura que sus peluches hacen reventones cuando ella no está. —Nanoha rió.

—No precisamente eso, pero estoy segura que se come mis snack cuando no estoy mirando —hizo un mohín.

La rubia rió bajito y tomó el libro para analizar cuáles serían los contenidos que debían estudiar. Sonrió al ver que Nanoha ya había resuelto algunos y no parecía necesitar ayuda de calculadora.

Como Nanoha parecía haber aceptado inconscientemente su ayuda para estudiar _—y cómo no, si pasaría el día con su rubio interés—_, Fate decidió iniciar con la lección.

—Esta materia no es tan complicada —empezó la rubia—. Lo que siempre debes recordar de una ecuación química es que siempre debe cumplir con las tres leyes de conservación…

~O~~O~~O~

Mientras Fate le explicaba sobre todo lo que era importante saber y que muy probablemente preguntarían en la prueba, Nanoha sintió que sí estaba aprendiendo sobre química.

_Pero no precisamente de la química que salía en el libro_.

Pensaba en todas las reacciones químicas que se estaban llevando a cabo en su cuerpo debido a la cercanía de Fate. Y seguramente una de ellas explicaría el gracioso baile que sentía a sus tripas hacer.

En medio de una explicación, antes de continuar con lo que seguía, Fate le había pedido que resolviera un ejercicio de prueba y ella había tenido que tomarse unos segundos para recordar cómo se escribía.

_Tienes que calmarte, Nanoha_, le reprochó su cerebro débilmente, _Fate está aquí, cálmate, no lo arruines_.

La cobriza sintió que odiaba a su cerebro porque no sabía cómo tenía el descaro de alegarle si seguramente él era el responsable de todos los neurotransmisores que estuvieran ocasionando todas las reacciones químicas en su cuerpo que la tenían así.

Por su parte, Fate notó que en el velador y el escritorio había varios pañuelos usados y recordó que la voz de Nanoha sonaba un poco más ronca de lo normal.

Se acercó a su rostro y la observó detenidamente; sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

—¿Pa-pasa algo? —preguntó nerviosa Nanoha.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Eh? —pestañeó extrañada—. Sí, estoy bien.

—Tienes la cara un poco roja… —frunciendo el ceño.

Nanoha se tomó un momento en responder y apartó la mirada murmurando:

—No sé cómo esperas que no lo esté teniéndote tan cerca…

_Ugh_, definitivamente algo estaba mal con su cerebro ese día. No podía ser que estuviera contestando tan abiertamente sin detenerse a pensar en las palabras que salían antes de que salieran.

Sonroja, pero decidida a no dejarse vencer por la vergüenza o la traición de su cerebro, la cobriza continuó con lo suyo con determinación.

Fate la siguió observando un par de segundos y decidió al fin que no sería bueno responder a ese comentario que, aunque Nanoha lo dijo muy bajito, escuchó perfectamente.

—Uhm, bueno… —carraspeó la rubia, componiéndose—. Entonces en este ejercicio de aquí…

~O~~O~~O~

Después de resolver unas cuantas ecuaciones más, Nanoha se sentía derrotada.

—No tiene caso… —sentenció apoyando la mejilla en su cuaderno.

—Pero si lo has hecho bastante bien hasta ahora —comentó Fate alzando una ceja—. Puedes ajustar una reacción sin problemas.

—Porque eso es matemáticas —balbuceó—, pero si me dicen algo como "represente la reacción de combustión del metano gaseoso en el aire" no tengo idea que el metano gaseoso es… —Tuvo que mirar su libro— ¡CH4! —se dejó caer nuevamente.

—No creo que te vayan a preguntar algo que no hayan visto en clases —aseguró Fate—, así que solo tienes que memorizarte los compuestos con los que has trabajado hasta ahora.

Nanoha vio a Fate tomar una hoja y empezar a escribir todos los compuestos con su nombre al lado en dos hileras. _Tenía una muy bonita letra_. Al terminar, encerró los primeros diez en un rectángulo.

—Quedan cinco ejercicios y estos serán los compuestos que necesitas para resolverlos —señaló el recuadro—. Tómate un momento para memorizarlos y yo te dictaré lo que tienes que hacer luego.

La cobriza agarró la hoja, pero aunque la letra era muy clara _—y bonita—_ era como si estuviese en otro idioma.

—Uhm… —frunció el labio, insegura.

—Si lo haces bien te daré un premio —sonrió la rubia.

Nanoha la miró incrédula; Fate le estaba sonriendo amablemente y le ofrecía un premio si hacía un buen trabajo… _Momento._

Fate hacía clases particulares a niños, Fate enseñaba a niños…

_Fate la estaba tratando como un niño_.

—No vas a darme dulces, ¿o sí? —preguntó para asegurarse.

—Pues… —pestañeó extrañada—. Funciona muy bien con los chicos…

Nanoha suspiró conocedora— _Lo sabía._

Bueno, reflexionó un momento, ayer había dicho que quería que Fate le sonriera y fuera amable con ella como lo hacía con los niños. Ahora lo estaba haciendo…

¿Por qué no estaba satisfecha con eso?

Entonces se le ocurrió que, tal vez, sí podría aprovechar esa oferta para su beneficio.

—¿Puede ser otra cosa en vez de dulces? —cuestionó con un brillo esperanzador en los ojos.

—Hmm no veo por qué no, pero solo tengo dulces y dos barras de cereal —comentó Fate revisando su bolso.

—Quiero respuestas —dijo decidida—, por cada ejercicio, si lo hago bien quiero que respondas una de mis preguntas.

La rubia se lo pensó un momento y al final asintió calmadamente.

—Está bien, pero si no lo logras tendrás un castigo —informó—. ¿De acuerdo?

—¡Hecho! —aceptó entusiasmada, enfrascándose en aprenderse las benditas letras con numeritos.

De los cuatro primeros ejercicios, respondió bien dos y se equivocó en dos. Aprendió cuál era el tipo de música que le gustaba a Fate (junto con su _idol_ favorita) y su platillo favorito (que tendría que pedirle a Hayate que le enseñe a prepararlo luego) y como castigos tuvo que llenar una hoja con los compuestos que había escrito mal.

Ahora esperaba que Fate revisara el último.

—Es correcto —asintió pausadamente, encerrándolo en un círculo para marcar su aprobación.

—¡Muy bien! —Nanoha alzó los brazos entusiasmada.

—¿Cuál es tu última pregunta?

Tenía que pensarlo con cuidado, de todas las cosas que quería saber sólo le quedaba una para ser contestada y no era una decisión fácil…

Se llevó una mano al mentón, reflexiva.

El fugaz pensamiento de cómo le gustaría que Hayate pudiera ayudarla en ese momento hizo que algo se le ocurriese.

—¿Cuál fue el primer traje de Hayate-chan que usaste? —preguntó animada.

Desde el último, tenía un especial interés por saber cómo habían transcurrido todos los "Miércoles Especiales" desde que habían sido creados, qué tipo de cosas Fate hubiera usado en ese tiempo y conociendo la naturaleza pícara de Hayate, se le ocurría que podía resultar en una información muy jugosa.

—Hmm depende de a qué te refieras con "traje" —comentó dubitativa—. ¿Hablamos de trajes completos?

—No, cuéntamelo todo —aprovechó de presionar un poquito.

—Eso daría para largo, no creo que los recuerde todos —rió nerviosa—. Recién a los doce años Hayate aprendió a usar bien la máquina de coser y ahí comenzó a dedicarse más "profesionalmente" a esto de los cosplay —recontó—, pero ya desde que éramos niñas siempre usaba telas y todo lo que tenía al alcance para hacernos máscaras, capas, garras, espadas y todo tipo de cosas para jugar.

Nanoha se imaginó a una risueña niña castaña obligando a una pequeña rubia a ponerse un embarazoso vestido de trapos y una corona.

Sonrió bobamente.

—¿Fate-chan era la princesa?

—No, por lo general me tocaba ser el malo… —murmuró, haciendo un ligero mohín que a Nanoha se le antojó adorable.

Este era el tipo de reacciones que quería lograr.

Había descubierto que cada vez que Hayate estaba en escena o aparecía en la conversación, Fate actuaba diferente, más relajada, más natural… _más linda._

Y aunque eso le generaba ciertos celos —_para qué negarlo—_, no perdía la esperanza de que algún día sucediera eso con ella también. Por ahora, podía usar esta _debilidad_ a su favor.

—Siempre haces lo Hayate-chan te dice, ¿cierto? —soltó sonriente.

Fate giró la cabeza al instante, apartando su mirada de los suspicaces ojos azules. Claramente Nanoha sabía la respuesta, pues había sido más afirmación que pregunta, y el que estar ahí era obra de la castaña no ayudaba mucho a su caso, sencillamente no podría negarlo.

Nanoha ahogó una risita al ver los labios apretados de Fate y el ligero sonrojo con el que parecía estar luchando.

Una de las tantas cosas curiosas que Shamal le había comentado era que tanto Signum como Fate, aunque se quejaran mucho, siempre terminaban haciendo lo que la castaña les pedía, por eso usaban los trajes por muy vergonzosos que fueran; no porque Hayate fuese la jefa y ese su trabajo, sino porque para ellas no parecía haber más opción que aceptar los caprichos de la castaña. Era algo de toda la vida.

—No estoy aquí solo porque Hayate me lo pidiera —dijo de pronto.

—¿Uhm? —logró reaccionar.

—O sea sí vine porque ella me lo dijo pero… —hizo una mueca, dubitativa—. También quería ayudarte para darte las gracias.

—¿Darme las gracias? —pestañeó sorprendida.

—Estoy segura que Hayate regresó al café por ti —comentó pensativa—, había estado evitando a todo y todos, pero desde que llegaste parece mucho más animada.

Nanoha vio la sonrisa cariñosa de Fate —_quien tenía la mirada perdida en alguna parte—_ y sintió que su corazón se derretía.

—Creo que le diste una nueva razón para divertirse —la miró fijamente— y estoy muy agradecida por eso.

La mirada sincera de Fate fue razón más que suficiente para que su garganta se secara, aumentara su ritmo cardiaco y los ojos le ardieran.

También sentía que se estaba mareando solo de verla, así que estuvo forzada a apartar la vista, sonrojada.

—En realidad yo no he hecho nada —se rascó la mejilla—, ella es la que está haciendo mucho por mí… —sonrió— y yo también me estoy divirtiendo mucho en _Riot Force._

—De cualquier manera siempre habla muy animada de ti —reveló Fate— y las cosas que quiere hacer contigo —sonrió de medio lado—, como ideas para trajes y sus cosas raras. Espero que puedas soportarlo…

—N-no será problema nyahaha —rió nerviosa.

¿Qué diría Fate si se enterara que la nueva _diversión_ de Hayate era el juntarlas a ellas, Nanoha y Fate?

Decidiendo que era mejor cambiar el tema antes de terminar revelando esa información por causa de su cerebro tan inoperante en los últimos días, Nanoha agarró el libro para ponerse a leer el nuevo contenido que verían.

~O~~O~~O~

Fate le había dicho que "definición de términos importantes" era algo que seguramente preguntarían, así que se había pasado los últimos diez minutos releyendo las complicadas palabras que se le olvidaban apenas las leía.

El silencio no era incómodo, aunque sintiera que el revoltijo del estómago se le expandiera por todo el cuerpo.

Ayer en la tarde, mientras iban por el helado, había aprendido que a Fate no le molestaba el silencio, es más, al parecer lo prefería. Durante la silenciosa caminata al puesto de helados cerca del parque no se había mostrado incómoda para nada, admirando las casas y el horizonte como si los viese por primera vez.

Recién después de tener los helados, sentadas en unas bancas cercanas, había logrado entablar una conversación casual con ella, tratando temas en común entre las dos; como Hayate, el trabajo y las chicas de _Riot Force_.

Nada serio, solo acotaciones o comentarios superficiales, pero era algo que las unía y Nanoha estaba más que feliz con simplemente escucharla hablar.

Le echó una mirada de reojo a la rubia, quien estaba leyendo tranquilamente un texto escolar de quinto grado que llevaba en el bolso, haciendo anotaciones de vez en cuando.

Ya de por sí era difícil concentrarse teniéndola tan cerca, pero poder verla con esa expresión tan serena, apacible, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, asintiendo brevemente ante algo que leía o una idea que se le ocurría _—para después escribirla—_, era más de lo que pudiera soportar.

No era capaz de dejar de mirarla.

La rubia parecía sentir real interés por esto de enseñar —_como probaban la cantidad de notas en su agenda—_ y Nanoha pensó fugazmente que si Fate fuese su maestra probablemente reprobaría todas las materias por pasar su tiempo concentrada en la profesora y no lo que ésta impartía.

Su concentración en clases y, por consiguiente, calificaciones, ya se habían visto considerablemente afectadas por el tiempo que pasaba pensando en Fate en vez de prestar atención. Tenerla ahí sería su ruina académica.

Aunque no podía decir que esa sesión de estudios no hubiese sido provechosa: se había aprendido casi todas las fórmulas de los compuestos químicos por el incentivo de aprender más de Fate —_además de ganarse esa sonrisa de aprobación que si bien la hacía sentir como un niño poco le importaba—_ y su record en resolver ecuaciones era nueve de diez.

Sin embargo, ahora tenía algo mucho más importante que memorizar que las definiciones en el libro; el rostro de Fate.

Se la pasaba mirándola todos los días pero tenerla tan cerca era un lujo que no podía desaprovechar.

El día estaba nublado pero muy luminoso, haciendo que sus ojos se vieran de un matiz más claro que de costumbre; si Nanoha estiraba la mano estaba segura de que podría comprobar de una vez por todas si el cabello de Fate era tan suave como se veía y su aroma… _Oh por Dios_, ese aroma… Esa fragancia que solo podía clasificar como "Fate" sentía que la envolvía y entraba por su nariz, grabándose en su cerebro y ocasionándole toda clase de cosas curiosas a su cuerpo.

_Diablos_, ya se estaba mareando de nuevo.

Fate levantó la vista del libro para encontrarse con la mirada de Nanoha puesta en ella. Alzó una ceja extrañada; la cobriza tenía los ojos muy brillantes y la mirada desenfocada, como somnolienta. También podía jurar que tenía sus mejillas más sonrosadas de lo normal y la respiración alterada, como le indicaba su boca entreabierta.

—¿Takamachi-san? —No obtuvo respuesta—. Takamachi-san —llamó con más fuerza.

Con cierta preocupación al no recibir respuesta al tercer llamado, la sacudió ligeramente del hombro, sintiendo el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo sin problemas.

—¿Hm? —reaccionó por fin.

—Si estás acalorada será mejor encender el aire acondicionado —sugirió Fate, soltándola.

Nanoha sintió que se ponía roja hasta las orejas, recobrando completamente la noción de dónde se encontraban y qué hacían.

—Oh, no, no, no será necesario —se apresuró a decir negando con ambas manos—. No creo… No creo que tenga que ver con el ambiente —murmuró para sí.

Sin entender la razón de sus nervios por la simple sugerencia, pero notando que ya parecía más lúcida, Fate decidió dejarlo así, encogiéndose de hombros despreocupada.

—Como gustes —dijo tranquila—. ¿Estás lista para que te pregunte?

—Erhm… —En realidad no creía que llegara a estar más lista que ahora, tomando como ahora un "nada en absoluto".

Fate comenzó con preguntas simples, pero aun así le costó mucho tratar de explicarse y eso si es que sabía de qué estaba hablando.

Cuando respondió a un "¿Qué es la combustión?" con un torpe "Eh, es cuando las cosas se combustionan", Fate rió, cerrando el libro.

—Eres realmente mala en definiciones —dijo divertida.

—Mou… —hizo un mohín—. Es que mi cerebro no está funcionando bien hoy… —trató de defenderse.

—Excusas, excusas —negó con la mano—. Okaasan siempre nos decía que si no eres una chica lista nadie que valiera la pena se fijaría en ti.

Nanoha murmuró algo inentendible, frunciendo el cejo.

—¿Poco lista y gruñona? —Bromeó Fate—. Así nadie se fijará en ti.

Su intención era aligerar el ambiente sabiendo lo exhausta que estaba mentalmente —_y tal vez físicamente—_ Nanoha con una de las típicas bromas que diría su hermana, pero al parecer en la cobriza tuvo el efecto contrario; en vez de la disposición infantilmente juguetona de hace un momento, súbitamente parecía muy seria, pero calmada a la vez.

Los ojos azules de Nanoha que habían estado mirando a un lado, se alzaron para encontrarse con los suyos sin problemas.

—Sólo hay una persona que me interesa que se fije en mí… —declaró suavemente.

Nanoha tragó copiosamente, sintiendo su garganta secarse a un nivel inconfortable.

No sabía qué le sucedía ese día con su cerebro desconectado y su boca parlanchina, pero intuía que tenía mucho que ver con todo lo que había conversado con Hayate la tarde anterior.

Siguió mirando a Fate firmemente aunque sus tripas estuvieran dando peligrosas volteretas en su interior.

Quien apartó la vista primero fue la rubia, suspirando con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Ya veo por qué le agradas tanto a Hayate —comentó—, eres una chica muy honesta.

Al menos eso no había forma de negarlo, no con la mirada tan sincera que la cobriza tenía en ese instante. Le reconocía eso, pero todavía era muy pronto para considerar sus palabras seriamente.

Nanoha pestañeó extrañada cuando Fate se puso de pie inesperadamente, guardando sus cosas con calma.

—Ya se está haciendo tarde —dijo mirando su reloj—. Deberías descansar un rato y luego repasar antes de dormir —le recomendó—. Tomé un par de notas en tu cuaderno mientras resolvías ejercicios. —Cerró su bolso—. Si te aprendes eso, al menos, no deberías tener problemas.

La rubia le sonrió ligeramente, dejó las barras de cereal en la mesita y se despidió calmadamente para dirigirse a la salida.

En todo ese intertanto Nanoha solo pudo observarla sin decir nada, con su mente en blanco.

No fue hasta que Fate llegó a la puerta que un pensamiento cruzó por su mente y su boca se abrió sola.

—Fate-chan —llamó—, no he sido completamente honesta hasta ahora… —dijo suavemente, mirando las barritas de cereal— pero voy a empezar a serlo.

Fate se volteó para encontrarse con la mirada decidida de Nanoha.

—No sé mucho sobre ti —continuó con calma— pero quiero saberlo todo.

Nanoha apretó fuertemente los puños en su regazo, rogándole a su estómago que se estuviera quieto un momento.

_No había forma de detenerse ahora_.

—Y quiero que seas tú quien me lo diga —declaró con convicción—. No te preguntaré, quiero que me lo digas por tu cuenta.

Contra todo pronóstico, Fate alzó una ceja con la ilusión de una sonrisa en sus labios —_y la lengua de la cobriza no se enrolló en sí misma ante esto._

—¿Y cómo pretendes hacer eso? —preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

_No podía detenerse ahora._

No aunque se desmayara por lo mucho que sentía que su cabeza giraba. No aunque se quedara sorda con el sonido de su corazón martillándole en los oídos. No aunque sus tripas terminaran enredadas en un nudo permanente. Y no aunque su cerebro, al reaccionar en algún momento más tarde, le recriminara por el resto de su vida.

Había decidido algo de su conversación con Hayate donde ésta le habló de sus sentimientos.

En ese momento había decidido, se había dado cuenta, que había algo peor que ser rechazada; el dolor de nunca poder decir lo que sientes puede ser mucho más profundo y duradero que una decepción.

Al menos, al decir las cosas uno podía liberarse y sentirse bien con uno mismo por hacerlo.

No sabía qué le pasaba a su cerebro, no sabía que le sucedía a ella ese día, pero no importaba en ese instante.

Nanoha tenía la ventaja de que no existiera ninguna razón por la cual no poder ser completamente sincera con Fate, más allá del miedo al rechazo, la vergüenza o ella misma.

_No permitiría que la vergüenza o su cabeza la detuvieran ahora._

—Haré que te enamores de mí —proclamó firmemente—. ¡Haré que te enamores de mí y entonces me lo digas!

Su respiración estaba agitada, lo sabía, pero su voz no flaqueó en ningún momento y tampoco lo hicieron sus ojos o su férrea determinación que sentía recorrer cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Fate le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, impasible, en silencio. Se dio vuelta y caminó el resto de pasos que le quedaban hasta la puerta, abriéndola.

Cuando Nanoha creyó que se iría sin decir nada, se detuvo, su voz sonando más suave de lo que la había oído hasta entonces.

—Te estaré esperando… —volteó con una leve sonrisa—, Nanoha.

No fue hasta varios minutos después de que Fate había desaparecido que Nanoha logró reaccionar.

Miró al techo exhalando todo el aire que tenía retenido.

"_Nanoha"_, había dicho. No había usado su apellido, había dicho "Nanoha".

Su nombre. _Nanoha._

La cobriza desparramó la mitad de su cuerpo en la mesita, arrastrando lápices, guías y pañuelos usados en el proceso, enterrando su cara _—totalmente roja—_ en su cuaderno.

Se sentía más débil física y mentalmente de lo que podía recordar hace mucho tiempo.

_No lo había notado hasta entonces…_

Alzó ligeramente la cabeza, apoyando el mentón en su cuaderno, para mirar a la puerta por donde Fate había salido. Con expresión de asumida derrota.

"_Nanoha"…_

No había notado hasta entonces que a Fate siempre le gustaba tener la última palabra.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Sabía usted...<strong> que la llamada **"química del amor"** no es una metáfora sino que un objeto de estudio? Existe hasta un Instituto para la Investigación del Amor en Ohio donde estas personas que andan de guardapolvo blanco, despanzurrando ratas y haciendo ejercicios en pizarrones se dedican a estudiar seriamente qué pasa adentro con este "bichito". Estudios han comprobado que a mayor amor, mayor actividad cerebral en zonas profundas del sistema límbico. Léase "profundas" como "inconscientes" que para enamorarse estos días no hacen falta las áreas conscientes del cerebro. Todo es cosa de gangloos de base, ínsula, cíngulo, señores. (Y criada entre estar personas que andan de bata blanca por la vida, la ciencia es mi ambrosía)~

**Respondiendo a un comentario:** No tenía considerado que **Carim** apareciera en esta historia, creo que iba a mencionarla por ahí, pero agregarla como personaje activo no me resulta una opción con todo lo que queda por desarrollar, más ahora que Alicia está en el juego lol

¡Vaya! Ya pasamos las **50 reviews**... Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, comentan y se pasan por aquí. Es divertido divertirse con una historia compartiéndola con otros y que puedan disfrutarla también (:D) A partir de aquí parte lo complicado, pero seguiré tratando los clichés y referencias varias de la manera más simple que encuentro al escribir: simplemente haciéndolo :3

Muchas gracias por su visita, esperemos haya disfrutado de su selección, déjenos sus sugerencia y vuelva otra vez~


	13. Es culpa del frío

_**Notas:** Podría hacerme la cool y decir que este capítulo lo escribí por la petición de **sakuradakota** pero la verdad es que ya estaba planeado así xD Aunque sí lo hice más largo para su disfrute personal (?). También habrá bastante de Hayate y Alicia en los capítulos que quedan, pero tendrán suficiente gente metida en ese desarrollo para agregar a alguien más. A mí me gusta cómo se ve en mi cabeza al menos :3 (vaya uno a saber cómo quedará por escrito)._

_Este capítulo fue más complicado de escribir de lo que pensé, escribir de una persona confundida es más simple; pones una cosa y luego la contradices. Pero escribir de una persona perdida que no tiene idea qué le está pasando es difícil sin perderse uno escribiendo con toda la corriente de pensamientos que espero no quedaran sin sentido lol_

**~Nadaremos Nadaremos -En el mar el mar el mar- ¿Qué hay que hacer? Nadar-nadar~**

* * *

><p>Ese día cuando su despertador falló en sonar a su hora habitual, atrasándola unos minutos en su rígido horario, Fate supuso que no sería un muy buen día.<p>

Distraída, resbaló en la ducha y se golpeó en el codo, evitando soltar una maldición con cada gramo de autocontrol en su cuerpo.

La noche anterior se había preocupado demasiado por pensar en cosas sin sentido en vez de dejar preparado algún desayuno, por lo que se vio forzada a tomar un par de barras de cereal y salir corriendo para cumplir con sus deberes del día.

La puerta de la casa se cerró con un fuerte golpe, pero al instante volvió a abrirse. Fate entró completamente para tomar con calma uno de los paraguas que había en la entrada, suspirando.

Esa mañana, justo antes de salir, Fate tuvo el presentimiento de que sería un día muy largo…

* * *

><p><strong>Día 13. Es culpa del frío.<strong>

**(Sábado)**

* * *

><p>Qué ironía. Resultó que su madre había tenido razón en darle <em>Tamagozake<em> el otro día, pensando que presentaba signos de un resfriado en progreso.

Resulta que la garganta reseca, los ojos vidriosos, la temperatura elevada y los constantes mareos no eran solamente causados por la presencia de cierta rubia.

Hayate había tenido razón al comparar el amor con un virus, después de todo. Se podían confundir fácilmente uno con otro.

—Bueno, al menos la fiebre ya te ha bajado —informó gentilmente su madre viendo el termómetro— ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?

Nanoha se dejó mimar unos segundos por las caricias de su madre en sus cabellos, que seguramente estaban esparramados desordenadamente por toda la almohada. A pesar de cómo se sentía, los ojos cariñosos de su madre hicieron que le devolviera una pequeña sonrisa.

—No, gracias —su voz todavía sonaba ronca y su apetito no había regresado.

—De acuerdo, descansa entonces —le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente—. Te despertaré cuando traiga la cena.

Nanoha asintió débilmente, los parpados le pesaban y le dolía un poco el cuerpo, dormir le sentaría muy bien. Y así, toda tapada hasta el cuello, en un nido de almohadas y con una compresa fría en la cabeza, sabía que era cosa de cerrar los ojos y ya.

—Mamá… —llamó suavecito cuando la mujer ya estaba en la puerta—. ¿Podrías pasarme el cofre que está sobre mi escritorio?

Una vez que estuvo sola en su cuarto, sacó los brazos de entre las tapas y con su mano izquierda envuelta en el lazo que le había regalado Fate, tomó una de las fotografías que había dentro del cofre.

Sonrió tiernamente.

Era una foto de Fate en kimono, en el camarín justo después de que Hayate terminó de arreglarla. Sorprendentemente la rubia portaba un ligero sonrojo, una proeza que, según Shamal, la castaña era capaz de lograr siempre —_así como hacerla enfadar los miércoles._

Se volvió a acomodar en la cama, recostándose de lado y contemplando la fotografía; no podría ver a Fate ese día pero al menos tenía eso.

Con una sonrisa serena fue dejando cerrar sus ojos.

—¿Se dará cuenta… que no estoy ahí?

~O~~O~~O~

Fate agradeció y se despidió de unos clientes que se retiraban dejando una generosa propina y se puso a limpiar la mesa.

Cuando se incorporó, con la bandeja llena de platos vacíos, su vista escaneó el lugar por completo.

_Se sentía extraño_.

Ya se había dado cuenta un par de veces, pero todavía le resultaba raro no encontrarse a cierta cobriza andando por ahí.

Suspiró negando con la cabeza.

_Que boba_, al final sí estaba enferma. No le había servido de nada negarlo si al final había terminado en cama.

Hubiese sido mejor si lo aceptaba y se cuidaba, _chica boba._

—Es extraño —escuchó decir a Shamal al dirigirse a la cocina.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Nanoha-chan solo lleva unos días aquí pero ya se la echa de menos —sonrió gentilmente.

Fate no dijo nada y llevó los platos a la cocina.

Podía aceptar que se veía raro no tenerla ahí, era raro no haber escuchado esa risa tan suya en todo el día —_esa que le salía cuando le hacían algún cumplido—_ y también era raro no sentirse observada —_que era algo que la cobriza hacía con frecuencia_.

¿Pero echarla de menos?

No podía extrañar a una chica que apenas y conocía, que solo llevaba con suerte unos diez días trabajando ahí, diez días en su vida.

_No_, se dijo de pronto, _es más tiempo, _reflexionó,_ ella resultó ser la chica de mirada de cachorro._

Ese lunes que una chica le había caído encima, ella estaba preocupada de otras cosas y de Kuroi, así que no le dio mucha importancia a la muchacha.

Sin embargo, igual es difícil olvidar a alguien que te cae encima dejándote adolorida por días. Aunque lo que ella más recordaba era sus ojos, esa mirada de cachorro perdido que tenía —_se negaba rotundamente a aceptar la teoría de Hayate que no era mirada de "cachorro perdido" sino "cachorro enamorado"._

Para hacer las cosas más extrañas al día siguiente había aparecido nuevamente y la había hecho reír. Es que se veía tan ridículamente adorable que no había podido contener la risa.

Y la cosa había seguido después de eso —_principalmente por culpa de Hayate, podía intuir._

Era una chica extraña, mucho, pero adorable.

Al principio le había parecido una chica media torpe y tímida, que se atolondraba al hablar pero eso, extrañamente, resultaba adorable. _Como un cachorro._

Sí, esa era la razón por la que había empezado a mirarla instintivamente, se veía inocente, indefensa y confiada, como un cachorrito. Sin embargo, desde el primer día había probado que sabía esforzarse.

Con el paso de los días había descubierto que al parecer tampoco era tan tímida, solo estaba nerviosa al inicio.

Como ese lunes… No, _este_ lunes, de esta misma semana, donde le había dicho en el camerino que le gustaba…

"_Me gustas"_

No podía confiar en esas palabras, hasta ahora no habían hecho más que traerle mala suerte a ella y los que la rodeaban.

Hayate había llegado tan lejos como para decir que era su maldición.

Las veces que alguien le había dicho esas palabras nada bueno venía de ahí.

Como ese sujeto que había atacado a Alicia por parecerse a ella pero no ser ella —_¿Por qué tenía que atraer a esa clase de lunáticos?_

O esa persona, quien haya sido, que escribió en todo el papel higiénico que la amaba. O esa chica que logró colarse al camerino para esperarla, desnuda.

_Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza._

No, nada bueno venía de esas palabras.

Y aun así no sentía que fuera el caso con la cobriza; ella parecía inofensiva.

Cuando le había dicho esas palabras su mente se había quedado en blanco y reaccionó por inercia con esa parte inconsciente suya que se activaba cuando ella no sabía qué decir o hacer.

_¡Hasta había citado uno de los mangas de Hayate!_

Eso nunca le había sucedido con alguien que no fuera cliente, esa táctica estaba diseñada para eso, no para su vida diaria.

Pero esta chica simplemente seguía… _presionando_.

Su instinto de defensa le había advertido que no la quería cerca, porque sabía que sus barreras no estaban diseñadas para una persona así.

Estaban diseñadas para protegerla y apartarla de todo el mundo.

Menos de alguien adorable que le recordara a un adorable animalito.

_¡Ugh!_

Ese instinto protector con criaturas débiles… Y lindas.

Porque era linda. No lo decía Fate, lo decía todo el mundo.

Cuando andaba con esa yukata todos le decían lo linda que se veía. Hasta ese chico rubio que la bañó en alabanzas.

_Frunció el ceño._

Lo había visto pasarse por el café hace un rato. ¿Estaría buscando a la cobriza?

Ese día se notaba que tenían una relación más cercana que con un cliente cualquiera, la chica lo llamaba de un modo muy familiar y él le respondía de la misma manera sin ningún pudor en sus elogios.

Tampoco se había avergonzado como con el cumplido de cualquier otro comensal, simplemente le sonreía y hablaba con naturalidad.

Oh sí, la cobriza era muy natural para hablar con todo el mundo.

_Menos conmigo._

Los incesantes alegatos de Hayate —_y el hecho de que estuviera tan inusualmente interesada en la chica— _habían dado resultado y había decidido ser más amable con ella, hacerle saber que no tenía por qué tenerle miedo, como parecía que lo hacía.

Hasta le había dado ese listón que había comprado el mismo día antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Lo había visto y lo había comprado. Y de alguna forma sabía que era para esa extraña chica.

La extraña chica que le había dicho que le gustaba a la semana de conocerla y que ahora sabía la receta secreta de los cupcake de banana.

Quien seguía presionando contra sus barreras casi sin quererlo, con su sonrisa y su voz y esos ojos de cachorro, haciendo que escuchara un _crack _interno cada vez que la miraba así.

Todo era culpa de esos ojos de cachorro.

_Suspiro._

Hasta su comportamiento le recordaba a uno, inmediatamente encogiéndose ante un regaño, con el rostro iluminándose a la más mínima cosa…

No le era muy difícil imaginarse entrando a casa y teniendo un cachorrito enfrente que la saluda obedientemente sentada, sonriente y moviendo la cola.

Aunque, de pronto, en esta imagen, sentía un pequeño tirón en su pantalón y al ver abajo se encontraba con los hermosos ojos azules de un conejito blanco.

Se veía cálido, suave, indefenso, _muy lindo…_

Y en ese momento decidió que no era un cachorro, era un _conejito._

Por eso no sabía tratar con ella, por eso no podía resistirse. Tenía experiencia con perros y gatos, pero no con conejos.

Simplemente no puedes ver esos ojos azules tan expresivos y no pensar que es adorable.

—¿Testarossa? —llamó una voz sobresaltándola.

_Raro_, ella nunca perdía su compostura. No con esa facilidad.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Signum.

—Sí, claro que sí —respondió, calmándose— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—No estás actuando normal —dijo simplemente—. Has estado… —hizo una pausa buscando la expresión correcta—. Soñando despierta todo el día.

"Todo el día" no sonaba a tanto bajo esas circunstancias, no cuando había cambiado su turno de mañana por el de la tarde para atender a dos nuevos estudiantes _—que dudaba fueran permanente—_ antes del mediodía. Así que técnicamente solo llevaba unas horas de trabajo, pero… _¿Soñando despierta?_

No, ella no hacía eso, no cuando estaba trabajando.

—Debe ser tu imaginación —le restó importancia.

—Si logras decirme qué estabas haciendo ahora, te creeré. —No pudo—. Eso pensé.

Podía jurar que Signum tenía una sonrisa engreída brillándole en los ojos.

Con su índice le dio unos golpecitos a la libreta que Fate llevaba en su mano y recién ahí la rubia se dio cuenta que tenía algo escrito.

—Suerte para ti —continuó la peli-rosa—, en piloto automático logras funcionar igual de eficiente, pero no me gustaría asumir que te estás enfermando también.

La dejó ahí sin nada más que decir, contemplando sus palabras. No podía creer que estuviera distraída en el trabajo y de serlo seguro no era para tanto.

¿Cuántas horas llevaba trabajando?

Miró su reloj, haciendo una mueca.

_Bueno,_ _tal vez sí estaba un **poco** distraída. _No lograba recordar nada de las últimas dos horas.

Entonces se dio cuenta que Signum tenía razón; estaba descuidando su trabajo por estar pensando en cosas sin sentido —_en esa chica conejo_.

Sacudió la cabeza y se recriminó.

Ella no estaba. Se forzaría a no pensar en ella. No podía ser que anduviera así de distraída.

No lo haría. No pensaría en _Nanoha_.

—Fate-chaaaan —llamó la voz cantarina de Hayate—. Necesito preguntarte algo respecto a Nanoha-chan.

_¡Oh, por favor!_

~O~~O~~O~

Al ver por décima vez su reloj desde que había terminado su conversación con Hayate, Fate se dio cuenta que tal vez estaba un poco… susceptible.

_Quizás_ estaba exagerando un poco con eso de estar distraída, mirando su reloj cada cierto tanto para asegurarse que no estaba perdiendo el paso del tiempo nuevamente.

Quizás si se estaba enfermando.

El día se sentía raro y ella estaba rara.

_Todo era culpa de la chica conejo._

_Nanoha_, así se llamaba. Ya le había dicho por su nombre así que no encontraba razón para no referirse a ella de esa forma en su cabeza.

Claro que las preguntas de Hayate no habían ayudado en nada para que se olvidara de Nanoha.

_Tonta Hayate —a quien ya le había devuelto la mano con una sola llamada telefónica._

Que buena jefa resultaba, distrayéndola todavía más.

¿No veía que estaba intentando concentrarse?

Concentrarse en cosas como no pensar en los ojos azules del conejo blanco de su imaginación.

O que la chica que estaba en la mesa once tenía el mismo color de pelo que Nanoha. _Y ojos azules._

Sin embargo, cuando la estaba atendiendo se dio cuenta de un importante detalle; los ojos de esa chica que le pedía sonriente una tarta —_de algo que no estaba escuchando pero seguramente estaba anotando—_ eran azules, pero no eran del mismo azul que el conejo. Que Nanoha.

La niña esta igual parecía adorable, de facciones muy parecidas a las de Nanoha, voz suave y gestos expresivos, pero sus ojos no tenían el mismo color, el mismo brillo. El mismo efecto.

_Debía ser cosa de la pileta._

La primera vez que había notado el color de ojos de Nanoha había sido en esa pileta de luces, de noche, con un espectáculo mágico justo frente a ellas… Obviamente que sus ojos se verían mucho más brillantes y lindos que los de esta chica, sentada en una mesa X, a una hora cualquiera del día, con luz natural. No había forma de comparar.

Aunque igual podía ser que los ojos de Nanoha fueran de un azul extraño. Siempre tenían ese color cuando la miraba con esa cara de "cachorro perdido"- _No, momento-_ Resultaba más un conejo así que debía ser "conejito perdido" —_¿Eso era un término siquiera?_

Cualquiera que fuera la definición para esa mirada, era la que tenía cuando la veía a ella. La que tenía en la pileta, cuando le dijo que le gustaba, cuando le dio los cupcake y…

"_¡Haré que te enamores de mí!"_

Había estado evitando ese pensamiento. Más bien se olvidaba de olvidarlo pero se forzaba a ignorarlo.

¿Adorable? Está bien, seguía siéndolo. ¿Pero inofensiva y tímida?

¡Una persona inofensiva no te amenaza de esa manera! ¡Una persona tímida no dice algo así!

_No, momento._ ¿¡_Quién_ dice algo así!? ¿Es que no tenía sentido de la vergüenza?

Podía jurar que al principio estaba constantemente avergonzada por alguna razón y de pronto llega y sale con algo así.

¿Cómo se supone que estuviera preparada para eso?

No era su culpa, eran los ojos. No era su culpa, era cosa de esa extraña chica.

No estaba segura de qué parte de su cerebro había utilizado para responder, solo podía recordar que había tenido esa sensación de _"quiero ver lo que pasa"_.

Al ver tal seguridad, decisión, en su mirada —_esos ojos azul raro de conejo—_, había sentido una pizca de… ¿emoción compartida? Esa sensación que te da al ver a un deportista esforzarse mucho y lo apoyas aunque no tengas idea quien es y te emocionas con sus logros, solo por su pasión que logra contagiarte.

Eso era lo que le había sucedido. _Seguramente._

No es que pasara toda la noche cuestionándoselo hasta llegar a esa conclusión… _Más o menos._

De cualquier forma era algo malo. Ya la había llamado _Nanoha _y había sentido interés.

Sentir interés le resultaba tan extraño, tan desconocido, que no sabía qué hacer con eso. No podía aceptarlo. No ahora, no después de todo lo que la vida le había enseñado.

"_¡Haré que te enamores de mí y me lo digas!"_

…_En serio, ¿quién dice algo así?_

—Testarossa —Volvió a sobresaltarse.

—Signum —suspiró—. Tienes que dejar de hacer eso.

—Tú eres la que tiene que dejar de actuar extraño. —Alzó una ceja—. Tienes la cara roja, ¿segura que te sientes bien?

Al tocar sus mejillas se dio cuenta que la peli-rosa tenía razón; estaban ardiendo.

¿Sonrojada? ¿Ella, sonrojada? ¿Por causas naturales —_no Hayate?_

Eso no podía ser. De ninguna forma podía ser. No podía volver a ser "esa niña", ella ya no era así. Era una Fate diferente, inamovible, calmada, controlada…

"_Haré que te enam…"_

Sacudió con fuerza la cabeza, despejándose.

—Estoy bien —dijo con finalidad. Para ella y para Signum.

Se alejó de ahí sintiéndose extraña consigo misma y súbitamente expuesta.

Notó que algo podía estar mal con ella cuando su vista se desvió a un particular sector de mesas, las que eran usualmente atendidas por Nanoha.

_Quizás no estaba tan bien._

Estaba alucinando que veía la figura de una cobriza perfilada por los ventanales.

_Quizás sí se estaba enfermando…_

~O~~O~~O~

El lápiz parecía moverse solo, tenía una imagen tan nítida en su mente que sencillamente no podía parar de lanzar trazos, seguros y perfilados. Algún día esos trajes podrían ser su mayor obra de arte, había decidido al imaginarlos.

Al abrirse inesperadamente la puerta de su despacho, cerró el cuaderno rápidamente —_no podía permitir que nadie viera una obra así a medias._

Su ceja se alzó en intriga al ver a una rubia aproximarse, sonriendo animadamente con un par de bolsas plásticas en las manos. Se relajó en su silla, inmediatamente asumiendo que su visita no tenía intenciones de irse pronto.

—Un pajarito me dijo que te habías encerrado a trabajar —comentó la rubia—. Y sé que cuando lo haces no paras ni te acuerdas de comer siquiera.

Apartó autoritariamente los cuadernos de dibujo y lápices para depositar las bolsas en el escritorio y le dio un sutil beso en la cabeza como saludo.

—Dejarás mi oficina pasada a _chop-swey_ de pollo —comentó neutral la castaña, evitando sonreír mientras la otra chica destapaba un envase de aluminio.

—Como si te molestara el olor —contrarrestó Alicia, sonriendo burlona. Tomó un trozo con los palitos y lo acercó a la boca de Hayate—. Di ahh~

Hayate lo pensó, mirando el trocito con intensidad, evitando levantar la mirada porque si lo hacía, sabía que cedería a los ojos expectantes de la rubia. Sus opciones eran rechazarla o… Sí, rechazarla sería lo mejor, pero… Levantó la vista y se encontró con la rubia sonriéndole.

_Suspiro._

Qué más daba.

_Sólo una ve_z, se dijo. Un poquito no haría daño.

Abrió la boca y lo aceptó, era un gesto natural, nada por lo que sentirse avergonzada, se convenció. Alicia siempre ha sido así.

—¿Está bueno? —preguntó animada la rubia.

La castaña encontró su mirada y sonrió ligeramente, asintiendo. Entusiasmada, Alicia tomó otro pedazo con los palitos dejando la otra mano suspendida en forma de cuchara para que el jugo no cayera sobre su escritorio.

—Come más —incitó.

Esta vez Hayate no dudó, una vez había sido suficiente, cumpliendo su pequeño capricho egoísta y siendo cortés con la rubia.

—Puedo hacerlo sola —dijo, estirando los brazos para alcanzar el recipiente.

—Pero me gusta darte —soltó la otra con un puchero, oponiendo ligera resistencia a que el recipiente le fuera arrebatado.

—Ya no somos niñas, Ali —le recordó la castaña. Alicia aligeró el agarre y Hayate se lo llevó a su regazo.

Alicia no quería mostrar su mueca de disconformidad, después de todo era una tontería y no quería alegarle a la castaña por algo así, aunque sus manos se apretaron en frustración en el borde del mueble.

Buscando algo en qué aliviar su aprensión, tomó una de las croqueras cerca de Hayate —_quien convenientemente apartó en la que había estado trabajando minutos atrás—_ y se encontró con que el último boceto era el de la nueva empleada.

Sentándose en la esquina del escritorio, preguntó:

—¿Esta es Nanoha-chan? —Hayate asiente, masticando pausadamente—. Háblame sobre ella.

—Bueno… —Esperó, terminando de tragar—. Ya la conoces.

—Solo la he visto un par de veces —le recordó Alicia—. Parece simpática.

—Lo es —se metió un poco de arroz a la boca—. ¿El pajarito- digo, Fate no te ha hablado de ella? —preguntó tratando de conservar la decencia mientras conversaba comiendo.

—Uh, no… —reflexionó— ¿Debería? —esta vez apartó la vista del dibujo y miró a su amiga, curiosa.

—Mi intención es que lo haga, sí —aclaró Hayate con naturalidad, abriendo la lata de refresco que venía en la bolsa. Alicia frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué te-? —antes de terminar la frase, las intenciones de Hayate le fueron claras —. Oh —dijo al fin—. ¿Entonces ella…?

—Uh-huh —asintió, sonriendo de medio lado por el grado de entendimiento que todavía compartían—. No es cualquier fan, por si acaso —se apresuró en agregar—. Es una buena chica.

—No tengo razón para dudar de quien elijas —dijo Alicia con calma, acercando una silla para sentarse junto a la castaña.

—Bueno, no es como que la eligiera precisamente.

—Claro —sonrió sarcástica—, entonces el que terminara trabajando aquí es pura coincidencia.

—Uh, no del todo —se encogió de hombros—. Llamémoslo un casual encuentro.

—Seguro —rodó los ojos—. ¿Por qué a veces me da la impresión de que Fate y tú hacen cosas a mi espalda?

—Deben ser cosas tuyas —se llevó un gran trozo de pollo a la boca tranquilamente.

Alicia giró en su silla, pensando que tal vez Hayate tenía razón y eran "cosas suyas".

Dio vuelta la hoja de la croquera y se encontró con su hermana sonriéndole como solo ella podía hacerlo, más bien, como solo Hayate podía lograr que un dibujo lo hiciera —_ella sabía dibujar debido a su profesión pero no como Hayate, nadie como Hayate—_. En especial lograr hacer notar la tan sutil diferencia entre su gemela y ella.

Sonrió por inercia, resistiendo el impulso de acariciar el rostro de Fate en grafito.

Miró a Hayate que seguía comiendo como si no lo hubiese hecho en todo el día _—cosa que Alicia estaba segura era así, confirmado por Fate—_ y regresó la vista al retrato. A diferencia de los demás dibujos, que eran con propósitos creativos —_de nuevos trajes—_, este dibujo no parecía tener ninguna razón de ser; solo era el busto de una Fate sonriente, con dos medios círculos —_uno arriba y otro abajo—_ lleno de pequeños botones floreciendo, como un marco.

Aparentemente su único propósito era ser el dibujo de una Fate sonriente, porque así lo quiso Hayate.

Cuando sintió un tan familiar gruñido nacer en la boca de su estómago, se mordió el labio —_sin que la castaña lo notara_— para no soltarlo.

Creía que ya había superado ese infantil complejo que tenía por la relación de Hayate y Fate, que había superado esos celos irracionales, pero había veces en las que simplemente resurgía.

Como ese jueves que prácticamente había sido corrida de la oficina de Hayate.

Estando con Tiida, todavía preocupada por la castaña, y no dejaba de echar vistazos a la puerta del despacho, sabiendo que Hayate se podría pasar días ahí si era necesario para terminar algo que hacía. En el pasado le gustaba hacerle compañía, por apoyo moral aunque sea y a Hayate eso no le molestaba, hasta sonreía.

Sin embargo, parecía que las cosas cambiaron antes de ella ser consciente y ahora la castaña prefería trabajar en solitario, sin la presencia de nadie "molestando".

_O __**casi**__ nadie_, se había corregido al ver entrar a Fate, solo unos minutos después de que ella saliera.

Era algo curioso cómo habían cambiado las cosas tan rápidamente después de conocer a Hayate. Los primeros años de vida Alicia y Fate lo eran todo para la otra; hermana, gemela, mejor amiga, confidente y compañera de juego.

Al llegar la castaña a sus vidas, parecía que al principio ella y Hayate se disputaban por Fate, pero eso cambió rápidamente a Alicia y Fate peleándose por la otra chica. Aunque en realidad nunca habían peleado, no. Fate no peleaba, ella…

Cuando vio a Hayate salir riendo tomada del brazo de Fate solo reafirmó ese sentimiento que nunca la había abandonado por completo —_estaba descubriendo._

Fate no peleaba, no había competencia, ella simplemente ganaba. Así había sido de hace más de una década.

Fate y ella seguían siendo gemelas y confidentes y las tres se habían criado como hermanas y amigas, pero parecía que Fate siempre ganaba ese lugar preferente junto a la castaña. Las cosas habían evolucionado de la compañera favorita de juego, a la mejor amiga y ahora a una unión que no la incluía a ella. Sin embargo…

—¿Ali? —Escuchó la voz de la castaña devolverla al presente— ¿Por qué te preocupas por tonterías?

Pestañeó confundida, intentando focalizarse. Estaba en la oficina de Hayate, a su lado, le había traído comida china y ella parecía satisfecha, con dos envases de aluminio vacíos enfrente.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó todavía distraída.

—Tenías la cara de "estoy pensando en algo que sé que es tonto pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme" —dijo con simpleza—. Si tú misma piensas que es tonto entonces no te preocupes por ello —se escogió de hombros—. Ya te lo he dicho.

—Sí, varias veces —asintió sonriente.

_Sin embargo…_ esa unión que ella sentía entre Hayate y Fate que la excluía, sabía que era más que nada "cosa suya", porque tanto Fate como Hayate seguían mirándola como si ella fuese lo más importante, entre las tres eso no había cambiado nunca.

Por mucho que se preocupara en _tonterías_ sabía que sí tenía un lugar en sus vidas.

Hayate le agradeció por la comida, despejando la mesa para retomar su labor en su croquera.

—¿Qué te parece si redecoramos el café? —dijo de pronto.

—Lo hiciste hace poco —le recordó, concentrada en su dibujo— y a los clientes les encantaron esas nuevas mesas con sillones y plantas.

—No, boba, yo me refería a los "Miércoles Especiales" —rió al ver la punta de la lengua de Hayate asomarse como cada vez que enfrentaba una dificultad en una tarea—. Termina con eso primero.

Hayate ni siquiera pareció escucharla y siguió férreamente focalizada en terminar lo que hacía y Alicia la dejó porque, después de todo, le encantaba verla así; siempre significaba que algo genial nacería.

—Hmm —alejó su obra para inspeccionarla—. Creo que va bien aunque los vuelos son un parto —suspiró y cerró el cuaderno—. Lo siento, decías algo… ¿Qué decías? —se rascó la nuca nerviosa.

—Sobre los Miércoles Especiales —repitió sin ofenderse en lo más mínimo—. Podríamos darle una mejor ambientación al café en esos días.

La castaña puso expresión reflexiva un momento, luego sacó una carpeta del cajón archivero de su escritorio.

—Podría ser una posibilidad —anunció revisando los documentos—, pero tendríamos que reducir los costes en los materiales de los trajes. —Frunció el cejo—. No sería la idea vender trajes de menor calidad…

—No es necesario bajarles la calidad —aseguró Alicia poniéndose a su lado—. Podríamos dedicarle más esfuerzo a la ambientación cuando no se requiera mucho material para la elaboración de los trajes —comentó analizando los datos—, optimizando el presupuesto ya existente, no creando uno nuevo.

—Hmm los miércoles que siguen requieren menos trabajo y materiales que los últimos —señaló una hoja—, creo que se puede intentar.

—Este miércoles es demasiado pronto —negó suavemente—. Podemos intentarlo con el siguiente, pero siempre se requerirá de una inversión inicial, así que tal vez dejarlo para el próximo mes… —se masajeó el mentón, pensativa.

—Tenemos un fondo extra que estaba destinado a nueva loza —apuntó Hayate—, no es tan necesaria ahora así que podríamos…

Alicia sonrió mirando de reojo a la castaña, al menos sabía que podía ayudar a su amiga con esto, podía ser necesaria de alguna manera.

~O~~O~~O~

Definitivamente eran otro azul, no el azul extraño de Nanoha, no el azul cálido de Nanoha. Estos eran más fríos y serios, hasta daban un poco de miedo si no conocías lo que había detrás de ello.

_La próxima vez tengo que prestar más atención a qué azul es_, se dijo con firmeza. Seguir comparando todos los tonos de ese color con el extraño matiz de la cobriza, solo para descubrir que ninguno se parecía, la estaba sacando un poco de sus casillas.

—¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa? —Gruñó por fin la peli-rosa—. Llevas un buen rato mirándome así de fijo sin razón.

Fate decidió que sería mejor no reírse ante la extraña exaltación de Signum, conocía esa mirada, esa que dice "te mandaré a lavar platos". Normalmente estaba reservada para Hayate, pero prefería no tentar su suerte en un día tan peculiar como ese.

Signum se acercó a ella con una mano en la cintura y la otra maniobrando sin problemas una bandeja llena de platos vacíos.

_Oh, ahí hay un brillo_. Era un brillo medio peligroso que le había cambiado ligeramente el tono. _Sin embargo…_

—¿Qué? —alzó la ceja la peli-rosa.

—Sigue sin ser el mismo azul… —comentó distraída la rubia.

Sintió una mano apoyarse en su frente y eso la devolvió a la realidad. Signum parecía pensativa.

—No tienes fiebre —declaró al fin—, pero has estado actuando muy extraño todo el día, será mejor que te vayas a descansar.

—¿Qué? —se apartó—. No será necesario, estoy perfectamente bien.

—Tienes que trabajar con esos problemas de aceptación —rodó los ojos—. Te irás a casa —sentenció—, no quiero tener que estar preocupándome por ti.

—Te digo que no es-

—Teana, Subaru —llamó a las chicas que venían saliendo del camerino—. Háganme el favor de llevarse a Testarossa a casa.

_¿Qué acaso soy una niña?_ Se preguntó Fate incrédula por el trato que Signum seguía teniendo con ella.

—¡No hay problema! —Asintió animada Subaru—. ¿La acompañamos a cambiarse también?

—¿Te sientes mal, Fate-san? —preguntó preocupada la colorina.

—Estoy…

—Cansada, extraña —contestó Signum por ella—, tal vez enferma.

Tras un corto debate mientras era arrastrada al camerino, Fate decidió rendirse; la verdad es que sí se sentía extraña. Más de lo que admitiría ante nadie —_ni ella misma._

Como siempre, Subaru hablaba de una y mil cosas a la vez y Teana le respondía casi por inercia, asegurando así que no notaran lo callada que estaba —_aunque eso no era anormal—_ o se preocuparan porque no estaba prestando atención. La animada chica insistió en ir a un parque que le habían dicho era muy lindo de noche, guiando a las otras dos.

A Fate esto le sonó parecido y recién ahí prestó atención hacia dónde estaban caminando; el mismo parque al que la había llevado Nanoha…

Ya podía imaginarse en qué parte del parque terminarían.

_Era extraño_.

Caminaba con dos chicas a su lado que conversaban cómodamente, intentando incluirla a ella, pero seguía sintiendo…

Acomodándose la chaqueta miró el cielo; nublado sin ninguna estrella. El suelo seguía húmedo por una de estas típicas lluvias de verano, podía ver el vapor elevándose del asfalto, haciendo la respiración más pesada.

Cerró los ojos, frotándose las manos entre ellas. Días como estos le recordaban a sus padres. Días como estos la hacían sentir solitaria.

_Entonces algo sí estaba mal ese día_, comprendió,_ pero no tenía que ver con Nanoha._

—¡Fate-san, mira, mira! —llamó Subaru agitando un brazo desde más adelante.

Teana se encontraba a mitad de camino, esperándola. No se había dado cuenta que aminoró el paso, pero se apresuró en alcanzarlas, olvidándose de sus padres y el día.

_No le gustaba sentirse como "esa niña" de nuevo._

Con Teana avanzaron hasta encontrarse con Subaru —_en el mismo lugar donde había estado parada Nanoha—_, con cada paso el espectáculo de luces en plena función las envolvía más.

Fate se quedó quieta en el mismo lugar que había estado esa noche, días atrás.

_Era extraño._

El espectáculo de la pileta seguía siendo tan increíble como siempre, pero ella no sintió lo mismo que la otra vez, se veía bonito, pero…

Miró a Teana quien estaba justo a su lado, Teana también tenía los ojos azules. La chica le preguntó sonriente si le gustaba el show, sus ojos brillando por las luces.

_No es el mismo color. No es el mismo brillo._

Fate desvió la vista a las serpientes bailarinas en el agua, esparciendo sus colores a su paso. Por alguna razón, la pileta ya no le parecía tan mágica como lo había sido días atrás.

Tenía a Teana y Subaru tan cerca, en un día tan húmedo como ese, pero el calor que sentía no era el mismo que la primera vez que estuvo ahí.

_No sentía esa calidez que había extrañado todo el día._

Reconocer esto, en un día así, solo hacía que ver esas luces la hicieran sentirse sola, a pesar que las otras chicas estuvieran a su lado. A pesar que hubiera una pequeña multitud reunida.

—Es culpa del frío… —murmuró, subiendo las solapas de su chaqueta en un intento de cubrirse más.

—¿Fate-san? —llamó Teana extrañada, pero la rubia no respondió.

—¿Frío? —cuestionó Subaru. Miró a Teana—. ¡Si estamos en verano! —le susurró como si su senpai estuviera loca.

—Sí, tiene que ser culpa del frío…—agregó más fuerte, ignorando a las chicas.

Con su vista perdida en las luces, pero su mente mucho, mucho más lejos.

~O~~O~~O~

Shamal entró en el despacho de Hayate para evitar que fuera Signum quien la sacara de ahí. Después de que habían visto salir a Alicia —_con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro—_, creían que la castaña no tardaría en aparecer, pero no fue así y ya habían pasado un par de horas desde eso.

A veces podía ser preocupante la cantidad de tiempo que Hayate podía pasar concentrada en una o mil cosas a la vez, sin detenerse para hacer nada, ni siquiera cumplir con los llamados biológicos de su cuerpo. Sabía que si no hubiese sido porque Alicia —_o en su defecto Fate—_ fue quien le llevó comida, Hayate no hubiese aceptado interrupciones de nadie más.

Tocó por cortesía, así que no esperaba respuesta, pero al entrar se topó con la chica reclinada en su silla, con las rodillas flexionadas —_apoyando los pies en el borde—_ para sostener el cuaderno en el que estaba concentrada. Suspiró acercándose a ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó al llegar a su lado.

Realmente no esperaba una respuesta, Hayate tenía la puntita de la lengua asomada y eso podía significar que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia, sin embargo, lo hizo:

—Al parecer ambas creen que a la otra le va el blanco —respondió simplemente—, así que decidí hacer un pequeño diseño de eso.

¿Ambas? ¿Quiénes? ¿Fate y Alicia?

Frunció el cejo confusa, aproximándose más para espiar por sobre su hombro.

Habían dos personas en la hoja y muy poco color, solo unas flores pintadas y los cabellos, muy suave y distraídamente, como para indicar una idea. De todas formas no era difícil capturar inmediatamente los rostros; Nanoha y Fate.

—Pero esos no son trajes de Ranger… —susurró sorprendida.

—Nop —se encoge de hombros despreocupada—, pero algún día los usarán seguramente.

Tras asegurarle a Shamal que solo terminaría los adornos innecesarios de marcos —_que le ponía solo a sus mejores retratos—_ y se iría con ellas a casa, logró quedarse nuevamente sola.

Dejó con cuidado el cuaderno sobre el escritorio, tronándose los dedos y moviendo la muñeca para quitarse el calambre por tanto tiempo agarrando el lápiz.

Se estira y da vuelta en la silla para quedar mirando donde salían las tres amigas sonrientes —_dos rubias y una castaña_—_, _sonriendo.

_La sonrisa de Fate está volviendo poco a poco…_

Aunque en esos precisos instantes, la rubia se alejara a grandes pasos de cierta pileta de luces, tapada hasta la nariz. Para nada sonriente.

Ignorando los llamados de Subaru, ignorando el hecho de que sus manos empezaran a sudar en sus bolsillos. Ignorando el espectáculo de luces que ya no parecía tan bonito.

Ignorando que en ese momento, en el despacho de Hayate había un cuadernillo abierto sobre el escritorio con un perfecto retrato de dos chicas luciendo elegantes vestidos de novia.

Ignorando todo —_hasta lo que sentía_— siguió caminando por la calurosa noche.

Echándole la culpa a un frío inexistente el haberse sentido particularmente sola ese día.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake:<strong>

Nanoha en ese momento:

Dormía plácidamente con una sonrisa, su mano izquierda apoyada sobre la fotografía a su lado, como si la abrazara.

—Mmm… Fate-chan…

Tal vez no pudo verla ese día, pero en sus sueños siempre estaba presente.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Sabía usted...<strong> **estar solos nos hace sentir más frío?** _El frío es la ausencia de calor. Decimos que una persona es "fría" cuando es antisocial o poco amigable y nos "quedado helados" con algo que nos sorprende negativamente. Psicólogos en Canadá demostraron no hace mucho, que existe una conexión directa entre la soledad y la percepción del frío. El estudio revela que el aislamiento social y los sentimientos de soledad producen una sensación física de frío. (Analizando las metáforas con ciencia :D)_

_So ¿cómo quedó la percepción interna de Fate? ¿Se entiende más o se complicó más? xD_

_También estuve trabajando en el **capítulo 14** que se viene largo (pero es uno de los que encuentro más divertidos de hacer) y en un montón de escenas que no creo que más de la mitad pase "la selección" lol. Decidí que no me preocuparé tanto si me demoro uno, dos o hasta tres días en escribir los capítulos porque quiero llevar bien el resto de la historia. Aunque mi nueva meta son **20 capítulos** publicados este mes, vamos que se puede *hands up*_

_Se les agradece especialmente a **anaile93, sachikovirtual, AiemVela, sakuradakota, Nutella y fatelove** por sus comentarios en el cap anterior. Siempre se aprecia saber lo que los lectores piensan. También a los que leen y ponen en fav y follow. Esperamos que sigan con nosotros hasta el final *bow*_

_Esperamos disfrutara de su visita, déjenos sus sugerencias y regrese nuevamente~_

_(Oh, le hice por fin un summary, vieron? lol)_


	14. Prohibido

Ya lo sabía, se lo habían advertido.

Podía haber momentos en que pasara malos ratos con los clientes y eso era frecuente cada vez que Fate no andaba cerca; casi todas las chicas que iban por ella se comportaban completamente diferente, en especial con Nanoha, como pasar de ser unas lindas y bien portadas niñas a unas…

Pero se había acostumbrado, Teana se lo había dicho la primera vez que terminó en el suelo por una zancadilla: "Perdona, Nanoha-san, pero por favor aguanta".

Y Nanoha lo hacía, para no causarle problemas al café, las chicas o Fate.

Sin embargo, esto era algo para lo que no estaba preparada…

* * *

><p><strong>Día 14.- Prohibido<strong>

**(Domingo)**

* * *

><p>Todo había partido con un inocente roce de manos mientras ella limpiaba la mesa antes de tomarle su pedido, pero ahora con este atrevido cliente coqueteándole —<em>porque eso era lo que hacía ¿no?—<em>muy cerca suyo y acariciándole la espalda…

No sabía qué hacer.

—Vamos, Nanoha-chan —su voz sonaba ronca—, dime a qué hora sales y te espero —le decía con una sonrisa—. Podríamos ir a cenar a algún lado, conozco este bonito lugar cerca de la bahía.

Nanoha sabía que la sonrisa amigable le temblaba, su primer impulso había sido alejarlo de un empujón eliminando toda conexión entre sus cuerpos y esa sonrisa de su cara, impulso que había logrado controlar… pero no sabía por cuánto más.

—Lo siento, pero las reglas dicen… —intentó la salida diplomática.

—Olvídate de las reglas, vamos —se acercó más.

Las manos le picaban para imponer distancia a la fuerza; claramente este sujeto no quería ceder ante la diplomacia.

No queriendo armar un escándalo —_y sintiéndose imposibilitada de salir de esta situación sin uno de esos—_, Nanoha buscó ayuda con la mirada, cualquiera de las chicas tendría más experiencia que ella librándose de estos contratiempos o bien Shamal podría llamar a Zafira para que se encargara.

Una mano se posó firmemente en su hombro, haciendo que se volteara para encontrarse con la rubia que le quitaba el sueño.

—Permítame recordarle las reglas —dijo con una voz tan fría que un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Nanoha—: está estrictamente _prohibido_ sobrepasarse con las trabajadoras.

Nanoha sintió la mano en su cintura retirarse cuando el joven se retorció con una mueca adolorida por el taco de Fate enterrándose en su pie. La rubia dio un paso al frente, interponiéndose entre ella y el sujeto con un brazo —_¿protector?—_ haciéndola para atrás.

—Estas reglas incluyen —continuó Fate—; querer obtener datos personales, toqueteo, palabras obscenas… —Con una mano lo alejó a todo el largo de su brazo— O respirarle a menos de cincuenta centímetros de distancia.

La cobriza observaba sorprendida a la rubia lidiar con el hombre; muy diferente a cuando Alicia se había enfrentado a quien le levantó la falda, con una calculada frialdad, Fate parecía tan dispuesta como ella hace unos segundos de retorcerle la mano al "agresor" para que no volviera a tocarla.

Ridículamente se le pasó la idea por la cabeza de que Fate se veía _imposiblemente sexy_ en ese momento…

El hombre pareció sentir la tan clara amenaza en la postura de la rubia porque tragó saliva pesadamente, intentando aligerar la situación con una sonrisa inocente.

—Oh, es que… como creí que era un día sin reglas…

Un peligroso brillo pasó por la mirada de Fate mientras se inclinaba para susurrar:

—Creíste mal.

Segundos más tarde, el hombre estaba siendo "escoltado amablemente" a la salida por el robusto cocinero-guardia.

Nanoha resistió el instinto de sobresaltarse cuando Fate se giró para mirarla con reproche.

—No dejes que te vuelvan a molestar —dijo seriamente.

—Lo siento, no quería causar problemas —respondió bajito—. Y gracias…

—El que te molesten ES un problema —suspiró—, que lo permitas solo lo hace peor. —Nanoha abrió la boca, pero Fate la detuvo—. No quiero que te disculpes, quiero que te defiendas, ¿está bien?

La cobriza asintió simplemente, todavía concentrada en la extraña mirada de Fate, que aunque intentaba parecer impávida como siempre, claramente estaba molesta por algo.

—¿Dónde está Hayate?

—Uh, en la cocina, preparando lo de esta tarde —inclinó la cabeza—. ¿Para qué?

Fate resopló frunciendo el ceño.

—Tengo que hablar con ella sobre cierto "Día Sin Reglas"…

Nanoha pestañeó extrañada, viendo a la rubia dirigirse a la cocina con pesados pasos.

Instantes más tarde, se vio a Fate salir de la cocina, arrastrando a Hayate camino al despacho.

—Ay, ay, ay, ay- ¿Qué sucedeeee? —se quejaba la castaña, moviendo los brazos e intentando mantener el paso caminando de espaldas.

La puerta del despacho se cerró con un fuerte golpe, haciendo a Nanoha encogerse cerrando un ojo.

_Fate **de verdad** estaba molesta…_

~O~~O~~O~

Fate no soltó a Hayate hasta que prácticamente la arrojó a su silla tras el escritorio, llevándose las manos a la cintura con cara de reprimenda.

—Fate-chan, la violencia no es necesaria —se quejó Hayate—. ¡Recuerda que soy tu jefa!

—¿Qué clase de jefa ofrece así a sus trabajadores? —refutó Fate.

—¿No sé de qué me estás hablando…? —inclinó la cabeza inocentemente.

—¡Sobre esto! —Estrelló un panfleto contra el escritorio.

—Ah, el concurso de la tarde —asintió—. Justamente eso estaba preparando en la cocina… —le dedicó una mirada significativa frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Siquiera me estás poniendo atención? —Bufó la rubia— ¡Lee el encabezado!

La mano de Fate golpeó fuertemente la superficie de madera, pero Hayate, lejos de intimidarse, se inclinó con fingida curiosidad para inspeccionar el papel de cerca.

—"Concurso de comida Riot Force 6" —leyó lentamente.

—Eso no —gruñó—, lo que está en paréntesis.

—"Día de romper las reglas".

—¡Eso! —Señaló la rubia— ¿Qué significa eso?

—Bueno, tal como sale estipulado en las bases, aquí en Riot Force —comenzó con solemnidad reclinándose en su silla— tenemos reglas bien estrictas sobre la relación cliente/maid, por eso_ hemos_ decidido darles un día de premios espectaculares a nuestros lindos comensales como agradecimiento por_

—¡¿De quiénes estás hablando?! —Exclamó— ¡Tú sola lo decidiste! —alegó Fate— ¡Y era una pregunta retórica para empezar!

—Por supuesto que no, Fate-chan —negó con el índice—, fuimos yo, mi genialidad y mi conciencia.

La expresión de satisfacción de la castaña fue borrada por el mismo panfleto —_ahora hecho bola de papel_— que se le estrelló en medio de los ojos.

—Agresiva —gimoteó la castaña.

—¿Qué clase de conciencia es esa? —Se cruzó de brazos Fate— ¿No te das cuenta que eso sólo significa un problema para nosotras? —resopló indignada—. Incluso Nanoha estaba siendo molestada ahora por un tipo que se tomó eso muy literalmente.

Una lucecita pareció encenderse en la mente de Hayate y su boca hizo una forma de "o" perfecta, para luego poner una sonrisa felina.

—Oh ho~ ¿Y eso te puso celosa, Fate-chan? —la rubia le dedicó una mirada asesina.

—No seas ridícula —espetó secamente—. Deberías haber visto lo complicada que estaba.

—Nanoha-chan siempre tiene complicaciones cuando no estás cerca —informó con calma.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —frunció el ceño.

—Tus admiradoras siempre están causándole problemas —continuó impasible—, pueden ser muy brujas —se encogió de hombros—, para no decir algo más fuerte.

Fate se sorprendió por las noticias, sintiendo la sinceridad en las palabras de la castaña.

¿O sea que cosas así llevaban tiempo sucediendo sin ella ser consciente?

—No lo sabía… —murmuró bajando la mirada.

—Claro que no —Hayate rodó los ojos—. Ella nunca se defiende porque siente que podría causarte problemas a ti o el local —Fate la mira sorprendida— y no se queja porque cree que eso podría significar "_ser alejada de_ _Fate-chan"_.

La rubia hizo una mueca, desviando la mirada. Hayate la miraba con seriedad, casi acusadoramente.

—En serio no sé cómo una chica como ella está enamorada de ti —suspiró la castaña.

Fate se tensó, quería replicar, pero no encontró palabras para hacerlo, así que se mordió la lengua y permaneció callada.

Hayate estaba estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos; su silencio, sus gestos, y un destello surcó sus ojos por la reacción de la rubia, _había logrado algo_.

La rubia no le había restado importancia a su declaración ni lo había negado inmediatamente, ¿significaba que ya lo estaba reconociendo como un hecho?

Quizás la sesión de estudios había sido más provechosa de lo que había pensado inicialmente…

—De cualquier forma —carraspeó Fate—, no estamos hablando de eso ahora —rebatió tras un par de segundos.

—No, claro, porque nunca hablamos de eso —recriminó la castaña.

—Ponte seria de una vez —gruñó.

—Estoy siendo seria ahora.

Fate sintió la necesidad de zarandear a su amiga, no le estaba haciendo esto para nada fácil.

No estaba aquí para escuchar sus reproches ni mucho menos hablar de Nanoha. Era ella quien estaba aquí para recriminar algo, no podía dejar que Hayate diera vuelta la tortilla —_como siempre._

—¡Quiero saber por qué estoy en la lista si hoy es mi día libre! —exclamó exasperada.

Hayate suspiró, Fate podía ser increíblemente obstinada y sabía que esta vez no daría su brazo a torcer.

_No seguiría tocando el tema de Nanoha ahora_, le había hecho entender.

—Porque igualmente eres una maid —dijo tranquilamente— ¡Y eres el premio principal! —Alzó los brazos— ¡Todos tus fans vendrán por ti! —exclamó triunfante.

—¡Por eso mismo te digo que es una molestia! —se golpeó la frente— ¿Has visto los premios?

—Por supuesto que sí, mi querida Fate-chan, yo los inventé —reafirmó satisfactoriamente—. Usándote como referencia.

—Eres un monstruo —acusó Fate.

—Y tú mi gallina de los huevos de oro —sonrió maliciosamente.

Fate bufó, cruzándose de brazos, esto no las llevaría a nada, nunca lo había hecho antes y no esperaba que lo hiciera ahora.

Decidió cambiar de táctica, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable por lo que diría:

—¿Estás bien con que Alicia participe?

—Obviamente no —respondió instantáneamente Hayate. _Demasiado rápido_—. Quiero decir, ella no participará, obviamente —trató de corregirse.

—No es que me esté quejando, pero… —Podía sentir la ceja temblándole— ¡Por qué!

—Porque no está en la lista —se encogió de hombros.

—Me refiero a por qué ella puede librarse y yo no —resopló—. Tal como la dejaste fuera, puedes hacerlo conmigo.

—Ella es sólo un remplazo para cuando no estás, no es oficialmente una empleada, no sería justo tenerla en la lista —aclaró. Y algo incómoda agregó—: Además, ella tiene pareja.

—Eso no justifica que puedas usarme como "premio" en una de tus absurdas ideas —alegó.

Hayate se desperezó sin darle mayor importancia, para luego entrelazar sus manos tras la cabeza.

—Fate-chan, hoy es tu día libre —observó la chica—, si tanto te molesta tienes una opción.

—¿Cuál? —inquirió intrigada.

—Gana.

Fate apretó los dientes; la sonrisa pícara de su jefa pedía a gritos que le arrojaran algo con fuerza, pero tenía razón, quisiera o no.

~O~~O~~O~

No valía la pena, se repetía Fate saliendo de la oficina de su —_malévola—_ jefa, decidida a irse. Claramente Hayate estaba disfrutando esto y se moría de ganas de verla participar para salvar su honor.

¿Pero qué tan malo podía ser?

Por muy malvados que pudieran ser los planes de la castaña, tampoco es como si fuera a _venderla_ así de fácil —_claro que estaba esa vez que la cambió por dos paquetes de galletas de animalitos…_

No, no, este no era el caso, sacudió la cabeza. Hasta el "Día de Romper Reglas" tenía sus reglas. A lo más sería ¿qué? ¿Una foto? ¿Un abrazo? ¿Un beso en la mejilla?

Nada grave, podía soportar eso. No valía el esfuerzo de intentar ganar por cosas pequeñas como esas.

_No podría ser nada tan malo…_

—¿Qué? —Escuchó el gritito ahogado de Shamal escondida en el pasillo— ¿¡Cómo que aceptaste una cita?!

—¡Baja la voz! —Acalló una conocida cobriza. Fate se detuvo al instante— Fue un accidente —continuó en voz baja—. No me di cuenta de lo que decía…

Nanoha suspiró apartando la mirada, con esa expresión complicada que había puesto un tono de pesadumbre en cada palabra.

~_**Momentos atrás**_

Nanoha seguía mirando la puerta por donde Fate y Hayate habían desaparecido, preocupada, olvidándose de todo lo demás. Una sola cosa rondando su mente:

¿Qué sería lo que tenía tan molesta a Fate? ¿Podría hacer ella algo al respecto?

Claro que para hacer algo, primero necesitaba saber qué era lo que pasaba…

Cómo deseaba que le pudiera contar esas cosas, no era justo depender de Hayate para que le dijera todo de Fate. Tal como le había dicho a la rubia; esperaría hasta que ella misma confiara y se acercara a Nanoha.

_Aunque_… ¿Había usado la palabra "esperar" en alguna parte?

No que ella recordara, la verdad es que la paciencia no iba mucho con ella y tanto su subconsciente como consciente estaban totalmente cómodos con esa idea como para decir lo contrario en una declaración así…

"¡Haré que te enamores de mí!" Le había dicho… ¿Cómo rayos pretendía lograr eso?

No tenía idea de lo que Fate pensaba respecto a esas palabras, por supuesto que no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto.

Lo único que sabía es que al menos no la odiaba y que a cierto grado se preocupaba por ella —_si es que ese mensaje de texto servía de algún indicativo._

Siendo completamente honesta, hoy no se sentía en plena forma todavía, pero no había manera de que se quedara en cama —_otro día más sin ver a Fate y de, tal vez, preocuparla—_ después de ese mensaje.

Hoy era el día libre de Fate-chan, pero Hayate le había asegurado que se aparecería en algún momento y así había sido.

Aunque ahora no hacía más que preguntarse a qué se debía la sonrisa juguetona de la castaña al decir eso y si es que tendría alguna relación con Fate irritada.

—¿Entonces aceptas? —Escuchó una voz nerviosa a su lado— ¿Nanoha-chan?

—¿Eh?

Volteó para encontrarse con un par de inquietos ojos verdes.

_Oh, cierto_, estaba atendiendo a Yuuno-kun antes de perderse en sus pensamientos. Una oleada de culpa la hizo sonreír incómoda, su amigo la había ido a ver unas cuantas veces desde que se enteró que trabajaba ahí y hoy se había aparecido para hablarle de algo —_importante al parecer, por lo nervioso que estaba._

Le había preguntado algo. Estaba esperando respuesta. Rápido, debía pensar qué decir para no herir sus sentimientos. Debía responder _algo._

La pregunta incluía "aceptar", un sí o un no sería suficiente respuesta.

—Ahh, sí —respondió distraídamente, volviendo a mirar la puerta.

—¿De verdad?! —se inclinó en su silla— ¡Genial! —Sonrió enormemente— ¿Dónde te gustaría ir?

¿Ir? Eso sonaba un poco raro…

Se forzó a apartar la mirada de la puerta para dirigirla a su amigo, pero más de su atención seguía en lo que estaría ocurriendo en el despacho.

—¿Uh? Disculpa… —sonrió nerviosa— Qué… ¿Repíteme qué acepté?

—Una cita conmigo si gano el concurso —respondió alegremente.

Pasaron al menos quince segundos completos antes de que la atención de Nanoha volviera completamente a la situación que tenía entre manos para lograr procesarla.

—¡_Ehhhh_!

~_**De vuelta al presente~**_

Después de eso no había podido decirle que no; Yuuno se veía tan alegre y nervioso, se notaba que le había costado mucho adquirir el coraje para preguntarle algo así y ella, en un intento por ocultar su rudeza al ignorarlo, había terminado metiéndose en una situación complicada.

Durante los años que se conocían, había salido a solas muchas veces con su amigo, pero últimamente él le había estado comentando la idea de salir en "una cita como chico y chica", no como simples amigos pasando el tiempo. Ella no había aceptado hasta entonces porque le resultaba extraña la idea, sin embargo, decirle que sí —_avivando su esperanza—_ y luego decepcionarlo, le resultaba demasiado cruel —_más considerando que había estado ignorando su presencia mientras le preguntaba._

—¿Entonces qué vas a hacer? —urgió Shamal.

—No puedo retractarme… Yuuno-kun es mi amigo, pero también un cliente…

—Sí, eso puede ser un problema —reflexionó la rubia—. Una cita sigue estando fuera de los límites de premios.

—Bueno, igual se podría decir que es una promesa anexa que hice con él a nivel personal, así que… —suspiró—. Si gana tendré una cita con Yuuno-kun.

—Si es así, ¿entonces qué te preocupa?

—Que es mi amigo y eso podría generar problemas en nuestra relación…

—Si ya se lo prometiste, lo correcto sería seguir con eso, pero si no estás segura…

—No quiero lastimarlo —hizo una mueca—. Si gana debo reconocer su esfuerzo y cumplir con lo que acepté —dijo decidida.

La ceja de Fate adquirió un tic involuntario y ya no sabía dónde dirigir el paso a medias que estaba dando antes de escuchar por casualidad la conversación que pretendía ser secreta.

_No era su problema._

Nanoha sonaba complicada y un tanto arrepentida, pero decidida. Al parecer había cometido un error y estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo.

Era cosa suya, Fate no tenía nada que ver. Los problemas de Nanoha no eran de su incumbencia.

_Sin embargo…_

Logró ver la expresión de Nanoha desde su privilegiada posición donde ella podía verlas pero las mujeres en el pasillo no; la chica tenía la vista perdida en el suelo y se mordía el labio, abrazando la bandeja entre sus manos.

_Chica boba._

Fate se quedó mirando la salida un largo rato y luego suspiró.

~O~~O~~O~

—¡Buuuueeeenas tardes a todos! —Resonó la voz de Hayate amplificada por el micrófono—. ¡Muchas gracias por venir a nuestro concurso; Día de Romper Reglas!

Justo en el centro del local ahora había colocada una tarima que permitía a todos los clientes ver la larga mesa con los participantes ya sentados en sus respectivos puesto.

—Las reglas son simples —continuó la castaña—: quien coma más dulces gana y quien deje de comer o suelte su cubierto pierde. El ganador obtendrá un premio especial a elección, como una foto de maid a elección, cierto contacto físico o elegir el tema de un "Miércoles Especial" —indicó animada—. ¡Por favor, un aplauso a nuestros valientes participantes!

La mano de Hayate señaló a las seis personas sentadas: cuatro hombres y dos mujeres. Entre los hombres estaba Yuuno y un chico gordito que aparentaba ser el favorito. Una de las chicas parecía una muñeca; pequeña, delgada, cara redondeada, piel clara y dos coletas azabache y la otra…

—Todavía no puedo creer que Fate-chan vaya a participar… —susurró sorprendida Nanoha, aplaudiendo con el resto. Shamal rió a su lado.

—Debe tener muy buenas razones —sonrió divertida—. Fate-chan adora los postres, sobre todo los de Hayate, pero exponerse a tantas miradas debe tenerla hecha un manojo de nervios.

Nanoha miró a la rubia quien lucía tan compuesta como siempre, bien sentada y con la vista perdida en la nada, si es que estaba nerviosa no se le notaba para nada.

_Quiero matar a Hayate_, pensaba Fate, _¿tenía que dejar el resto de mesas abiertas al público? ¡Hay al menos cincuenta pares de ojos fijos en esta tarima!_

Sus manos apretaron fuertemente la tela de su pantalón escondido bajo el mantel, esto era muy diferente a cuando trabajaba y podía ignorar las miradas ocasionales de la gente, no tenía manera de ignorar a esta cantidad de personas… Ni siquiera estaba segura de poder tragar con el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

Cerró los ojos soltando el aire pausadamente, recordando el consejo de Hayate de que no se concentrara en el público, sino en su razón para ganar y estaría bien.

Desde su puesto en el centro, Fate observó de reojo al chico rubio con lentes en la esquina izquierda de la mesa; suponía que ese era Yuuno porque lo había visto hablando con Nanoha antes de que empezara toda la parafernalia —_en su opinión—_ que Hayate estaba montando. No se veía como un gran comedor y aunque ella tampoco lo era, estaba segura que podría durar más que él.

_Si tan solo lograra tragarse todo este nerviosismo antes de intentar tragar algo más…_

Se encontró con un par de ojos azules mirándola fijamente y por un segundo solo se concentró en ese rostro familiar. La cobriza asintió levemente con expresión decidida, apretando un puño frente a ella en un silencioso gesto de apoyo.

_Tú puedes, Fate-chan_, intentó transmitir Nanoha, convencida de que pensar de otra manera resultaría ilógico. No pudo evitar ocultar su sorpresa cuando Fate asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, como entendiendo su mensaje, para luego fijar su vista en su plato.

Nanoha no entendió por qué ese simple gesto hizo que su corazón se acelerara, esparciendo una cálida sensación por su pecho, aunque ya no le resultaba extraño.

"_¡Haré que te enamores de mí!"_, había dicho.

_Sin embargo,_ consideró sintiendo el familiar bailoteo de sus tripas acrecentarse cuando Fate le dedicó otra fugaz mirada, _sin embargo sentía que esas palabras se estaban volviendo en su contra._

Desde que las había dicho, sentía que algo que había desbloqueado en su interior, dejando todas sus emociones fluir sin pensamiento racional, lógico, consciente que las detuviera o contrarrestara, intensificando todo lo que la rubia le hacía sentir sin que su cerebro se metiera en medio. Con solo pensar en ella, sentía que se ahogaba y una simple mirada la hacía derretirse. Hasta se había convencido que si algún día dejaba de sentir el revoloteo en su estómago sería lo peor que pudiera pasarle…

_Diablos, estoy perdida_, se repitió con pesar las palabras que Hayate le había dicho, llevándose una mano a la frente, justo cuando la castaña terminaba su discurso alentador, mencionando la lista de postres que se servirían y recordándoles a los comensales que ellos también podrían probarlos, ordenándolos.

Cuando vio a Fate llevarse el primer dulce a la boca, dando la primera pequeña mascada con delicadeza —_viéndose tan linda, demonios—,_ se dio cuenta de una irrefutable verdad:_ "completamente perdida…"_

La parte curiosa de esa verdad es que no la molestaba en absoluto. _Sonrió._

El concurso inició simple; con el tema especial de "postres típicos japoneses", como dangos, dorayaki y mochi en pequeñas cantidades, no más de tres por plato. Luego fue escalando en dificultad cuando empezaron a llegar las tartas.

Contra todo pronóstico; el chico gordito fue el primero en caer, seguido de cerca por Yuuno que perdió dos bocados antes que el siguiente chico.

Eso dejaba a solo tres participantes y marcaba —_teóricamente—_ la mitad del concurso. Aunque Fate y el único chico que quedaba ya se veían más que satisfechos cuando Hayate llamó a un receso, justo después de que el último muchacho saliera corriendo al baño. Por otro lado, la niña que en un inicio se había visto "inofensiva" había resultado ser una glotona que tragaba todo animadamente, haciendo sonidos de placer y esperando con ansias el siguiente plato.

Nanoha no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio cuando Yuuno dejó caer el tenedor —_y si hubiera estado prestando atención se hubiera dado cuenta que Fate hizo lo mismo._

De hecho, la rubia ya estaba más que lista para darse por vencida con el siguiente platillo, había alcanzado su límite hace un rato, pero había decidido terminar el último postre por ser uno de sus favoritos —_además de asegurarse que Yuuno quedara completamente descalificado_.

Ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí… O al menos eso pensaba hasta que Hayate se le ocurrió aprovechar el intertanto para preguntarle a los concursantes restantes qué es lo que deseaban.

—Buenas tardes, caballero —saludó primero al chico—, por favor háblenos un poco de usted y díganos qué quisiera de premio —le acercó el micrófono.

El chico tenía el clásico peinado de tazón color castaño oscuro, grandes cejas cubiertas hasta la mitad por una bandana con el símbolo de "Ganar" y —_Hayate notó, sintiendo aprecio por él—_ una camiseta negra de "_Akuma no Riddle_".

—Yo soy Lee y me encanta venir a _Riot Force 6. —_Hayate llamó a un aplauso—. Si gano me gustaría ver acción yuri entre Teana-chan y Subaru-chan —dijo muy contento.

Se hizo un silencio generalizado que solo el grito de Teana logró romper, haciendo correr el tiempo de nuevo.

Zafira se puso de pie pareciendo más alto de lo normal, tronando sus nudillos, logrando que las personas a su alrededor le dieran unos cuantos metros de distancia. Viendo esto, el chico inmediatamente empezó a sudar negando con ambas manos.

—No, no, esperen —suplicó— ¡Con un abrazo me conformo! —se apresuró en aclarar—. Eso es suficiente para mi imaginación.

Esto logró hacer que Zafira detuviera su peligroso andar, pero nadie estaba muy seguro de cómo reaccionar a la declaración del chico.

Nadie excepto Hayate quien sale en su defensa:

—Momento —levantó una mano reflexiva—, el otaku pervertido tiene un punto —dijo seriamente—. Nunca se da suficiente fantasía yuri al público —agarró con más fuerza el micrófono para exclamar—: ¡Tiene mi consentimiento!

Después de unos segundos de silencio, se escuchó un aplauso dudoso y comentarios divididos por parte del público. La única mostrando su disconformidad con la decisión era Teana, quien le pedía —_desesperadamente—_a Signum que hiciera algo, Subaru estaba alegremente pensando en la posibilidad de abrazar a Tea y no ser agredida física o verbalmente por ello y la peli-rosa se masajeaba el entrecejo viéndose más agotada de lo que una mujer de su edad debería.

A Nanoha, por su parte, nada de eso le importaba pues estaba muy ocupada mirando a Fate que seguía con su cabeza recostada en el brazo que tenía sobre la mesa, viéndose miserable. No tenía idea de por qué Fate estaba concursando o si su intención era ganar, lo único que sabía es que en ese momento se moría de ganas por tomar su lugar.

—¡Ahora vamos con nuestra preciosa estrella de _Riot Force_ quien también está participando hoy! —Anunció Hayate—. Queridísima Fate-chan, díganos lo que desea por favor.

Fate alzó un poco la cabeza, con la mirada perdida y viéndose tan enferma como se sentía —_con kilos de azúcar recorriendo su organismo_.

—Yo solo quiero un té… —dijo bajito— y un par de antiácidos.

Se escucharon "Aww's" y risas por parte de todos los presentes, incluida Signum —_siendo esa pequeña sonrisa lo más cercano a una carcajada que pudiera dar—_. Nanoha gritó internamente, sintiendo una necesidad casi física de abrazar a Fate al verse tan vulnerable en ese momento, cosa que Hayate hizo por ella —_poniendo un puchero en la cara de la cobriza._

—Tendrás todo lo que quieras después de que esto termine, Fate-chan —susurró Hayate en la nuca de la chica—. Me aseguraré de cuidar bien de ti.

Imperceptible para todos los que estuvieran viendo, Hayate depositó un suave beso en la cabellera dorada, alejándose para darle unas palmaditas alentadoras en el hombro.

Sabía perfectamente que Fate jamás accedería a pasar por eso si no tuviera un motivo realmente importante, todavía no sabía lo que era —_lo averiguaría más tarde—_, pero ver a su amiga haciendo un esfuerzo así, la llenaba de una sensación de orgullo fraternal, como una mamá gallina que ve a su pollito caminar fuera del nido por su cuenta —_o en este caso; su zona de confort._

Hayate carraspeó y llamó la atención a la otra participante, quien también miraba con preocupación a Fate y demasiado cerca de ella —_notó Nanoha._

—Solo queda usted, señorita —dijo la castaña—, déjeme decirle que nos ha sorprendido la pasión que muestra por los dulces que ha comido.

—¡Me encantan los postres! —Exclamó alegremente— ¡Y los de _Riot Force_ son los mejores!

Nanoha se unió al aplauso, sonriendo por lo adorable que le parecía la niña, con todo ese entusiasmo contagioso.

—Me llamo Hinata, tengo dieciséis años —continuó muy sonriente— ¡y si gano quiero un beso de Fate-san!

De acuerdo, ya no era para _nada_ adorable, pensó Nanoha. ¡Qué atrevimiento de esa mocosa!

Hinata miró fijamente a Fate, apenas pudiendo contener su emoción. La rubia la estaba mirando con la boca abierta, todavía demasiado débil para terminar de procesar lo que había dicho.

La chica tomó el micrófono de Hayate y se puso de pie.

—Me gustan mucho estos postres y me gusta mucho Fate-san —dijo seriamente, con una sonrisa— ¡Ganaré para disfrutar de las dos cosas que me encantan! —declaró con osadía.

Ok, la chica _realmente_ se había ganado su odio en unos cuantos segundos, Nanoha gruño. _Después de esto le haré saber un poquito de lo que pienso al respecto_, se prometió la cobriza.

¡Pero diablos! La confesión había sido potente y exitosa, no solo el público la estaba apoyando con entusiasmo ahora, sino que Fate la miraba perpleja moviendo la boca como un pez fuera del agua. ¡Eso sí era un efecto! A Fate las palabras de Hinata la habían afectado.

_Claro_, Nanoha apretó los dientes, ella se confesaba —_¡dos veces!—_ y Fate actuaba como si nada, pero llega esta chiquilla insolente soltando un par de cabezas de pescado delante de un gran número de espectadores y la rubia queda completamente descolocada… ¡Haber sabido y se inscribía para participar también —_y declararse nuevamente_!

Mientras Hayate hacía comentarios de la audaz declaración de la chica, Fate seguía mirándola como si no acabara de creerse lo que estaba pasando. _Oh, diablos._

_Oh no, por Dios, no._ ¡Otra chica se le había declarado! ¡En público! ¡Otro "me gusta" _—encima gritado de esa manera_!

Esto no podía estarle pasando a ella, no hoy, no ahora que estaba tan débil que apenas podía pensar fuera del dolor que sentía en su estómago y menos cuando estaba bajo la mirada atenta de cincuenta personas que tenía que esforzarse en ignorar.

Fate sintió un escalofrío recorrerla cuando Hinata le sonrió. Su mirada mostraba tanta decisión como la que Nanoha había tenido ese día en su cuarto, pero la de esta chica la estaba aterrando, ¡parecía que quería comérsela junto con los postres!

Tragando copiosamente, sintiéndose como una presa delante de un cazador, Fate llegó a una decisión: No podía perder por nada del mundo.

Apretó fuertemente los puños, asintiendo silenciosamente para ella misma. Ya podría hacerse una transfusión de sangre limpia de azúcar o un trasplante de estómago más tarde, ahora se tragaría el dolor y todo lo demás que le sirvieran ¡y ganaría esta cosa!

Su renovada convicción la ayudó a llegar a semi-finales. El chico otaku resistió bastante más de lo que se esperaba para alguien de su complexión, pero al final cayó desmayado con más glucosa que sangre circulando por su cuerpo y una jaqueca inducida por helado.

Fate se había forzado a tragar sin saborear —_aunque estaba segura que no tendría sentido del gusto en un par de días—_ en un intento por evitar sentir nauseas. Sin embargo, sentía que su estómago no podía expandirse más —_miró al lado—_ ¡y la otra chica se veía como si nada!

La rubia suspiró, arrepintiéndose al instante al sentir que el último bocado de helado amenazaba con querer volver por donde entró.

Estaba perdiendo su esperanza de poder ganar con cada segundo que pasaba. Claramente Hinata tenía una clase de _preparación_ muy diferente a la de ella con una pasión por cada bocado que era imposible de ignorar, Fate amaba los postres de Hayate y hasta antes de ese preciso instante de miseria hubiera jurado que jamás se cansaría de comerlos, pero en ese momento estaba casi convencida que terminaría odiándolos.

Justo cuando ese pensamiento estaba surcando su mente, el último plato le fue puesto por delante: un short cake de fresa COMPLETO.

Bueno, quizás no terminara odiando los postres de Hayate, pero definitivamente la estaba odiando a ella ahora.

El temblor temblaba en su mano cuando se llevó el primer trozo a la boca. A pesar que todos sus sentidos estaban afectados por su anterior odisea, sabía que seguía siendo la cosa más deliciosa que había probado en su vida.

_Maldita sádica_, maldijo la rubia internamente, sintiendo ganas de llorar. Ese platillo en especial era su indiscutible favorito —_Hayate lo sabía—_ y se negaba a alimentar la idea de que pudiera desear no volver a comerlo después de esto.

_Sin embargo…_ Miró la tarta que parecía hacerse más grande con cada segundo, sintiendo que su cabeza y estómago le daban vueltas como si se hubieran subido a una montaña rusa sin ella.

¿Valía la pena?

Volteó a ver a Hinata, quien ya tenía un tercio de la tarta engullido y seguía llevándose cucharadas a la boca con entusiasmo.

Realmente no tenía esperanzas de ganar… _¿Y qué tan malo podía ser?_

En ese instante de desolación había logrado recordar a Hinata y no era una mala chica. Llevaba más de un año pasándose por el café cada vez que podía y solía llevarle regalos a Fate que ésta no podía aceptar por "políticas de la empresa". Al principio la chica se mostraría decepcionada, pero luego procedería a contarle animadamente de su día, sabiendo que Fate no respondería realmente a nada que le preguntara. Un día Hayate se la había señalado con una sonrisa pícara, habiendo escuchado cómo sus amigas la molestaban para que se declarase a "su adorada rubia" y Hinata las callara roja hasta las orejas.

¿Hayate tendría razón y así habría sido todo este tiempo? ¿Ella ignorando por completo este tipo de comportamientos a su alrededor, a todo el mundo, no prestando atención al brillo de excitación que los ojos almendra de esa chica tenían cada vez que ella le hablaba?

Hinata no era una mala chica y no parecía que nada malo fuera a salir de su "me gustas". No parecía que tuviera malas intenciones en absoluto, solo… interés.

Tal vez Hayate tenía razón y el interés no era tan malo. Y sí había gente interesada en ella aunque no se diera cuenta —_aunque tomara casi un coma diabético para que asimilara esta idea._

Perder no sería tan malo… Perder contra esta chica no podía ser tan malo.

¿Qué es lo peor que podía pasar? La niña era dentro de lo posible agradable —_cuando no la amenaza con esa mirada depredadora—_ y cuando mucho sería un beso en la mejilla.

_No podía ser tan malo…_

Los gritos alentadores de las amigas de la chica lograron captar su atención por sobre la barrera de sonido que se le había formado al borde del desmayo.

—¡Vamos, Hinata, tú puedes! —Decía una con los brazos alzados— ¡Ya lograste declararte, ahora ve por todas!

Era curioso, se sentía tan debilitada que ya no le importaban todas esas miradas fijas en ella ni ser el objeto de aliento para la victoria de la chica a su lado, todos parecían apoyar a la niña… _Todos menos una_.

Fate se cruzó con los ojos azules del conejo de su imaginación y algo se retorció en su interior; Nanoha se veía mucho más perturbada que cuando hablaba de las posibles consecuencias de la victoria de Yuuno. Parecía preocupada, ansiosa, nerviosa, ¿triste?

¿Por qué rayos tenía esa expresión si Yuuno ya no estaba en competencia así que no tenía de qué preocuparse?

_No, espera_, volvió a escucharle a su razón hablarle. Recuerda que esa chica conejo… _Oh, cierto._ Nanoha también había soltado el infame "me gustas".

Hinata la veía con ese brillo extraño cuando Fate le hablaba, igual que Nanoha. Hinata le había dicho "me gustas", igual que Nanoha. Hinata quería besarla…

_Diablos,_ esto del interés de otras personas en ella le estaba generando una terrible jaqueca —_o bien podía ser el exceso de azúcar._

Perder no podía ser tan malo, ¡era solo un beso en la mejilla! Podía soportar eso si significaba poder dejar la comida que estaba ahora en su estómago ahí, si ya no seguía aumentando el mareo o el peso de hierro en sus tripas.

_Fate-chan…_ se leía en la mirada fija de Nanoha, arrugando la tela de su pecho como con una exclamación que moría por salir pero ella no la dejaba.

Fate cerró los ojos, recostándose en su silla.

_Esto no tiene sentido…_

Hizo una mueca al sentir un nuevo retorcijón en la panza.

_Definitivamente algo tiene que andar mal con mi cabeza…_

Al abrir los ojos, aferró firmemente el cubierto en su mano, decidiendo que había perdido completamente el juicio.

~O~~O~~O~

—¡Esto es increíble! —Gritó Hayate en el micrófono— ¡Con un retorno milagroso, nuestra ganadora es Fate-chaaaaaan! ¡Un fuerte aplauso, por favor!

Las alabanzas no se hicieron esperar, porque lo que había ocurrido sin duda era increíble: después de una larga pausa cuando le habían servido el último platillo, Fate se incorporó con una certeza incuestionable en la cara y se engulló toda la tarta en no más de cinco pedazos, dejando a Hinata con menos de un tercio por terminar.

Ciertamente, por un instante pareció que iba a vomitar cuando se metió el último bocado a la boca, pero golpeó la mesa con ambos puños, tragó y exhaló aire como si no lo hubiera hecho en décadas, sorprendiendo a todos. Algunos de manera negativa; los que apoyaban a Hinata y a otros de manera positiva; los que le habían apostado a ella al principio del concurso —_y las fans "anti-Hinata-no-queremos-que-beses-a-nuestra-Fate-chan"._

La felicidad y alivio de Nanoha solo había durado un segundo, ahora solo sentía simple y llana preocupación por la rubia; se veía enferma y desdichada. Sin pensarlo dos veces se aproximó a la mesa donde Fate seguía con la mitad del cuerpo recostado.

El local ya estaba regresando a la normalidad, con los clientes hablando animadamente del concurso, lo que querían probar y cobrando sus apuestas. En la tarima solo quedaban Fate, Hayate y el grupo de chicas que rodeaba a Hinata.

—Muy bien hecho, Fate-chan —felicitó Hayate dándole una palmada en la espalda—. Aunque hayas hecho llorar a una linda chica.

Fate alzó la cabeza y se encontró con que Hinata lloraba desconsolada, siendo animada por sus amigas. Sintió una punzada de culpa ante la imagen.

_Estúpido interés. Solo ocasiona problemas._

Hinata era una buena chica que estaba sufriendo por sentir interés en ella —_o al menos a eso llegó su razonamiento._ O sea, en otras palabras, estaba sufriendo por su culpa. Y ella no tenía idea de qué hacer con eso.

"_Ser más amable no va a matarte"_, decía Hayate, siempre lo decía. Hoy había descubierto que tenía razón en muchas cosas que decía.

Se puso de pie, ignorando que sus piernas se sintieran de plomo y tan frágiles como una rama tambaleándose en el viento al mismo tiempo, y se acercó al grupo de chicas. Todas voltearon inmediatamente a verlas, las amigas retrocediendo un poco para darle espacio a Hinata.

—Fate-san… —murmuró con la cara de un niño afligido.

—Hinata, ¿cierto? —La niña asintió—. No llores —dijo simplemente.

—Pero yo quería… ganar ese beso… *snif* Fate-san me gusta mucho y yo… *snif-* yo…. Logré declararme pero *snif* Fate-san no me presta atención como clienta, así que yo… yo…

Ok, tenía que razonar esto de la manera adecuada para ver qué diablos podía hacer. Era una niña afligida que quería algo que no podía tener y lloraba por eso.

—No llores —repitió poniéndole una mano en la cabeza—. No siempre tenemos lo que queremos, no llores por eso.

Hinata la miró sorprendida, sonrojándose por las suaves caricias en su cabello.

—Sé una buena niña —dijo Fate suavemente— y no llores.

La chica no se pudo resistir y abrazó fuertemente a Fate, quien le dio unas palmaditas consoladoras en la espalda antes de dejarla ir.

_No había sido tan malo_, aunque tuvo que cubrirse los oídos por el grito —_chillido—_ que soltaron las chicas cuando Hinata se les unió y todas se alejaron riendo y hablando animadamente.

Ya todo había terminado y por fin podría irse a casa. Bajó de la tarima sintiendo que el estómago se le revolvía. Mientras antes llegara a casa, mejor.

—Fate-chan… —se sorprendió al encontrarse a Nanoha acercándose junto a Hayate.

—Estoy bien —respondió rápidamente a la pregunta que vio en su mirada—. Solo necesito irme a casa.

—Vaya, parece que estás aprendiendo a ser amable después de todo —sonrió juguetona la castaña.

—Cállate, te odio —resopló Fate—. Me voy a casa.

Sin más que decir, se apresuró en llegar a la puerta con pisadas débiles pero seguras, con una cara de enferma que no se las podía.

Nanoha estaba con la preocupación a flor de piel, alerta a cualquier paso en falso que Fate pudiera dar para abalanzarse a agarrarla antes de que cayera.

—Sabes, Nanoha-chan —canturreó Hayate a su lado—, Fate-chan todavía tiene que recibir su premio.

La cobriza la miró extrañada y un poco molesta, ¿acaso no estaba en absoluto preocupada por lo mal que se veía Fate?

—Para ser más precisos, una de nuestras maid tiene que darle un "servicio especial" a nuestra ganadora —apuntó sonriente—. Ya sabes, acompañarla a casa y darle ese té y antiácidos que pidió —le guiño un ojo, sacando unas pastillas para el dolor de estómago de su bolsillo.

Nanoha miró las pastillas y la cara sonriente de la castaña, con una sonrisa formándose al entender a lo que se refería.

—¿Te importaría darle un poco de cariñoso cuidado a nuestra gran ganadora?

La cobriza asintió animadamente, sacándose de inmediato su uniforme y arrojándoselo sin cuidado a Hayate. Tomó las pastillas que le ofrecía y su bolso que no tenía de dónde lo había sacado y salió corriendo para alcanzar a Fate.

Para su sorpresa, Fate justo afuera del local, recostada en un poste de luz con las manos en los bolsillos, esperando.

¿La estaría esperando a ella? Se preguntó inocentemente. ¿Sería posible que hubiera intuido que se moría de ganas por seguirla y que Hayate le daría la excusa perfecta para hacerlo?

—Hey —saludó simplemente la rubia cuando Nanoha llegó a su lado.

—Hola… —sonrió—. Hayate-chan me mandó a que acompañara a la ganadora a casa.

Fate asintió levemente y se puso a caminar, sabiendo que Nanoha la seguiría.

—¿Sabes que hiciste algo prohibido hoy? —preguntó Fate de pronto—. Aceptar una cita con un cliente va en contra de las reglas.

Nanoha se impresionó que Fate supiera eso, pero decidiendo que no serviría de nada preguntarse —_o preguntarle—_ cómo se había enterado, simplemente se sintió un poco avergonzada de que la rubia manejara esa información.

—Lo sé, lo siento… —Agachó la cabeza—. Fue un accidente, no volverá a suceder.

—Ten más cuidado —dijo calmadamente—. Si ese chico hubiese ganado, Hayate se habría visto forzada a hacer valer las reglas con alguien a quien aprecia bastante.

Nanoha volteó a ver a Fate pasmada, ¿era por eso que había participado entonces? ¿Para que Yuuno no ganara?

Antes de que pudiera preguntar, Fate tropezó y se tuvo que apoyar en un muro cercano para recobrar la compostura. Se veía muy mal.

—¡Fate-chan! —Exclamó preocupada— ¿Estás bien?

—Diablos, me duele tanto la cabeza y estoy tan mareada que pierdo el equilibrio… —comentó con su otra mano tapándole la boca.

Nanoha sintió que ella misma se enfermaba de ver a Fate en ese estado. _Pensar que unos simples dulces pudieran dejarla así…_ Bueno, su madre siempre le había dicho que todo en exceso era malo y esta era la prueba viviente de ello.

Incorporándose con energías renovadas, dispuesta a hacer sentir mejor a Fate como fuese, le tendió una mano.

Fate la miró sin comprender.

—Agárrate a mí —sonrió amablemente—. Toma mi mano… para balance —explicó.

La rubia la miró fijamente unos segundos, la vio tragar nerviosa, pero el brillo cariñoso y decidido jamás abandonó esos ojos azules tan extraños. Miró la mano y la tomó; era pequeña, suave y cálida. _Como un conejito._

—Está bien, para balance —accedió.

Nanoha no habría podido quitar la sonrisa boba de su cara aunque lo hubiese intentado, al menos contuvo el gritito de victoria para no espantar a Fate. Balance o no, se estaban tomando de las manos.

¡Fate-chan estaba tomando su mano! ¡Este era el **mejor** día de la vida!

~O~~O~~O~

Hayate suspiró cruzada de brazos, viendo a su mejor amiga alejarse tomada de la mano de la chica que estaba loca por ella. Nanoha estaba completamente perdida por Fate y Fate estaba completamente perdida en general, pero hacían una bonita pareja las dos juntas. Misteriosamente sentía que eran perfectas la una para la otra, como si estuvieran hechas para estar juntas.

—Eres una experta manipuladora —acusó una voz a su espalda.

Se giró para encontrarse con Alicia también mirando la espalda de su hermana y Nanoha, quienes ya se perdían dando vuelta en la esquina.

—Alicia, hoy era tu día libre —le recordó aunque no fuera necesario.

—No iba a perderme por nada el tan especial concurso donde "La Gran Hayate-sama" cocinaría de nuevo después de tanto tiempo —declaró sonriente—. Luego, al pedir mi tarta de fresas, me enteré que solo habías hecho los dulces para el concurso y vine a reclamarte.

Alicia se cruzó de brazos con un mohín. Ciertamente las gemelas se parecían mucho, pero sus pucheros eran algo que las diferenciaba bastante. Alicia era más propensa a ellos que Fate y solía exagerarlos para que la gente entendiera claramente lo que sentía.

Ahora tenía ese en el que pretendía estar molesta pero seguía pareciendo divertida, como si no pudiera enojarse en serio por algo así, con la persona que tenía enfrente. Seguía viéndose igual de linda con él que como cuando eran niñas.

—Tenemos un buzón de sugerencias —Hayate se encogió de hombros, despreocupada—. Siéntase libre de dejarnos su crítica ahí, clienta disconforme —sonrió.

—Muy graciosa, Jefa Manipuladora —alzó una ceja—. De verdad quieres que terminen juntas, ¿eh? —volvió al tema inicial.

—¿Tú no? —se giró nuevamente para ver en la dirección que Fate y Nanoha se habían perdido.

—Sabes que no creo que exista alguien suficientemente bueno para mi hermanita —declaró firmemente, poniéndose a su lado.

—Lo sé.

—Nanoha-chan es un chica entusiasta, amable y de buen corazón —Hayate asintió—. Y no puedo creer que terminara enamorada de la tonta de mi hermana —Hayate asintió nuevamente—. Más le vale a esa boba enmendarle todo —bufó cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo creo que pronto lo hará —comentó tranquilamente la castaña—. Ya está mostrando…

—Celos —dijo por ella Alicia, asintiendo.

—¿Ya lo sabías? —la miró intrigada.

—Es mi gemela —sonrió socarrona—. La conozco mejor que ella misma —entrelazó las manos en su nuca—. Le doy como mucho una semana para que acepte lo que siente.

—O se dé cuenta de ello —contribuyó Hayate.

—O se dé cuenta de ello —concedió Alicia riendo.

En ese instante, paradas lado a lado en silenciosa complicidad, Hayate sintió que seguían teniendo esa conexión de siempre, que podían seguir hablando normalmente y que las cosas podían ser _normales_ como antes de que todo se complicara tanto. Decidió que no perdía nada por otro intento de que las cosas regresaran a cómo eran.

—¿Quieres refugiarte en casa un rato? —ofreció casualmente—. Para darles tiempo a solas y no entrometerte en ninguna escena shoujo-ai en progreso.

—No será necesario —rió—. Saldré a cenar con Tiida-kun.

—Oh, ya veo.

Entonces Alicia lo sintió; el silencio. No ese silencio cómplice y agradable que tenían hace un momento, sino ese silencio pesado e incómodo que se había hecho más constante en el último tiempo. Esa desagradable sensación de tener a Hayate a su lado pero sentir que estaba más lejos de lo que jamás había estado.

—Puedo cancelar sin problemas —dijo rápidamente, desesperada por alcanzarla de nuevo.

—No, tranquila —le sonrió la castaña—. El novio primero —le recordó.

Alicia estaba empezando a detestar esa frase, cada vez que salía, esa desagradable sensación aumentaba y era como la excusa para que su tiempo con la castaña se viese reducido cada vez más.

_Al diablo con mi boca_, podría haberse tomado un segundo más en responder, para procesar que el ofrecimiento significaba un tiempo —_cada día más escaso_— con su amiga y aceptar al instante, en vez de darle una excusa para retractarse. Sabía que ya no había salida, sin embargo…

—Pero…

—Hey, no me veas con esa cara culpable —la detuvo la castaña—. No es como que me estés cancelando para irte con tu novio —sonrió condescendiente-. Yo te ofrecí después de que tenías algo planeado.

Últimamente ese parecía ser siempre el problema, pensó Alicia. Aunque sus ganas por seguir presionando el asunto eran evidentes en su rostro, más para su amiga.

—Además, salir a cenar suena mucho más interesante que ver nuevamente una película que probablemente ya hemos visto cientos de veces, ¿no te parece? —rió—. Pásala bien, ¿ok?

Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y se alejó dando por terminada la conversación.

—Nos vemos otro día —se despidió dándole la espalda.

—Nos vemos, jefa —trató de sonreí la rubia.

Honestamente, ver una película repetida en ese viejo sillón que tanto les gustaba le sonaba más tentador que cualquier otra cosa…

—¿Estás lista? —Preguntó su novio saliendo a buscarla— ¿Sucede algo, Ali?

La cara de Tiida preocupado la trajo de vuelta al presente. El chico le acarició la mejilla buscando cualquier signo de disconformidad y Alicia lo abrazó.

—Si no te sientes bien, podemos irnos a casa —dijo Tiida acariciando su cabello—. Cancelaré las reservaciones.

—De hecho, una película suena bien —sonrió débilmente—. En tu casa, la mía está ocupada.

—Una película será entonces —le sonrió gentil—. ¿Segura que te sientes bien?

Alicia suspiró en su pecho, reconfortándose en su cálido abrazo.

—Mucho mejor ahora, gracias.

El joven le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente y ambos se fueron tomados de la mano, muy parecido a como Fate y Nanoha lo habían hecho.

Hayate observó a la pareja marcharse a través de la ventana, la sensación de culpa por haberle causado disconformidad a Alicia borrándose al verla sonreír de nuevo.

Tiida era un buen chico que podía alegrarla cuando se sintiera mal, ella lo sabía así que no se había preocupado demasiado al darle la espalda.

"_Eres una experta manipuladora"_, sonrió sin humor, recordando la acusación de Alicia.

—Solo se puede manipular lo que existe —murmuró la castaña, para nadie en particular.

Al menos Nanoha tenía suerte que desde el principio Fate se haya interesado en ella, de alguna u otra manera. Y de que estuviera libre para recibir el interés de Nanoha —_y todas las demás chicas._

Pero si la persona de interés no se detiene siquiera a considerarte como opción para algo más que amistad o familia…

Ella no podía hacer más que sonreírle y desearle lo mejor. Tal como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

~O~~O~~O~

Nanoha ya estaba acostumbrándose completamente al revoloteo en su estómago cada vez que Fate estuviera cerca —_o apareciera en su cabeza—_ y no le tardó mucho asimilar que la danza que sus tripas interpretaban en ese momento era una de felicidad.

¡Cielos, hasta sentía ganas de bailar con ellas!

O sea, había caminado por unos buenos quince minutos tomada de la mano de Fate y se dirigían a su casa. Iba a, literalmente, entrar a la vida de Fate.

De acuerdo, no habían hablado nada en el camino y Fate lucía enferma, pero diablos, estaba ridículamente feliz y era una día estupendo —_por muy noche que fuera, había un enorme sol brillando en lo alto de su espíritu._

Fate solamente la soltó una vez que llegaron a una de las puertas de un segundo piso de un complejo de departamentos, para sacar sus llaves.

Nanoha se esforzó en no hacer un mohín y sentirse infantil por extrañar el contacto inmediatamente. Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta que su mano estaba sudando.

Rápidamente se la secó en su falda, sonrojándose. Era una noche calurosa después de todo, ¿qué esperaba? Encima iba de la mano de la persona que le gustaba.

_Ojalá Fate-chan no se haya dado cuenta_. No, claro que se dio cuenta. _Ojala no le haya importado…_

Por supuesto que no iba a preguntarle algo así, aunque se dio cuenta que Fate no hizo ningún gesto de limpiarse en caso de que sintiera su mano húmeda también.

La puerta se abrió.

_Oh por Dios, voy a entrar a la casa de Fate-chan, voy a entrar a la casa de Fate-chan, voy a entrar a la casa de Fate-chan, casa de Fate-chan, casa de Fate-chan, Fate-chan…_

—¿Vas a pasar? —preguntó confusa la rubia al verla paralizada en el pasillo.

Nanoha sacudió la cabeza y entró casi de un salto, quedando momentáneamente cegada cuando Fate encendió la luz.

La cobriza recorrió el lugar con la vista, tratando de guardar todo lo que viera en su memoria, de descifrar cualquier detalle de la vida de Fate que el inmobiliario pudiera entregarle.

En la entrada había tres pares de pantuflas, unas cuantas chaquetas y dos paraguas con diseño de lunares en un canasto; uno amarillo y otro celeste. Justo al frente había un corto pasillo con dos puertas, una al fondo y otra debajo de la escalera que conducía al segundo piso. A la izquierda había un living comedor con una mesita de centro y un par de sillones rodeándola, que se dividía de la cocina americana por un mesón. No había muchas cosas, pero se notaba que los habitantes habían hecho lo posible para que resultara acogedor.

Distraídamente había logrado imitar a Fate cambiándose los zapatos por pantuflas y avanzar un par de pasos —_ni siquiera había sido consciente de en qué momento cerró la puerta—_, demasiado preocupada en analizar cada detalle.

Fate debió malinterpretar su escrutinio porque la estaba mirando seriamente.

—No hay nadie —le dijo—. Solo vivimos aquí Alicia y yo. Mis padres murieron hace mucho tiempo.

Nanoha desvía la mirada, apenada.

—Pero eso tú ya lo sabías, ¿cierto?

Nanoha asintió débilmente, cabizbaja, rehusándose a encontrar la mirada borgoña.

Cuando Fate no dijo nada más y comenzó a caminar, Nanoha sintió que la ansiedad la consumía.

—¿Te molesta?

—¿Qué? —Fate se giró— ¿Qué sepas o que Hayate ande divulgando cosas?

Nanoha hizo una mueca, evitando su mirada otra vez.

—Uh, ambas.

Escuchó a Fate suspirar y la miró de reojo, parecía muy serena, ya no tan enferma.

—De molestarme —comenzó tranquilamente—, no podría hacerlo contigo porque tú no preguntaste, ¿verdad?

Al menos eso era algo de lo que Fate estaba absolutamente segura; esta extraña chica no presionaría para obtener una información tan delicada. Ella misma lo había dejado claro cuando le dijo que quería que la propia Fate le contara esas cosas.

—Uhm, no, pero tampoco me gustaría que te enojaras con Hayate-chan —agregó con seguridad.

—No estoy enojada con Hayate. —No pudo evitar sonreírle—. La conozco —cerró los ojos— y aunque suene raro, es más reservada que Signum. No es como que ande contándole cosas a cualquiera.

Tuvo que contener la risa por la expresión sorprendida de la chica. _Rayos, sí era adorable._

—Y no me extraña que te lo dijera —le dio la espalda para ir a la cocina—. Después de todo debes ser muy especial para que te diera su receta secreta de cupcake de banana.

Nanoha se sonrojó por la naturalidad con la que Fate dijo esas palabras. Le dijo _especial_. ¿Se habría dado cuenta siquiera? Probablemente no…

¡Al menos creía que era especial! O creía que Hayate creía que ella era especial, como fuera, algo era algo.

Fate llenó el hervidor y después de enchufarlo se apoyó en el mesón, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Se veía enferma de nuevo.

—Ugh, necesito un té…

—¡Ah, espera, Fate-chan! —Se apresó en llegar a su lado—. Yo te lo preparo.

La rubia alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con el azul sin definición, preocupación y determinación reluciendo casi palpablemente en él. Ya estaba aprendiendo lo obstinada que la chica podía ser y estaba demasiado cansada para discutir.

—¿Segura?

La cara de Nanoha se iluminó ante la oportunidad, claramente no esperaba que Fate cediera tan fácil.

—Sí —asintió animada—, es tu premio por ganar —agregó juguetona—. Solo siéntate y dime dónde está todo.

—Está bien —suspiró la rubia con una leve sonrisa.

Mientras Nanoha le preparaba una infusión de hierbas para aliviar su malestar estomacal, Fate la observaba detenidamente sentada con la cabeza recostada sobre ambos brazos arriba del mesón de la cocina.

No se sentía ni la mitad de incómoda que hubiera creído con alguien extraño en su cocina y la alegría de la chica —_quien tarareaba bajito una canción mientras hacía su labor—_ le resultaba un poco reconfortante y contagiosa.

Tal vez era efecto de que se sintiera tan mal, pero la compañía de Nanoha no le molestaba en absoluto.

—Aquí tienes, Fate-chan —le dijo sonriente, depositando una taza humeante delante de ella junto con un par de pastillas para el dolor de estómago.

Fate le agradeció, acercándose la taza con cuidado a los labios, sintiéndose inmediatamente más cálida, ya fuera por el té o la sonrisa que la chica le dedicaba.

Después de ver a Fate tomar el primer sorbo, degustándolo con un sonido de placer, Nanoha se sentó frente a ella, sin poder quitar la sonrisa cariñosa de su cara. Ese momento era demasiado feliz como para intentar retener sus emociones.

—Si Hayate cree que podemos ser amigas —dijo de pronto Fate mirando su té—, yo confío en su juicio —asintió levemente, más para ella que para Nanoha.

El corazón de Nanoha dio un vuelco y tuvo que tragar saliva para hidratar la garganta que se le había secado. Apoyó su mejilla en una mano, sonriendo.

—Eso me gustaría mucho, Fate-chan…

Fate encontró sus ojos por un instante y se vio forzada a apartar su mirada; la cobriza era una chica que parecía siempre llevar sus emociones muy claramente expresadas en su rostro, Fate empezaba a entender eso y lo que significaban muchos de los gestos que solo le dedicaba a ella, pero esta vez resultó ser demasiado. Nanoha parecía irradiar un sentimiento demasiado intenso como para que ella pudiera intentar entenderlo —_o aceptarlo_—, no ahora que se sentía tan vulnerable al menos.

Sin embargo, asintió. Era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento.

~O~~O~~O~

Rato más tarde ambas se encontraban en el sillón, en un pacífico silencio. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el del reloj de gato que había en la pared, cuya cola funcionaba como péndulo.

Nanoha supo que Fate estaba realmente mal cuando no opuso resistencia a su sugerencia de que se recostara en su regazo para estar más cómoda. Por consiguiente, ahora no solo tenía la cabeza de Fate en sus muslos, sino que le estaba acariciando el cabello —_oh, mucho más suave de lo que había imaginado— _para ayudarla a relajarse.

En parte, creía que era un placer culpable el sentirse la chica más feliz de la tierra aprovechándose de la vulnerabilidad de Fate en ese momento, pero ya podría lidiar con cualquier dejo de culpa más tarde —_si es que le quedaba alguna—_ sin tener a la hermosa rubia que le hacía perder la razón tan cerca. Encima. En su regazo. Acariciando su perfecta cabellera.

¿Acaso había existido en su vida un momento más perfecto que ese?

Tendría que agradecerle enormemente a Hayate por su loca idea del concurso y su malévolo propósito de querer enviar a todos los concursantes al hospital con como diabético.

También tenía que agradecer el hecho de que Fate no quisiera irse a su habitación porque estaba en el segundo piso y el baño en el primero.

Ahogó una risita.

—Hayate-chan se decepcionaría si sabe que vomitaste sus postres —comentó Nanoha divertida.

—Seguramente es algo que se esperaba —refutó la rubia—, esa sádica… y su condenada bomba azucarada del final.

La voz de Fate denotaba el malestar que sentía todavía, trayendo a la cobriza a la realidad de que la chica recostada en ella estaba enferma.

—No tenías que forzarte tanto, Fate-chan —dijo con cierta preocupación.

Fate no dijo nada y Nanoha no pudo ver ningún tipo de reacción por su antebrazo derecho cubriendo sus ojos.

No podía negar el alivio y felicidad que había sentido cuando Fate ganó y no la chica que quería besarla, no sabría se habría podido tolerar eso.

Solo con ver a Fate acariciándole la cabeza y consolándola después del concurso, un monstruo había rugido en su estómago donde usualmente bailaban mariposas. Un monstruo de ojos verdes llamado celos.

Antes de conocer a Fate, Nanoha jamás hubiese pensado que podría sentir celos, no les encontraba razón, pero ahora descubría que no la tenían, simplemente existían —_muy parecido a lo que sentía por Fate._

Si un simple gesto como ese, que en realidad había sido muy compasivo y gentil de la rubia, podía sacarla tanto de lugar, no tenía idea qué hubiera sucedido si veía a la "mocosa atrevida esa" besando a Fate —_aunque fuera en la mejilla._

Cuando había servido el último platillo había sentido deseos de gritarle a Fate que no se rindiera, que ganara, que hiciera el último esfuerzo para evitar ser besada por esa chica que iba por ella con tanto entusiasmo, pero al ver lo miserable que lucía la rubia, intentando no soltar el cubierto y manteniendo la comida dentro de su cuerpo, no había tenido fuerzas para alentarla.

Quería que Fate ganara, pero no a costa de su propia salud, no para terminar como estaba ahora.

Sin embargo, lo que todavía no lograba entender, era por qué Fate había ganado. Era claro que ya no podía más y aun así había forzado su límite. ¿Tanto le molestaba la idea de un beso con esa chica —_cualquier chica, cualquier persona, cualquier beso_?

—¿Tan malo hubiera sido…?

Carraspeó y tuvo que hacer una pausa para digerir su propio malestar. Fate apartó el brazo de su cara y la miró curiosa.

—¿Tan malo hubiera sido… besar a esa chica? —preguntó controlando su dificultad al habar.

Tragó saliva los más discretamente posible, esperando por la respuesta de Fate, preparándose para cualquiera que pudiera ser.

—No… —reconoció después de un rato.

—¿Entonces por qué te esforzaste tanto por ganar?

Durante todo ese intercambio, los ojos de Fate habían estado fijos en los de Nanoha y así los dejó otro rato más, en silencio.

La cobriza no podía negar que se sentía nerviosa bajo esa intensa mirada, pero su curiosidad por saber era más grande, por lo que no apartó la vista.

Una fugaz imagen de la cara preocupada de Nanoha cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse pasó por la mente de la rubia.

_No sé cómo esperabas que me dejara ganar si hacías una cara tan triste como esa…_

—Por ninguna razón en especial —respondió al fin, con calma.

Fate cerró los ojos, relajándose, dejándose envolver por el calor del cuerpo de la cobriza y la gentileza de su tacto en su cabeza.

Nanoha prontamente retomó las suaves caricias que había detenido al hacer la pregunta.

Aunque la respuesta no la dejaba del todo conforme, ver la expresión serena de Fate la reconfortaba y el que hubiera ganado ella no dejaba de ser un alivio. Además, el tenerla apoyada en su regazo era algo que no hubiera imaginado posible en otra situación, así que daba gracias por ello, sin importar la circunstancia o las razones.

Permanecieron otro rato así, disfrutando de un cómodo silencio, hasta que Nanoha vio la hora.

—Se está haciendo tarde —dijo—, será mejor que me vaya a casa.

La rubia abrió los ojos de inmediato.

—No —la detuvo Fate de inmediato—…espera —agregó con más voz—, yo te iré a dejar.

Nanoha la miró de inmediato, sintiendo el nerviosismo de Fate sin que ésta pudiera controlarlo.

—Solo deja que me recupere —continuó suavemente—, por eso… —desvió la mirada— quédate otro rato.

Nanoha la miraba completamente incrédula. Le tardó un par de segundos el procesar lo que Fate había dicho; ¡Le estaba pidiendo que se quede!

Y no sólo eso, lo que más la desconcertaba era la forma; el tono de voz, suave —_casi ahogado_—, con cierta timidez, y la mirada fija pero algo temerosa, con un brillo de súplica.

Siguió viendo la expresión complicada de la rubia que miraba en dirección opuesta y una idea la hizo sonreír.

—¿Puede ser… —comenzó, inclinándose ligeramente hacia ella—…que no te guste quedarte sola cuando te sientes mal?

Fate se sonrojó y la encaró impactada, la sonrisa de Nanoha aumentó.

—¡N-no molestes! —reclamó, dándose vuelta para que su rostro quedara contrario al estómago de la chica.

La cobriza soltó una risita, decidiendo no picarla más, la expresión aniñada de Fate, con los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados, era recompensa suficiente.

Casi en un gesto inconsciente, todavía riendo, le puso una mano en la cabeza dándole unas palmaditas, Fate no protestó aunque el mohín seguía en su lugar. Pronto, las palmadas se convirtieron en una caricia sutil y la risa en una sonrisa cariñosa.

Dejó su mano enredarse en la suavidad del cabello dorado, perdiéndose en el contacto. Cuántos días llevaba deseando hacer eso, soñando con hacerlo…

Sin duda había sido un día mágico para ella, el mejor de todos probablemente.

Había iniciado su día con un mensaje de Fate mandándole buenos deseos y lo estaba terminando a su lado, en el sofá de su casa, las dos solas.

Era la primera vez que se sentía tan cerca de la rubia y no solo por tenerla en su regazo quedándose dormida, sino porque había podido ver más de ella, había podido cuidar de ella aunque fuera con algo tan pequeño como hacerle un té u ofrecerse de almohada y Fate hasta le había dicho que quería que fueran amigas —_más o menos._

_Amigas_. Detuvo las caricias un momento. Deleitándose con la vista que tenía si solo miraba hacia abajo; Fate respiraba suavemente, sus labios ligeramente abiertos, sus mejillas sonrosadas y desde ese ángulo podía apreciar que tan perfectamente largas eran sus pestañas.

Le quitaba el aliento lo hermosa que era.

No podía imaginarse pensando un día lo contario, sintiéndose de otra manera que como lo hacía en ese instante, teniéndola tan cerca, admirando la expresión serena en su rostro mientras el sueño la llamaba.

_Claro que quería ser amiga de esa bella, bella criatura que tenía enfrente, pero…_

—Fate-chan —llamó suavecito—, yo no quiero ser **solo** tu amiga.

No había sido más que un murmullo suave y cálido con una brisa de verano, pero Fate pareció sentirlo, tal como hubiese sentido una brisa aunque tuviese los ojos cerrados y estuviese media dormida.

Nanoha no esperaba respuesta y sin embargo le llegó en forma de un somnoliento balbuceo:

—Creo que… estoy empezando… a entender eso…

Un último suspiro le indicaba que Fate había cedido completamente a su cansancio.

Podía ser el sueño hablando, pero al menos lo había reconocido, lo que la cobriza sentía. Eso era suficiente para Nanoha —_por ahora_.

Decidió dejar a sus tripas hacer su danza de felicidad en paz y dejar a su corazón bombear enérgicamente sin preocuparse por nada más, ni la hora ni los regaños que podría recibir de su madre por no llamarla ni el hecho de que Fate pudiera no recordar nada de eso mañana.

En ese preciso instante Nanoha era feliz y nada más que eso importaba. Eso, y ver a Fate dormir —_deseando que sus ojos fueran una cámara para conservar esa imagen por siempre_.

Se dejó maravillar unos segundos más por lo adorable que se veía y luego aproximó su boca a la oreja de la rubia.

—Gracias por ganar, Fate-chan —susurró.

Sin poder evitarlo —_ni tener intenciones de hacerlo—_, posó sus labios en la mejilla sonrosada de la joven que dormía pacíficamente, apreciando su increíble suavidad.

Fue un toque leve, casi inexistente, no queriendo despertarla. No estuvo así más de dos segundos y se alejó, ruborizada.

Sin importar qué, ese era otro recuerdo que ninguna preocupación podría quitarle.

—Mmm… demasiado dulce… —murmuró Fate entre sueños.

Nanoha ahogó una risita y decidió que mejor llamaría para avisar que llegaría tarde.

…Después de otros veinte o treinta minutos más de ver a Fate dormir y acariciarle el cabello, claramente. Los recuerdos no se hacían solos.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake:<strong>

Esa mañana:

Después de que su madre saliera de su cuarto —_comprobando que estaba mucho mejor—_ y decirle que podría aprovechar de tomarse el día para descansar. Nanoha tomó su móvil de la mesita de noche para revisar un mensaje que le había llegado recién, sabiendo que sería Hayate preguntando si iría al café ese día. Para su sorpresa, se encontró con un texto que no había leído de la noche anterior:

_**[Fate-chan]**_

_(No subject)_

_**[**__Espero que te fuera bien en tu examen. Mejórate pronto *emoticon de conejo*__**]**_

—¡Okaachan, ya me siento completamente bien!

* * *

><p><em>*<em>**_Inicio comentario*_**

_Hoy no habrá ¿Sabía usted...? En vez de eso responderé reviews. Como siempre decir que se aprecia que lean, comente, los favs, follow y todo lo demás._

_**Jokey:**__ Muchas gracias por tus palabras, los ánimos son lo que alientan a continuar. PD: a mí también me encanta trabajar con Hayate jaja_

_**Danny: **__Gracias por comentar, me alegra que te guste ;)_

_**AiemVela:**__ Ya sabemos que las dos chicas son tercas lol me alegra que te guste cómo va la cosa hasta ahora._

_**Nutella:**__ Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, tus comentarios siempre me hacen sonreír, parece que te gusta la historia más que a mí jaja Ciertamente no me imagino escribiendo NanoFate sin algún momento de ternura, el NanoFate (para mí) es tierno por defecto y eso es lo que trato de expresar escribiendo sus historias fluffy._

_**sakuradakota:**__ Me complace que te complaciera el capítulo (?) No sé qué tanto suspenso haya además del ¿cómo van a llegar las cosas al final que todos sabemos que llegaran? pero yep, seguiremos jugando con eso un rato lol Gracias por comentar siempre, se aprecia mucho._

**_anaile93: _**_Gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capítulo logre divertirte por un rato también ;D_

**_hitohira:_**_¡Ganas +15 puntos brownies por el comentario de la empanada! Yo me repetí eso varias veces pero entonces aparecía un anticucho salvaje o su alita de pollo y todo se iba al carajo xD Totalmente cierto lo de Fate. Espero que disfrutes de tu viaje ;3_

_Con este capítulo me di cuenta de dos cosas: primero, que _**_20 capítulos es demasiado ambicioso_**_(más con la semana que se me viene encima), pero creo que llegaremos a la mitad de esta historia en septiembre al menos._

_Lo segundo:_**_holy pepperoni, vamos en el capítulo 14!_**_OMG estoy escribiendo mi primera historia larga... Y entonces me puse nerviosa lol No había aterrizado a esa idea hasta hace, bueno, sí,_ahora_. Esto también me hizo notar que mi idea original (lejos, muy lejos en el tiempo) de hacer esto shuper sencillito se fue al diablo en el capítulo 3 cuando por primera vez reescribí una escena (la conversa con Hayate) cuando normalmente llego y escribo y sería. Curiosamente la idea de experimentar con esta historia me agrada, escribiendo y reescribiendo hasta que siento que una escena capta mejor la esencia y decido a donde quiero llevar eso. So yeah, haciendo eso con este cap varias veces, logré por fin ordenar mis ideas (más o menos) para los siguientes tres que me estaban jodiendo la psiquis..._

_Nueva experiencia para mí con esto del fic largo, intentando mejorar en los diálogos y jugando a ser ordenada con mis ideas... Gracias por acompañarnos en el proceso *bow*_

_No, no me estoy poniendo emocional ni nada por el estilo, solo era un punto importante a mencionar. En el siguiente cap no hablaré :P_

_***Fin del comentario***_

_Esperamos que disfrutara de su visita, déjenos sus sugerencias y vuelva otra vez~_


	15. Sin tinta

_**Modo sonámbulo activado:** Buenas madrugadas, señores, señoritas y anfibios presentes. Cuando dije que sería una semana pesada ni yo esperaba esto, really (joder que estoy molida xD), por suerte parece que mañana (¿hoy?) termina y aquí se cumple la mitad del fic, justo a tiempo para cerrar septiembre._

_La señorita **sachikovirtual **fue la elegida del domingo pasado y les comento que su petición saldrá en forma de one-shot al finalizar esta historia, además que la otra idea estaba planeada para ser tratada en un cap próximo (con una historia así no podían esperar que dejara un cliché tan jugoso de lado ¿o si? lol). Hoy, la señorita **hitohira** tiene la opción de canjear sus puntos brownie por una Petición o... ¡Lo que hay detrás de esa puerta! *señala algún lado*_

**~Pajaritos a bailar, cuando acabas de nacer, tu colita has de mover chu chu chu~**

* * *

><p>Al tomar el cartel-pizarrón de la entrada y comenzar a borrar los siempre adorables y bien hechos dibujos de Hayate anunciando el especial de cada día, pensó que era una lástima, ella nunca borraría un dibujo que le quedara así de bien, pero Hayate la había mandado despreocupadamente a hacerlo.<p>

Debe ser genial saberse con talento, contempló Nanoha mientras intentaba plasmar su propia obra de arte.

_Por otro lado, apesta el reafirmarte que no lo tienes,_ se dijo frunciendo el ceño al terminar sus —_intentos—_ de decoraciones de cumpleaños. Apoyando un codo en su mano contraria, se llevó la otra que todavía sostenía la tiza al mentón, reflexiva.

Sus globos parecían más dulces mal hechos que globos, el intento de confeti lucía como si una caja de tizas de colores hubiera vomitado en las esquinas y las serpentinas…

—¿Esas son salchichas? —preguntó una curiosa voz a su espalda, sobresaltándola.

_Diablos_, realmente era pésima dibujando…

* * *

><p><strong>Día 15. Sin Tinta<strong>

**(Lunes)**

* * *

><p>No necesitaba voltearse para saber de quien se trataba. Ni siquiera había necesitado oír su voz para saber que se acercaba, sus cabellos erizándose y el corazón latiendo más rápido por instinto se lo habían avisado, simplemente no esperaba que decidiera pararse a hablarle. <em>Cielos,<em> en verdad hubiera deseado que pasara directo al café en vez de ver su vergonzosa creación, se lamentó.

—¿Estamos teniendo una fiesta? —continuó Fate cuando Nanoha se volteó hacia ella.

_Ahh, qué bueno era verla_, logró contener el suspiro pero no la sonrisa. Fate otra vez se había pedido la mañana y Nanoha se había preparado mentalmente para esperar un par de horas más de ese día para verla. Agradeció a cualquier fuerza mística responsable _—o trámites fáciles de realizar—_ el que media hora después de su arribo al café, ya tenía Fate frente a ella, mirándola con la cabeza ladeada como un niño curioso. Ya no desprendía para nada esa aura fría e impenetrable del principio, ahora cada vez que la veía le parecía más…

Claro que igual podían ser sus sentimientos interfiriendo, cegándola a cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera "Fate-chan se ve más adorable cada día". Tal vez era cosa suya, tal vez era su completa falta de consciencia que había saltado por la ventana días atrás, tal vez era el fiel recuerdo de la noche anterior, tal vez eran los mensajes…

—¿Nanoha? —Llamó la rubia, con una pizca de preocupación evidente— ¿Te estás sintiendo enferma de nuevo?

_Hnngh,_ si seguía llamándola por su nombre con esa voz, estaba más que lista para que el "virus" tan parecido al resfrío la consumiera por completo…

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, para negar la preocupación de la rubia y focalizarse. Seguramente llevaba varios segundos mirándola fijo con cara de idiota y las mejillas rojas, Fate solía asociar su cara de idiotiza con fiebre —_y tal vez sí era un tipo de fiebre, pero no de las que te deja en cama sintiéndote mal._

—Estoy bien, Fate-chan —sonrió—. Buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes, Nanoha —le devolvió una ligera sonrisa.

_Oh sí, es una de esas fiebres que te hacen sentir muy, muy bien._

—¿Tú ya estás recuperada completamente?

—Sí, un par de tés más y una noche de sueño arreglaron todo. —Miró el cartel—. Aunque no me importaría saltarme el pastel de cortesía de hoy.

Nanoha rió bajito y giró hacia el la pizarra de nuevo.

—Hubiera dibujado un pastel —se dijo—, aunque tal vez hubiera quedado como… —se detuvo pensativa.

—¿Un puercoespín calvo? —ofreció Fate casualmente.

—Ni siquiera yo soy tan mala dibujante —se quejó Nanoha haciendo un mohín.

Fate se encogió de hombros con los ojos cerrados, conteniendo una sonrisa, las salchichas de adorno podía hacerla pensar cualquier cosa. Sin meditar mucho en lo que hacía, tomó la tiza de manos de Nanoha, evitando encontrar sus ojos para no ceder ante el impulso de curvar sus labios —_cosa que sabía sería imposible si veía el puchero directamente._

—Tampoco soy muy buena —se agachó frente al cartel—, pero tal vez pueda ayudar.

Nanoha, todavía con el mohín obstinadamente plasmado en su cara, observó cómo Fate transformaba sus "salchichas" en aros entrelazándose entre sí formando espirales, convirtió los "dulces" en globos de conejo, arregló un poco el confeti y en el centro hizo un gran pastel donde escribió "Happy Birthday" dejando un espacio para incluir el nombre. Definitivamente se veía mejor que el suyo pero no pensaba admitírselo.

Decidió enfocarse en admirar lo cómoda que se veía Fate estando cerca suyo, tan diferente a como había sido las primeras dos semanas; siempre tensa y manteniendo una distancia invisible. Ahora sí la sentía justo a un par de pasos de ella.

Nunca se lo diría a Hayate para evitar elevar su ego —_estaba segura que la castaña ya lo sabía—_, pero creía que su "arma secreta" de verdad había funcionado. Desde ese día las cosas con Fate habían empezado a cambiar y la cima de eso había sido anoche; cuando Fate le sonrió por sobre su taza de té, cuando la tuvo recostada en su regazo, cuando la encaminó a la parada de autobús —_lo más lejos que Nanoha la dejó escoltarla, ordenándole que se fuera a descansar—_, cuando le había escrito para asegurarse que llegó bien a su casa y que no hubiese tenido problemas con sus padres…

_Cuando te aprovechaste de la vulnerabilidad de Fate-chan para cumplir tu fantasía de acariciarle el pelo y robarle un beso_, se recordó sonrojándose. Aunque lo intentaba no podía sentirse culpable por eso, simplemente se había prometido que para el siguiente concurso se ganaría ese premio de manera "legal".

Además eran un par de cosas que Fate no necesitaba saber, al menos por ahora. Al parecer ya había sido un gran paso para la rubia el hacer esa oferta de amistad y estaba actuando acorde a ella. Eso era suficiente para Nanoha por el momento.

Se concentró en mirar a Fate terminar su trabajo, ahora con una pequeña sonrisa inconsciente al recordar todo lo bueno que había pasado ayer. Sostenía la tiza solo con la punta de sus dedos índice y pulgar, pero el agarre era firme. Ahora Nanoha sabía qué tan firmes y suaves eran esos esbeltos dedos…

_Oh cierto, también te aprovechaste para tomar su mano_, reflexionó. _Bueno, eso es algo que también las amigas hacen así que tal vez… si la alcanzo en la noche para caminar a la parada…_

Distraídamente, entrelazó sus dedos delante suyo, contemplando la posibilidad.

—¿Qué te parece?

Nanoha saltó, escondiendo sus manos detrás de su espalda como si hubiese sido pillada realizando una travesura. Esperó que su corazón le bajara nuevamente a su lugar para soltar una risita ante la extrañada mirada de la rubia.

Abrió la boca para contestar —_ya ni recordando la pregunta—_, lista para soltar la primera cosa que se le pasara por la mente —_que seguro sería una bobada—_, pero por fortuna unas voces infantiles la sacaron de su predicamento, llamando la atención de Fate.

—¡Fate-senseeei~!

La cobriza dirigió su vista a dos niños acercándose velozmente agitando unos papeles en sus manos, al parecer en una carrera para ver quién llegaba primero con la bella joven que ya se había agachado para recibirlos en sus brazos. El chico pelirrojo llegó primero, conformándose con detenerse a centímetros de la rubia y recibir unas suaves palmaditas en el hombro mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, su sonrisa seguía presente. Instantes después ambos fueron tacleados por la pequeña de cabello color rosa, haciendo que Fate casi perdiese el equilibrio.

Nanoha rió bajito cuando Fate la regañó suavemente diciéndole que fuera más cuidadosa, la niña se disculpó pero su gran sonrisa no flaqueó ni por un segundo. Ninguno perdió tiempo en señalarle a la rubia el contenido de sus papeles —_unos grandes números rojos—_ con satisfacción plasmada en sus caras.

—Felicidades chicos, lo hicieron muy bien —sonrió Fate acariciándoles la cabeza, haciendo sonrojar al chico y que la pequeña se recostara en el contacto como un gatito ronroneando.

_Aww, qué lindos…_ Al ver los mismos que recibían por su logro, Nanoha consideró la opción de mostrarle a Fate el resultado de su examen de química apenas se lo dieran, así quizás… Se sonrojó al imaginarse llamando a Fate "sensei" y que ésta la tratara como a los pequeños, sintiéndose infantil.

—Pero Erio sacó un 96, yo solo obtuve un 84. —La niña hizo un puchero.

Fate, quien ya tenía una rodilla apoyada en el suelo sin preocuparse por ensuciar el pantalón, atrajo a la pequeña para que se sentara en su otra pierna, asegurándole que era un excelente resultado de cualquier forma y que ambos merecían un premio por su esfuerzo. Los chicos se sonrieron entre sí y la niña tiró los brazos al cuello de Fate para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Cualquier pensamiento de Nanoha de sentirse infantil saltó por la ventana. Definitivamente le mostraría su examen a la rubia —_solo esperaba que el profesor fuera generoso con los puntos._

Todo valía la pena por recibir esa sonrisa tan cariñosa de Fate dirigida a ella. Esa sonrisa que solo había visto de lejos cuando Fate salía a alimentar a los gatos —_no es como que se encaramara en la ventana del camerino para observarla, claro, eso podría considerarse acoso… quizás—_, esa sonrisa que le quitaba el aliento y la hacían sentir toda clase de cosas agradables por todo el cuerpo. Esa sonrisa que le aseguraba que dentro de esa fachada indiferente y trato medio torpe, había una dulzura y amabilidad que Nanoha se moría por conocer. Sería realmente injusto que el ser cariñoso de Fate se quedara reservado solo para animales y niños.

La rubia se puso de pie y en un gesto inesperado para Nanoha, la señaló con la mano.

—No olviden sus modales —les dijo a los niños—. Saluden a Nanoha-san.

—¿Es una nueva amiga de Fate-san? —preguntó curiosa la niña.

—Así es, Nanoha-san trabaja aquí ahora así que la verán muy seguido.

Esas simples palabras hicieron que la cobriza se derritiera por dentro; la había aceptado como amiga, delante de estos niños que sin duda eran importantes para ella. _Amiga._

—Buenas tardes, Nanoha-san —dijo primero la niña—, yo soy Caro Ru Lushe, alumna de Fate-san.

—Y yo soy Erio Mondial —se presentó el chico—. Mucho gusto Nanoha-san.

Ambos se inclinaron respetuosamente con las manos tomadas adelante. _Aw, Fate-chan los tiene muy bien educados._

—Igualmente, Erio-kun, Caro-chan —sonrió Nanoha—. Me alegro de conocer a los queridos alumnos de Fate-chan. —Y era la verdad.

Caro sonrió ampliamente y Erio se sonrojó un poco, rascándose la mejilla. Fate se aclaró la garganta, incómoda, volviendo la atención de los niños al premio que merecían; un trozo de pastel a elección después de que se lavaran las manos. Eso los distrajo y animó inmediatamente, pero Nanoha miraba a Fate extrañada, preguntándose si la rubia estaba bajo la ilusión de que ocultaba el cariño que sentía por los niños y por eso se puso rara cuando ella usó la palabra con tanta naturalidad. _Sin duda no podía ser tan despistada para creer eso, ¿cierto?_

Entusiasmados, los chicos entraron al local apresurando a Fate —_no sin antes dedicarle una última reverencia a Nanoha—_, haciendo que la rubia suspirara.

—Son buenos chicos —comentó Nanoha—. Muy educados.

—Sí, aunque actúan como cualquier niño ante la idea de un premio. —Fate volteó hacia ella—. Ah, Nanoha…

—¿Hm? —la miró.

Su corazón saltó cuando la mano de Fate hizo contacto con su mejilla, efectivamente cortándole la respiración y la noción de qué rayos sucedía. Un segundo están hablando de los niños y al siguiente Fate la mira concentrada, acariciándole el rostro con su pulgar, en el mentón, cerca del labio. _Momento- ¿Q-q-qué?_

Más tarde, analizando la situación, Nanoha se daría cuenta que la mano de Fate no estuvo ahí por más de un segundo, pero en ese solo instante la cobriza se había pasado mil y un ideas por la mente, cada una más improbable que la otra y ninguna ni remotamente cercana a la verdad… Muchas ni siquiera tenían que ver con buscar una respuesta a "¿qué está sucediendo?", demasiado ocupada en disfrutar ese segundo de cercanía y concentrando todos sus sentidos en memorizar cada aspecto de ella.

_Suave. Cálido. Oh por Dios. Lindos ojos. Labios. Oh por Dios. Inclínate. No lo arruines. Oh por Dios. No te desmayes… Por lo que más quieras no te desmayes. Muy suave. Fate-chan…_

Tan pronto inició, el instante terminó y Fate se apartó dejando un cosquilleo en el lugar donde había estado su mano. Sin Nanoha saber cómo, su cerebro llegó a la conclusión que debía tocar dicha zona para comprobar que hubiese sido cierto, mientras su cara demostraba que ella no tenía idea de qué pasaba con su cuerpo y mucho menos su mente.

Curiosamente, fue esa cara y acción la que causó la risita de Fate, solamente aumentando la extrañeza de Nanoha.

—Vas a ensuciarte de nuevo —comentó la rubia—. Todavía tienes polvillo de tiza en las manos.

—¿Tiza?

Nanoha se miró la mano izquierda y notó que tres de sus dedos seguían con una suave capa blanquecina. Resulta que solo había sido tiza en su mejilla…

—Ten, usa esto cuando termines —Fate le alcanzó un pañuelo, señalando con el pulgar el cartel—. Yo tengo dos niños impacientes esperando.

La cobriza aceptó el pañuelo —_de Fate-chan—_ sin chistar y la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió dentro del local en uno de los reflejos del sol en la ventana. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano a la mejilla que seguía sintiéndose como si ahora fuese una nueva zona de piel.

_Imposible desear ser solo su amiga…_

Suspiró, acariciándose el rostro contra el pañuelo más que intentado limpiarse. No tan suave ni cálido como la mano de Fate pero al menos tenía su olor. Ahora que estaban en términos de amigas tal vez podía demorarse un poco más en devolverlo, pensaba tomando un trocito de tiza para finalizar el cartel.

_Debería dejar de pensar en quitarle cosas a Fate-chan_, se recriminó. Con la blusa se le había pasado fugazmente la idea de "perderla accidentalmente", como en su cajón de pijamas por ejemplo… _Debo replantearme eso de ser stalker, tal vez_, hizo una mueca, tal vez no eran tendencias psicópatas suyas, quizás solo eran las hormonas como Hayate decía y las desgraciadas solo iban en aumento con cada paso que daba a Fate…

_Las hormonas son un enemigo más poderoso del que creía._

Sin querer pensar en cuáles serían las consecuencias de ser consumida por ellas y dejarse llevar por las locuras que le sugerían, agregó "Yuuno" al pastel y entró.

~O~~O~~O~

Nanoha se cuestionó al menos un par de veces en un lapso muy corto de tiempo si es que las hormonas también eran responsables de los celos, porque las ideas y deseos que le surgían al ver al chico alto, guapo y de cabello oscuro cerca de Fate no eran menos psicóticas que armar una estatua de la persona amada con gomas de mascar usadas —_al menos todavía no llegaba a eso tampoco—_, llegando a lo criminal.

Esa era otra cosa que había notado crecía con cada paso que se acercaba a la rubia; el monstruo de ojos verdes. Antes no era más que un rugido y peso en su estómago, como un dinosaurio bebé. Ahora parecía ser un Velociraptor sediento de sangre… Y tenía la ligera impresión de que podía seguir evolucionando.

También había llegado a la conclusión que todos estos factores hacían su humor voluble —_cielos, tantos años creyendo que eran puros cuentos._

Cuando se enteró que era uno de los amigos de Yuuno que vino a la fiesta, se le hizo conocido, pero lo saludó con una sonrisa tranquilamente. Luego creyó que se trataba de un cliente frecuente, al enterarse que él le comentó a Yuuno que este tipo de cosas se hacía en _Riot Force_. Después de que escuchara a Fate llamándolo y a él sonriéndole, supo que se trataba del cliente que había visto tomarse tantas libertades con Fate. Libertades que, por cierto, seguía dándose, acariciándole la cabeza para molestarla… ¿Quién se creía que era este tal Chrono?

Para el Velociraptor en el estómago de Nanoha no era más que una simple presa.

—Me costó mucho tiempo acostumbrarme a que me dijeras como lo hacías —le decía el chico a Fate—, no creo que me acostumbre a que me digas "Chrono".

—No puedo llamarte "Onii-chan" en público —se quejó la rubia.

—Oh, pero si acabas de decirlo ¿ves? Ya suenas como la pequeña Fate —le acarició la cabeza.

La imagen de una pequeña Fate diciendo "Onii-chan" convirtió al Velociraptor en un gatito regalón. _Oh cielos, tanta ternura puede marear… Sigue hablando chico Chrono._ Escuchar cosas que alimentara la imaginación así valía la pena.

—Tú eres Nanoha-chan, ¿cierto? —la miró de pronto—. Hayate me dijo que eras la nueva amiga de Fate.

_Bueno, tal vez no me caiga tan mal este chico Chrono._

—Nyahaha ¿sí? —Ser reconocida dos veces en un mismo día como amiga de Fate, vaya cambio.

—A todos nos alegra que la pequeña Fate haga amistades nuevas —comentó el chico—. Mi madre te manda saludos también.

—¿Lindy-san también está metida en esto? —saltó Fate.

—Hayate y ella son muy amigas, ya lo sabes —se encogió de hombros—. Me ordenó decirte que vayas a verla o vendrá a jalarte las orejas.

—Uh, lo siento, he estado muy ocupada… L-la llamaré más tarde.

—Más te vale, ya está alegando "lo malas hijas que pueden ser estas niñitas Testarossa".

De la información que Nanoha sacó de esa conversación (amigos de infancia, mucha familiaridad, madre involucrada), decidió hacer una pregunta crucial.

—¿Ustedes son como hermanos?

—Oh sí, Alicia y Fate eran nuestras vecinas —le sonrió el joven—, mamá siempre amenazaba con querer robárselas por lo lindas que eran —rodó los ojos—. Difícil pensar en ellas como "señoritas" ahora después de conocerlas como moja-camas…

—No tienes por qué agregar cosas innecesarias —se quejó Fate.

Nanoha suspiró aliviada, entonces no eran potenciales novios, no iba para matrimonio la cosa, eran simples hermanos, como con Hayate… _Claro que eso no lo excusa de toquetear tanto a Fate-chan_, frunció el ceño al verlo palmear en la cabeza a la rubia otra vez.

—Ya está todo pedido —anunció Yuuno, llegando junto a ellos.

—Genial, ¿tenemos que esperar a que todos lleguen? —Preguntó Chrono—. Muero de hambre.

Los invitados, todos compañeros de universidad de Yuuno, no tardaron mucho en llegar, como todos venían de una clase posterior a la del rubio el grupo se completó inmediatamente.

Después de que Chrono comentara que era una sorpresa que Nanoha fuera la misma chica de la que tanto hablaba Yuuno, la que trabajaba en ese local y por eso quería celebrarlo ahí, ella y Fate también fueron invitadas, pero la rubia lo rechazó instantáneamente diciendo que tenía que trabajar y llevar a Erio y Caro a la estación de buses, alejándose sin problemas. Nanoha, por su parte, estaba teniendo complicaciones al negarse por los ojos suplicantes de su amigo. Ya le había dicho a Yuuno que no podría asistir a su fiesta por estar trabajando y aunque ahora la fiesta era EN su trabajo, seguía estando fuera de sus posibilidades. A lo único que pudo comprometerse fue a cantarle cuando llegara el pastel y ser su mesera.

Para ser un simple grupo de ocho amontonados en dos mesas juntas en un rincón, resultaron ser muy ruidosos y comer como un ejército. Aunque eran bastante agradables, se había dado cuenta Nanoha, siendo capaz de compartir unas risas con ellos entre pedido y pedido. Lo malo es que con ellos además de sus mesas habituales, casi no había tenido tiempo de mirar a Fate o conversar con Hayate como solía hacerlo, quien se había pasado el día entero encerrada en su oficina trabajando y ya la estaba empezando a preocupar.

Su preocupación resultó cierta cuando la castaña emergió de su despacho como un zombie, dejándose caer sobre ella al abrazarla por la espalda y suplicándole por comida mientras caminaba a la cocina en busca del pastel. Le aseguró que le llevaría algo apenas terminara con eso y Hayate regresó por inercia a su oficina, Nanoha casi podía escuchar la máquina de coser desde ahí.

Nanoha se demoró lo menos que pudo encendiendo las dieciocho velas y se encaminó a la mesa para cantar junto al resto de los chicos. Una vez terminada la canción, rechazó gentilmente el trozo que le ofrecían y regresó a la cocina para prepararle una bandeja a Hayate con un gran sándwich, una tarta, uno de los "paquetes de galletas de emergencia" que Zafira guardaba en una de las alacenas y jugo. Hayate casi se le tiró encima cuando entró en su despacho.

Asegurándose que ya estuviera tragando, aunque su otra mano siguiera en la máquina del pequeño escritorio junto a los maniquíes, Nanoha salió de la oficina solo para encontrarse con una conmoción proveniente de la mesa de los chicos.

—¡Howard! —Gritó uno de los jóvenes— ¡Nos estás asustando, compadre, dinos qué te pasa!

El muchacho al cual se dirigía era uno bajito que estaba sentado en el medio, entre la pared y las mesas unidas. Parecía estarse esforzando por respirar y estrujaba el pecho de su camisa con fuerza. En un intento por salir de su encierro se puso de pie, dando vuelta dos vasos de refresco y su plato de torta a medio comer en su torpe avance. Uno de los chicos sentados a su lado creyó que se estaba ahogando con la torta, así que quiso realizarle la maniobra Heimlich, pero fue apartado bruscamente por el castaño con una fuerza que solo puede salir de la desesperación.

Sin ser capaz de hablar para contestarle a sus compañeros, demasiado preocupado que las cartas bocanadas de aire no le llegaran a los pulmones, siguió apresuradamente con su objetivo de salir de entre las mesas y al hacerlo se desplomó en el piso, demasiado mareado por la falta de oxígeno, sus nudillos tornándose blancos en su firme agarre a la tela de su camisa.

Para ese entonces ya todo el local estaba prestando atención a lo que sucedía en ese grupo, pero el grito de los chicos sirvió para sembrar el pánico entre los demás clientes.

—¡Howard! —Los chicos se agruparon a su alrededor— ¡Reacciona, hombre! ¡Howard!

Una autoritaria voz se hizo oír entre el alboroto, abriéndose paso entre el gentío con paso veloz y firme.

—¡Aléjense! —ordenó—. Denle espacio.

Alrededor del chico tirado en el suelo se formó un círculo rodeado de gente donde solo Shamal y el primer compañero que se había acercado fueron admitidos. La mujer lo miró severa, arrodillándose junto a Howard.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —Espetó— ¡Llama a emergencias!

—¡S-sí!

La rubia le abrió la camisa de un solo ágil movimiento, analizando el cuerpo con ojo clínico. No hicieron falta más que dos segundos para que se diera cuenta de la causa del malestar, al ver las ronchas que se formaban en sus brazos y pecho, el enrojecimiento ya se estaba expandiendo por todo su cuerpo, subiendo por el cuello. Esto era malo.

—¡Su mochila! —Le gritó a Chrono— Alcánzame su mochila. Deprisa. —No hacía falta elevar la voz para que la fría urgencia en su tono se notara.

El joven que estaba más cerca de la ruma de bolsos junto a las mesas, tomó uno con una franja verde y se lo pasó a Chrono, quien se lo alcanzó a Shamal, siendo arrebatado al instante para ser trajinado. Sabiendo perfectamente lo que buscaba, Shamal encontró el pequeño objeto en uno de los bolsillos internos. Sin tiempo para considerar una aplicación intravenosa, las expertas manos de la rubia destaparon la jeringa y con un preciso movimiento la inyectó en el muslo del chico, atravesando el pantalón.

Los jadeos del muchacho que se habían hecho más laborados y ruidosos con cada segundo, se detuvieron en una pausa de alivio al sentir el líquido ingresar a su cuerpo. Los efectos no fueron instantáneos, pero psicológicamente ya se sentía mejor de saber que no se inflamaría hasta la muerte. Pronto la picazón comenzó a disminuir y el aire era capaz de llegar a sus pulmones, con unas cuantas profundas bocanadas, su respiración empezó a normalizarse. Para ese entonces los paramédicos ya habían arribado al local y lo estaban instalando en una camilla.

Shamal encaró al grupo de jóvenes con expresión severa, había mantenido el temple durante esos frenéticos minutos, pero ahora que la situación ya se había regularizado un poco estaba dejando que el alivio y preocupación se hicieran presentes.

—¿Cómo pudieron ser tan descuidados? —retó—. Ese pastel tiene crema de nueces y es obvio que este chico es extremadamente alérgico.

—N-no lo sabíamos… —contestó Yuuno en representación de todos, todavía pasmado—. Solo van dos semanas de clases y tenemos una única materia juntos… No- no teníamos idea…

—Lo sentimos mucho —se disculparon todos, como si Shamal cruzada de brazos tuviera la autoridad para expulsarlos de la universidad por ese incidente.

—Ya todo está bien —suspiró relajando su postura—, pero para la próxima deben tener estas cosas en cuenta. Aunque también fue un gran error de él por no avisarles —miró al chico en la camilla—. Alguien debería acompañarlo para asegurarse de que esté completamente bien.

—Y-yo iré —se ofreció uno rápidamente—. El hospital me queda cerca de casa. Puedo avisarles a sus padres sin problema.

—Eso sería de ayuda, gracias —asintió la rubia.

En el mismo momento que la ambulancia se fue, la fiesta se dio por terminada. El grupo de chicos se disculpó con Hayate por los problemas causados —_quien a su vez se excusó con la clientela y regresó el ambiente a la normalidad_— y ofrecieron retirarse, pero la castaña les aseguró que no había problema que se quedaran otro rato y terminaran su comida, aunque con todos luchando contra los nervios por lo ocurrido todavía, eso podía ser algo difícil.

Después de atender al chico, Shamal regresó a su labor de cajera como si nada hubiese pasado, con su sonrisa gentil y calma acostumbrada.

A Nanoha todavía le resultaba increíble la manera en la que había manejado la crisis, sin importar que Hayate le hubiese explicado —_en un momento de calma—_ que antes era enfermera, ver a la mujer en esa faceta seguía siendo sorprendente. Al parecer había más de los que trabajaban en _Riot Force_ —_o al menos de la familia Yagami—_ de lo que había creído hasta ese momento.

~O~~O~~O~

—De verdad lamento haber causado problemas en tu trabajo, Nanoha-chan —se disculpó nuevamente el rubio.

—No te preocupes, Yuuno-kun, no sabías que esto pasaría —le aseguró al apenado chico—. Lamento que tu cumpleaños haya terminado así.

—Bueno, por eso quería esa cita; para pasarla hoy contigo —reconoció sonrojándose un poco—, pero eso tampoco salió bien —se rascó la mejilla nervioso.

Nanoha se sonrojó ligeramente, algo incómoda, y se disculpó sin saber bien por qué.

Un poco más lejos, Fate y Chrono escucharon la conversación sin problema. El pelinegro se cruzó de brazos viendo a su amigo hacer el tonto delante de la chica que le gustaba, sin duda no tenía idea de cómo "jugar cool", _el pobre inútil_.

—Realmente fue muy insistente en que viniéramos aquí aunque todos se quejaron que sería muy infantil y querían ir a un bar en la noche. —Negó con la cabeza—. Celebrar era lo de menos.

Fate observaba al rubio inexpresivamente, interactuando nervioso pero sonriente con Nanoha. ¿Así se veía un chico ilusionado? ¿De verdad así se vería alguien que dice sentir interés por ella si Fate decidiera dedicarle un mínimo interés como Nanoha lo hacía ahora con ese chico?

—Aunque creo que puedo entenderlo un poco —comentó Chrono tranquilamente—, Nanoha-chan es una chica muy linda.

Cuando Fate lo miró con el ceño fruncido, el joven simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Sigo siendo fiel a Amy, Fate —aseguró—. Estaba aceptando un hecho nada más —le restó importancia con la mano, dirigiéndose al baño.

_Aceptando un hecho…_ Se repitió Fate curiosa. Por alguna razón esas palabras le sonaron más misteriosas y con un significado más profundo de lo que supuestamente debería para ser un simple comentario.

Una mano en su hombro hizo que se volteara para encontrarse con Hayate.

—Chrono tiene un punto, ¿sabes? —dijo con calma.

_Oh, por supuesto que lo tiene_, Fate resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era a una Hayate con esa seria expresión en su cara.

—No te habías dado cuenta hasta ahora pero Nanoha-chan tiene, al igual que tú, su propia clientela —señala a unos chicos que la estaban mirando y hablando entre ellos—. Y no te habías dado cuenta porque siempre que la ves, ella tiene puesta su atención en ti.

Fate trató de ocultar su sorpresa por la atrevida declaración de su amiga; Hayate no tenía el tono juguetón o malicioso con el que solía soltar esa clase de comentarios, no estaba jugando, estaba siendo completamente seria.

Sintiéndose bajo la presión de hacerlo, Fate miró a la cobriza, admitiendo que las palabras de Hayate eran verdad; Nanoha siempre parecía estarle prestando atención, incluso ahora que conversaba con su amigo, su mirada se desviaba ocasionalmente hacia ella y Fate no estaba segura si la chica era consciente de ese hecho.

Sintió un nudo empezar a formarse en su estómago, con la realización cada vez más tangible. _Diablos_, tonta Hayate, definitivamente no necesitaba esto ahora. _Cállate._

—Pero Fate-chan… —continuó Hayate—. Mientras tú la ignoras cuando ella te mira —_Por favor cállate_, suplicó mentalmente Fate—, hay otras personas mirándola a ella.

Así que Hayate se había cansado de guardarse sus pensamientos, concluyó la rubia.

Hayate ya no volvería a quedarse callada… Y Fate descubrió que no era capaz de seguir ignorándola aunque lo hiciera. Ya no podía seguir ignorando todo.

~O~~O~~O~

Había sido un día muy cansado. Con todo el ajetreo por la fiesta de Yuuno y la cantidad de clientes extra que la ausencia de Teana y Subaru había dejado, Nanoha más que nada resentía el no haber podido pasar más tiempo con Fate. Más minutos como los de esa tarde antes que llegaran Erio y Caro, más minutos como los de la noche anterior —_no la parte de Fate enferma, pero sí todo lo demás._

Se había dormido y despertado ilusionada con el prospecto de Fate considerándola una amiga —_o conocida más cercana, como fuese—_, con la absoluta certeza que, al parecer, su presencia no le molestaba a la rubia, que las cosas ahora solo podían avanzar más y mejor, impaciente por usar cada segundo y gramo de energía en el proceso.

Pero el hecho de que estaba ahí para trabajar y no pasarse el tiempo mirando a la rubia o intentando robarle unos minutos a ella, se hacía presente con días tan pesados como ese.

Ella había estado muy ocupada, Fate había estado tan ocupada como siempre, Hayate se había vuelto a encerrar en su oficina… así que eso la dejó sola con su labor todo el día.

Suspiró rellenando el pocillo con agua, al menos eso era algo que había podido hacer ese día por Fate: alimentar a los gatos al verla tan atareada.

Consideraba un logro el haberse hecho amiga de la mayoría de los felinos tan pronto, pero era claro que estaban muy acostumbrados al trato con los humanos como para sentirse intimidados porque una nueva persona se acercara a ellos. Ya todos se había ido, seguramente a aprovechar los últimos rayos de sol sobre algún tejado, pero el rato que Nanoha había pasado alternando caricias entre ellos había sido placentero. Siempre le habían gustado los animales, pero al ver lo importantes que eran para Fate, sentía un especial interés en fraternizar con ese grupo en particular.

Con todos los que estuviesen relacionados con la rubia, en realidad. Antes de que ocurriera el accidente del chico alérgico, había tenido la intención de charlar más con Chrono, ver si lograba escuchar alguna anécdota o más comentarios de cuando Fate era pequeña —_con Hayate no sabía qué tanto podía creer porque algunas historias sonaban demasiado descabellas como para ser ciertas—_, pero con Yuuno y los demás ahí, no había servido de mucho, era el cumpleaños de su amigo después de todo, él era el tema de conversación que debía tratarse. Eso y divertidas historias de profesores y las primeras semanas como universitarios.

Se estiró repitiéndose que no tenía que precipitarse, no tenía por qué preocuparse. Fate recién la estaba aceptando en su mundo, no había razón para volverse loca con la idea —_aunque sintiera que estaba loca de contenta_.

De acuerdo, era impaciente y ahora que veía una oportunidad quería lanzarse con todo, lo aceptaba. Podía controlarlo. Está bien, Fate de pronto se había sentido distante nuevamente, pero eso era porque estaba llena de trabajo. No había de qué preocuparse. _Seguramente._

Un sonido llamó su atención al costado de un contenedor de basura y caminó hasta allí, curiosa. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero por ese lado había una especie de refugio para la lluvia; un bajo techo artesanal cubría unas mantas y cojines arrumados sobre una corta red de tablas. Seguramente eso era obra de Hayate y Fate, sonrió.

—Miau —saludó el familiar gatito negro, desperezándose.

—Buenos días, dormilón —le sonrió Nanoha—. Te perdiste de la comida.

Kuroi se sentó observando con la cabeza ladeada a la humana que olía casi tan bien como la gentil joven que lo alimentaba, moviendo la cola con cautela. Todavía un par de metros de distancia entre ellos así que no sentía la necesidad de proteger su territorio. Un agradable aroma proveniente de la cocina llamó su atención, recordándole que su estómago seguía vacío.

—Nyahaha —rió Nanoha viéndolo olisquear el aire—. Te traeré algo, espérame aquí.

Sin saber si el gatito entendería siquiera lo que eso significaba, Nanoha entró a la cocina con la fuente pequeña, en busca de una ración para el amigo peludo favorito de su rubia favorita.

~O~~O~~O~

Ese estúpido día necesitaba acabarse de una vez, decidió Fate exhausta tanto física como mentalmente, más que nada mentalmente. Ni siquiera todo el trabajo del día había logrado acallar su cabeza y el torbellino de pensamientos que se había desatado sin su permiso.

Hayate tenía razón —_qué gran sorpresa—_, después de ese bien posicionado comentario Fate había notado todas las miradas y atención que Nanoha recibía, a la cual ella respondía siempre con su amigable sonrisa. No estaba segura si Nanoha se daba cuenta o no, pero había muchos chicos (incluso dentro del mismo grupo del chico Yuuno) que coqueteaban con ella —_el entrenamiento con Hayate le había ayudado a darse cuenta de eso desde esta perspectiva._

Y gracias a —_o por culpa de—_ Chrono, se había dado cuenta de una gran verdad: Nanoha era una chica.

No era un perro, conejo o cualquier tipo de adorable animal con curiosos ojos azules. Era una humana, una persona, _una chica._

Al haberla comparado instintivamente con un animalito le había sido mucho más fácil el tolerar su presencia y darle sentido a lo que ésta le provocaba. Sin embargo, ahora eso ya no era una opción y la estaba haciendo darse cuenta de cosas, cosas que hubiera preferido seguir ignorando.

Racionalizando las cosas y observando, de verdad y por primera vez, su entorno, había sido tan fácil como sumar dos más dos. Un cálculo casi inconsciente.

Primero estaba este chico Yuuno y su actitud con Nanoha. Actitud que ella había atribuido al interés amoroso y preguntado si la había visto antes sin darse cuenta.

Resultó que sí, la había visto. En Nanoha. Hacia ella.

_Nanoha siente interés por mí_, fue su primera nota mental. _Una clase de interés romántico._

Luego estaba el interés que Nanoha generaba en los demás. El interés de estos chicos por chicas lindas. _Nanoha era una chica_, nota número dos, _una chica linda…_ _Muy linda_, se había corregido al verla reír. Efectos de luces, sonido, ángulo y cansancio mental, considerados en esa ecuación.

Entonces la conclusión había sido que Nanoha era una chica linda, muy linda, que se fijaba en Fate como los chicos en ella. Que la miraba como este chico Yuuno mira a Nanoha. Como un chico interesado mira a una chica que considera linda.

_Nanoha es una chica muy linda que cree que Fate es linda y siente interés romántico en ella…_

Se agarró la cabeza con fuerza, sintiendo que sufriría migraña en cualquier momento. _Ugh_, esto era demasiado, no tenía idea de cómo manejar una situación así. La conclusión parecía correcta pero no tenía sentido.

_¿Por qué Nanoha se fijaría en ella? ¿Por qué una chica linda como Nanoha que llama la atención de muchos y es amable con todos sentiría algo por la persona que le evitaba la mirada?_

Ya había superado el hecho de que apenas se conocían, sabía por experiencia que existían personas como Hayate que seguían sus instintos y asumía que Nanoha era una de ellas; si tienen una corazonada respecto a algo no les importan los demás factores. Fate no lo entendía pero podía aceptarlo.

Lo que no sabía era qué diablos hacer…

—¿Fate-chan? —llamó Hayate.

Recién ahí, Fate se dio cuenta que el sonido de la máquina de coser había cesado y la castaña la miraba curiosa. Se concentró en seguir moviendo el lápiz aunque en realidad no estaba prestando atención a lo que hacía.

—Erm… —intentó de nuevo la castaña, poniéndose de pie— ¿Estás escribiendo algo?

—Sí, ¿no ves que estoy ocupada? —soltó mosqueada sin saber por qué.

Tenía libros de texto y un cuaderno de notas sobre el escritorio, ¿qué más podía estar haciendo?

—Fate-chan… —Llegó a su lado. Fate detuvo el lápiz.

—¿Qué? —la miró molesta.

Hayate lo consideró un instante, sin sentirse ofendida pero consciente que ella tenía mucho que ver con el estado de Fate en esos momentos. Al final negó con la cabeza, ahogando un suspiro.

—Nada —sonrió cansada—. Vete a casa, ¿ok?

—Mi turno todavía no termina —tomó nuevamente el lápiz. Hayate tapó el cuaderno con ambas manos, impidiendo a Fate releer sus notas para ver dónde había quedado.

—Tu turno terminó —dijo seriamente—. Lo dice la jefa.

Fate la miró con el ceño fruncido, insegura de qué hacer. Hayate podía ponerse muy difícil a veces…

Alimentar a los gatos, se dijo. Eso era lo que podía hacer. Con tanto trabajo no se había dado el tiempo de salir al callejón para atender a los seres con los que sí sabía tratar, relaciones que sabía y podía sostener. Hayate los había alimentado en la mañana, pero Kuroi no se había aparecido. Seguramente estaría muerto de hambre el pobrecillo.

—Está bien —se puso de pie—. Alimentaré a Kuroi y después terminaré con mi turno, ¿de acuerdo, jefa?

La castaña asintió silenciosamente, viéndola salir por la puerta con paso firme y decidido, seguramente muy contrario a cómo se sentía en realidad.

Hayate se apoyó en el escritorio, tomando el lápiz que Fate había estado usando y se pasó la punta por el índice.

—Igual me pregunto cómo puedes escribir con un lápiz sin tinta —comentó distraídamente.

Volteó a ver la hoja que estaba prácticamente en blanco, cuestionándose por primera vez si estaba haciendo lo correcto, sintiendo una pizca de culpabilidad al ver los rayones desteñidos que no tenían sentido alguno.

Regresó a su labor repitiéndose que lo hacía por el bien de Fate, porque la quería. Seguramente ella también lo entendía algún día.

_Solo puedo esperar que todo salga bien al final…_

En la cocina, Fate llenó un plato con alimento y abrió la puerta alcanzando a dar un par de pasos fuera. Pudo escuchar claramente una voz que ya se había vuelto tan familiar proveniente del lado contrario de la puerta, donde estaba la cama de los gatos, intuyó.

Nanoha sostenía una conversación con Kuroi, de todos ellos. Una que ciertamente hubiese sido mejor que no escuchara, pero su cuerpo se negó a reaccionar, a hacerle caso a su agotado cerebro.

Estaba segura de que no se suponía que nadie escuchase esa conversación, después de todo Kuroi no iba a decirle a nadie, pero Fate escuchó y se arrepintió de hacerlo.

Tragando saliva pesadamente, apretó los ojos y cerró la puerta. La migraña ya era un hecho. Tenía que irse, ya no podía seguir ahí, cerca de Nanoha y menos escuchando lo que había dicho.

Hubiera sido mejor que ese día no hubiese ocurrido en absoluto…

~O~~O~~O~

Al abrir la puerta del apartamento se había prometido que dejaría los problemas fuera, como siempre. Promesa que casi rompe cuando se encontró con los curiosos ojos de su hermana mientras se sacaba los zapatos.

—Fate, llegas temprano —dijo intentando ocultar su preocupación— ¿Te siente bien?

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo en sonreír, convenciéndose de que se sentía mejor que cuando estaba en el café todavía.

—Estoy bien. —Se puso las pantuflas—. Le pedí a Signum que terminara lo que me quedaba y me vine antes.

—Eso no suena como mi autosuficiente hermanita —frunció el cejo—. ¿Segura que estás bien?

—Sí, tranquila. —Físicamente al menos—. Solo algo cansada.

Alicia se cruzó de brazos, sosteniéndole la mirada, cuando Fate ladeó la cabeza inocentemente decidió rendirse. Al menos no estaba enferma, eso lo hubiera notado con una simple ojeada. Lo que sea que la estuviera preocupando podía esperar hasta que se sintiera lista para hablar.

—Bueno, salí recién del baño así que sigue caliente para ti, pero antes vamos a comer —la tomó de la mano guiándola adentro—. Estaba por hacer algo de cenar.

—¿Comida para llevar?

—Hoy no —le sonrió—. Prepararé algo.

Exactamente seis minutos después, Fate se encontraba sentada en el mesón de la cocina observando un humeante pocillo de cartón y plástico delante suyo.

—Hey, al menos preparé algo —se quejó Alicia por la expresión de su hermana.

Fate difícilmente podía llamar un par de ramen instantáneos "preparar" pero sólo sonrió, al menos se había metido a la cocina y eso ya era algo. Dio las gracias y tomó sus palillos.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —preguntó Alicia sentándose a comer.

Fate dudó un instante, cubriéndolo con un gran bocado.

—Erio y Caro pasaron a saludar —dijo simplemente, decidiendo que era lo mejor para empezar—. Hoy les entregaron los resultados de los últimos exámenes para los que estuvimos estudiando.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —Sorbió sonoramente y sonrió ante la mirada de reproche de Fate—. ¿Cómo les ha ido en la escuela?

—No hablamos mucho, pero…

Como solían hacerlo, ambas se contaron los sucesos del día mientras comían. Aunque esta vez la comida solo les duró para la visita de Erio y Caro, el shock anafiláctico del chico que celebrara un cumpleaños y el mensaje de Lindy que Chrono le entregó a Fate, donde pedía amablemente —_exigía—_ que fueran a visitarla para tomar un té.

Después de eso, Alicia sirvió un paquete de galletas integrales que había comprado en la universidad y le comentó a Fate que el malestar de Teana había resultado ser solo síndrome premenstrual. Cosa para la que Tiida claramente era un inútil y por eso había llamado a su novia con cierto pánico, creyendo que su hermanita no quería decirle sobre alguna infección que tenía. Aunque Fate había reído un poco con Alicia cuando le habló de lo complicado que estaba su novio porque Teana se había negado a decirle qué le pasaba, asegurando que su hermano no lo entendería, Fate podía ponerse en el lugar del joven; hacer de padre, madre y hermano mayor de una adolescente ya era suficientemente complicado, sumarle que fuese una chica tan reservada como Teana era peor. Por suerte la chica contaba con las gemelas cuando le daba demasiada vergüenza decirle algo a su hermano.

En ese aspecto Alicia era una excelente hermana mayor; de la clase a la que puedes decirle todo y te hace sentir mejor, en la que puedes apoyarte cuando no puedes con algo sola.

Como en ese momento, con esa simple charla Fate ya se estaba olvidando de lo que la preocupaba. Alicia al parecer había sentido su turbación y por eso hacía grandes gestos y comentarios divertidos en medio de su narración, pasando por el peluquín de un profesor que lucía como "la axila de un orangután" hasta el gas que un compañero soltó en clases dormido, culminando con una buena imitación del "tsunderismo" —_como había dicho, vaya que estaba influenciada por Hayate—_ de Teana cuando Subaru se había presentado a verla con una gran caja de chocolates y una de las películas de acción que le gustaban, marcando el pie de salida de su hermana.

Fate se puso de pie, creyendo que la charla había terminado, pero Alicia la hizo sentarse nuevamente indicándole que ella recogería la mesa.

—Adivina qué —dijo botando los envases ya vacíos.

Fate era pésima para ese juego y Alicia lo sabía. Solo alzó una ceja para mostrar su intriga.

La mayor sacó grácilmente de su bolsillo un papel y lo meneó entre dos dedos con una sonrisa victoriosa.

—Me pagaron bastante bien por la página que estaba diseñando —se lo alcanzó.

—¿La del nuevo puesto de ramen al final de la avenida? —cuestionó Fate inspeccionando el cheque con una sonrisa.

—Yep —asintió satisfecha pasando un paño húmedo por la mesa—. Y decías que nada más que kilos extra saldría de mi afición por el ramen —le sacó la lengua, terminando con su tarea.

Fate rió de buena gana. Definitivamente era bueno tener a alguien en quien apoyarse. La misma persona que ahora se apoyaba en su espalda, abrazándola por el cuello.

No pudo evitar sonreír con el cabello de su hermana cosquilleándole en la oreja y se inclinó en el contacto, juntando sus mejillas. Alicia era una de las pocas personas con las que no tenía reservas a mostrarse afectuosa. Y se sentía bien hacerlo.

—Creo que podremos comprar la nueva lavadora después de todo —comentó la mayor en voz baja para no romper el ambiente.

Fate miró nuevamente el cheque notando que la cantidad era más que suficiente. Se había pasado la mañana cotizando en las tiendas más apartadas de la ciudad hasta encontrar un lugar con buenos precios que parecía digno de confianza. Con este monto, tal vez podrían usar el dinero extra para invertir en una secadora también.

—Sí… —suspiró— Ir a lavar donde Hayate ya se estaba volviendo cansado.

—Hmm —Alicia se apartó con expresión pensativa—. Tal vez no sea tan buena idea una nueva lavadora.

—¿Por qué? —La sonrisa de su hermana le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber—. A veces pienso que lo único que te importa es la comida.

Alicia rió, entrando nuevamente en la cocina y encendiendo el hervidor.

—Es uno de mis grandes intereses, sí.

Buscó en el gabinete de arriba un par de bolsitas de té e hizo nota mental de que era lo siguiente en la lista del supermercado.

—Si algún día me caso —comentó—, tendrá que ser con alguien como Hayate-chan que disfrute haciendo magia entre estos trastes —señaló las ollas que colgaban ordenadamente junto al horno—. ¿No te parece?

Fate sonrió de medio lado, incapaz de contestar. La situación de Hayate le resultaba casi tan incómoda como debía ser para su amiga y era asombrosa la capacidad que tenía la castaña para ocultarlo. O que Alicia no se diera cuenta todavía, aunque si no hubiese sido la misma Hayate que la hubiera puesto al día, Fate seguramente seguiría preguntándose qué sucedía entre ellas.

No era buena con los sentimientos y ese sentimiento en particular era el más complicado y peor misterio.

Alicia puso una taza de té frente a ella, ordenándole con la mirada que se lo tomara aunque Fate no parecía tener muchas ganas.

—Hablando de ella, la llamaré para decirle que tenemos otra carga de ropa —tomó el teléfono en la pared de la cocina. Fate la miró extrañada—. La última —se defendió tecleando de memoria—, después le diré la buena noticia.

Fate suspiró ante la sonrisa traviesa de su hermana, estaba segura que la única que podía hacerle competencia a Hayate era su gemela.

—Hola —saludó animadamente al auricular— ¿Vita-chan? Pásame a Hayate-chan, ¿quieres? —Miró seriamente a su hermana—. Toma tu té. —Fate asintió al tiempo que Alicia hacía un mohín—. No estoy siendo ruda, solo quiero hablar con Hayate-chan —pausa—. Ok, hola Vita-chan, ¿cómo estás? ¿Me pasas a Hayate-chan, por favor? —Rodó los ojos— ¿Cómo que no quieres? ¡No te he hecho nada!

La menor rió bajito sorbiendo su té, incluso desde ahí podía escuchar la cacofonía de los alegatos de Vita discutiendo con su gemela, la pelirroja nunca había sido buena para compartir a su querida hermana y tenía una especie de rivalidad declarada con las rubias por la atención de la castaña. Alicia se detuvo a medio camino de llenar la otra taza.

—¿A qué te refieres con que sigue en la oficina? —Bufó— ¿Acaso no tiene idea de qué hora es? —Llevó la otra mano a su cintura, como si Vita pudiera verla— ¡Sé que tiene reloj, era una pregunta retórica!

_Uh-oh_, conocía esa cara muy bien, Alicia estaba a unos segundos de agarrar sus llaves y salir en una campaña para "hacerle entrar algo de sentido" a la castaña. En esos momentos, Fate la dejaba ser aunque pensara que las dos eran tal para cual.

—Ok, bien, la llamaré- No, no voy a estorbarle- ¡También te molesta, a mí no me importa decírselo! —suspiró—. Bien, bien, saludos a los demás. Bye.

Finalizó la llamada visiblemente molesta, respirando profundamente antes de decidirse a marcar el otro número. Fate se dedicó a sorber su té con calma, luciendo lo más inocente posible. Fácilmente podía ser agarrada, arrastrada a _Riot Force_ y regañada junto con Hayate. Sabía que su hermana entendía tan bien como ella lo importante que era el trabajo para la castaña, pero no era tan tolerante como Fate, quien se conformaba con recordarle las cosas, darle apoyo moral y asegurarse con sus conversaciones nocturnas de que estuviera bien.

—El baño debe haberse enfriado, lo calentaré para ti y quiero que luego te acuestes, ¿entendido? —Dijo autoritariamente llevándose el auricular al oído—. Quiero que al menos una de las dos descanse bien esta noche.

Fate asintió sin chistar, viendo a su hermana alejarse con el teléfono inalámbrico al baño. Resonando por el pasillo pudo escuchar ese tono que era tan raro de escucharle, ese que recordaba mucho al tono que usaba su madre cuando las regañaba por algo, uno que Alicia había heredado. Sonrió irónicamente.

En momentos así era fácil olvidarse de todo, de su pasado, su situación actual y la clase de conflicto que enfrentaba la relación de Alicia y Hayate. Estaba segura que mientras la castaña escuchaba la reprimenda de su gemela, también se olvidaba. En momentos así, era difícil saber si retrocedían al pasado o se quedaban estancadas en algo que nunca cambió.

Ayudaba bastante que Alicia ignorara el problema y Hayate le restara importancia, claro está.

Suspiró pesadamente acercándose al fregadero.

Ignorar un problema no lo hace menos real, restarle importancia no hace que desaparezca.

Eso lo había entendido hoy.

Mientras lavaba la taza con cuidado, cada uno de los pensamientos del día se hacía presente nuevamente.

Alicia logró distraerla de sumirse en un torrente de emociones inexplicables dejando con un gruñido el auricular en su lugar. Estaba más tranquila, pero seguía _molestamente_ preocupada.

—Quiso comprarme con comida —dio como toda explicación.

—¿Funcionó?

—Por supuesto que funcionó —respondió como si fuera obvio. En realidad lo era—. Tengo que terminar un informe. El baño está listo.

Fate asintió guardando la taza. Sus músculos ya le estaban gritando por un momento de relajación.

—Cuando hables con ella, dile que la próxima vez no funcionará —exclamó Alicia desde la escalera—. No la perdonaré solo porque tenga el don de la palabra y sus platillos sean irresistibles.

—El que te lo repitas no hará que pase —le sonrió Fate.

—¡Hazlo sonar creíble! —gritó ofendida desde el segundo piso.

La rubia se encogió de hombros, aunque sonara creíble, no lo convertiría en creíble. Como muchas cosas en la vida.

Decidió en ese instante que dejaría de pensar para poder disfrutar de su baño en paz y su determinación funcionó muy bien por un buen rato.

Sin embargo, cuando ya se encontraba recostada en la tina, sintiendo todo su cuerpo relajarse en el agua caliente, su cerebro apagado dio paso a su subconsciente.

Tras sus párpados cerrados y el sonido del goteo de la llave, se trasladó sin problemas hacia unas horas atrás, a algo que estaba segura que no olvidaría por mucho que intentara.

La voz de Nanoha era tan clara en sus recuerdos como las palabras que había dicho.

**~Esa tarde, en el callejón~**

Nanoha salió con una ración de alimento para el gatito y se lo acercó a su cama con una sonrisa. Kuroi no se había movido de la posición en que lo dejó. Y tampoco parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo con el plato de comida frente a él, solo lo miraba fijamente, alerta a cualquier movimiento de la chica.

—¿No vas a comer? —Preguntó divertida Nanoha, agachándose para quedar relativamente a su altura—. Casi puedo escuchar tu estómago rugir.

Intentó acariciarle la oreja, pero el gatito la esquivó erizándose ligeramente. Nanoha estaba segura que si fuera capaz de hacer tal expresión, le estaría frunciendo el ceño en ese instante.

La cobriza rió para sus adentros, ciertamente era un gran cambio de la bola de pelos ronroneante que era en brazos de Fate, así cualquiera lo confundía por un gatito mimado. Aunque podía ser que lo fuera, solo que con una persona en especial _—y eso Nanoha podía entenderlo perfectamente._

Decidió darle unos segundos para que se acostumbrara a su presencia, decidida a no irse hasta que lo viera comer por si algún gato más grande decidía aparecer y quitársela. Kuroi solo la miraba indiferente, moviendo la cola para hacerle notar que al menos le ponía atención. Sonriendo, se le ocurrió la loca idea que ganarse el afecto de ese felino podía ser un reto tan grande como la misma Fate.

Preocupada de suavizar su voz y con toda su atención puesta en el cuadrúpedo, Nanoha no sintió la puerta abrirse.

—Eres un pequeño muy reservado con otras personas. —le dijo. El gatito maulló—. ¿Prefieres que te alimente Fate-chan? Con ella eres muy cariñoso.

Al escuchar el nombre de Fate, las orejas de Kuroi se movieron. La cobriza sonrió.

—"Es que me gusta mucho Fate-san _nya_" —imitó como creía que sonaría la voz del gatito si hablara.

Kuroi pareció sorprenderse al ver a esta extraña humana sostener una conversación consigo misma, aunque no tenía idea de qué hacía.

—Oh, ¿en serio?

Nanoha rió con otro maullido, al menos ahora le resultaba una persona curiosa al felino.

—"Sí _nyan_" —continuó sonriente—. "Fate-san es una linda señorita que nos alimenta y nos mima" —intentó incluir un ronroneo entre cada palabra.

—Me he dado cuenta —exageró una voz seria—, es muy amable con ustedes —asintió solemne.

Estaba segura que el cambio entre sus expresiones, entre seria humana y animado —_intento de—_ gatito, le estaba resultando divertido a Kuroi, que la miraba con la cabeza ladeada, más relajado que antes.

—"Amable _nyan_" —Hizo puños de gato— ¡Y también huele rico!"

Se cruzó de brazos, asintiendo gravemente a sus propias palabras.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Kuroi-kun.

—¿Miau? —decidió incluirse por fin.

Nanoha rió avergonzada, sonrojándose un poco. Jamás imaginó que a esa edad estaría antropomorfizando a un gato callejero, solo porque compartían a la misma "persona especial", porque la sonrisa de Fate podía extenderle el cariño que sentía por el gatito.

Apoyando los codos en sus rodillas para reposar su cara en las manos, le sonrió con dulzura, pensando en la expresión cariñosa de su persona especial, cada vez más convencida de que Fate _era_ especial, no solo para ella.

—¿Te cuento algo? —Se inclinó como para contarle un secreto—. A mí también me gusta mucho Fate-chan.

Kuroi pestañeó pausadamente, contemplando a la chica y en un gesto inesperado se acercó a ella para frotarse contra su pierna, como mostrando su aprobación. Nanoha sintió ganas de soltar un gritito de felicidad, pensando en la posibilidad de realmente haber sido capaz de transmitirle sus sentimientos a este pequeño peludo.

—También me gustas tú —le dijo acariciándole el lomo y cuando Kuroi le devolvió la mirada agregó—: y de verdad me gusta Fate-chan.

El gatito maulló contento, aceptando por fin la comida que le era ofrecida y la chica suspiró, alimentando la ilusión que si había sido capaz de transmitir sus sentimientos a Kuroi, eventualmente podría hacer lo mismo con Fate. Aunque igual podía ser que solo hubiera cedido ante el hambre, las ilusiones no necesitan fijarse en esos detalles.

Viéndolo comer, pensando en Fate, Nanoha creyó escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

**~Presente, departamento de las hermanas Testarossa~**

Fate revolvía su té sin prisa, distraída en el movimiento circular. Su baño había sido bastante placentero hasta el momento que a su subconsciente se le había ocurrido recordar cosas que solo lograban tensarla nuevamente. Estaba segura que su cerebro nunca le haría algo así, en él sí podía confiar. No en cosas que no entendía ni podía explicarse como los sentimientos.

Tomó unos sorbos, apoyando los codos en el mesón.

Las emociones se podían controlar, eran algo de momento y siempre tenían un causante. Se podían racionalizar incluso cuando se están experimentando.

Tragó con calma, abriendo los ojos.

Los sentimientos que tenía por las personas que conocía hace años no necesitaba racionalizarlos para entenderlos, ya eran una segunda naturaleza, así que simplemente estaban ahí y eso era fácil de aceptar. Habían nacido antes de que sintiera la necesidad de llevar el control de su vida, cuando todavía la atormentaba su incapacidad para socializar o por extensión de lo que sentía por alguien más.

Todo hasta ese punto tenía una razón de ser y no interferían con su yo actual.

_Por otro lado…_

Recostó los brazos en el mesón con la mirada perdida en una mancha de la superficie, dejando que su consciente se encargara de traer a su memoria eventos que no prefería ignorar.

"_M-me gustas"_

"_Apenas me conoces"_

"_Lo sé, pero… me gustas. De verdad"_

Un sentimiento que no sigue la razón…

"_¡Haré que te enamores de mí y entonces me lo digas!"_

El valor para enfrentar algo que no entiendes ni puedes controlar…

"_¿Te cuento algo?... A mí también me gusta mucho Fate-chan"_

Una honestidad y ternura que superaban sus barreras…

Escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos.

_No hay forma de que sepa qué hacer con eso._

No era posible que supiera cómo actuar frente a algo que no conocía y mucho menos entendía.

Cuando Hayate por fin había entendido lo que le sucedía con Alicia, Fate había guardado un largo silencio, sin saber qué decir y ese sentimiento de no tener idea de qué hacer se había prolongado por años.

"_De verdad me gusta Fate-chan"_

Ahora que debía encarar ese mismo sentimiento de frente, ya no como una simple espectadora —_tarea en la cual había fallado—_, era simplemente imposible pensar que pudiera salir con alguna milagrosa respuesta.

Fijó su vista en un palillo sobre la mesa solo para tener algo que mirar, sabiendo por el ardor en sus ojos que debían estar brillantes con lágrimas que no soltaría bajo ningún concepto. Podía sentirse abatida con un montón de emociones embargándola, pero eso, al menos, era algo que todavía podía controlar.

Años atrás el hacer amigos fue un problema que no pudo superar por su cuenta. Al final se había cansado de luchar, contenta con lo que ya tenía… El contemplar nuevamente ese agotador proceso para el que jamás fue buena, iniciar nuevas amistades, resultaba absurdo.

Aunque había decidido ceder, ¿qué mal podría hacer?

Ya había sido suficientemente difícil aceptar la idea de una amistad con esa extraña muchacha cuya presencia era inquietante, pero…

"_De verdad me gusta Fate-chan"_

Esa clase de sentimiento estaba mucho más allá de sus facultades. Se encogió en su asiento.

Si hubiese habido un observador conocedor en la habitación en ese momento, se hubiera dado cuenta inmediatamente que Fate no se veía como la joven supuestamente madura por la que había luchado en convertirse, sino que lucía mucho más como la pequeña Fate de hace tantos años.

Inocente, perdida, asustada y sin saber qué hacer.

_No me gusta sentirme así otra vez…_ Se lamentó escondiendo su cabeza.

Preguntándose cómo diablos sería capaz de enfrentar mañana a la chica que se le había declarado, honesta y abiertamente. Cómo podría mirar a Nanoha...

* * *

><p><strong>Omake1:<strong>

[Sábado 13 por la noche]

—¿Ya la llamaste? —Silencio—. Vamos, Fate-chan, no es tan malo… ¿Qué tal un texto? Puedes poner algo como "¡Hey, linda! Extrañé no verte hoy, mi adorada bolita de-"

—Voy a colgar. —Se detuvo con un exasperado "¡Era broma, broma!"—. ¿De cualquier forma, por qué tendría que mandarle un mensaje?

—Así no es como te críe, Fate-chan… —hizo voz de abuelita ofendida—. Ya te dije que es por amabilidad. En _Riot Force_ somos como una familia, ¿recuerdas? Es lo natural de hacer —El regaño evidente en su voz—. Ahora, no me importa lo que escribas mientras recuerdes ser cortés y te contengas de ser idiota. —Era obvio que la estaba señalando—. Te llamaré en diez minutos y si todavía no lo has hecho, tendré que ponerte sobre mi rodilla y enseñarte una lección.

Fate se quedó mirando el teléfono, escuchando el tono muerto un par de segundos. Miró el techo, complicada, y después buscó entre la lista de contactos.

Ocho minutos y diez textos borrados después, por fin tecleó algo rápido, sin fijarse bien en lo que ponía y terminó agregándole un emoticon. Apretó "enviar" antes de poder pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, antes de frustrarse por pensar qué diablos hacía agregando un emoticon a un texto.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake2:<strong>

[Domingo 14 por la noche]

Nanoha llegó envuelta en una nube de dicha, dejándose caer en su cama con brazos y piernas estiradas, haciendo una especie de ronroneo en su almohada. Buscó instintivamente el móvil en su bolso para avisarle de su arribo a Fate —_como ésta se lo había pedido_—, contenta por tener una excusa para escribirle. Tenía un nuevo mensaje.

De un salto quedó sentada —_perfectamente erguida_— en su cama. No era un correo basura de la compañía de teléfonos. ¡Era de Fate-chan!

**[Fate-chan 22:32]:** Se me olvidó preguntarte si ya te sentías mejor… Lo siento.

(Nanoha sintió que se derretía por dentro, _lo había enviado justo después de dejarla en la estación._ Conteniendo un gritito, rápidamente abrió la ventana de chat)

**[Nanoha 23:04]:** Creí que Fate-chan era la enferma? Nyahaha… Yo estoy perfectamente bien!

(Contuvo el aliento hasta que vio los numeritos cambiar a un "escribiendo…". Su corazón latiendo con fuerza)

**[Fate-chan 23:06]:** ¿Llegaste sin problemas? Espero que tus padres no se molestaran

**[Nanoha 23:06]:** No, ya le había avisado a mamá y solo llegué una hora pasado lo habitual :)

**[Fate-chan 23:07]:** Bueno, te dejo descansar entonces. Buenas noches.

(La cobriza frunció el sueño, ¡quería hablar otro rato! Apresurada, tecleó sin un plan)

**[Nanoha 23:07]:** Ah! Espera!

**[Fate-chan 23:07]:** ¿Qué?

**[Nanoha 23:07]:** Uhm…

(Piensa, piensa, piensa… ¿Viste las noticias? Ella no ¿Linda noche? Qué idiota ¿Cómo es tu pijama? ¡Qué diablos andaba mal con ella!... Piensa, piensa. Nada).

**[Nanoha 23:09]:** Nos vemos mañana?

**[Fate-chan 23:09]:** Claro, en el trabajo?

**[Nanoha 23:09]:** Misma hora, mismo lugar!

(_Soy una idiota…_)

**[Fate-chan 23:10]:** Descansa, buenas noches.

(Resignada, Nanoha ya estaba dejando el celular en la mesita de noche cuando sonó nuevamente)

**[Fate-chan 23:11]:** Uh, Nanoha…

**[Nanoha 23:12]:** Hmm?

**[Fate-chan 23:13]:** Gracias… por cuidar de mí

(_Hnngh_, con la arritmia que tenía ahora bien podría estar sufriendo un ataque al corazón, pero poco le importaba)

**[Nanoha 23:13]:** Fue un placer Fate-chan ^^

(_¡Y vaya que lo fue!_)

**[Nanoha 23:14]:** Buenas noches… Descansa :)

Logró corregirse a tiempo de agregar un corazón, pero antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba rodando en su cama. _Realmente_ rodando, de un lado a otro, como nunca creyó que lo haría por causa de alguien. Feliz como estaba, poco le importó terminar cayéndose de la cama.

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>¿Sabía<strong>_****_**usted... **__que al principio los_**_fideos chinos_**_eran artículo de lujo en supermercados? Sí, esos mágicos envases de fideos instantáneos que hoy se encuentran a dolar en todas partes y salvan al estudiante común de la hambruna... Esos que fueron inventados al ver que faltaba la comida tras la Segunda Guerra, terminaron siendo un lujo en los estantes japoneses de esa época. Por suerte, hoy estamos en el siglo XXI y son pan de cada __

_Aprovecho de preguntarles, aquí al cap 15 recién, si es que el ritmo de las cosas resulta creíble? Como le dije a sachiko: ¡aquí comienza la perdición de Fate! No está loca, se los aseguro, solo es más idiota de lo que creen, ya verán *wink wink*_

_Son las 5 am y no he estudiado nada para la exposición Diohmio xD Niños, apelar al poder de improvisación y la habilidad de hacerle creer descaradamente a las personas que sabes de qué estás hablando, no quita las úlceras de un trabajo en grupo *lucecita brillante*_

__Sé que son largos los omake, pero sopesando decidí que era buena idea por hacerlos esperar más de una semana. Tuve que reescribirlos porque la guía donde los había anotado creo que se la presté a un compañero. Al menos sigue la idea original. Tendré que matar a ese compañero...__

_Esperamos que disfrutara de la sugerencia del día, déjenos su comentarios y visítenos de nuevo~ El siguiente cap se llama "Sentido común", quien adivine de qué se trata gana puntos brownie ;D_

_(¡Gracias por sus reviews anteriores! Saludos a los lectores de siempre y a los que se integran ahora, galletas para todos~)_


	16. Sentido común

_¿A qué no se lo esperaban? Bueno, yo tampoco a decir verdad. No fue hasta que alguien me dijo "mujer, revisa tu correo!" que me di cuenta que llevaba mucho tiempo desconectada del ciberespacio._

_He estado distraída con un montón de cosas y sumado a las veces que reescribí escenas y el word decidiendo dejar de funcionar... En algún momento simplemente se me olvidó que debía actualizar lol_

_¡Pero me acordaron y aquí está! Lamento la demora y esperamos que los lectores no se hayan aburrido demasiado con la pausa tan larga. Espero que sea el archivo correcto el que arreglé y tengo que revisarlo, pero si pillan incoherencias siéntanse en total libertad de avisarme, please._

_Declaraciones públicas de amor no son tanto mi estilo, pero el que este capítulo fuese posteado hoy va con la palabra "**dedicatoria**" pegada por todos lados... A cierto lobo solitario super cute que tuve la suerte de pillarme por ahí. Que sean bien cumplidos los años de hoy_ :3

**~Inserte disclaimer super sexy diciendo que escribo esto just for fun sin ánimo de lucro~**

* * *

><p>Desde muy pequeña sabía que era diferente.<p>

Las cosas que se daban tan fácil para el resto, a ella le costaban un mundo. Su hermana había sacado todas las habilidades sociales para relacionarse y ella, en cambio, tenía problemas hasta para decir un simple "hola".

Si no fuera por Hayate y su familia, la única persona en su vida ahora sería Alicia. De hecho, si no fuera por la castaña, seguiría incapaz de tratar con la gente, no tendría ese perfecto disfraz de respuestas automatizadas y trato impersonal con el que trabajaba todos los días.

Claro que esto no la ayudaba a formar nuevas relaciones, pero eso no importaba, mientras tuviera a Hayate y Alicia estaría bien, no necesitaba más amigos.

Hayate era más que la chica que se abrió paso a ser su mejor amiga. Era quien sabía siempre qué le pasaba, qué sentía, lo que le gustaba, qué pensaba… Más que ella misma.

Hayate era su conciencia.

Y hoy había descubierto que hay ciertas cosas que _jamás_ quieres oír que tu conciencia te diga. Cosas como, por ejemplo: "Idiota, lo que pasa es que te gusta".

* * *

><p><strong>Día 16.- Sentido Común<strong>

**(Martes)**

* * *

><p>¿Hay algo más apaciguador que el ronroneo de un gatito? ¿Ese sonido constante, delirante de gusto, prueba de la momentánea conexión con un felino?<p>

Aunque normalmente Hayate disfrutaba de ese sonido como cualquier persona que guste de los gatos, en esta circunstancia, cada minuto hacía que aumentara su frustración.

Hasta el golpeteo de la aguja atravesando la tela le estaba resultando molesto, parecía que cada punto marcaba otro segundo de ese tenso ambiente. El único que no parecía notarlo era el felino. Aunque la chica que lo tenía en brazos hacía un buen trabajo ignorando el incómodo silencio.

La tela se le enrolló en una parte y la máquina pasó por encima, arruinando al menos dos centímetros.

_Diablos, así no puedo concentrarme_, hizo un chasquido, deshaciendo el punto y estirando la tela.

—¿Vas a decirme cuánto rato más seguirás escondiéndote aquí?

Fate ni siquiera levantó la vista de donde sea que la tuviera perdida, todavía acariciando distraídamente el lomo de Kuroi en su regazo.

—No me estoy escondiendo —murmuró como una niña regañada.

—Has estado sentada en la esquina de mi oficina, abrazando ese gato, con la mirada perdida, desde que Nanoha-chan llegó —se giró en su silla para encararla—. Perdóname que dude de tu palabra.

La voz de Hayate se escuchó fuerte y clara ahora que había detenido la máquina, casi apuñalando a Fate con cada palabra. Prefería el silencio incómodo.

—¿Por qué estas evitando a Nanoha-chan en mi oficina?

La vieja silla de computador chirrió cuando Hayate reclinó su peso en ella, pero eso no fue lo que causó la mueca en la rubia.

—No estoy evitando a nadie.

—Claro…

Hayate se masajeó la sien, contemplando lo que diría. Fate estaba casi al otro lado de la habitación, sentada en el espacio que quedaba entre la mesita de materiales y un estante, prácticamente arrimada al mueble, como si éste la protegiera de lo que había fuera de la puerta. Tenía los hombros caídos, los brazos pegados al cuerpo y las piernas muy juntas, incluso desde esa distancia podía notar que estaba encerrada en sí misma, tanto física como mentalmente.

Se puso de pie con un suspiro, desde ahí no iba a solucionar nada. El trabajo podía esperar un poco.

La castaña se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, quedando justo frente a la rubia a un par de metros. Fate hizo lo posible por no tensarse ahora que la distancia se había reducido y se negó a encontrar la mirada de su amiga. Posó los pies en el borde de la silla, dejando a Kuroi atrapado en el espacio entre su estómago y muslos.

—Fate-chan, no puedo seguir protegiéndote siempre —dijo suavemente—. De hecho, a veces me pregunto si habrá sido un error hacerlo hasta ahora.

Fate se encogió en su lugar, abrazando sus rodillas con cuidado de no aplastar al felino, luciendo tanto como la niña que alguna vez fue que el pecho de Hayate se sintió pesado.

—Debo decir que me sorprendió un poco que te sintieras tan cómoda con Nanoha-chan cerca, a Teana y Subaru las conocías de hace mucho, pero cualquier otra trabajadora hubiera sido un problema —se cruzó de brazos pensativa—. ¿Recién te das cuenta que es una _persona_ intentando entrar en tu zona de confort?

—Recuerda mucho a un conejito… —murmuró.

—Bueno, sí, te cuento que es _humana_ —rodó los ojos—, pero eso solo es la mitad del problema, ¿cierto?

—No sé, me hace sentir incómoda… —frunció el ceño, confusa—. No puedo concentrarme bien estando cerca.

_Por Santa Ana, señora de las manzanas,_ Hayate resistió el impulso de estrellar su palma contra su frente… o cachetear a Fate. En vez de eso, entrelazó sus manos tras la nuca para dejarlas quietas y dijo con total naturalidad, casi en tono monótono:

—Fate-chan, idiota, lo que pasa es que te gusta.

La rubia la miró con una expresión que casi hace que Hayate suelte una carcajada; como si hubiese comido algo raro. Hasta había bajado los pies de la silla y se irguió por completo.

—¿Qué? —Exclamó incrédula—. No, eso no puede ser —negó con la cabeza, mirando a otro lado.

Hayate suspiró. _Ni por asomo iba a ser tan fácil que lo captara._

—Te sientes insegura porque tu barrera antisocial no funciona con ella y te sientes incómoda porque no tienes idea de cómo reaccionar al interés de otro ser humano —razonó, al menos eso sí tenía efecto en Fate, una explicación clara servía para hacerla pensar.

Decidió concederle unos cuantos segundos para que procesara, su cara de incredulidad cambiando paulatinamente a una reflexiva. Cuando habló, Hayate hubiese tenido problemas para oír si no fuera porque ya estaba acostumbrada a leerle los labios.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—A diferencia tuya —respondió con calma—, yo sí te conozco.

—No… —Fate frunció el cejo, mirándola seriamente— ¿Cómo sabes si alguien te gusta?

_Oh bueno,_ eso sí era una sorpresa; de verdad estaba considerando la opción.

—Ni idea —se encogió de hombros—, tu sentido común funciona diferente al del resto de la humanidad, vaya Dios a saber cómo funcionan tus enamoramientos. —Negó con la mano, reclinándose en la silla—. Para todo lo que sé, bien podrías estar confundiendo el cariño que sientes hacia ella por el que le tienes a una mascota…

Fate apartó la vista haciendo un ligero puchero, casi como si Hayate la hubiese atacado sin querer. _En el clavo,_ pensó la castaña, sin saber si sentirse divertida o molesta por el asunto.

—Es adorable como una… —sintió la necesidad de defenderse—. Pero no debería afectarme de esta manera.

Bueno, esta conversación ya estaba tomando demasiado tiempo y no las iba a llevar a ninguna parte. De verdad lo sentía por su amiga, pero Fate necesitaba progresar en esto sola, procesarlo a su manera… Aunque tuviese que forzarla a que lo intentara.

—A veces olvido lo realmente incompetente que eres en esto —suspiró—. No, sí eres de piedra —puso todo el sarcasmo que pudo en la frase—. Obviamente tener a alguien que encuentras adorable diciéndote constantemente que le gustas con palabras, miradas y acciones no te afecta en absoluto.

Fate la miró casi como si estuviese asustada, media dolida, Hayate nunca le hablaba con ese tono de voz y palabras tan duras, siempre era muy paciente con ella en situaciones que la rubia no sabía cómo actuar. ¿Acaso la había decepcionado? ¿Estaba molesta con ella? ¿Se estaba cansando de ser su conciencia?

La castaña quiso golpearse con el lapicero de metal al ver la expresión de Fate. Tal vez había sido muy dura. ¿Por qué estaba tan frustrada siquiera? ¿Tantos años con Fate y recién ahora empezaba a frustrarse con ella?

Negó con la cabeza. _No, no es culpa de Fate-chan_. No era ella con quien estaba frustrada. Sin pensarlo un segundo más, se puso de pie.

—Nunca me aburriría de ti, Fate-chan —le aseguró con dulzura.

Hayate la tomó de la cabeza y el hombro y la acercó a su pecho en un suave abrazo, sonriendo cariñosamente.

Fate se recostó en el contacto, cerrando los ojos, inhalando la familiar esencia de Hayate y sintiendo su calor. Como un bebé ante los latidos del corazón, se calmó inmediatamente, sintiéndose cómoda y segura por primera vez ese día.

La castaña empezó a acariciarle suavemente el cabello, sintiendo cómo Fate se relajaba y se entregaba al cariño. En muchos aspectos, seguía siendo como una niña pequeña.

—Es una buena chica, Fate-chan —susurró, como para no romper el ambiente—. No va a hacerte daño, no quiere usarte.

La rubia abrió los ojos, pensativa. Acarició la oreja del gatito que se estaba restregando contra su pecho por sentirse excluido.

—Parece que a Kuroi le agrada…

—Miau —maulló contento por los mimos.

—Bien, tu hermana y tu hijo la aprueban —sonrió divertida—. Ahora solo faltas tú.

Hayate sentía que el tono de Fate sonaba inseguro, como si buscase excusas para convencerse que Nanoha era alguien agradable, para probar que su interés podía ser justificado. Eso era una buena señal al menos.

—¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en emparejarme con ella?

—¿No es eso lo que hacen las amigas? —Dijo con fingida inocencia—. Buscan pareja a sus demás amigas.

—¿Eso pasa de verdad en la vida real? —cuestionó Fate frunciendo el ceño. Hayate rió.

—Más frecuente de lo que crees.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que siento interés en las chicas?

—Que no sientes interés por ningún género —se encogió de hombros—. Ella simplemente pasó por aquí en el momento justo, vale la pena probar.

Esa no era la respuesta concisa que la rubia buscaba y no era la primera vez que preguntaba, pero mientras más se negara Hayate en contestarla apropiadamente, más interés sentía por los motivos que llevaran a su amiga a pensar que necesitara alguien en su vida, mucho menos un cupido.

—¿Crees que puedo confiar en ella? —preguntó de pronto.

Fate se separó ligeramente, alzando la cabeza para mirar fijamente a la castaña. Ese brillo de inseguridad Hayate lo había visto incontables veces, esa mirada que buscaba su aprobación y guía, incapaz de confiar en sí misma.

Conteniendo una mueca, deslizó la mano que seguía en la cabeza de Fate hasta su hombro, imponiendo un poco más de distancia entre ellas.

—No puedo darte siempre las respuestas que necesitas… —dijo lo más tranquila que pudo, sintiendo el pecho pesado al ver a Fate así—. Algunas debes buscarlas sola.

Por mucho que quisiera asegurar a Fate, como siempre, esta vez creía que ella debía encontrar el valor para enfrentar la situación por su cuenta o seguiría dependiendo de los demás para guiar sus sentimientos, tenía que aprender a _dejarse_ guiar por ellos.

Fate agachó la cabeza, como un cachorrito abandonado. Hayate pudo jurar que casi escuchó el gemido que haría un cachorro ante el rechazo.

_No me está haciendo esto fácil, está claro_, se lamentó la castaña. Soltó a Fate y carraspeó.

—Habla con ella —aconsejó, haciendo que la mirara—, si le explicas, probablemente te entenderá. —Quiso asegurarla con una sonrisa pero en vez de eso solo asintió seriamente—. Nanoha-chan no pretende alejarse voluntariamente y tú no puedes esconderte aquí para siempre.

Después de unos intensos segundos en los que Fate pareció procesar lo que le habían dicho, se encogió nuevamente en su lugar, abrazando a Kuroi como si fuese un peluche.

_No des el brazo a torcer, Hayate_, se dijo firmemente. Esto era lo mejor… seguramente.

—Bueno, ya está —aplaudió—. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y dejarás mi oficina llena de pelos de gato —trató de sonar molesta—. Te cuento que estamos en un café, tú tienes que trabajar y los animales deben quedarse afuera.

Fate hizo un puchero, volteando medio cuerpo para ignorar a Hayate.

_Ella __**en serio**__ busca hacerme esto difícil_, tuvo que masajearse la sien para apaciguar la jaqueca que le estaba llegando.

—Fate Testarossa —regañó, llevando las manos a la cintura—. Si no te levantas en este instante y mueves tu sexy trasero por esa puerta —se acercó amenazante—, voy a poner jalea en tu sostén.

Como un resorte, Fate se incorporó a verla, impactada. ¡Ella no haría eso!... _De nuevo._

Por otro lado, ese destello burlón en los ojos azules y la sonrisa que amenazaba surgir en sus labios, le indicaban que _podía_ ser que Hayate hablara en serio.

Sin esperar más, Hayate tomó a Fate de los hombros y la encaminó a la puerta, solo con un poquito de resistencia.

—Ahora escóndete ese gato en el escote y llévalo al callejón —ordenó—. Luego ve a realizar tus deberes como la buena chica que eres.

Justo cuando estaban llegando a la puerta, Fate se detuvo, impidiendo que Hayate pudiese alcanzar la manija. Giró la cabeza para mirarla.

—Por favor no me hagas ir… —suplicó suavemente.

El corazón de Hayate se contrajo. De pronto Fate ya no era la joven que tenía enfrente, se le antepuso la ilusión de la pequeña de cinco años que no quería ir a su primer día de clases por temor a tener que presentarse ante todos. Tuvo que luchar contra el potente impulso de abrazarla, animarla y llevarla de la mano al salón, asegurándole que todo estaba bien.

Apretó con fuerza la quijada, mordiéndose por dentro el labio. No tenían cinco años y detrás de esa puerta no se encontraba el salón de pre-escolar; se encontraba la chica que descompensaba a Fate. Un temor que debía enfrentar ella sola.

_No cedas, Hayate, no cedas_… _¡Diablos, deja de verte tan adorablemente indefensa, maldición!_

Sintiendo que su corazón se derretía y se le formaba un nudo en la garganta… Se impulsó y tomó la manilla, haciéndola girar.

—Esto lo hago por tu propio bien —le dijo seriamente.

Fate hizo una mueca y apretó a Kuroi contra su pecho, buscando algún tipo de seguridad en ese gesto.

Con la puerta ya abierta completamente y la rubia avanzando hacia el café, Hayate agregó:

—Solo puedo darte un consejo —la miró solemne—: Vive el momento, no pienses, utiliza tu instinto —alzó un pulgar—, usa La Fuerza.

Por largos cinco segundos, se mantuvieron las miradas; Fate inexpresiva, Hayate seria.

—Cállate.

—Yo también te quiero —sonrió risueña la castaña—, por eso que hago esto —la echó y cerró la puerta.

Hayate se recostó en la superficie de madera suspirando cansinamente. Esa pequeña Fate-chan iba a acabar con ella algún día. Mira que hacerla sentir como la peor villana en la historia de la existencia viéndola con esa cara suplicante…

_Diablos, la chica es adorable, creo que hasta lo siento por Nanoha_, sonrió de medio lado. _Oh bueno, ese será un problema en el que se metió solita._

Estirándose para aliviar sus tensos músculos, decidió que por fin era tiempo de volver al trabajo. El primer inconveniente del día ya había sido superado.

~O~~O~~O~

Nanoha no podía quitarse el sentimiento de que algo andaba mal. Ya se le había hecho muy extraño que ayer Fate se fuera antes —_como nunca lo hacía—_ y por eso no pudiera despedirse de ella… Le había costado todo su —_casi limitado—_ autocontrol para no enviarle un mensaje o llamarla, no queriendo parecer desesperada —_aunque quizás lo estaba un poco._

¡Pero es que casi ni habló con ella ayer! Y hoy…

Frunció el cejo mirando a la rubia que parecía pedirle a un cliente que repitiera su orden. Hoy Fate estaba actuando muy extraño. En todo el rato que Nanoha la había estado mirando —_algo así como desde que salió de la oficina de Hayate—_, Fate había cometido dos errores y se veía muy distraída.

Estaba segura que no era Alicia-chan, pero sin duda no era la misma Fate-chan de siempre. No la eficiente, concentrada y perfeccionista Fate-chan de siempre.

Cuando escuchó una exclamación en su espalda, tuvo que pestañear varias veces para convencerse que había sido Fate quien dio vuelta el vaso al entregárselo a un cliente. Fate parecía igual de sorprendida porque se quedó mirando el líquido escurrir de la mesa —_afortunadamente hacia un costado y no al señor—_ sin reaccionar. Pegando un respingo, como recién cayendo en la cuenta de lo que había hecho, se disculpó apresuradamente y trató de secar lo mejor que pudo con unas servilletas.

_Definitivamente esa no era Fate-chan_.

Nanoha se acercó queriendo ayudarla, pero cuando Fate sintió la sintió se tensó y rápidamente dijo que iría por un trapero, evitando mirar a Nanoha en todo momento. La cobriza se quedó a unos pasos de la mesa, sintiéndose rechazada por alguna razón.

¿Qué acaba de suceder? Se preguntó.

Lo que fuese, llevaba sucediendo la hora y media que había estado trabajando. Cada vez que Fate la pillaba mirando y sus ojos se encontraban, la rubia rápidamente desviaba la mirada y se enfoca en alguna tarea y si la sentía aproximarse se alejaba instintivamente. No era paranoico pensar que la estuviera evitando ¿o sí?

Quería preguntarle qué pasaba, pero tenía miedo de cómo fuese a reaccionar; si ni siquiera había sido capaz de sostenerle la mirada al saludar, dudaba que Fate quisiera sentarse a conversar. Las cosas iban tan bien entre ellas… ¿Qué había pasado?

Suspiró y trató de enfocarse en lo suyo, tal vez si le daba un poco de tiempo, Fate volvería a ser la misma. Tal vez si esperaba hasta el fin del día podría arrinconarla en el camerino… de ser necesario, claro.

Por otro lado, podía que Fate la estuviera evitando a ella, pero su —_coqueteo descarado, según ella—_ trato con las clientas no había cambiado mucho, si bien se notaba menos segura y más escueta al momento de responder, seguía siendo amigable con ellas. Por alguna razón a Nanoha le molestaban más las chicas que los chicos, aunque para ellas todos parecían animales en celo desgastando a Fate con una lujuria casi tangible —_en la mente de Nanoha—_, las chicas eran las reales arpías de cuidado, los hombres —_en su mayoría al menos—_ solo eran bolsas de hormonas desechables.

…Tal vez estaba viendo demasiada televisión con su hermana, no se explicaba de dónde podía sacar términos —_o pensamientos—_ así si jamás los había usado en la vida.

De cualquier forma, el problema es que Fate les prestaba _demasiada_ atención para su gusto. El dinosaurio en su estómago no estaba para nada feliz con eso.

Lo peor había sido la aparición de esa chica Hinata y sus _groupies_, como había decidido decirles —_aja, demasiada televisión—_, todas en busca de la atención de Fate. La verdad es que después del domingo esperaba no verla más y había estado aliviada cuando no se pasó por el local ayer, pero el sueño no puede durar para siempre, supuso.

Roary, como había llamado a su dinosaurio, rugió colérico cuando la chiquilla molesta esa tuvo el descaro de ofrecerle un regalo a Fate, convenientemente afuera del local, cuando ya se iba. Como solo las estaba viendo a través del vidrio, no pudo escuchar lo que decían, pero asumió que Fate le estaba dando las gracias y por suerte lo rechazó, según la evidente decepción en la cara de la chica y el que bajara el obsequio.

Sin embargo, cuando Nanoha ya estaba cantando victoria, Fate sacó de su bolsillo un dulce y se lo dio a la chica, acariciándole la cabeza —_ganando un profundo sonrojo en la niña y una sonrisa boba._

Nanoha abrió la boca, incrédula, y entre ella y su dinosaurio se tomaron el gesto como una ofensa personal. Súbitamente, el caramelo de envoltura dorada que guardaba recelosamente como un trofeo había perdido mucho valor con el despreocupado ofrecimiento de Fate.

_Demonios, Fate-chan_, maldecía internamente Nanoha, ¡aunque sea parte del negocio, no tiene por qué ser **tan** amable con las clientas!

Cuando Fate entró, se forzó a apartar la vista porque sabía que se le notaba en la cara lo molesta que estaba, aunque no fue sorpresa que instantes más tarde sus ojos la traicionaran buscando instintivamente a la rubia. Lo que la sorprendió fue notar que Fate caminaba en su dirección y que ésta, al notar los ojos de Nanoha en ella, se escabulló por el pequeño pasadizo que dejaban un par de mesas.

_Ahora no había forma de no pensar que Fate la estaba evitando, _resistió el impulso de pisotear indignada.

Al ver a Fate sonreírle a unas clientas, después de esa descarada evasión —_prefiriendo un camino intrincado en vez de pasar a su lado—_, Nanoha descubrió, por el potente rugido en su estómago, que su Velociraptor había tenido crías.

~O~~O~~O~

Con toda la calma del mundo, como si realmente no tuviese nada más importante que hacer, Hayate dio vuelta la hoja de su periódico sonoramente, fingiendo gran interés en palabras que ni siquiera estaba leyendo. Bueno, no desde que tenía a una Nanoha en enfurruñado silencio frente a ella al menos, eso generaba una gran distracción.

_¿Mi despacho se convirtió en un escondite?_ Pensó Hayate, conteniendo un suspiro.

No necesitaba ser genio —_cosa que en realidad era—_ para saber que el mal humor de la chica se debía a cierta rubia. Por su tranquilidad —_y el hecho que Nanoha pareciera dispuesta a morder a cualquiera que rompiera su malhumorado silencio—_, decidió dejar que se calmara y hablara cuando se sintiera lista.

Nanoha escuchó dos cambios de hoja más, todavía jugueteando con el pequeño monito de nieve entre sus manos, antes de suspirar para quitarse el cejo fruncido. Dejó de mover la figurita y se concentró en su sonrisa pintada, esa eterna mueca de felicidad, preguntándose tontamente si ella se vería así alrededor de Fate.

Luego, como si les hubiese tirado un trozo de carne, los monstruitos en su interior reclamaron recordando la sonrisa de Hinata al recibir el regalo de Fate. Haciendo un mohín, le tapó la cara al muñeco con el pulgar.

_Tonta Fate-chan_, bufó, haciéndose la linda con todas y _forzándola_ a escapar de la incomodidad que su evasión generaba al despacho de la jefa. Aunque viendo a la castaña recostada en su silla, leyendo el diario y sorbiendo el café que le había llevado, tan tranquilamente, le costaba verla como algo que no fuera un señor de mediana edad en el cuerpo de una joven.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó al fin.

—¿Hm? —Hayate por in estaba prestando atención a un artículo— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la primera vez que nos conocimos?

Nanoha lo pensó un momento y dijo lo primero que recordó:

—¿"Yo te ayudaré a conquistar a Fate-chan"?

Inmediatamente los bebés dinosaurio empezaron su alegato. Frunció el ceño y bufó. Al parecer habían nacido para estar molestos con Fate.

—No, lo otro —respondió calmadamente.

—Dijiste muchas cosas ese día… —trató de no sonar molesta, pero en su estómago seguía el canturreo de rugidos.

—"Yo sé muchas cosas" —citó Hayate—. Este es el proceso de ello.

—Ahh… —Recostó el mentón sobre los brazos cruzados en el escritorio— ¿Qué lees tan concentrada?

Aunque ya se había hecho a la idea que Hayate podía ser seria, todavía era algo raro de ver. La castaña dobló el diario y lo dejó sobre el escritorio en dirección a Nanoha, quien alzó un poco la cabeza, observando el título que Hayate le señalaba.

—¿Incendio por causas misteriosas? —Leyó, tomando la hoja al notar que era dentro de la zona—. Fue cerca de aquí.

—Otro más —asintió la castaña—. El tercero en este mes —se recostó en la silla—. Es una pena porque todos los edificios de esta zona son muy bonitos, por eso instalé el café aquí.

—Recuerdo haber visto los otros en el noticiario —dijo Nanoha—. Las fotos son muy buenas… —comentó sorprendida. Miró extrañada a su amiga cuando Hayate soltó una risita.

—Eso es lo que más le llama la atención a Signum —aclaró la castaña, señalando las pequeñas letras debajo de la foto—, porque todas fueron tomadas por la misma persona.

—Y en el momento preciso… —Observó el cuerpo que caía del segundo piso envuelto en llamas. En un párrafo explicaba que era un empleado del restaurante que al parecer había olvidado algo es día y el incendió lo atrapó—. Pobre señor, estaba en el lugar equivocado al momento justo… pero sin duda para el fotógrafo fue mucha suerte. Gran coincidencia.

—Exacto —apuntó sonriente la castaña—; las coincidencias no existen —negó con el índice— o al menos eso es lo que dice Signum.

—Lo hace parecer como un caso de detectives —rió Nanoha, devolviéndole el diario.

—Algunos hábitos son difíciles de olvidar —se encogió de hombros—. Como Shamal y sus nervios de acero de enfermera.

Nanoha iba a preguntar a qué se refería, pero Hayate se puso de pie y se acercó a la mesita con telas y materiales, dispuesta a volver al trabajo.

Decidiendo que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo ignorando el problema —_o tratando de hacerlo al menos—_, la cobriza habló:

—¿Sabes por qué Fate-chan está actuando tan extraño conmigo hoy?

Hayate detuvo sus movimientos, evitando voltear hacia Nanoha, habiendo anticipado la pregunta hace rato.

_Porque cree que eres adorable y eso la asusta a morir._

—Porque es una idiota —contestó girando la cabeza—. Recién se dio cuenta que te gusta y uh —hizo una mueca—, flipó.

—¿Ella…? —alzó una ceja perpleja—. No lo entiendo —negó.

—Es lenta en reaccionar, te dije desde el principio que era idiota —se encogió de hombro, regresando a su selección de material—. Hace poco logró procesar que ibas en serio con lo que decías y bueno, eso, flipó —suspiró—. Ahh, te dije que el amor lo complicaría todo, Fate no tiene idea cómo reaccionar a eso.

Nanoha, quien ya estaba casi a un par de centímetros del asiento con lo erguida que estaba, se quedó con la boca abierta viendo a su amiga comparar unos colores con una plantilla.

Así que sus sentimientos por fin le habían llegado a la rubia, dos, tres declaraciones después, quizás hasta inconscientes veces más… _Fate-chan reconoció mi confesión._

Se dejó caer en la silla, sintiendo el calor agolparse en sus mejillas y los nervios agarrotarle el cuerpo. Aparentemente ella también estaba sufriendo los efectos tardíos de las veces que expresó a Fate lo que sentía, al saber que ahora estaba, probablemente, esperando una respuesta a su confesión.

_No había pensado en eso_… Ciertamente, ninguna de las veces que le dijo a Fate lo que sentía había considera el escenario de una respuesta precisa, solo había expresado lo que sentía y ya. Se le había hecho un poco raro cómo habían acabado esas situaciones, cierto, pero ahora… ¿Ahora estaba esperando ser aceptada o rechazada?

Escondió la cara en las manos. _¡Cómo no pensar en eso antes!_ El normal de las confesiones va de esa manera; alguien dice lo que siente y recibe una respuesta, aunque sea un "déjame pensarlo" o las cosas se desarrollan naturalmente entre los involucrados, quizás creyó que esa era su situación, pero… No era así en absoluto.

Fate _recién_ había tomado su confesión de manera seria, o sea como oírla en ese momento, y estaba procesando qué hacer, qué responder… ¿Era eso?

Hundió más la cara en sus manos apoyando los codos en el escritorio. Sentía su corazón latirle en los oídos, pensando que Fate en este instante estaba… _Momento_, abrió sus ojos mirando por entre sus dedos. Fate la estaba evitando. Se había declarado a una chica que ahora estaba pensando en una respuesta, evitándola. Su estómago se revolvió al tomar en cuenta otro factor que había pasado por alto.

—Espera… —alzó la cabeza— Fate-chan de casualidad no será… —miró a Hayate— ¿A ella le gu-gustan las chicas siquiera?

Hayate rió a carcajadas por la expresión aterrada y abatida de Nanoha. ¿Recién ahora venía a pensar en eso? Tal vez las dos podían ser igual de lentas a su manera.

—¿Y tú creías que yo te iba a tirar en brazos de una heterosexual? —Sacudió la cabeza—. Te lo hubiese advertido apenas saliste con lo de enamorarte, boba. Si es que algo, Fate es asexual.

—¿Asexual?

—Ni lo uno ni lo otro —balanceó las manos—. Nunca ha sabido cómo responder al cariño, es una total bruta cuando se trata de sentimientos.

Bueno, siendo completamente honestas, Nanoha al menos había notado eso. Ladeó la cabeza frunciendo el ceño. ¿Dónde la dejaba eso entonces? ¿Cuánto se pasaría Fate evitándola?

—Mira, Nanoha-chan, aunque encuentro casi admirable la manera, uhm, desinhibida con la que llevas tus emociones; cero preocupaciones por los efectos colaterales, no todos podemos ser así —dijo tranquilamente Hayate—. Mientras tú vas por la vida dejándote sentir y actuando acorde, sin pensar, Fate es de las que sobre piensan las cosas y necesita racionalizarlo todo, por tanto le cuesta mucho descifrar sus emociones y no entiende para nada de sentimientos. —Tomó un par de telas entre sus brazos—. Ahora mismo no sabe qué hacer contigo ni con ella misma.

En el intertanto que Hayate se acercó a su mesita de costura y depositó con cuidado las telas, Nanoha se mantuvo en silencio, digiriendo lo que le había dicho. Sintió que se le enfriaba poco a poco el cuerpo, definitivamente no había tomado en cuenta nada de eso al momento de declararse. Tal vez había sido un gran error…

Hayate suspiró al ver la expresión cabizbaja de la cobriza, ahora no sabía quién estaba peor; si ella o Fate. Con una regla marcó una medida. El amor era una enfermedad problemática, estaba cada vez más convencida. Apoyándose en la regla cortó de un solo tirón.

—Te dije que enamorarte de Fate era una mala idea, no solo porque crea y sepa que el amor está sobrevalorado, sino porque sé que puede ser una completa idiota. —Marcó otra medida—. No lo hace adrede, pero sí puede ser… uhm difícil entenderla o soportarla, más para alguien que esperaría cosas de ella… —Cortó dos veces el aire con la tijera—. Ya sabes, en el caso de ser pareja.

Nanoha no se sentía capaz de hablar y no sabía qué preguntar de todas formas, así que se conformó con escuchar el monólogo de la castaña que parecía tener la sorprendente habilidad de entender lo que la persona estaba pensando o quería saber.

—No es un secreto que en el amor está el deseo —apuntó, acomodando otra tela en su zona de medida—. No solo carnal, obviamente; deseo de tiempo, compromiso, dedicación, interés, gestos, palabras, empatía, cercanía… Romance —hizo un gesto circular con la mano—. Todas esas cosas que son importantes para relaciones humanas a un mayor nivel, las que aparecen en las revistas para mujeres, podemos ir a comprar una si quieres y lo vemos…

Su media sonrisa se convirtió en un puchero con la mirada asesina que Nanoha le dedicó. _De acuerdo_, nada de bromas, asintió rodando los ojos. Qué aburrida podía ponerse la cobriza cuando estaban hablando de Fate, resopló regresando a lo suyo.

—A pesar que en estos años Fate no ha mostrado interés en hacer nuevas amistades —continuó—, eso es algo que sí podría; es un nivel de menos compromiso y, hasta cierto punto, más aceptación —bufó mirando a Nanoha con fingido reproche—. Tenías que complicarlo todo metiendo interés romántico en el asunto ¿cierto?

Nanoha hizo un mohín, leyendo en la mirada de su amiga que solo intentaba aligerar la situación y no penetrar más en la herida que ella misma se estaba haciendo, tomando recién en consideración las consecuencias de sus actos. _Bien hecho, Nanoha_.

—En el caso de pareja los problemas de interacción y comunicación de Fate podrían ser un inconveniente serio para personas normales que pudieran sentirse ofendidas fácilmente por su comportamiento.

Aunque algo le decía a Hayate que Nanoha no era una de esas personas —_tan loca por Fate tan pronto—_, consideró oportuno mencionarlo para que entendiera bien a qué se refería. Por su parte, la cobriza ladeó la cabeza reflexiva.

—Pero contigo Fate-chan no tiene ese tipo de problemas —comentó al fin.

—Sí, bueno, eso es tema totalmente aparte.

Se sentó en la silla que chirrió cuando la giró para quedar en dirección a Nanoha, quien la miraba fijamente, claramente tratando de controlar sus emociones y aclarar sus ideas. Se mordió el labio y tragó saliva antes de preguntar seriamente:

—¿Crees que con suficiente esfuerzo y tiempo ella llegaría a sentirse tan cómoda conmigo como lo está contigo?

_Tan loca tan pronto_, se repitió Hayate suprimiendo una sonrisa. A la chica le había dado fuerte. _Bien por ti, Fate._

—No lo sé. Tal vez. Probablemente.

Tampoco pensaba mentirle, pero sin duda era prometedor que Nanoha tuviese ese tipo de disposición. Tal vez si estaban hechas la una para la otra, Nanoha podría tener la paciencia suficiente para aguantar a Fate además de la habilidad de desequilibrar a la rubia.

Bueno, siendo ese el caso, decirle lo que esperar sonaba la mejor opción.

—Debes entender que Fate es más idiota de lo que crees y aparenta —empezó tranquila—. Los problemas sociales de Fate-chan son más serios que una respuesta post-traumática. La muerte de sus padres es solo parte; ahí fue cuando decidió dejar de sentir y empezar a racionalizar todo, pero ya de antes tenía sus asuntos. De niña era muy tímida, reservada e incapaz de transmitir sus emociones eficientemente, medio patológico, se podría decir que tenía esto que le llaman "Ansiedad Social", casi bordeando el Trastorno… —se rascó la nuca, incómoda—. Hasta una noche escuché que pensaban llevarla donde un especialista.

Nanoha pestañeó sorprendida, incapaz de apartar la vista de los ojos azules de la castaña. La silla chirrió nuevamente cuando Hayate se giró para mirar una fotografía en la pared.

—Diablos, los adultos no entendían nada —se cruzó de brazos con indignación infantil—. Eso solo hubiese sido peor para Fate-chan —bufó—. Ella se esforzaba mucho con eso, no queriendo decepcionar a nadie ni ser menos que su hermana, si hacían algo como eso solo iban a aplastar el poco valor que se tenía. —Miró una foto de las tres de niñas—. Al final no hicieron nada porque mientras Fate-chan interactuaba con Ali y conmigo era bastante como una niña _normal_, tenía dos amigas con quienes jugar y confiar, era suficientemente feliz con eso. Todas lo éramos, de hecho —sonrió con nostalgia—. Eso no quitaba que quisiera hacer nuevos amigos como cualquier nena y lo intentaba, pero teníamos la mala suerte de estar rodeadas de idiotas —chasqueó la lengua—. Al ser de buen corazón, muchos se aprovechaban de ella y por supuesto que eso solo empeoraba sus asuntos con la confianza —negó con la cabeza—. Los niños son tontos de esa manera, no se dan cuenta que sus pequeñas acciones pueden tener un impacto más grande de lo que se pueda creer, dependiendo de la persona.

La cobriza asintió lentamente, humedeciendo con la lengua sus resecos labios. Ahora las cosas con Fate agarraban un nuevo tono, adquirían más sentido, sí, pero al mismo tiempo se complicaban bastante en el asunto de la comunicación. Una repentina sensación de culpa la invadió, entendiendo mejor la situación en la que había puesto a Fate. No había por qué extrañarse que la estuviera evitando…

Alzó la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Hayate.

—Lo que puedo decirte es que si realmente quieres ir por una relación en pareja —la miró seriamente— tendrás que saber aguatar y no rendirte —le sonrió—. Elegiste una persona muy complicada en la cual fijarte, Nanoha-chan.

_Y qué lo digas_, confirmó mentalmente Nanoha, acompañando la risita de Hayate con un asentimiento. Ciertamente las cosas lucían más complicadas ahora, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía más segura respecto a cómo actuar con Fate, ahora al menos sabía qué esperar. Si paciencia y comprensión eran la clave, podría hacerlo.

Sonrió pensando que ahora sabía otra gran parte de la vida de Fate, pero algo seguía sonando extraño en todo eso.

—Si Fate-chan tiene estos… problemas sociales que dices —ladeó la cabeza— ¿Cómo es que puede trabajar interactuando con tanta gente?

—Gracias a su entrenamiento. —Nanoha la miró confundida—. Se podría decir que fue adiestrada para poder tratar con personas a un nivel muy impersonal, es como un acto —se encogió de hombros—. Su "_Charming Mode_" no es más que una vasta compilación de información de cómo responder de manera óptima y especializada a ciertas situaciones, aprovechando su apariencia y otros dotes, crean una perfecta ilusión de galanura ¿no crees? —sonrió maliciosa.

—¿Adiestrada? —Repitió Nanoha perpleja— ¡La tratas como un perro!

—Hey, no es nada nuevo —se defendió—, en las empresas lo disfrazan con eufemismos como "capacitación" o "Recursos Humanos", es exactamente lo mismo —se cruzó de brazos—. Se trata de preparar a los empleados para desempeñar de buena forma sus funciones. Fate-chan es una buena estudiante y le sirvió para superar un poco su problema, aunque sea medio falso.

En realidad, no podía discutir contra esa lógica. Los resultados habían sido muy buenos sin duda… _Demasiado_, frunció el ceño recordando a toda la clientela comiéndose con los ojos a la _encantadora_ rubia creación de lo que aparentemente era una estrategia de marketing.

—Oye, para de verme así —resopló Hayate—. Soy sensible a las miradas asesinas, ¿sabes? —Nanoha gruñó—. Fate fue la que quiso hacerlo en primer lugar.

Nanoha se sorprendió con esto, pero antes que pudiese preguntar, Hayate ya se estaba poniendo un casco que estaba debajo del mesón de costura.

—Como sea, tengo que trabajar —se ajustó las amarras—, así que preferiría que dejaran de venir a holgazanear a mi despacho.

—Uh… —Ya se le había olvidado lo que quería preguntar antes— ¿Por qué el casco?

—Para que las ideas no se escapen —le dio dos golpecitos a la dura superficie— ¿No es obvio?

La cobriza abrió la boca y la cerró, incapaz de adherir nada. Hayate hablaba de manera tan casual de cosas que normalmente serían extrañas que era difícil pensar que estuviesen fuera de lo común… _Definitivamente era excéntrica_, ¿pero razonable?

Nanoha negó con la cabeza, era difícil llegar a una conclusión.

—Como te decía —la apuntó—: vuelve al trabajo. —Ajustó un nuevo hilo en la máquina—. Si quieres arreglar las cosas con Fate, tienes que hablar con ella. Aquí no solucionarás nada.

—Uhm —Nanoha hizo un mohín—. No quiero hablar con ella ahora.

Hayate detuvo su tarea y volteó a verla, incrédula.

—¿Disculpa? —Frunció el cejo— ¿Te importaría explicarte?

En realidad, los que estaban hablando por Nanoha ahora eran los enfadados dinosaurios, quienes seguían ofendidos. Giró la cabeza, resoplando.

—Estoy molesta con ella —dijo tercamente—, así que no quiero hablarle todavía. Me quedaré aquí otro rato.

La ceja de Hayate agarró un tic involuntario. _Estas dos niñas… _¡Sí que tenían agallas para tentar así su paciencia!

—Bueno, me temo que ya no está en ustedes decidir —controló su voz—. Yo tengo que cosas que hacer así que tendrán que jugar a las escondidas en otra parte.

Antes de que Nanoha se diera cuenta, ya estaba siendo arrastrada fuera de la oficina por una ofuscada Hayate.

—¡Ya dejen de comportarse como un par de niñas obstinadas, hablen como personas maduras y déjenme trabajar, por todos los cielos!

La puerta se cerró con un duro golpe y Nanoha la quedó mirando con una gotita de sudor, todavía atontada. _Qué carácter…_

—Habrase visto… —refunfuñó molesta la castaña—. Si van a seguir quitándome mi valioso tiempo con estas actitudes suyas, me saldría más a cuenta contratar nuevas empleadas —suspiró—. Bueno, de vuelta al trabajo.

Se tronó los dedos, dispuesta a pasarse el resto del día terminando lo que le faltaba e ignorando al par de tórtolas —_en progreso—_ que amenazaban causarle un permanente dolor de cabeza. Por hoy, al menos, tendría mano firme; ¡que aprendieran a manejar sus problemas por cuenta propia y la dejaran trabajar en paz!

~O~~O~~O~

Después de ser echada del despacho de Hayate, Nanoha hizo un tan buen trabajo evitando a Fate como la rubia lo hacía con ella. Y por bueno quiere decir: un torpe intento de ignorarse mutuamente cuando en realidad están demasiado conscientes de la otra. Generando incómodos encuentros a medio pasillo, miradas siendo apartadas tras ser descubiertas observando a la otra y una completa falta de concentración en lo que hacían. Ninguna se estaba ganando la placa de empleada del mes ese día.

Nanoha suspiró, más cansada de lo habitual. _Y pensar que quedaba más de una hora para finalizar su turno…_

Terminando de limpiar una mesa, se dio cuenta que la tensión que había sentido todo el día había disminuido y no necesitó mirar alrededor para saber que se debía a la ausencia de Fate en el local. Suspiró nuevamente. Esto no podía seguir así. Después de la conversación con Hayate, le había quedado claro que probablemente no sería Fate quien diera el primer paso para arreglar la incómoda situación, pero ella tampoco sabía qué decir para cambiar el ambiente entre las dos.

Tal vez Fate solo necesitaba tiempo. Tal vez mañana las cosas regresarían mágicamente a la normalidad…

_Diablos,_ cerró los ojos con pesadumbre, esto era todavía peor que cuando creía que Fate no le prestaba atención. Sin darse cuenta dónde iba, terminó chocando con alguien que venía entrando.

—Ah, discúlpeme —se disculpó torpemente—. No estaba…

—Nanoha-chan —saludó una voz familiar—. ¿Cómo estás?

—¿Alicia-chan? —pestañeó sorprendida—. Uhm, hola…

No le había tomado más que un segundo el darse cuenta que la rubia con la que había chocado no era la que le robaba el sueño, sino su hermana tan parecida a ella. Con todo el tiempo que se pasaba mirando a Fate, las diferencias le eran más claras ahora: Fate era un par de centímetros más alta, sus ojos de un rojo más intenso, las patillas un poco más largas…

—¿Estás muy ocupada? —Preguntó Alicia, sacándola de sus pensamientos—. Me gustaría hablar contigo un momento.

—Oh —sacudió la cabeza—. Sí, claro, no hay problema. —Ambas se apartaron de la pasada— ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Quieres ser mi amiga? —soltó tranquilamente.

Bueno, esa era otra cosa que claramente las diferenciaba, pensó perpleja la cobriza. Ahora más que nunca, no podía imaginarse a Fate haciendo una pregunta tan directa con una sonrisa tan casual como Alicia lo estaba haciendo.

Se forzó a cerrar la boca para no parecer como una tonta y le devolvió la sonrisa lo mejor que pudo.

—Cla-claro, me encantaría —dijo honestamente.

—Excelente —sonrió—. Entonces quisiera hablar contigo acerca de mi tonta hermana.

¿Acaso iba a hablar sobre Fate con todos ese día menos con la misma Fate? Se preguntó extrañada. Asintió torpemente.

—A ti te gusta mi hermana, ¿cierto?

Nanoha se atoró con su propia saliva, sonrojándose furiosamente. Otra pregunta tan directa soltada como si nada. ¿Cómo era posible que fueran tan diferentes las gemelas?

—Tomaré eso como un sí —rió la rubia—. Es muy obvio de todas formas, Fate es la única que no lo había notado hasta ahora.

Genial, alguien más que creía que Nanoha era una persona obvia. ¿En serio tan evidente era?

—Por eso, como amiga voy a darte un consejo —se puso seria—. Tienes que hablar con ella —la miró fijamente—. A Fate tienes que decirle las cosas. No puedes esperar que entienda tus sentimientos, debes explicárselos —se rascó la nuca—. Puede sonar algo complicado pero así es cómo funciona ella. Uno se acostumbra. Hablar, conseguir que te hable y ser compresiva. ¿Crees que puedas?

Segunda persona —_y la otra más cercana a Fate—_ que le decía que la clave estaba en hablar. Tendría que hacerles caso, por lo que asintió aunque no supiera cómo hacerlo.

—Bien —sonrió complacida—. Ha estado extraña desde anoche así que asumo que hoy te ha evitado a toda costa. —Nanoha asintió y Alicia miró alrededor—. Conociendo a mi hermana, seguramente está refugiándose con los gatos ahora —le guiñó un ojo—. Buena suerte.

Antes de que Alicia se alejara, Nanoha la detuvo, insegura y avergonzada.

—A ti… uh —se atoró con sus palabras—. Tú… —agachó la mirada— ¿Te pa-parece bien?

Alicia contempló a la nerviosa chica un momento, confundida. Nanoha estaba roja hasta las orejas y tenía los labios apretados en una mueca muy tierna, jugueteando con sus dedos. Cuando entendió a qué se refería, sonrió divertida.

—Si me parece bien que te guste Fate, la respuesta es sí —le dijo tranquilamente—. Si me parece bien que tengas intenciones de cortejarla, adelante también —rió viendo a la otra encogerse de vergüenza—. Y si me estás pidiendo permiso para salir con mi hermana… —esperó que Nanoha la mirara—: tienes mi aprobación.

Nanoha se mordió el labio, sintiendo que le ardía hasta el cuello por las calmadas declaraciones de Alicia. Sintió una mano posarse en su cabeza, haciéndola levantar la vista.

—Aunque nos estamos adelantando a los hechos —sonrió dulcemente—. Primero deben arreglar esta situación, así que ve a hablar con ella, ¿de acuerdo?

La joven asintió sin poder evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una nerviosa sonrisa, las bestias en su estómago y el pesar de su pecho habían desaparecido, dejando solo un revoloteo de emoción. ¡Prácticamente había conseguido la bendición de Alicia para ser la novia de Fate!

…Aunque primero tenía que lograr que Fate quisiera ser su novia, claro. Sin embargo, al menos era reconfortante tener ese paso cubierto.

Alicia se despidió dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro y deseándole suerte. Nanoha la vio marcharse, frunciendo el ceño cuando notó por primera vez su atuendo. _Qué extraño… ¿Tal vez es un poco excéntrica también?_

Linda, alegre, amable y un poco excéntrica… _¿Uh?_ Miró el techo, reflexiva. Sonaba como la descripción de… Siguiendo con la vista el camino invisible que Alicia estaba trazando, se topó con la puerta de la oficina del jefe. _Por supuesto_, ahí dentro había otra persona que encajaba muy bien con esas cualidades.

Una persona que además parecía atraída por ellas. Bueno, aunque no era difícil pensar que muchos pudiesen gustar de alguien como Alicia, tan hermosa como Fate y con una personalidad tan llamativa. Claro que para ella Fate-chan seguía siendo lo mejor, pero no se podía negar lo innegable.

De pronto hizo una mueca, recordando la acongojada expresión de Hayate. En esa conversación, "gustar" se quedaba corto…

Todavía sentía una opresión en el pecho cuando pensaba en todo el peso que Hayate llevaba soportando tanto tiempo para haberse descargado de esa manera. Sabía que lo que más le dolía a Hayate era el tener que comerse las palabras para expresar sus sentimientos y fingir que nada sucedía, porque estaba segura que a ella le pasaría lo mismo. O sea, se había declarado a Fate sin darse cuenta porque sus sentimientos pudieron más que su cabeza y al parecer todo el mundo podía notarlo en su cara. No podía imaginarse guardando algo así por mucho tiempo. Y Hayate llevaba años haciéndolo…

Sintió una oleada de determinación recorrer su cuerpo. Sus situaciones se parecían; ambas estaban perdiendo la cabeza por las hermanitas Testarossa, pero la gran diferencia es que Nanoha no tenía impedimento alguno para ser totalmente abierta respecto a eso. Asintió decidida para sí misma.

Era peor no poder decir lo que se siente en vez de ser rechazada, así al menos se puede avanzar. Hablaría con Fate, aunque no supiera qué decirle, sería honesta. Al menos ella todavía tenía una oportunidad, al menos ella no tendría que preguntarse qué sería; podía averiguarlo.

Con paso decidido, se dirigió a la cocina dispuesta a salir en busca de su rubia. Deseándole, en el fondo de su cabeza, suerte a su amiga castaña con la propia.

~O~~O~~O~

Alicia se detuvo en su camino cuando la puerta de la oficina a la cual se dirigía se abrió de pronto, revelando a dos chicas en vez de la castaña que quería ver. Sonríe al ver que Teana venía toda roja y Subaru alabándola por algo.

—¡Pero si te veías muy bien, Tea! —Insistía la chica— Ya quiero que sea mañana para verte de nuevo con ese disfraz —sonrió alegremente.

—Ya cállate, Su… —Al levantar la cabeza se encontró con la persona que se acercaba a ellas— ¡Alicia-san!

Subaru hizo un mohín cuando su amiga la dejó atrás para correr al lado de la rubia, cambiando inmediatamente su expresión de molesta y avergonzada a una de júbilo.

—Buenas tardes, Teana-chan —sonrió Alicia—. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

Cuando la rubia le acarició gentilmente la cabeza como si fuese todavía una niña, Teana se puso algo cohibida, haciendo sentir enferma a Subaru. Rodó los ojos y se acercó a ellas.

—Estoy bien —dijo tímidamente—. Gracias por ir a verme ayer.

—Bueno, Subaru se quedó más tiempo que yo —miró a la otra chica—. Es una amiga muy atenta.

La nombrada sonrió complacida, no tenía nada personal contra la amigable rubia, es solo que la actitud de la colorina con ella la molestaba sobremanera. Como que dejaba de ser ella y se transformaba en una extraña… Frunció el ceño al ver a Teana sonrojarse con algo que Alicia decía, _una tonta_. Se convertía en una extraña, tonta y frustrante chica.

—¿Hayate-chan está en su despacho? —preguntó la rubia.

—Oh… —Por supuesto que venía a verla a ella—. Sí, la jefa está con bastante trabajo así que no sé si va a recibirla —dijo insegura.

Una sonrisa juguetona se abrió paso en el rostro de Alicia y miró a Teana con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

—Créeme, me recibirá.

Le guiñó un ojo y pasó de largo, despidiéndose de ambas con un gesto de mano y entrando a la oficina sin siquiera tocar, completamente decidida.

Subaru le dio un codazo a Teana porque se había quedado mirando a la rubia con cara de boba, según ella. La colorina la miró con reproche.

—Para que cerraras la boca —bufó Subaru—. Se te estaba cayendo la baba.

—¡N-no digas tonterías! —Se sonrojó dándole un golpe en la cabeza—. Solo estaba… pensando qué se hará en el pelo para tenerlo tan brillante siempre.

—Pues yo no le veo lo especial —refutó obstinadamente la otra—. Sí, seguro, Fate-san y ella son lindas, pero…

—¿Lindas? ¡Son hermosas! —Aclaró Teana—. Mi hermano tiene suerte de tener de novia a una persona tan amable, inteligente, divertida y bella como Alicia-san —miró nuevamente la puerta cerrada del despacho. Subaru gruñó.

—Y con un gusto extraño en ropa —agregó de mala gana—. ¿Quién usa abrigo en esta época?

—Uhm, bueno… —ladeó la cabeza insegura—. Ella siempre anda a la moda así que puede ser un adelanto de temporada…

Subaru apretó la mandíbula, mirando a su amiga enfadada.

—¡Volvamos al trabajo, Tea! —la agarró de la mano y se la llevó, indignada.

Teana siempre había querido una hermana mayor, eso Subaru lo entendía, y Alicia era lo más cercano a una que tenía, pero el comportamiento de Teana cada vez que la rubia andaba cerca la sacaba de quicio por alguna razón. Sentía ganas de gritarle y zarandearla para que se le quitara la sonrisa tonta de la cara y esa mirada de cordero, como si Alicia fuera la mejor y más bella persona del planeta. Admirarla era una cosa, ¡pero no algo como eso!

_Tonta Tea_, hizo un puchero apretando el agarre en la mano de su amiga, no tenía por qué andar mirando a otras chicas así. No le gustaba la idea que Teana viera a nadie más, en realidad.

~O~~O~~O~

Nanoha abrió lentamente y con cuidado la puerta que daba al callejón, por si acaso Fate se encontraba justo en la salida, pero lo único que encontró registrando con la vista el lugar, fue a un solitario gato de mediano tamaño terminándose unos cuantos granos de comida que quedaban, prueba de que la rubia había estado ahí.

Algo decepcionada, se sentó en el único peldaño, dirigiéndose al felino que tenía a su izquierda.

—Hola, amiguito —saludó suavemente— ¿No has visto a Fate-chan?

El cuadrúpedo ni siquiera la miró, muy ocupado en lamer todo el fondo del recipiente. Se veía flaco y desarreglado, bastante diferente al grupo habitual que frecuentaba el lugar.

—Así que eres un nuevo comensal, ¿eh? —Trató de acariciarlo, pero el felino siseó echándose hacia atrás—. Tranquilo, aquí a todos nos gustan los gatos —le aseguró sonriente.

Se puso de pie pidiéndole que la esperara y entró de nuevo a la cocina. Poco después apareció con una pequeña porción de alimento y un platito con leche, la cual el gatito devoró como si no hubiese comido en días. Nanoha rió bajito, pensando que con eso tal vez el peludo se había anotado como un nuevo cliente frecuente a partir de ahora.

—Puede que termines hasta con peinado nuevo —comentó divertida—. Hayate-chan exige cierta etiqueta en el vestuario.

Una vez había visto a Fate peinar pacientemente a una gata blanca de largo pelaje y la felina se dejó tratar sin mucha pelea por las cuidadosas manos de la humana. Esa gata venía al menos una vez al día y al parecer era de las más antiguas, pero seguía siendo impresionante el lazo que muchos habían formado con la rubia.

Hizo un puchero, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y sosteniendo la cabeza con las manos. ¿Dónde estaría metida Fate? Ahora que había logrado reunir el coraje para mirarla y no la pillaba…

—¿Nanoha-chan?

La nombrada alzó la cabeza, encontrándose con una persona de larga cabellera rubia mirándola desde la intersección del callejón con la calle al lado izquierdo del café, sonrió levemente aunque no se tratara de la rubia que quería ver. Era una agradable sorpresa de cualquier manera.

Se puso de pie sacudiéndose el pantalón y caminó el par de pasos para llegar junto a su amigo.

—Yuuno-kun —saludó— ¿Qué haces aquí?

~O~~O~~O~

Al entrar, Alicia no esperaba ser recibida con los brazos abiertos, pero tampoco encontrarse con una Hayate con casco puesto, completamente absorta en su máquina, refunfuñando sobre lo difícil que era tratar con telas peludas. Sonrió, cerrando la puerta con cuidado y acercándose sigilosamente a su presa, aunque no fuese realmente necesario ya que cuando la castaña estaba así, podía pasar una estampida a su lado y ella ni se enteraría.

Se puso detrás de ella, silenciosa, conteniendo una risita por sus alegatos. Viendo cómo trabajaba con esmero, totalmente concentrada en lo que hacía. Era una imagen que disfrutaba bastante, pero había venido aquí para todo lo contrario.

Sin darle más tiempo, levantó un puño y le tocó tres veces en el casco como si de una puerta se tratase. Hayate se sobresaltó —_haciéndola reír por el gritito que soltó—_ y se dio vuelta, perpleja. Casi se le podía ver el corazón palpitarle en la garganta con lo brusco que fue sacada de su aislado mundo.

Tardó un par de segundos en enfocar la vista en los juguetones ojos borgoña de la intrusa y cuando lo hizo, las palabras se le agolparon.

—¡Ali! —Casi se cae de la silla—. Uh, escucha, antes que te dé el arranque de nuevo —se desabrocha el casco rápidamente—, déjame decirte que estoy un poco atrasada para mañana así que necesito… ¿Qué diablos haces vistiendo un abrigo?

Alicia ensanchó su sonrisa, la cara de Hayate no tenía precio. Al menos su apresurada explicación le daba a entender que no había olvidado su conversación telefónica.

—Ju ju ju —se lleva las manos a los bolsillos sin responder—. Ya sé que dijiste que descansarías apropiadamente después de mañana, pero vine a asegurarme que hicieras un receso al menos.

—Sí, lo entiendo, pero en serio que estoy ocupada y no quiero ser ruda ni nada —trató de arreglarse el despeinado cabello—, sin embargo, preferiría estar sola para no distraerme… así que…

—Quieres que me vaya —Hayate asintió—. No tengo intenciones de hacerlo tan pronto.

—Ali, por favor —resopló—, en serio que no tengo tiempo para…

—¿Ni siquiera para "Hello Panda"? —sonrió con suficiencia sacando una cajita de su bolsillo.

Hayate se quedó boquiabierta mirando el envase que la rubia estaba meneado enfrente de ella, sintiendo que su voluntad se desmoronaba y empezaba a salivar como un depredador en la presencia del animal bicolor.

—¿De… chocolate?

La sonrisa de Alicia se tornó victoriosa cuando Hayate tragó sonoramente y estiró su mano inconscientemente hacia el panda.

—Chocolate Y fresa —sacó otra cajita.

_De acuerdo, la chica sabe jugar sus cartas_, aceptó la castaña. Dándose dos segundos de orgullo antes de arrebatarle los paquetes con mala cara.

Alicia rió bajito con el cambio de expresión de su amiga, de un puchero enfadado a un infantil deleite, cuando la primera galleta rellana comenzó a deshacerse en su boca. La debilidad de Hayate por las galletas era algo que sabía no cambiaría jamás, estaba segura.

Hayate no perdió tiempo en instalarse en su cómodo sillón ejecutivo tras el escritorio y engullirse medio paquete en cuestión de segundos. Riendo, la rubia la acompañó sentándose en la silla opuesta y abriendo la otra cajita. La castaña se había olvidado por completo de su atuendo, ya podría sorprenderla luego.

La risita de Alicia formó un puchero en la castaña, quien giró la silla indignada, incapaz de reconocer su fácil derrota de manera abierta.

Mientras compartían las galletas sentadas en un cómodo silencio, Hayate observó de reojo a su amiga, viéndola morder una esquina de la galleta y luego lamer el rosado relleno con la punta de la lengua. Sonrió divertida; Alicia siempre hacía eso. Fate era de las que comía bocado a bocado, disfrutando con calma y ella… Miró el paquete casi vacío. Bueno, ella era de las que devoraba sin piedad a los pobres animalitos de masa azucarada.

Esas galletas ya eran todo un clásico entre ellas. En primaria, Hayate no podía pasar un día sin comer un paquete al menos y las únicas personas con las que estaba dispuesta a compartir eran las dos rubias. Esa había sido como su mayor prueba de amistad, rió internamente.

Observó detenidamente la redondeada galleta en su mano con el dibujo de un panda de brazos extendidos y una gran sonrisa. _Pobre inocente criatura que terminaría siendo disuelta en su estómago. Inocente y delicioso._ Si no mal recordaba, una vez vendió a Fate por dos paquetes de esas mismas galletas.

**~Catorce años atrás~**

La hora de juego en el jardín infantil resultaba siempre una tortura para Hayate; todos esos niños corriendo, haciendo alboroto y ensuciándose sin razón. Su concentración siempre se veía disminuida por todo el jaleo que el grupo armaba en el patio, pero de alguna manera lograba enfocarse en sus dibujos sentándose a la sombra de un árbol, apartada de la "zona de batalla". Una vez había cometido el error de quedarse cerca de la puerta, esperando que los dejaran entrar y sus oídos encontraran algo de paz en la hora de la siesta, pero su bloc había terminado en un charco porque un insensato chocó con ella persiguiendo a otro rapaz.

Ahora, con cinco años, ya era más lista y experimentada y sabía que alejarse del asfalto con cosas pintadas y la caja de arena significaba cierta calma. Era lo primero que le había enseñado a la nueva compañera, la rubia más joven, quien también prefería de actividades recreativas más relajadas.

Pronto había descubierto que existía cierto confort en tener a alguien cerca, teniendo a Fate leyendo a su lado, en un cómodo silencio. Desde el primer día, supo que Fate sería su compañera en los recesos. La rubia mayor, por otro lado, sí disfrutaba del barullo y se la pasaba con un grupo diferente de juego cada día. Ese día tocaba jugar a la casita con un par de niñas.

—¡Fate, ven con nosotras! —Tomó la mano de su hermana—. Tú serás el bebé.

—Pe-pero…

Incluso del poco tiempo que se conocían, Hayate ya había notado que la menor nunca podía negarse a su gemela, aunque muchas veces se tratara de cosas que no quería hacer. Como ahora, levantándose reluctante, dejando su libro en el pasto.

—Ella está conmigo —dijo mirando a la mayor. Notando los ojos sorprendidos de Fate en ella.

—Pero no están haciendo nada —frunció el ceño la rubia.

—Que pasemos el tiempo de manera diferente no quiere decir que "hagamos nada" —contestó tranquilamente la castaña—. Además, Fate no quiere jugar con ustedes.

—¡Claro que quiere! ¿Verdad, Fate? —instó alegremente y sin esperar respuesta se dio vuelta para llevársela—. Ella siempre juega conmigo.

Hayate, en un movimiento casi involuntario, agarró la otra mano de la menor, deteniendo su avance. Simplemente no podía ceder si esa niña la miraba tan suplicante, aunque tuviese que involucrarse en un conflicto infantil.

—Ella está jugando conmigo —repitió Hayate—. Van a tener que buscarse otra persona.

—¿Fate? —miró a su hermana.

—Uhm… en realidad estaba con ella primero, onee-chan… —dijo tímidamente.

—¡Ali-chan! ¿Por qué te demoras? —Llamó una de las chicas—. Se nos va acabar el tiempo.

—Es que Hayate no quiere prestarnos a Fate un rato —respondió con un puchero.

La castaña alzó una ceja, ¿es que acaso la pequeña rubia era un juguete?

—Vamos, Yagami —llegó la otra niña—. Puedes ser el tío que cuidaba a la bebé mientras la mamá trabajaba.

—No me interesa —respondió impávida.

—Como agradecimiento —sacó algo de su mochila—. Te damos estas galletas, _tío._

Hayate miró los dos paquetes de "Hello Panda", los tomó y se sentó nuevamente. Bueno, si la rubia no iba a defenderse sola, quizás ni le molestaba tanto ir a jugar con ellas.

—De acuerdo, es toda suya —declaró tranquilamente. Fate abrió la boca en una silenciosa protesta, incrédula, pero se dejó arrastrar sin complicaciones.

Las chicas jugaban en una manta cerca de su árbol, casi llegando al piso de cemento y Hayate las miraba comiéndose su primera cajita de pandas. Se preguntaba si las demás niñas serían tontas o preferían ignorar lo incómoda que estaba la menor con ese juego. Estaba roja hasta las orejas y balbuceaba, ignorando a toda costa contacto visual. Sin embargo, sus inútiles intentos de protesta se veían interrumpidos por las demandas de las otras, haciéndola comer colada imaginaria de una cuchara de plástico, hablar como bebé y fingir un poco convincente llanto.

Cuando la pobre ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos y querían cambiarle un inexistente pañal, Hayate decidió intervenir —_en vista que la propia Fate no lo haría._

—Se acabaron las galletas —informó parándose frente a la manta—. Me la llevo de nuevo.

Fate alzó la cabeza y la observó con ojos brillantes, temerosos y avergonzados. En serio, ¿cómo era posible que no se dieran cuenta? ¡Y una era su propia hermana!

—Ven conmigo, Fate-chan —la tomó de la mano y la levantó.

—¡Oye, espera! —se incorporó Alicia, molesta—. Fate está jugando con nosotras. No puedes llegar y llevártela así.

—Y tú no puedes ser tan ciega para no darte cuenta que a tu hermanita no le gusta esto —respondió duramente—. Podrías ser un más considerada y dejar de usarla como tu juguete favorito.

Alicia quedó de una pieza, descruzando los brazos miró impactada a su hermana, quien solo agachó la cabeza y se acercó tímidamente a la castaña.

—Vámonos, Fate-chan —dijo serenamente.

La rubia asintió, dejándose guiar por la otra de regreso a la sombra del árbol. Hayate notó un ligero apretón de agradecimiento en su mano y suspiró, sintiendo que esta pequeña y adorable rubia por la cual acababa de meterse en una pelea infantil, sería su responsabilidad a partir de ahí y le causaría muchos dolores de cabeza en el futuro

**~Vuelta al presente~**

Si lo pensaba bien, la relación con Alicia no había iniciado de las mejores. Incluso a esa temprana edad, se había dado cuenta inmediatamente del amor de Alicia por su gemela, pero también había notado que en la inmadurez de un niño que solo quiere divertirse, la rubia fallaba en prestarle la suficiente importancia a las necesidades individuales de su hermana.

_Vaya, no es sorpresa que las cosas terminaran así_; con Fate refugiándose en la persona que la había protegido desde el día que entró en su vida, incluso de su incapacidad para negarse a los caprichos de su gemela mayor.

Hayate suspiró cansinamente, cuestionándose si su instinto protector con Fate había realmente sido de ayuda o solo había causado problemas que siendo niña no pudo prever. Aunque, incluso si lo hubiese sabido, no estaba segura si hubiera hecho las cosas de manera diferente… Todavía ahora, Fate seguía siendo la hermanita a la que debía cuidar y guiar, deseando más su felicidad que la propia.

Resultaba algo irónico que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes de la diferencia de sus sentimientos por Alicia y Fate. Mientras la menor siempre fue (y seguía siendo) esa indefensa y adorable niña a la cual debía cuidar, Alicia fue la primera chica de su edad con la que formó un lazo de igualdad, una amiga con la que ser simplemente una niña juguetona y poder ser despreocupadas juntas… arrastrando a Fate con ellas en cada locura que se les ocurriese, solo porque sí, solo por reír y disfrutar.

Alicia era parte de su familia, pero sus sentimientos de "mejor amiga" habían cambiado a algo mucho más complicado sin que se diese cuenta…

Levantó la vista siguiendo el movimiento de la rubia y la encontró desabrochándose el abrigo. Su quijada cayó con un ruido sordo y sus ojos hicieron notar su completa estupefacción.

—Qué dem- ¡¿Qué demonios llevas puesto?! —se puso de pie golpeando el escritorio con ambas manos. Las galletas restantes olvidadas.

—¿Te gusta? —sonrió satisfecha—. Lo conseguí a muy buen precio.

La rubia dio un giro completo, mostrando más piel —_si eso era posible—_ con la minifalda alzándose debido al movimiento. Tomó el gorro de un bolsillo interno de su abrigo y con eso el traje de marinerita estaba completo.

Hayate seguía sin poder hablar, impresionada por la poca vergüenza con que su amiga portaba ese revelador vestuario. Aunque debía admitir que, si bien el traje no era de los mejores, Alicia se veía increíble; mostrando sus largas piernas, ombligo y un generoso escote.

—¿Qué? —Sonrió maliciosa cuando Hayate frunció el cejo.

—Por favor tápate —pidió la castaña ocultando el rostro en su mano izquierda.

—¿No te gusta? —Preguntó inocentemente admirándose—. Yo creo que está bastante bien hecho.

—¿En serio? —la miró impactada—. A simple vista se ve que es una tela de pésima calidad, el tono de azul es muy pobre y ese dorado —hizo un gesto de disgusto— ¡es _glitter_! Hasta de aquí puedo ver el pegamento —negó con la cabeza—. ¿Dónde conseguiste algo así? Ningún costurero que se precie arrendaría tan poco estilo a bajo precio.

Alicia abrió la boca para contestar, pero nada le salió. Resopló indignada.

—¿Por qué no preguntamos por una segunda opinión? —Se encaminó a la puerta.

—¡Espera! —Hayate casi saltó por sobre su escritorio— ¡Qué crees que haces!

Haciendo gala de una velocidad que dejó a Alicia pasmada, Hayate se interpuso entre la salida y ella, exaltada.

—¿Estás loca? —Exclamó la castaña— ¡No puedes salir usando eso!

—¿Por qué? —se cruzó de brazos— ¿Solo porque no es miércoles?

—¡Usa el sentido común, mujer! ¡Piensas pasearte por un local lleno de ñoños y mujeres que disfrutan ser servidos por bellas damas con un traje erótico! —Resopló incrédula— ¡Es como tirar carne a una jaula de jaguares hambrientos!

—No sé a qué te refieres con erótico —reclamó—. Es un simple traje.

—Ali, por favor, la parte de atrás es más corta para dejar a la vista tus pantaletas —señaló aburrida.

—Tus trajes también muestran bastante —insistió, terca—. No veo la diferencia.

—Pero bueno, no puedes tener tan mal gusto —se cruzó de brazos, ofendida—. Esperaba más de ti.

—Te niegas a confeccionarme uno —se llevó las manos a la cintura—. ¿Acaso tampoco puedo usar el de alguien más?

—Claro que pu- Espera —se dio cuenta de la expresión de Alicia—. Déjame ordenar este asunto —se masajeó el entrecejo—: Viniste aquí con esa cosa, sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias de usar algo así en público… —la miró suspicaz— ¿solo porque querías que sintiera celos que uses algo que alguien más creó?

—… —pestañeó reflexiva—. Suena tonto cuando lo dices así —farfulló.

—No puedes hablar en serio… —suspiró largamente, llevándose una mano a la frente.

—¡Y qué quieres que haga! —bufó—. Tienes tiempo para hacerle cosas lindas a todo el mundo pero no a mí —hizo un mohín— ¿No soy tan bella como para ser una de tus modelos?

—Por supuesto que lo eres —carraspeó—. Quiero decir, luces casi igualita que nuestra súper estrella…

—Sabes que no me gusta que me compares con Fate.

—No las estoy comparando, sabes a lo que me refiero… —sacudió la cabeza cuando el puchero de la otra se pronunció—. Dios, está bien —suspiró—; te haré un traje, quita esa cara.

—¿De verdad? —Su expresión se iluminó— ¡Yay, eres la mejor!

—Sí, sí —se acerca a uno de sus cajones—. Eres una malcriada.

—Tú nos hiciste así —sonrió juguetona.

—Fate no se aprovecha —le sacó la lengua.

—No empieces —le pellizcó la nariz.

—¿Por qué un traje como este? —Sacó una guincha de medir y un cuadernito de notas.

—Uhm, bueno —se sonrojó un poco—, en realidad quería un traje de _Magical Girl_ pero no había. —Hayate alzó una ceja—. A ti te gustan mucho esas cosas ¿no? Esto fue lo más cercano.

A pesar de la declaración que la dejó un poco sorprendida, Hayate no pudo evitar reír de buena gana y tomando el desteñido pañuelo rojo del disfraz dijo:

—Claro, porque un traje de marinerita dice inmediatamente "Sailor Scout". —Alicia la miró de mala gana—. Levanta los brazos —indicó desenrollando la guincha— ¿Quieres que te haga uno de _Magical Girl_ entonces?

—Tienes mucho trabajo, no quiero que te desvíes de lo que estás haciendo. —Alzó los brazos, dándose vuelta—. ¿Quizás puedo usar uno de los trajes de Fate mañana?

—Sus medidas son diferentes, por eso te las estoy tomando. —Pasó la guincha por su pecho—. Fate tiene más busto y menos caderas que tú. —Alicia abrió la boca, pero Hayate agregó tranquilamente—: No las estoy comparando, es un hecho. Yo hago las cosas a medida. —Tomó otros cuantos datos más, anotando en la libretita—. Ya está.

—Quiero un mapache —dijo sonriente la rubia. Hayate la miró confundida—. Te gustan mucho los mapaches.

—¿A quién no le gustan los mapaches? —Preguntó escéptica—. Son inteligentes, curiosos y tienen máscara propia. Imposible no quererlos.

—Entonces quiero ser un mapache. —Tomó la punta de una tela peluda— ¿Puedo?

Alicia podía ser todo lo que quisiera, seguro. Lo que sea que quisiera, Hayate se lo daría, suspiró. Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a su mesita de telas para tomar otros materiales que necesitaría, tendría más trabajo pero al menos resultaría en un divertido experimento. Al darse vuelta se encontró con que Alicia estaba en sujetador y ya se estaba quitando la falda, boquiabierta dijo:

—¿Tienes problemas de exhibicionismo, mujer?

—No me voy a quedar con esto puesto para que me estés viendo con cara de disgusto todo el rato —dijo con naturalidad—. Quiero que te concentres.

—Y tener una bella rubia semi-desnuda en mi despacho no es para nada distractor —sonrió socarrona—. No sé qué hacer con ustedes —le arrojó el abrigo.

—¿Consentirnos? —ofreció inocentemente.

—Creo que ya lo hago demasiado —Negó con la cabeza—. Las dos son unas niñas problemáticas.

—Bueno, ahora solo estoy yo aquí —dijo sonriente cerrando la puerta con pestillo—. No puedo ser tanto problema, ¿o sí?

Hayate tomó un par de galletas, masticando con los ojos cerrados, forzándose a ignorar el hecho de que Alicia todavía no se tapaba con el abrigo.

—No tienes ni la menor idea… —murmuró irónica.

A pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, no pudo evitar sonreír, toda esa _dulce tortura_ le resultaba demasiado cómica si la aprecia desde el punto de vista de un tercero.

Miró la única galleta restante. Sin embargo, si recordaba que a ella le estaba pasando, simplemente era algo triste.

_Eres un enorme problema_, sonrió de medio lado la castaña mirando la expresión de infantil entusiasmo de Alicia. _Y estoy arruinada…_

Mordió la galleta pausadamente y se dispuso a seguir trabajando, tratando de ignorar de la mejor forma posible la presencia de una chica que, además de testear su paciencia hasta límites insospechados, no podía ser más que su mejor amiga.

~O~~O~~O~

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese refugio de lluvia que habían construido hace tiempo con Kuroi en su regazo, ya que Hayate no la aceptaba en su despacho y ciertamente no podía seguir evitando a Nanoha de manera tan incómoda solo le quedaba esa escapatoria. Un poco cobarde, tal vez, pero no sabía cómo enfrentarse a la chica.

Suspiró pesadamente. Y mucho menos sabía lo que le diría.

¿Déjame en paz? ¿Por favor deja de mirarme así? ¿Podemos ser… solo amigas- primero, siempre?

Eso le sonaba como algo razonable, pero al parecer nadie más pensaba así, quizás sí era ella la rara… Aunque por otro lado, ignorar los sentimientos de Nanoha no sonaba justo tampoco…

Dejó de acariciar a Kuroi cuando se dio cuenta de algo: estaba pensando en Nanoha otra vez. ¿En qué momento su rutina, su racional mente, había comenzado a girar en un círculo de pensamientos de esta chica? Cierto era que se esforzaba bastante en llamar su atención y al parecer lo había conseguido sin que la misma Fate se diera cuenta, debía darle ese crédito al menos, pero aun así…

No, tampoco estaba segura de desear que se detuviese. Era una chica rara, pero agradable, también sentía curiosidad por ella y a los gatos parecía agradarles…

Cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse se sobresaltó y al oír la voz de Nanoha contuvo el aliento, arrimándose más a la pared de concreto aunque no fuese necesario; el contenedor de basura lograba esconderla perfectamente desde el ángulo de visión de la puerta.

Por alguna razón, parte de ella sabía que Nanoha saldría a buscarla y extrañamente eso no la molestaba, pero todavía no estaba lista para hablarle. Además, la chica también la había estado evitando por lo cual concluía que el sentimiento era mutuo. Sin embargo, escucharla hablar dulcemente con un nuevo gatito la hizo sonreír levemente.

Era una buena chica y no parecía alguien difícil de tratar. Tal vez… si conversaban las cosas, podrían al menos acabar con el desagradable trato que habían sostenido todo el día.

Ya estaba por levantarse para hacer notoria su presencia cuando alguien más llamó el nombre de la chica y para su sorpresa descubrió que no era nadie más que el chico Yuuno.

La conversación transcurrió tranquila, casual, aunque gracias al vidrio que estaba ahí para desecharse podía ver en el reflejo de los chicos hablando que el joven sonreía y Nanoha también. Nanoha era muy amable con él, era amable con todos, igual que con ella.

—Te traje esto —dijo el chico extendiéndole un paquete—. Quería disculparme apropiadamente por causarte problemas ayer.

Nanoha soltó una risita aceptando el obsequio.

—¿No debería yo darte un regalo por tu cumpleaños?

—¿Un beso y un abrazo? —ofreció Yuuno con una media sonrisa extendiendo los brazos.

La chica rió nuevamente y se dejó envolver por los brazos del joven. _Sin duda era muy cariñosa con él también._

Se puso ligeramente de puntas y le dio un suave y rápido, pero sonoro, beso en la mejilla izquierda. Un gesto que hizo a Fate llevarse la mano a su propia mejilla, recordando lo que creía había sido un sueño… ¿O tal vez no lo había sido?

Mientras los observaba despedirse un pensamiento cruzó su mente; Nanoha no le daba un trato especial, era así con todos.

¿Significaba eso que Fate no le gustaba o que le gustaba más de una persona? ¿Por qué solo la molestaba a ella entonces?

Una vez uno de sus acosadores le había dicho que Fate le gustaba porque parecía "difícil de conseguir"… ¿Era este uno de esos casos?

Bueno, una cosa era segura, se dijo recordando a los admiradores de la chica: Nanoha tenía mucho donde elegir y siendo ese el caso, perfectamente podía dejar a Fate volver a su zona de confort donde no tendría que lidiar con todas estas emociones que no comprendía y situaciones complicadas de racionalizar. _Volver a la normalidad_.

~O~~O~~O~

Con el paquete que su amigo le había dado en brazos, Nanoha abrió la puerta de la cocina para regresar al trabajo, un poco más animada que antes. La visita inesperada de su amigo había sido grata pero se moría de ganas de hablar con Fate, de ver a Fate, de estar cerca suyo aunque fuese…

Al intentar cerrar la puerta, volteó al sentir resistencia y para su sorpresa se pilló que la persona deteniendo la manija del otro lado no era otra que su rubio interés.

—¡Fate-chan! —exclamó sorprendida—. ¿Estabas afuera? No te había visto, yo…

_Te estaba buscando_, pensó, pero no logró decirlo. Algo en la mirada de Fate la hizo callarse y de alguna manera, congelarse.

—Sí —dijo secamente—. Permiso.

Entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí y pasó dejando a Nanoha plantada en su lugar, preguntándose por qué de pronto se sentía tan fría y distante.

—¿Estás molesta? —escuchó decir a Nanoha y se volteó.

¿Le habían dicho que hablara? Bien, entonces hablaría, aunque Fate pareciera menos dispuesta que nunca a hacerlo.

En vez de responder su pregunta, la rubia la miró seriamente y Nanoha tuvo que contenerse de no pegar un respingo por lo penetrante de su mirada.

—Takamachi-san, sabes que no podemos recibir presentes de los clientes.

—Ah, sí… —Miró el paquete con inseguridad— Hm bueno, este es de un amigo.

Fate asintió casi imperceptiblemente y se dio vuelta para marcharse.

—Solo te recuerdo que no des problemas —puntualizó con dureza.

La rubia ya estaba llegando a la puerta de entrada al local cuando Nanoha la agarra del brazo. Estaba dispuesta a zafarse pero la mirada de la joven detuvo las palabras en su boca, ya había visto esos ojos azules tan decididos y ahora parecía completamente dispuesta a no soltarla.

—¿Qué te sucede hoy, Fate-chan?

Algo en el tono de voz, tal vez la evidente preocupación o el sentirlo como una acusación, hizo que Fate apartara el rostro.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Has estado actuando muy raro… —insistió testaruda— ¿Estás molesta? —Repitió— ¿Es algo que hice? Puedes contarme si…

—Creí que dijiste que no presionarías por respuestas.

Nanoha se quedó callada. Apenas había sido un murmullo, pero Fate sonaba dolida, distante, dejándola a ella de una pieza.

—Ah, sí, pero… —La suelta—. Lo siento.

Hubo un momento de muy incómodo silencio donde un par de órdenes de Shamal se escucharon por la ventanilla pero nadie respondió, la cocina entera parecía estar absorta en la tensa atmósfera que había entre las dos chicas.

—No te entiendo… —murmuró Fate— decídete de una vez —apretó los puños—. Dices que quieres ser mi amiga pero en realidad quieres más, dices que esperarás pero sigues presionando, dices que te gusto pero… —la miró fijamente— Deja de confundirme —su voz sonaba más aguda de lo normal— ¡Solo déjame en paz!

La cobriza la miró pestañeando aturdida con los ojos muy abiertos, hasta que las palabras le cayeron como un peso muerto.

—…¿Quieres que me vaya?

Al ver la expresión tan triste de Nanoha a Fate le dolió el pecho, como si la hubiese golpeado. Esto no estaba saliendo para nada bien, solo se hacía peor.

—No entiendo… —repitió, más fuerte esta vez— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —sonaba desesperada y suplicante.

La que no entendía nada era Nanoha. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Fate estaba así? ¿Por qué parecía acusarla de algo y no le decía qué?

—Quiero que me digas qué te pasa —respondió suavemente, como tratando con un animal herido.

—¿Por qué te importa?

—Porque me importas… —dijo sinceramente— Porque me gustas.

—Sí, claro, como si fuera cierto —bufó la rubia.

—¿Qué?

—Dices que te gusto…

—Sí.

—¿Cómo para besos y abrazos?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo podría creerte? —Soltó Fate— Es absurdo —negó con la cabeza— ¡No tiene sentido!

De acuerdo, eso sí le dolió —_y la molestó—_, pero no podía dejarse llevar. Fate estaba hablando, eso era algo al menos, esperaba.

—¿Absurdo?

—No me conoces, no sabes quién soy, yo tampoco sé nada de ti… —frunció el ceño—. Es estúpido querer a alguien así. No mientas… Deja de confundirme.

Fate estaba hablando… pero se estaba pasando de la raya. ¡La estaba llamando mentirosa!

—No estoy mintiendo… —trató de serenarse, sin mucho éxito— ¡No mentiría con algo así! —La miró dolida— ¿Qué razón tendría para hacerlo?

Algo en la expresión de Fate, algo en su tono, estaba causando estragos en el interior de Nanoha. _Esta no puede ser Fate-chan_, se dijo.

—No lo sé, tal vez para conseguir lo que buscas —se cruzó de brazos, irónica.

_No puede ser Fate-chan._

—¿Y qué es lo que busco según tú? —aquí ya estaba teniendo problemas controlando su genio.

—Bueno, dices que te gusto pero no tienes problemas en ir actuando como lo haces conmigo con todo el mundo. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Hacer que me enamore de ti al mismo tiempo que enamoras a otros?

_Esto estaba pésimo_, pensaba una parte de Fate. Estaba perdiendo el control, ella nunca perdía el control, pero no tenía idea de qué decía o hacía, solo sabía que de alguna manera estaba provocando a Nanoha y eso solo traería peores consecuencias.

¿Por qué no se alejaba? Cualquiera se hubiese hartado ya, quería apartarla pero esta chica seguí aquí.

—Me estás ofendiendo… —parecía masticar cada palabra—. No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

—No —Fate la cortó— YO no tengo idea de lo que tú hablas…

¿Por qué no se apartaba y ya? ¿Por qué no la dejaba tranquila y ya?

En ese preciso instante de desesperación, justo antes de hacer cortocircuito, su cerebro retomó el control forzándola al estado subconsciente que le garantizaría una salida, la devolvería a terreno conocido. Había dicho cosas hirientes con toda la intención, buscando que Nanoha se fuese por voluntad, pero eso no había resultado, de hecho, parecía acercarse más.

Si alejarla no estaba funcionando y solo tenía el efecto contrario, entonces la lógica dictaba…

—No estás cumpliendo —dijo de pronto—. Te dije que si decidías quererme, tendrías que quererme más que nadie hasta la muerte o no me conformaría.

_¿Qué está sucediendo?_ Pensó Nanoha, aturdida. Fate ahora le sonreía, una sonrisa seductora que estaba segura no le había visto.

—No estás haciendo un buen trabajo con eso —ladeó la cabeza—. Bueno, igual has aguantado bastante —se encogió de hombros.

Desde el preciso instante en que su cerebro retomó el control todo lo que hacía tenía un sentido absoluto que solo su cabeza podía entender. Tenía que alejar a Nanoha, esa era la única misión ahora y tenía que hacerlo como fuese.

—¿Debería darte un incentivo para que sigas? —Continuó Fate, dando un paso que Nanoha retrocedió— ¿O una recompensa por llegar hasta aquí?

Al parecer estaba resultando porque cuando avanzó otro paso, Nanoha volvió a retroceder casi inconscientemente, con una expresión similar a la de un conejo frente a un depredador.

_Aléjala_, le exclamaba su cabeza. _Haz que se vaya, si no quiere verte más te dejará en paz_.

La tomó de la cintura para acortar la distancia. Nanoha se tensó.

—Incluso si después de eso decides que ya no quieres seguir y me dejas en paz —la acerca más—, ambas ganaremos ¿no te parece? —acarició su mejilla.

_Esta no es Fate-chan_, se repetía Nanoha, _esa sonrisa no es de Fate-chan_.

Su voz sonaba ronca y parecía cantar cada palabra pero eso solo le estaba ocasionando un escalofrío poco placentero.

¿Quién era esa persona tan parecida a Fate que no era Fate?

Se le estaba acercando más y Nanoha estaba inevitablemente perdida en los profundos ojos borgoña que se parecían tanto a los de Fate-chan, pero no había forma que esa extraña persona que tenía su aliento acariciándole el rostro fuese su adorada y dulce Fate-chan.

No la Fate-chan que le sonreía tan cariñosamente a los niños, no la Fate-chan que alimentaba a los gatitos callejeros…

—Tú tendrás por un segundo lo que quieres… —continuaba la rubia.

_Esta no es Fate-chan, no es Fate-chan, no es Fate-chan…_

—Y yo recuperaré mi tranquilidad —sus labios casi se tocan—. A mí me parece bien —sonrió con malicia—, es un buen trato, Nano…

El sonido le llegó antes que el dolor. De hecho, el golpe resonó en la cocina y Fate se dio cuenta que su rostro había sido volteado solo al ver los impactados ojos de Zafira y otros cocineros puestos en ella. Entonces la mejilla comenzó a arderle y se llevó una mano inconscientemente.

—¡No juegues conmigo! —exclamó la voz de la cobriza, con unos cuantos decibeles fuera de tono.

No estaba bien, nada en eso estaba bien. Esa no era la forma en la que Fate-chan decía su nombre, esa no era la forma en que quería estar con Fate-chan.

—Una cosa es que no aceptes mis sentimientos… —tenía la voz entrecortada— o que no los devuelvas… —las palabras comenzaban a atragantársele— ¡Pero no te atrevas a menospreciarlos!

Consciente de que había hecho un buen trabajo, Fate alzó la mirada para buscar la de la chica que había logrado apartar.

—Creí que era lo que querías… —Quedó pasmada— ¿Eh?

Eso no era lo que esperaba… Rabia, frustración, odio quizás, esas cosas sí, esperaba ver la molestia plasmada en la cara de Nanoha pero lo que se encontró fue mucho, mucho peor.

_Lágrimas_. De la comisura de sus ojos se veía el destello acuoso que amenazaba con dejarse caer en cualquier momento y en el azul lavanda apenas había rabia, solo se apreciaba un dolor intenso malamente contenido. _Había lastimado a Nanoha._

—No hay manera alguna… —le estaba costando luchar con el llanto— ¡No hay manera que yo desee un beso sin sentimiento!

Con ese grito, dejó la cafetería en un instante, antes de que Fate fuese capaz de reaccionar, todavía demasiado desorientada por lo que había pasado.

Como si pudiese encontrar una respuesta ahí, miró sus zapatos, sintiéndose miserable sin comprender bien por qué.

Había logrado alejarla, Nanoha se había ido, corriendo de hecho, ¿entonces por qué no se sentía tranquila? ¿Por qué le costaba más respirar que antes?

La imagen de las lágrimas de Nanoha se cruzó por su mente y sintió una punzada en el pecho. Miró la puerta que daba al pasillo, todavía meneándose ligeramente por el azote que le había dado la cobriza y observó a Signum emerger de ahí.

Sus ojos azules y penetrantes, tan diferentes a los de la chica conejo, fijos en ella, mirándola con reproche.

Estaba claro que había escuchado todo desde el pasillo, probablemente el local entero había escuchado. Al menos la cachetada y la huida de Nanoha.

Inhalando profundo y con dificultad dijo:

—Me porté como una idiota, ¿cierto?

—Demasiado —respondió simplemente Signum—. Ve por ella.

Y sin esperar un segundo más, Fate así lo hizo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Sabía usted...<strong> que alguien debe odiarme mucho en este momento? xD En realidad se me ocurren un par de personas que saltaran con eso que me demoré un kilo en actualizar encima para causar más rage porque nadie está p*teando a nadie, todavía (o porque poor Hinata salió rechazada de nuevo). Oh well, por el lado amable: **Hello Panda** son una galletas muy populares japonesas con el centro hueco relleno que muero por probar._

_A **hitohira** lamento no haber respondido antes pero no podía hacerlo hasta publicar nuevamente, pero tu petición, ya no recuerdo si era A o B, es posible. Me bajé la serie y vi los primeros caps, tengo una idea para un one-shot que sería puesto como un agregado de "El día de Hayate" o algo así, si eso te parece bien._

_A todos los lectores, antiguos o nuevos, gracias por leer y nos veremos en el que probablemente sea el capítulo más largo (pero en mi, no muy imparcial, opinión el mejor): _**Día 17. Callejón sin Salida.**

_Siento que había un montón de cosas que decir pero no se me ocurre nada, así que como siempre; gracias por su visita y esperamos que les haya gustado~_


End file.
